No Me Olvides
by Ina Black
Summary: Sakura despierta en la habitación de un hospital, no recuerda como llegó allí, ni por que está ahí, enfrente un hombre que dice ser su esposo, pero no lo recuerda, de su mente desaparecieron los recuerdos, CAP. FINAL PARA LOS QUE ME RECUERDEN...
1. Sin recuerdos

**_Sakura despierta en la habitación de un hospital, no recuerda como llegó allá, ni el por que está ahí, justo al frente un hombre que dice ser su esposo, pero siasí fuera lo recordaría, de su mente desaparecieron los recuerdos, y Shaoran hará todo para que los recupere¿será así? Descubrelo en está historia llena de amor, de esperanza y recuerdos..._**

**No Me Olvides**

**Capítulo No. 1**

**Sin recuerdos**

El cansancio se encontraba sobre sus parpados, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por tanto tiempo, el sueño ya se asomaba sigilosamente hacia su presa, esperando el momento oportuno para atraparla, sin embargo no era prudente dormir en ese momento, se encontraba frente al volante, conduciendo su auto toyota de color azul del año noventa y ocho, a 80 kilómetros por hora. Aquel fin de semana Sakura Kinomoto una joven de treinta años, de mediana estatura, sus ojos denotaban un brillo de esperanza, principalmente en aquellos momentos difíciles. Había estudiado Administración de Empresas en la universidad de Tokio y al finalizar no tuvo tantas dificultades para encontrar un buen trabajo, ahora era Directora Ejecutiva en la empresa Kioshi, la cual pertenecía a Takashi Yamazaki. Aquel fin de semana de mayo tuvo que asistir a una junta realizada en Kyoto, ya que Yamazaki se encontraba en un viaje de negocios en Inglaterra desde hace una semana, y Sakura fue en representación de él para poder cerrar un nuevo ciclo que había empezado para la empresa, la cual contribuía con la expansión de ésta por todo el Japón, China y Taiwán.

La reunión había sido todo un éxito y para celebrarlo decidieron realizar una cena, no pensaba permanecer toda la noche allá, ya que debía regresar temprano a casa, pero las conversaciones y la bebida, aunque no acostumbraba a beber; la mantuvieron aferrada en su silla hasta las cuatro de la madrugada, regresó al hotel en el que se hospedaba, y al entrar en la habitación se desplomó en su cama sin quitarse la ropa, a la mañana siguiente su cabeza era un volcán en erupción, había pasado su peor noche, aún necesitaba dormir, pero debía regresar a casa antes del atardecer, así se lo había prometido a Kiba, su hijo de seis años, que exactamente los cumplía ese día, un pequeño moreno de ojos cafés, los había heredado de su padre Lin Shaoran. Llevaban aquella vida de matrimonio hacía siete años, eran felices y su felicidad aumentó con la llegada de Kiba. Debía aumentar la velocidad si quería llegar a tiempo a casa, pero la lluvia y las violentas ráfagas del viento eran culpables de ir cada vez más lento.

No podía vislumbrar bien el paisaje, y sus ojos estaban muy cansados como para seguir observando como vienen y van los autos, poco a poco fue perdiendo la batalla, solo los cerraría un instante, ni siquiera se completaría un segundo, pero en un segundo pasan muchas cosas…

"_Una ambulancia, se necesita una ambulancia en la autopista de Higurishi, una mujer que iba conduciendo un auto toyota de color azul chocó con un camión de recarga, el auto quedó destrozado por la parte delantera, los rescatistas aún no la han podido sacar…está inconsciente, y tiene el rostro magullado y sangra demasiado…"_

Los médicos la llevaron de inmediato al quirófano, el golpe en la cabeza le había provocado una hemorragia, debían detenerla, o sería demasiado tarde, y aparte de eso se había fracturado el brazo derecho. Aún estaba inconsciente cuando la introdujeron en el quirófano.

-Papá-decía un pequeño moreno con tono triste-es muy tarde y mamá no regresa…

Comenzó a quitar las velas del pastel imaginando que su madre había olvidado la promesa del meñique que habían hecho antes de su partida.

-No Kiba, tu madre debe estar al llegar, solo tienes que ser paciente, hablaste con ella en la mañana y confirmó que vendría hoy y así lo hará, pon las velas en el pastel-Shaoran caminó a su habitación, ignoraba la razón del porque tardaba tanto, ya estaba anocheciendo y le preocupaba, porque Sakura no esta acostumbrada a manejar de noche, además escuchó que no estaba haciendo un buen tiempo en Kyoto, marcó varias veces al celular, pero solo respondía una voz diciendo "_Este número no está disponible, marque más tarde", _sin embargo cada vez era más tarde y un dolor en su pecho no dejaba de intuirle de que las cosas no marchaban a la perfección.

Se sentó a orillas de la cama y respiró hondamente, tratando de sacar de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento no agradable para su mente, en ese momento el ruido del teléfono le dio un vuelco a su corazón, se acercó al objeto que no dejaba de sonar como si intentara avisarle que es urgente, al extender la mano se dio cuenta que temblaba y no era lo único que temblaba de su cuerpo, más bien todo su cuerpo se hallaba en un estrépito movimiento. Escuchó cada palabra, algunas cosas le fueron incomprensibles porque hablaban en términos científicos como lo suelen hacer los médicos, para no pudieran entender con exactitud lo que pasa, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, quería preguntar algo, pero no le salía la voz, su corazón palpitaba más deprisa y el dolor en el pecho se había extendido por toda su alma. Al colgar marcó el número telefónico de su cuñado, no podía articular bien las palabras, y le resulto arduo repetir las palabras de quien lo había llamado, un fulano de apellido Kirashima del hospital central de Kyoto, al terminar respiró profundo varias veces y con voz cansada llamó a su hijo Kiba.

-¿Fue mamá quien llamó?-pregunto el niño esperanzado.

-Escucha, tu tío Touya vendrá a buscarte en unos minutos, partirás el bizcocho con él y tus primos…

-Pero… ¿por qué?-decía el niño mientras pequeñas gotas de llanto inundaban sus mejillas rosadas.-Mamá no viene y tu no quieres estar conmigo.

-Mamá está enferma y yo voy a ir a cuidar de ella en el hospital, no puedes ir conmigo porque puedes contagiarte y mamá no quiere que suceda eso.

El rostro de Kiba se entristeció al saber las razones del por que su madre tardaba tanto en llegar, protestó varias veces porque Shaoran no le permitía acompañarlo, después de mostrar cierta contraria Kiba aceptó, y juntos esperaron en la sala a que Touya fuera a buscarlo, mientras que la angustia lo hacía pedazos por dentro.

-¿Podrás manejar en estas circunstancias, no será mejor que vayas en tren?-preguntaba Touya al cabo que el niño fue en busca de algunas cosas porque se quedaría a dormir en casa de su tío.

-No quiero perder más tiempo-comentó Shaoran.

-Estás nervioso, no creo que sea…

-Estaré bien-le interrumpió, cuando Kiba regresó a la sala le entregó a su padre un oso de felpa, aturdido le pregunta a su hijo que para qué es.

-Dáselo a mamá, ella siempre lo acuesta a mi lado cuando tengo fiebre, así ella se pondrá mejor.-Se inclinó y beso la frente de Kiba, luego lo abrazó con ternura, quería llorar, pero no era oportuno.

-Feliz cumpleaños, te llamaré cuando este en el hospital ¿de acuerdo?-su hijo afirmó con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, esté le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y sonrió, diciéndole en susurro "_Todo estará bien"_.

Ambos autos salieron al mismo tiempo hacía destinos diferentes. Condujo por dos horas hasta llegar al hospital, se dirigió precipitadamente a una enfermera preguntando por el doctor Kirashima, ella le dijo que espera, que lo traería en un momento.

-Señor Lin, soy el doctor Kirashima-un hombre de edad madura, ya con los cabellos totalmente blancos y unas cuantas arrugas en el rostro le estrechaba la mano-el estado de su esposa es delicado, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pudimos detener la hemorragia, después de la operación se le hizo una radiografía, los resultados no están listos, desde que los tenga le comunicaré los resultados, ahora mismo está en terapia intensiva…

-¿Puedo verla?

-Si, aún no ha despertado, no trate de despertarla lo hará en su debido tiempo.

-Gracias doctor.

El doctor Kirashima lo dirigió a la habitación en la que se encontraba Sakura. La habitación era demasiado triste, como lo son todas las habitaciones de los hospitales, las cortinas de la ventana eran cremas y todo lo demás allí era blanco, demasiado pálido para su Sakura. Verla en la cama con todos esos aparatos a su alrededor, con algunos golpes en el rostro y un vendaje en la cabeza y con un yeso en el brazo, le producía dolor, un dolor que no soportaba, le exclamaba con urgencia sacarlo, liberarse de él, se acercó lentamente, acarició su mejilla con cuidado tratando de no hacerle daño, se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, tomó entre sus manos la delicada mano, que se encontraba en perfecto estado, de Sakura, besó uno a uno sus dedos, y sin poder soportarlo, sin poder cargar con aquel sufrimiento que le devoraba el alma, lloró largamente, sus lagrimas mojaban los dedos de Sakura, sentía tanto miedo de perderla, no podría sobrellevar una vida sin ella, no sabría como.

Salió por un momento de la habitación, entró en el baño de hombres y lavó su rostro, se observó en el espejo, sus ojos cafés estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, su cabello algo despeinado, solo le llevaba dos años a su esposa y aquella noche parecía que tenía diez años más encima, el estrés y la angustia eran los causantes. Tenía los hombros anchos, su cuerpo no era atlético pero estaba en buena forma. Recordó llamar a su hijo, le comunicó que su madre estaba bien, que no podía hablar porque ya se había dormido, aunque a su cuñado le contó la verdadera situación. Volvió a la habitación y tomó de la silla el oso de felpa que Kiba le había entregado y lo colocó en el pecho de Sakura poniendo su brazo izquierdo encima del oso para evitar que cayera, aunque ella no tenía tanta fuerza en el brazo. Shaoran dejó caer su pesado cuerpo en la silla, decidió dormir un poco, así la espera no sería tan larga, porque solo le quedaba esperar.

Los rayos del alba entraron sin permiso por la ventana iluminando la habitación y provocando cierta molestia en sus ojos, movió los hombros intentando desaparecer el dolor de su cuerpo, había estado muy incomodo toda la noche. Una enfermera acaba de entrar para hacer una revisión, cuando terminó se marcho de inmediato. Sakura seguía dormida, el peluche se había caído al suelo, lo recogió y lo dejó a orilla de la cama. Al mirar su reloj se dio cuenta que eran apenas las seis y media de la mañana, decidió buscar un bulto que había dejado en el auto donde tenía su cepillo de dientes y ropa extra. Tomó una ducha en el baño de la habitación en que se encontraba Sakura, en la noche no se había percatado de esté. Al cabo de un rato fue a la cafetería y ordenó un café, detestaba la comida de hospital. Cuando regresó Sakura estaba despierta, sintió un alivio en su interior y sonrió de felicidad.

-Sakura…me has devuelto la vida-decía mientras se acercaba. Sakura estaba atontada, miraba de un lugar a otro, no sabía donde estaba. Sintió el vendaje al pasar su mano en la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó casi sin habla, tenía la garganta seca.

-Tuviste un accidente, chocaste con un camión cuando regresabas a casa.

-¿A casa?

-Oh Sakura, me alegra tanto que ya despertaras, la angustia me estaba mantando-tomó su mano para acariciarla, pero ella se soltó rápidamente.

-No me toque, no lo conozco, y ¿por qué me llama Sakura?

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Sakura, soy yo Shaoran, por favor mírame-intentó tomar su mano nuevamente pero ella lo evitó.

-¡Salga!-gritaba Sakura.

En ese preciso momento el doctor Kirashima entro a la habitación.

-Señor Lin es mejor que venga conmigo, tengo los resultados de la radiografía.

-Ella no me recuerda-dijo como si significara que todo en la vida no tuviera un sentido lógico de ser.

-Sobre eso se trata, llamaré una enfermera para que la tranquilice.

Salieron de la habitación al instante que la enfermera llegó, llegaron al consultorio del doctor, una vez allí el doctor extrajo de una gaveta del escritorio unos papeles.

-Tengo una mala noticia, su esposa presenta, como pudo presenciarlo, perdida de memoria, esto puedo ser temporal o para siempre, el golpe en la cabeza afectó una zona del cerebro llamado….

Ya estaba cansado de tantas explicaciones con términos científicos, ya escuchó lo peor, no le importaba el nombre de la zona donde se golpeó o aquellos tejidos que mencionó. Su esposa, la mujer que amaba no lo recordaba, era un extraño ante ella, como también lo sería su hijo, su familia y amigos, nuevamente corrió por sus mejillas lágrimas, y el doctor al ver como sufría dejo de hablar, se acercó a él y dándole unas palmadas en el hombre le dijo:

-Lo mejor es que lleve las cosas al paso, háblele sobre algunos recuerdos importantes, muéstrele fotografías, pero no la esfuerce a recordar ella lo hará a su tiempo. Ahora vaya, este un rato con ella. Mañana temprano le daré de alta.

Al entrar a la habitación la enfermera aún estaba ahí, al percatarse de su presencia se acercó a él y le dijo que le había comunicado a su esposa el problema que tenía, que el doctor le había pedido que lo hiciera, y después los dejo solo.

Sakura no lo miraba, no quería hacerlo, no sabía como hablarle que decirle. Y era más incomodo porque aquel sujeto no se movía de donde estaba, solo la observaba. Shaoran decidió romper el silencio.

-Mañana te darán de alta y regresaremos a casa.

-¿Dónde está tu casa?-pregunto con timidez.

-Nuestra casa está en Tokio y nuestro hijo también.

-¿HIJO?-se sobresaltó Sakura.- ¿tengo un hijo?

-Es mejor que empecemos desde el principio.-Shaoran abrió la puerta y salió, Sakura no entendía su comportamiento, como a los cinco segundo entró.

-Hola-saludó con una suave sonrisa.

-Hola-respondió ella.

-Soy Lin Shaoran y tu eres Sakura Kinomoto, bueno ahora eres Lin, porque estamos casados desde hace siete años, tenemos un hijo que se llama Kiba, ayer fue su sexto cumpleaños…

-Espera, llévame al paso, me es difícil, aunque trato no recuerdo.-una gotas de cristal se deslizaron hasta llegar a su boca, Shaoran limpió sus lagrimas cuidadosamente, Sakura se estremeció al sentir como la acariciaba, no podía creer que no recordara aquel hombre de imponente presencia, lo miró por primera vez a los ojos, y se dejó hundir en ellos, tenía miedo, pero de cierta forma aquella mirada la reconfortaba. Shaoran acarició con sus dedos los carnosos labios de Sakura. "_¿Me irá a besar? Tan pronto…pero yo¿qué hago, pues nada es tu esposo, aunque no lo recuerde" _Se mordió el labio inferior y un extraño nerviosismo la invadió. Shaoran se limitó a sonreír, esa sonrisa ya comenzaba a cautivarla, entonces dijo:

-Ahora tendré que enamorarte de nuevo. Llamaré a tu hermano, por cierto tienes un hermano, se llama Touya; así él se comunicará con tu padre para contarle la situación.

-¿Y a mi madre?

Las facciones de Shaoran se volvieron serias, tomo la mano de Sakura y esta vez ella no puso objeción.

-Tu madre murió cuando tenías tres años, por las cosas que me has contado era una mujer esplendida y hermosa, era un poco diferente a ti, ella no era una chica muy activa ni le agradaban los deportes, en cambio tú siempre practicabas alguno y estabas presente en cualquier competencia. Considero que estas cosas las hables con tu hermano o tu padre, son mejores para contarlo.

Sakura no sabía si debía llorar por lo que había acabado de escuchar, pero no sentía nada, no recordaba aquella mujer ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Sin embargo lloró, por no recordar nada, por no tener ningún recuerdo en su mente, esto sería muy difícil, volver a una vida que no recuerda haber tenido. Shaoran tomó asiento a su lado, aunque la cama era muy pequeña, la abrazó y dejo que llorara en su hombro, sabiendo que él no era el único que sufría por esto, pero estaba seguro que saldrían de esta, el haría que recordara, y sino ocurría estaba dispuesto a volver enamorarla, la haría volver hacia él, no quería perderla, su alma quedaría en penumbras si así fuera.

_**Continuará…….**_

****

**_Nota de la autora: Recuerden siempre enviar sus reviews que son los que me animaran a segui la historia. _**


	2. El amor encontrará el camino

**Capitulo No.2**

**El amor encontrará el camino**

-Entonces…no recuerda nada-comentó Touya a través del auricular, la noticia le había afectado, su hermana, aquella pequeña niña a la cual siempre protegió y que aún deseaba proteger a pesar de sus oposiciones, se encontraba tendida en una cama sin la mínima idea de quien es, y él no podía hacer nada.

-Lamentablemente así es, hazme un favor, cuando Kiba despierte cuéntale lo que te he dicho, claro de una manera que un niño de seis años pueda entender.

-No te preocupes, así lo haré, ¿a qué hora regresan?

-Salimos a las diez de la mañana de acá, el viaje son dos horas así que llegaremos a más tardar a las doce y media, tengo que irme, la enfermera quiere que firme unos cuantos papeles, nos veremos mañana.

Caminó hacia la enfermera algo exhausto, le dolían los hombros y la espalda por la incomodidad con la que había dormido la noche anterior, estaba agradecido porque aquella sería la última, guardaba la esperanza de que al llegar a casa Sakura empezaría a recordar, pero según el doctor lo mejor era llevar las cosas con lentitud.

Después de terminar con los papes desplomó su cuerpo en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la sala de espera, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos apoyando sus codos contra sus muslos, se mantuvo en esa posición por unos minutos, tratando de asimilar todo por lo que estaba pasando, de cómo sería para su hijo entender que su madre desconoce su identidad y ha olvidado el ser madre, el cariño que por tanto tiempo había mostrado para su familia.

-Dios, ayúdanos-murmuró para sí mismo.

Miraba a través de la ventana de la habitación, el cielo era cubierto por un manto azul, con estampados blancos y una curiosa esfera que resplandecía en lo más alto, era un día esplendido. Sintió curiosidad por conocerse, quizás al admirarse en un espejo reconocería esas facciones plasmadas en su semblante, pero nada sucedió al mirarse en el espejo del baño, solo vio un rostro pálido, con algunas heridas en él, una en la comisura, cerca del labio, tenía algunos raspones en la frente y debajo del parpado una pequeña cortada. Le agradaban sus ojos, eran verdes, aunque sentía que había perdido algo de ellos, no sabía que, los observó detenidamente, tratando de encontrarlo, pero ya no estaba ahí…

-Luzco horrible-susurro.

-Sólo en las mañanas en el instante que te levantas según tu, porque para mí estas bella hasta cuando llevas anchoas en el cabello, tu crema para el cutis, mientras limpias con tus shorts y alguna camiseta mía puesta-comentó Shaoran detrás suyo. El baño era muy pequeño para dos personas, así que se encontraban apretujados, su piel estaba muy cerca de la suya.

-Estoy segura que con cualquier otra apariencia luciría mejor que con esta.

Shaoran colocó su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de Sakura, ella podía sentir como su barba raspaba como lija, él hizo un leve movimiento provocándole algunos cosquilleos en esa zona.

-Aún así me gustas-el cálido aliento de aquel hombre corrió por su cuello, empezó a sentirse perturbada por su presencia, se dio vuelta para poder salir del baño quedando frente a él, tan cerca de su cuerpo, tan cerca de sus labios, que crueldad, en aquel momento tenía los labios totalmente resecos y justo delante suyo estaban aquellos húmedos y apetecibles labios. ¿Cómo podía tener esos pensamientos por un desconocido? _"No seas tonta, es tu esposo es normal, del cual no sabes nada" _se decía mientras seguía allí sin moverse.

Shaoran abrió la puerta y tomó su mano sana y la llevo hasta la cama, ambos tomaron asientos, él sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cartera y extrajo de está una fotografía, donde estaba ella, sentada en la hierba y muy sonriente, en sus piernas un niño moreno muy parecido al hombre que estaba a su lado en ese momento.

-Él es Kiba, nuestro hijo.-Sakura tomó la fotografía y la admiró detenidamente.

-Es un niño precioso, ¿cómo es posible que una madre olvide a su hijo?

Shaoran permaneció en silencio, su esposa parecía tan frágil, el viento más leve podría desboronarla, deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos, protegerla de cualquier mal, amarla sin limites, no podía despegar sus ojos de ella, ni su mente, las 24 horas del día ella estaba ahí, pero ahora veía una distancia entre los dos y no podía romperla así de súbito, aunque esos eran sus verdaderos deseos, debía controlarse, no asustarla y contenerse a pesar de sus deseos. Sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente, las lágrimas desobedecieron sus órdenes y salieron a flote, descendían por sus mejillas desembocando entre sus labios. Alguien o algo oprimían su corazón, provocándole el mayor sufrimiento que antes nunca había experimentado. Sakura solo lo observaba, de un momento a otro había empezado a llorar, quería tomarlo entre sus brazos y consolarlo sin entender la razón, desde un principio creyó que él era alguien fuerte, pero ahora sólo era un hombre, el cual anhelaba otros brazos donde llorar sin tener que ser juzgado por ser débil. Shaoran dejó caer su cabeza entre las piernas de Sakura, ella ignoraba que debía hacer.

-¿Qué haría Sakura?-preguntó.

-Solo quédate ahí, déjame asegurarme que no te he perdido por completo... que entre los dos encontraremos el camino devuelta a casa… "_El amor encontrará el camino"_

Con dudas deslizó su mano izquierda y acarició su morena cabellera, el cerró los ojos en aceptación de esa caricia, y así permanecieron por unos minutos, dejando a un lado el tiempo, solamente conquistando el presente.

Todo estaba listo para que Sakura abandonara el hospital, estaba ansiosa por salir de aquellas cuatros pálidas paredes en las que estuvo encerrada, ya sin el vendaje puesto apreció la suave brisa, la cual la acariciaba con sutileza, llevaba un vestido azul claro, adecuada para esa época, el cual había comparado Shaoran en la tarde del día anterior. Su única dificultad es que el yeso la molestaba, pesaba demasiado, pero debía de tenerlo consigo por un mes. Se despidió de las enfermeras agradeciéndoles por sus atenciones, lo mismo hizo con el doctor Kirashima, no lo volvería haber porque esté se comunicó con un colega suyo que reside en Tokio para que no tenga que hacer tantos largos viajes para los chequeos que debía hacerse, al despedirse entró al auto, tomando asiento en el sillón del acompañante de conductor, donde ya Shaoran la esperaba con el auto encendido, observó en la parte trasera el bulto de él y a un lado el oso de felpa que había visto a orillas de la cama. El viaje transcurrió de manera tranquila y silenciosa, algunos intercambios de palabras como: "_¿Quieres que ponga la radio?"-_decía Shaoran._ "No, si tu no quieres claro" _–contestaba Sakura. _¿Te sientes bien?-_solía él preguntar cada media hora, y ella afirmaba con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Alguna que otra mirada de reojo de parte de Sakura hacía su esposo, esquivando los ojos de él cuando pensaba que ella lo estaba mirando. Los nervios invadieron su interior al escuchar decirle "_Estamos llegando"._ Ignoraba con que se encontraría, no reconocería a nadie, cuando Shaoran se estacionó frente una casa de color amarillo paja de dos plantas, las luces de la parte de abajo estaban encendidas, podía vislumbrar algunas personas que conversaban entre sí dentro de la casa, su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa, el hombre que estaba a su lado la miraba, colocó su mano derecha en la de ella y la apretó suavemente, y sonrió, una sonrisa que le transmitía tranquilidad y seguridad, no tuvo que decir nada para que ella tomara las cosas con mayor calma, él salió del auto y abrió la puerta del lado de ella para ayudarla a salir, después sacó el bulto y el oso que se encontraban en la parte trasera del auto. Shaoran adelantó varios pasas, pero se fijó que Sakura seguía junto al auto sin moverse, él le ofreció su mano y ella la aceptó, se aproximó un poco más a ella y le susurró en el oído "_No te preocupes, todo estará bien"_. Escucharlo fue intensivo, esas palabras le resultaban familiares, pero no sabía de donde, aún así sonrió por primera vez y Shaoran apreció la delicada forma que los labios de ella habían optado, al llegar a la puerta se detuvieron.

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó

-S…si-titubeó ella.

Shaoran abrió la puerta y entraron tomados de la mano. Habían muchos rostros nuevos para ella, dos hombre, uno de los cuales era mayor, ya sus cabellos eran blancos, mientras que el otro era menor que él, aunque tenían un parecido, entre ellos dos mujeres, una era como de su misma edad, con una cabellera muy larga de color negro y los ojos amatista sonreía y lloraba al verla, al lado del hombre más joven una mujer alta, de una cabellera larga de color pelirrojo, sus ojos de color café, desde que la vio sintió admiración por ella. Bajaban por las escaleras tres niños, dos niños y una niña con exactitud, dos de ellos eran pelirrojos y de más o menos diez y ocho años, pensó que serían de aquella mujer, era lo más seguro, y entonces uno de los niños se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con gran magnitud, aunque su estatura solamente permitía estrechar entre sus brazos las piernas de Sakura.

-¡Mamá!-decía el pequeño muy emocionado-¡Mamá! Que bueno que viniste.

Sakura se puso a la altura del niño que la llamaba mamá, al observarlo mejor se dio cuenta que era el mismo niño que había visto en la foto, no sabía como reaccionar ante ese abrazo tan cálido y lleno de amor.

-¿Cómo te hiciste lo del brazo? Me dijeron que estabas enferma, ¿qué paso?-preguntaba Kiba.

-Ah…yo…fue un…-tartamudeó la mujer.

-No cuestiones tanto a tu madre-decía Touya-sabes que te dije que ha perdido muchos recuerdos por un golpe que recibió en la cabeza, y ha olvidado muchas cosas.

El niño se entristeció un poco y dejó de abrazar a su madre alejándose un poco de ella, Sakura permaneció allí observando a cada uno de las personas allí presente. Shaoran cerró la puerta tras sí, y la condujo hasta el sofá, saludó a todos con un simple "_Hola",_ y después se acercó a su hijo y le pidió que lo acompañara a acomodar algunas cosas, le dijo algo más enseñándole el oso y esto hizo que sonriera otra vez.

-Oh Sakurita-decía la amatista aproximándose a ella-me asuste tanto cuando Touya me comentó sobre tu accidente.

-¿Touya? He oído ese nombre…-comentó Sakura.

-¿Acaso me recuerdas?-dijo esperanzado, el monstruo lo recordaba.

-No, es que el señor me hablo de ti en el hospital.

Una oleada fría lo cubrió por completo. Por un instante pensó que ella no lo había olvidado, no podía hacer nada, seguía sintiéndose impotente ante lo que estaba pasando.

-Bueno…entonces debe ser desde el principio, yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji, nos conocemos desde la infancia, soy tu mejor amiga y tú eres la mía, asistimos al mismo colegio y a la misma universidad, aunque estudiamos carreras diferentes…

-Quiere decir que me debes conocer muy bien.

-Así es, y si quieres puedo enseñarte muchos videos que tengo de ti y nuestros amigos para que empieces a tener una idea acerca de tu vida.

-¿Videos?-se extrañó Sakura.

-Soy amante de las cámaras, pero prefiero estar detrás de ellas, estudié cinematografía.

-Es muy interesante…-Sakura se puso de pie y se acercó al anciano que ahora observaba el piso sin ningún animo. El hombre alzó la vista para mirarla, acarició su mejilla y entre susurros dijo:

-Mi pequeña, me duele verte en ese estado…soy tu padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

-Lamento mucho no recordar…

-No tienes porque disculparte, no es tu culpa, además todos te ayudaremos a recuperar tu vida, pero lo mejor es que hoy estés tranquila en tu casa, más adelante veremos…

-Yo también creo que es lo mejor-dijo la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que tomaba un bolso de la mesa.-Vamos a casa Touya-él afirmo.

-¡Nadesiko! ¡Kenshi! Nos vamos-llamó Touya a los niños y los dos se dirigieron a donde estaba su padre, Touya se despidió de su hermana con un "_Adiós", _al igual que a Shaoran cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras, el señor Kinomoto se fue con ellos, y al cabo de unos minutos Tomoyo se marcho apenada por la situación de su amiga.

Aquel nombre permaneció en su mente, "_Nadesiko", _e intentó vanos esfuerzos en recordar.

-Nos dejaron la comida preparada, que atenta es Kajo-dijo Shaoran.

-¿Quién es Kajo?

-Es la esposa de Touya, la pelirroja.

-Ah…

-¡Kiba ven a comer!-gritó

Sakura se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa y con dificultad empezó a servirse en el plato.

-Al parecer no soy zurda-río ella.

-Ven mamá yo te ayudo-se ofreció el niño, él se paro en la silla para poder alcanzar mejor el plato de su madre, le sirvió la ensalada un poco alborotada en el plato, y cuando intentaba servirle un poco de lasaña la dejo caer encima de Sakura, se disculpó varias veces y bajo de la silla para limpiar el desorden.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes-decía ella con una sonrisa en el rostro para que el niño no se preocupara.

-Lo siento mucho mamá, no era mi intención.

-Termina de recogerlo con la servillita y te sientas a comer yo terminare de servirle a tu madre-dijo Shaoran.

Así lo hizo el niño. Todos terminaron de comer, Kiba se sentó a ver televisión, Shaoran lavaba los platos y Sakura sin saber que hacer, algo ansiosa se acerca a Shaoran y le pregunta:

-¿Dónde está el baño?

-Al fondo a la derecha, ¿necesitarás ayuda?-Sakura lo mira con las cejas fruncidas-es decir, como tienes una de tus manos imposibilitas pensé……

-No, yo podré sola.

Después de toda una travesía en el baño regresó a la sala donde ahora padre e hijo miraban televisión.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?-preguntó Shaoran.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en el sofá individual.

-No…aquí-dijo él al palmear la mano en el sofá donde el estaba, justo a su lado, algo tímida se sentó en el.-Y ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿Eh?

-Sobre ti ¿Qué quieres saber?

Kiba poco a poco se acomodaba mejor en el sofá, el sueño lo iba absorbiendo.

-¿Cómo nos conocimos?

-En la escuela…

-¿Amor a primera vista?-Shaoran río con fuerza al escucharla y al tranquilizarse comentó:

-No, para nada, más bien nos llevábamos pésimo, bueno yo no te soportaba y tú siempre querías tener la fiesta en paz.

-¿Y cómo pudimos terminar así?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Todo a su tiempo. Voy a llevarlo a la cama, se ha dormido.-Tomó a Kiba en sus brazos y se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño que estaba en la segunda planta al igual que las demás.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud, se pasaron la tarde hablando sobre el pasado, de cómo se habían conocido, pero sin llegar al tema de cómo se enamoraron, él quería decir esas cosas con un mejor ambiente, más cerca de ella, cuando ella perdiera el miedo. Después de cenar, Shaoran mandó a su hijo a darse un baño para que luego se fuera a dormir, eran alrededor de las nueve. Ambos permanecieron en la sala mirando aburridos programas de televisión, se acercaba una hora que Sakura temía, debía dormir en la misma cama que él, y la verdad es que no se iba sentir confortable si así fuera, ahora los nervios eran mayores que los que había sentido antes de entrar a la casa. Ya eran casi las once cuando él hizo el comentario de que tenía sueño, se levantó y dirigió su mirada hacia la de Sakura, ella se paralizo temía escuchar aquellas palabras, en una misma cama con él, queriendo tocarla, no podía, es como estar con un extraño.

-Vamos a dormir-dijo él, y el corazón de ella se aceleró a mil por horas, no lo aceptaría no lo iba hacer-Vamos, Kiba y yo arreglamos para ti la habitación de huéspedes, mude algunas de tus cosas allá.

Le habían quitado un peso de encima, aquel hombre era…espléndido.

-¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que te haría dormir conmigo?

-Bueno…es que…

-No digas nada, debes estar cansada, y no tienes que preocuparte la habitación tiene un baño, y no tendrás que estar bajando, bueno todas las habitaciones, exceptuando la de Kiba, tienen un baño.

-Gracias…

-Ven te mostraré donde está.

Ambos subieron, justo al lado de la él estaba la suya y al fondo la de Kiba.

-Mañana te mostraré por completo la casa, ahora debes estar muy cansada.

-Así es…

-Entonces, buenas noches…

-Gracia por todo señor.-Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos ante tanta formalidad.

-¿Qué es eso de señor? No, no, no…me haces sentir como un cualquiera, y no soy cualquiera-decía esto mientras acorralaba a Sakura contra la pared, colocó sus manos en la pared, dejándola sin salida-Para ti siempre seré Shaoran, únicamente Shaoran…-bajo su cabeza hasta quedar par en par con los labios de Sakura, ella quedo inmóvil ante su reacción, pero una oleada de calor comenzó a correr por todo su cuerpo, primero beso la punta de su nariz y luego debajo de su oreja haciéndola estremecer, con lentitud colocó sus labios cerca de los de ella, provocándole ansias de que la besara, quería que lo hiciera, sus ojos no se apartaba de los carnosos labios de Sakura, la estaba deseando en ese preciso momento, ella siempre provocaba esa sensación en él, y aún sin ella saberlo lo seguía haciendo.

-Buenas noches-repitió sobre los labios de ella y bajo los brazos-Que tengas dulces sueños.

Y así la dejo, deseando algo más que una simple provocación. Se dio cuenta que respiraba con un poco de dificultad, el provocaba todo esto en ella simplemente con un acercamiento, su imaginación explotaba al darse la idea que pasaría con ella al estar entre sus brazos. Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en la habitación y sonrió alegremente al ver lo que había. _"Bienvenida a casa" _en un cartel enorme, algunas fotografías de Shaoran y ella, y también de Kiba, de los tres juntos, todas encima de una pequeña mesita de madera. Revisó los cajones del gavetero para saber donde estaba cada cosa, y después se deshizo de su ropa, y con algo de incomodidad se dio un baño, tratando de no mojar su brazo derecho.

Duró varios minutos antes de dormirse, pero se dejó envolver por el, tratando de no pensar, solo dormir, mañana sería otro día, un día más para intentar recordar.

_**Continuará…….**_

_**Nota de la autora: El nombre de esté capítulo surgió de la canción I Believe del grupo Blessid Union of Souls de la frase "I believe that love will find the way"….. "Yo creo que el amor encontrará el camino".**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, y no olviden dar su opiniones acerca de la historia… **_


	3. Conociéndote otra vez

**Capítulo No. 3**

**Conociéndote otra vez**

El hombre que estaba a su lado se arrodilló para estar a su altura, pues era muy baja de estatura, la niña de ojos verdes lloraba y preguntaba entre gemidos "_¿Dónde está mamá?" _Aquella persona la rodeó por completo en sus brazos permitiendo que la niña llorara abiertamente, acarició suavemente su cabellera castaña y besó una de las coloradas mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas de la niña y susurró con voz pausada _"Ella está en un lugar mejor y te aseguro que te cuida desde donde esta". _ Un resplandor los iluminó a ambos y desde lejos pudo vislumbrar a una mujer de cabellera larga, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de felicidad, y la pequeña niña percibió en su interior un sentimiento de ternura y cariño _"Mamá…" _dijo la niña. El señor que la había estado abrazando se dirigía ahora a donde estaba aquella mujer, mientras se alejaba su apariencia se tornaba más joven, las canas y las arrugas en el rostro habían desaparecido cuando su mano tomó la de ella, al hacerlo sonrió, estaba feliz, pero la pequeña volvía a llorar al observar como las dos figuras se alejaban. Una luz comenzó a molestar en sus ojos no quería verla, pero se rindió y abrió los ojos ante ella.

-¿Qué horas son?-preguntaba Sakura mientras estiraba su cuerpo. El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las 9 de la mañana, había dormido demasiado y había tenido un sueño un tanto extraño. Se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger la cama, no quiso quitar el cartel, le parecía un gesto muy tierno de parte del niño y Shaoran, se dio un baño y después se puso una blusa sin mangas de color blanco con un jean.

Al bajar las escaleras se extraño de no escuchar ninguna de las voces, ni siquiera el televisor estaba encendido, fue directa a la cocina y en la nevera vio una nota pegada a la puerta de está, la cual decía:

"_Estoy en el trabajo y Kiba en la escuela, llegaré a la una para la comida, no te preocupes yo pasaré a buscar al niño. Cualquier cosa que necesites mi número de trabajo está anotado en la agenda que está encima de la mesa, más otros números si te da el deseo de llamar a alguien más"._

_Besos_

_Shaoran_

-Claro… ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué te fuera a levantar antes de irse y todo esto te lo susurrara en el oído?-se quejaba Sakura mientras tomaba la agenda en sus manos-¿O a caso querías encontrarlo aquí y que dejara de trabajar por ti? Me hubiera gustado verlo antes de irse…

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa, vio algunos nombres ya conocidos en la agenda como el de Touya y el de Tomoyo, no quería quedarse allí encerrada hasta que llegara Shaoran, además tenía ganas de ver la casa pero junto con su compañía, así que marcó el número telefónico de Fujitaka Kinomoto, las cosas deberían empezar desde sus inicios y así sería.

-Buenas días-contestaron desde el otro lado del auricular, ella no sabía como llamarle, si señor o papá, iba decir algo cuando otra vez habló Fujitaka-Hola Sakura ¿cómo amaneciste?

-¿Cómo sabe que era yo?

-Instintito paternal creo…es que tengo un COL ID-Ella rió por lo bajo y después un leve silencio se entorno ante ellos por unos segundos, pero Sakura lo rompió diciendo:

-¿Estará muy ocupada en la mañana?

-No… ¿Quieres que vaya a visitarte?

-No, no es que su presencia no me agrade, es que quiero ir allá, a su casa, si usted quiere, claro.

-Por supuesto que puedes-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, le entusiasmaba saber que su hija quisiera compartir con él, conocerlo nuevamente y así conocerse así misma.

-Entonces estaré allá como en media hora, hasta pronto-ya se estaba quitando el teléfono del oído cuando se escucha la voz de Fujitaka gritando "_Espera, espera" _y se lo volvió a colocar al oído para escucharlo.-¿Pasa algo?

-La dirección, no la tienes…

Se le había escapado preguntarle la dirección, al parecer seguía igual de despistada como siempre.

-Uh? Creo que soy algo despistada-comento Sakura.

-En eso te pareces en ella… ¿tienes con qué escribir?

-Aguarde un momento-buscó en la agenda y se percató de un lapicero dentro de ella.

Ya había anotado la dirección, su primera casa residía en Tomoeda y por lo que Shaoran le habían contado la noche anterior la escuela donde estudió recibía ese mismo nombre, buscó en la agenda el número del trabajo de Shaoran, consideraba que lo mejor era llamarlo antes de salir para que no se preocupara si el llamaba a la casa y nadie contestara.

-Quimifar, muy buenos días-era la voz de una mujer.

-Con el señor…-intentaba recordar su apellido, se lo había dicho en el hospital.

-¿Con quién?-preguntó la mujer ya que no le respondían.

-Li…sí, el señor Li Shaoran.

-¿De parte?

-Sakura

-Señora Li ¿cómo se siente? El señor Li mi contó lo que sucedió, en un momento lo paso con el.

Una música instrumental se escuchaba mientras ella esperaba.

-Disculpe señor Li, su espesa está en la línea dos.

-Gracias Rika. ¿Cómo amaneciste?-se sobresaltó un poco al oír sin improviso la voz de Shaoran.

-Bien, ¿y tu?

-Extrañándote…-le daba gracias a Dios que estuvieran hablando por teléfono porque así el no pudo notar el rubor que sus mejillas habían tomado al el decir eso.-¿Querías decirme algo?-preguntó Shaoran al notar que no decía nada.

-Sí, no estaré en casa, iré a visitar a papá.

-Me parece buena idea, ¿tomarás un taxi?

-Él me explicó como llegar en autobús, creo que un poco de aire fresco me hará bien, entonces nos veremos en la hora de la comida. Una cosa más-le daba un poco de pena preguntar esto-¿dónde…está el dinero? Sólo tomaré un poco para…

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora piensas que si te lo digo creeré que te escaparas con medio millón de dólares que tengo en efectivo ahí?

-Ah….yo…no-comenzó a titubear.

-Que va, no tengo esa cantidad-Sakura no pudo evitar reír y seguido a ella el lo hizo también.

-Es que no me gusta…-decía Sakura, pero fue interrumpida por Shaoran.

-Tomar dinero prestado lo sé.

-No, yo iba a decir que no me gusta hacer mis robos de una manera tan directa, soy una profesional-no lo pudo evitar y rió nuevamente, se sentía tan relajada cuando hablaba con él.

-En "nuestra" habitación-dijo "nuestra" en un todo suave y cálido dándole mayor relevancia a esa palabra-hay una mesa con dos gavetas, en la primera, en la parte de atrás dentro de la gaveta, tienes un sobre donde sueles guardar el dinero de la semana, es tuyo toma lo que necesites.

-Que astuto, me mandas a robar mi propio dinero-dijo en son de burla.

-Soy la mente maestra-dijo Shaoran en un tono con cierto grado de superioridad.-Entonces, cuídate.

-Adiós.

Iba decir algo más, pero Sakura ya había colgado, quería decirle que el compararía la comida.

Entro a la habitación de Shaoran, bueno de ambos aunque ella aún no se sentía cómoda. Las cortinas y el cubre colchón de la cama eran de color vino con blanco y con algunos bordes dorados, una luz tenue que venia de una lámpara colocada encima de la mesa que le había dicho Shaoran que estaba el dinero le daba un aire de romanticismo, en la coquetería reposaban algunas colonias para hombres, tomo una de ellas y aspiro suavemente aquel aroma, si era el mismo aroma de él. Vio varios portarretratos, en uno de ellos estaba Shaoran vestido de traje, muy formal y un poco más joven, el abrazaba a una chica vestida de novia, ambos sonreían de felicidad.

-¡Diablos!-dijo en voz alta, ¿cómo era posible no recordarlo? Si con tan solo ver las fotografías se notaba lo mucho que el la amaba y el amor que ella le tenía, pero ningún recuerdo se asomaba a su ventana, le agradaba sentirlo cerca suyo, pero nada le daba una señal de que antes ella lo había visto, que esos labios alguna vez la habían embriagado de locura y pasión, quiso llorar, pero las lagrimas fueron absorbidas al ver una foto más en otro portarretrato, al parecer ya tenía muchos años porque los colores se veían algo opacos, ya había visto antes aquella mujer, incluso fue antes de despertar, fue en aquel sueño, realmente era hermosa. _"Nadesiko" _aquel nombre volvía a ocupar un espacio en su mente, prefirió dejar la foto donde estaba o se entretendría demasiado y llegaría tarde, aunque por alguna razón le daba la impresión que siempre llegaba tarde a los lugares.

Llegó a la estación de autobús sin ningún problema, el cálido sol rozaba su piel que estaba algo pálida por el poco contacto que ha tenido este con ella. El autobús la dejó en el Parque Pingüino como muy bien le había dicho su padre, caminó tres cuadras más y ahí estaba, era algo pequeña, pero confortable, se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. El mismo hombre que decía ser su padre estaba justo al frente recibiéndola con una cordial sonrisa e invitándola a pasar.

-Disculpa la tardaza-dijo Sakura ya dentro, observando el lugar, los muebles, la mesa, las cortinas, todo aquello resultaba nostálgico para ella.

Y sonriendo aún más el dijo que no había problema alguno.

-Ven vamos a la cocina, prepararé un poco de té.-ella afirmó caminando a su lado, le resulto curioso ver la misma mujer en una fotografía diferente en la mesa. No se movió, permaneció ahí, viéndola, mientras Fujitaka preparaba el té. Y por impulso, sin darse cuenta que sus labios se abrían para articular una frase dijo:

-Buenos días mamá.

"_Mamá, mamá" "Nadesiko, Nadesiko, mamá" _Se repetía una y otra vez, tuvo que apoyarse de la mesa porque sintió que todo se nublaba, la imagen de aquella mujer volvía poseer su mente, un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de ella, quería estar a su lado, quería volver escuchar aquella voz que ya le era irreconocible, sin embargo sabía que si la escuchaba nada le iba a parecer confuso. Fujitaka sacó dos tazas de la estantería y se percató del esfuerzo que hacía su hija por permanecer de pie, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y la sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, tomando él también asiento al frente de esta. Unas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Sakura, sus manos temblaban, digo ambas porque los dedos que sobresalían del yeso de su mano derecha estaban en constante movimiento, al igual que su labio inferior, trató de decir algo, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura? ¿Quieres un poco de agua? ¿Si?-su padre también se puso nervioso al ver esa reacción tan repentina de ella, con lentitud bebió un poco de agua, y al tranquilizarse dijo:

-Mamá…mi mami, murió, lo recuerdo…-y entonces más lágrimas resurgieron-me duele…porque no tengo…muchos recuerdos de ella.

Su padre la tomó en sus brazos, estaba tan débil en aquel momento, limpió su rostro y la miro a los ojos, y como aquel día, cuando le dijo a su pequeña niña de tres años le dijo con voz suave y pausada:

-Ella está en un lugar mejor y te aseguro que te cuida desde donde esta-y la cubrió con sus brazos dejándola llorar largamente. Hasta que el ruido de la olla del té anunció que estaba listo.-Puedes ir a tu habitación mientras sirvo el té, lo tomaremos ahí.

Sakura subió las escaleras y por alguna razón no necesito que su padre le dijera donde estaba, porque ya ella lo sabía. Tenía la impresión de que nada en ella había cambiado, la cama estaba en su misma posición, el color de las paredes, las cortinas, todo igual. Se acomodó en su cama y tomó entre sus manos una muñeca con un traje algo peculiar, le daba gracia.

-Te la regaló tu madre en tu primer año-dijo su padre que entraba con una bandeja en las manos con unas tazas de té sobre ella. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, conversaban animadamente mientras tomaban el té.

-¿Y qué más recuerdas de tu madre?

-Son mínimos los recuerdos que tengo de ella, solo se algunas de las cosas que me decías sobre ella, como que era modelo, que se conocieron en la escuela cuando tu apenas estabas empezando a ejercer tu carrera como profesor y ella estaba en preparatoria, también que su familia no te recibían con bandejas de plata.

-Así es, ¿recuerdas lago de Touya?

-No mucho-dijo a la vez que movía su cabeza de forma negativa-aún son algo borrosos, sólo que solía llamarme monstruo.

-Si, todos los días, y tú siempre te enfurecías por sus comentarios-ella rió y su padre la observó detenidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nadesiko debe estar orgullosa de ambos, ella los amaba demasiado, eran lo más importante en su vida, ella era lo más importante en mi vida aparte de ustedes-ahora era su padre quien lloraba-la extraño…la extraño…-unas gotas cayeron hasta su taza de té, la puso nueva vez en la bandeja-es mejor que regreses, ya se acerca la hora de comida y estoy seguro que tu esposo desea encontrarte allí, cuéntale, él se sentirá lleno de felicidad al saber que empezaste a recordar.-ella afirmó y se puso de pie. Cuando su padre intentó hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y cayo, mientras se sujetaba el pecho con la mono derecha, como si de esa forma aliviaría el dolor que sentía en aquel momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Sakura preocupada y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Si, son cosas de viejos, ya estos huesos no sirven para tanto.

Ya cuando se estaban despidiendo en la puerta Sakura volvió a preguntarle si estaba bien, que ella se quedaría con él un rato más, pero Fujitaka no quería que ella se preocupara por él, ya ella tenía sus propios problemas.

Cuando bajo del autobús sintió como alguien tropezaba con ella lastimándole el brazo enyesado, aunque el verdadero dolor lo recibió el sujeto.

-Lo siento mucho-decía el hombre, ella levantó la mirada, era un hombre muy atractivo, su cabellera tenía un tono de azul oscuro dilatado muy peculiar, y sus ojos eran azules, aunque llevaba anteojos eso le daba cierto aire de intelectual. Esté la miró con el ceño fruncido como si antes la había visto.

-¿Sakura? Si, eres tú, la misma Sakura Kinomoto.

-¿Uh…? ¿Me conoce?

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿No me reconoces? Ni tanto he cambiado, soy yo Eriol Higarizawa, disculpa es que ando un poco rápido...

-No se quien es, me voy.

-Pero Sakura espera…-ella se alejo con rapidez de él, no sabía si lo conocía o no, pero prefirió alejarse.

Al llegar a casa no encontró nada que hacer y la hora de comida se acercaba, entonces un deseo de cocinar se apoderó de ella, estaba muy animada porque ya había empezado a recordar y tenía bastantes ganas en seguir recordando para así llegar a los recuerdos de él, quiso preparar algo especial y así lo hizo.

-¿Qué huele tan bien?-dijo Shaoran al penetrar a la casa, Kiba se adelantó a sus pasos y fue abrazar a su madre, ella respondió besando cada una de las mejillas del niño.

-¿Qué tal tu día en la escuela?-preguntó cuando se soltó de él.

-Bien, me divertí mucho con las clases de la maestra.

-Te extrañé mucho-dijo Sakura al mismo tiempo que miraba a Shaoran. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro y se acercó a ella.

-Yo también te extrañé.

-¿Eh…? Ah, le hablaba al niño-dijo esto último con una pícara mirada.

-Aún así yo si te extrañé-dijo Shaoran algo desanimado en el oído de ella, y cuando estuvo desprevenida mordió con suavidad la parte inferior de su oreja. Sakura se ruborizó por completo y se aparto un poco de él.-Me gusta saber que aún puedo hacerte sonrojar-y ahora era el quien reía, sonreía y miraba con picardía a la vez.

-Kiba lava tus manos, la comida está lista.-dijo Sakura.

-¿Cocinaste? Y eso que traje comida, no quería que te esforzaras por lo de tu brazo-comentó Shaoran.

-Entonces no tendré que hacer la cena.

Ya sentados en la mesa Kiba se alegró al ver lo que había preparado su madre.

-¡Okonomiaki!-dijo exaltado-¡que bien! Me encanta el okonomiaki, gracias mamá.

-Me alegro que te guste antes de probarlo-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-¿Cómo hiciste para cocinar con el problema en el brazo?-pregunto interesado Shaoran.

-Tengo mis habilidades-comentó ella mientras le daba un mordisco a un pedazo de su okonomiaki que estaba clavado en su tenedor.

Cuando hubieron terminado recogieron la mesa, Kiba se sentó en el sofá a ver televisión para luego hacer sus tareas. Mientras Shaoran lavaba los platos Sakura se acercó él.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No. Hable con Takashi Yamazaki hoy.

-¿Con quién?

-Yamazaki tu jefe, trabajas para él en su empresa llamada Kioshi, dice que lamenta mucho lo que te ocurrió y que te puedes tomar todo el tiempo que necesites para descansar.

Sakura estaba perpleja ante lo que el decía, le gusto la idea de que trabajaba, pero recordó la razón por la cual se había acercado a él.

-¿A qué hora regresas a trabajar?-no había sido para eso.

-A las dos y media, ¿quieres que me quede más tiempo?

-No…bueno si tú no quieres…yo lo que quería decirte es que-Shaoran la miraba directamente a los ojos y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-Dime-insistió él.

-En casa de papá pude recordar algo.

Shaoran olvidó lo que sus manos estaban haciendo y prefirió usarlas para abrazarla y luego tomarla de la cintura, la expresión en su rostro era de total júbilo, no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿Qué recordaste?-dijo al fin.

-A mi madre y a papá y algunos mínimos recuerdos de Touya.

Su Sakura comenzaba a recordar, eso era un gran progreso, la volvió a cubrir en sus brazos, esta vez ella correspondió, su aroma era igual a aquellas colonias y se estaba dejando llevar por él. Tomó el rostro de Sakura en sus manos, beso su frente y ella cerró los ojos para profundizarlo más, luego sintió como sus narices rozaban provocando una tierna caricia entre ambos, ella abrió lentamente los ojos y por primera vez lo miraba como una mujer solo sabe mirar a un hombre, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, él no soportaba más, no le importaba si recibiría una bofetada por parte de ella por ir muy rápido, pero la sequía lo estaba matando por la falta de caricias y besos que ella solían proporcionarle. Bajo completamente su cabeza hundiendo sus labio resecos con los húmedos de ella, Sakura permaneció inmóvil mientras el la besaba con suavidad para que ella descubriera su propio deseo. Entonces fue ella quien no lo soporto más, abrió poco a poco los labios, y Shaoran aceptó gustoso aquella invitación, ambos penetraron en mundos diferentes, aunque ya para él ese mundo el lo conocía muy bien y por tal razón provocó aquellos cosquilleos en Sakura y al le divirtió como ella lo iba conociendo como si fuera la primera vez.

-Uyyyyyyy que asco-dijo Kiba al momento que se dirigía a ellos. Shaoran la soltó mientras sonreían, y Sakura intentaba tomar aire.

-Estás roja mamá-rió Kiba-¿me das agua? Por favor.

-Deja yo se la doy-dijo Shaoran y le ofreció una vaso con agua.

-Gracias, voy a subir y así están solitos-Sakura se sorprendió ante el comentario de su hijo, solo tenía seis años, ni se quería imaginar cuando fuera mayor.

-Muy inteligente de tu parte hijo-comentó Shaoran cuando Kiba ya se había ido, sorpresivamente llevó a Sakura contra la pared.

-Te gusta acorralarme, ¿cierto?-dijo ella.

-Es que no me agrada tener ni dos centímetros de distancia contigo.

La iba a besar otra vez cuando justo suena el teléfono.

-¿Alo?-contestó de mala gana.- ¿Cómo estas Tomoyo? Si estoy bien, si esta acá, ¿quieres que te la pase? Ok, si, no hay problema.-y colgó.-Tomoyo vendrá en unas horas, y yo tengo que regresar al trabajo.

-Que bueno-dijo algo desalentada al ver que el no acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

Shaoran recogió sus cosas al terminar de lavar los platos y se despidió de Sakura con un simple beso en mejilla, cosa que no la complació para nada.

Subió a la habitación de su hijo para pasar tiempo con él y conocerlo, aunque no era fácil despejar de su menta la imagen de Shaoran porque aún sentía los suaves labios de él en los suyos. Había comenzado a conocerlo otra vez.

_**Continuará….**_

_**Nota: Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviews, lamento la tardaza, es que estaba en época de exámenes finales. Bueno espero que les agrade este capítulo, no olviden enviarme sus comentarios **_


	4. Mi confesión

**Capítulo No. 4**

**Mi confesión**

Aquella pieza de madera era un tanto extraña, nunca había visto algo como tal, tenía una rueda en la cual estaba envuelto un hilo, a su extremo una aguja que podría atravesar la coraza más dura y rustica con tal solo un roce.

-_Acércate, no tengas miedo_-decía una anciana de baja estatura, su vestimenta era arcaica, un vestido de los años medieval-_Ven, no tengas miedo_.

Una joven alta, de ojos cafés, llevaba una melena larga y de color oro, su vestuario era de la misma época de la anciana pero mucho más juvenil y delicado, la joven tomó asiento en la silla de enfrente de la maquina, la anciana le explicaba la forma correcta de usarlo y al momento de extender el hilo hacia la aguja, se pinchó con está el dedo índice y cayo con un sutil movimiento en un sueño eterno.

Las risas eran incontrolables, Sakura había caído del sofá y no podía levantarse, se reía tanto que le era dificultoso el acto natural de respirar. Tomoyo que estaba a su lado intentaba tranquilizarla, pero era inútil pues ella tampoco dejaba de reír.

-Que linda se veía con ese traje-decía Sakura mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y recuperaba el aliento-se ve muy bien de rubia¿crees que no ha considerado cambiarse el color de su pelo?

-Quizás el sacerdote al casarlos se equivocó al nombrarte a ti como la mujer y a Shaoran como esposo-comentó Tomoyo entre carcajadas. Sakura la miró directamente con una mirada de amenaza. En ese momento Kiba se acercó a su madre y observó la película que corría en la televisión.

-¿Ese es papi?-preguntó el niño totalmente extrañada al ver la imagen de su padre vestido de mujer y con una peluca.

-Si, ese es papi, en una obra llamada La bella durmiente…el es la princesa.-comentó Sakura con total serenidad.

-¿Bella?-preguntó perplejo-lo de durmiente lo creo porque solo se ve acostado en una cama, pero lo de bella…mmm…no se puede creer mucho-decía esto mientras cruzaba sus manos y movía la cabeza de forma negativa.

Con tal comentario Tomoyo no resistió más y comenzó a reír nuevamente, Kiba besó en la mejilla a su madre y subió a su habitación dejando a Sakura y a su amiga amatista con sus carcajadas. Después de haberse tranquilizado y apagado la televisión amabas se sentaron en las sillas de la mesa.

-Me agrada saber que ya empezaras a recordar-comentaba Tomoyo-de seguro en poco tiempo tendrás todos tus recuerdos.

-Eso es espero, no es fácil vivir de está manera-sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con unos de las hojas del las flores que estaba en el florero en medio de la mesa-y de alguna forma los hago infelices a ustedes…

-Eso no es verdad, nos alegra que estés aquí con vida, no quiero imaginar como hubiera sido todo sino hubieras…-no podía pronunciar aquella palabra, tener la simple idea de que su mejor amiga no estuviera frente a ella en ese momento le era doloroso.-Piensa en Shaoran.

Un brillo en sus ojos verdes apareció al escuchar su nombre.

-La ama demasiado ¿cierto?

-Te ama a ti, y no hablas en tercera persona, tu eres Sakura.

-Se quien soy-su tono aumentaba, no por estar enfadada sino por resignación.-se quienes son mis padres y mi hermano, donde vive de niña, pero por más que lo intente él sigue siendo una sombra en mí-ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, Tomoyo se las rebato haciendo que su amiga la mirase a los ojos.

-Una luz pronto va iluminarlo y podrás ver cada facción de rostro, de su cuerpo, se paciente, se que el lo es, no tengas en miedo en acercarte a él, es una persona maravillosa. ¿Quieres ver algún otro video?

Sakura aceptó, volvieron a sus respectivos asientos y Tomoyo sacó otro video de una caja y puso a correr la cinta en el VHS. Sakura debía tener alrededor de once años, saludaba alegremente con una mano a dos jóvenes que se acercaban, uno de ellos era Shaoran, pero desconocía la identidad del otro, el cual llevaba lentes y sus ojos eran azules.

-Es Eriol Higarizawa-dijo Tomoyo al tiempo que suspiraba levemente.

-Entonces lo conocía…

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Me encontré con él, bueno el chocó conmigo hoy en la mañana, me dijo su nombre, pero yo no sabía.

-No sabía que había regresado-susurro Tomoyo de tal forma que Sakura no la escuchó. Quedando envuelta en sus propios pensamientos, él había regresado tras cinco años de su partida, por un momento sintió como se le erizaba la piel.

-Tomoyo, tu celular, Tomoyo-Sakura tuvo que agitarla por los hombros para que reaccionara, entonces tomó el celular de su cartera, hizo un bufido al ver el nombre de quien la llamaba, estaba cansada de que su abogado la llamara a todas horas.

-Ahora que pasa-dijo Tomoyo tras colocarse el auricular al oído. Escuchó atentamente cada palabra tratando de que su rabia no traspasara los límites.-¿QUE EL QUIERE QUE!-No daba crédito ante las palabras de su abogado, acariciaba con sus dedos de la mano izquierda su cien intentando conservar cierta cordura que ella ya tenía por pérdida. Respiró hondamente y con voz pausa finalizo la conversación-Esta bien, dale lo que el pide, mientras salga pronto de mi vida.

Al terminar la conversación Tomoyo se puso de pie comenzó a caminar en línea recta, cruzando los brazos y en ciertas ocasiones alzándolos.

-Te prepararé un té, así te tranquilizas-dijo Sakura un tanto pérdida de lo que estaba pasando.

-No, está bien. Es un idiota, no puedo creer como alguna vez pude confiar en él.

-Disculpa, pero no sé si recuerdas que ignoro todo sobre ti y no se de que hablas.-dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo se dejo caer en el sofá.

-Es Shuji, llevábamos tres años de casados cuando supe que me era infiel, tú siempre me dijiste que no era el apropiado para mí, y luego me di cuenta que era un vil mentiroso, estúpido y poco hombre. Cuando nos casamos pusimos nuestros bienes como bienes comunes y ahora en la repartición de bienes exige el apartamento que compramos juntos porque su querida "novia" está embarazada y el apartamento se encuentra en una zona perfecta para el crecimiento de un niño.

Sakura quedó asombrada ante aquella explicación, no creía que su amiga estuviera pasando por aquella situación, se le notaba agotada y sin ánimos, aunque recordar el nombre de ese sujeto siempre la hacía llegar a ese estado.

-Todo estará bien-fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura y al instante tomaba entre los brazos a Tomoyo y volvió a repetir _"Todo estará bien"_. Por alguna razón se encontraba muy aliada aquella frase desde que Shaoran la mencionó antes de entrar a la casa por primera vez.

Después de una hora la chica amatista decidió irse para resolver los problemas que se le habían presentado con su casi ex marido Shuji, se despidió de su amiga y su hijo, que se encontraba en la mesa haciendo sus deberes escolares.

-Mami¿me ayudas? No entiendo mucho-le pidió su hijo.

-Si, a ver en que te puedo ayudar.

-Es matemática, no soy bueno en eso-confesó Kiba.

-Yo tampoco he sido muy buena en asuntos de números-Dijo Sakura dándose cuenta que aquello había surgido de improvisto en ese instante.

Ayudó a Kiba a resolver sus arduos problemas matemáticos de sumar cuatro más tres, utilizando los dedos, y la dificultosa tabla del dos.

Shaoran sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, estaba exhausto del trabajo solo deseaba llegar a casa, cenar, darse un ducha tibia y tratar de dormir, porque en esos día no había podido conciliar el sueño por completo debido a la soledad que sentía al estar acostado en su cama. Al entrar en la casa vio a Kiba correr de un lado a otro, escapando de las manos de su madre, bueno de una de las manos, con los ojos vendados. Shaoran se despojó se su saco y lo dejó encima del sofá y se aflojó un poco la corbata, se colocó enfrente de su esposa y le quitó la venda de los ojos, una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero se borro con la rapidez que apareció al ver el rostro serio de aquel hombre.

-Es peligroso que juegues así-dijo seriamente-Kiba tu madre se pudo haber lastimado, se más cuidadoso-Kiba que estaba muy animado por el juego bajo su rostros y solo miraba el suelo.

-Lo siento-fue lo que pudo decir. Se sentía mal, al fin estaba compartiendo tiempo con su madre y debía de ser arruinado de esa manera.

-No tienes porque hablarle así, además yo soy lo bastante grande como para decidir que me perjudica y lo que no-aclaro Sakura con la barbilla en alto.

-Pues empieza a actuar como tal.-Sakura abría la boca para articular algunas palabras, pero se las tuvo que guardar porque Shaoran subió las escaleras dejándola con las palabras en la boca, cosa que no le agrado.

-Quédate aquí, iré a hablar con papá.

Subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de Shaoran, tocó una vez a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta, y la cerró con cuidado.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?-preguntó Sakura colocándose enfrente de esté, que estaba sentado a orillas de la cama mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba a un lado.-Estás irreconocible.

-Estoy irreconocible para ti desde hace casi cuatro días-dijo sin mirarla mientras se desamarraba los cordones de su zapato izquierdo, aquello fue como una punzada en el estómago de Sakura, ahora le sacaba en cara el no poder recordarlo, esté se puso de pie mientras desabotonaba su camisa y se dirigía a la puerta que daba al baño de la habitación, sin embargo Sakura lo sujeto de la mano e hizo que este girara para que la viera directa a los ojos, que ahora hacia todo lo posible por no derramar una lágrima.

-No quiero hacerlo si eres así, prefiero quedarme con el recuerdo de aquel hombre que lloro en mis piernas cuando estábamos en el hospital, aquel hombre que me besó con tal pasión está tarde…

-Cuando se ama se acepta a la persona tal como es, con sus defectos y virtudes-dijo Shaoran con un tono serio y frío.

Sakura bajo la mirada haciendo que su frente se apoyara del pecho descubierto de Shaoran, quizás ese era el problema que no lo amaba, aún no lo amaba, a pesar de todas esas corrientes que traspasaban por su cuerpo al volver a plasmar la imagen de aquel beso. Él sabía que no estaba actuando de forma justa ante ella, no debía desquitar su frustración con su hijo ni con su esposa, y mucho menos culparla de algo que ella no tiene la culpa. La rodeó con sus brazos suavemente para no lastimarle el brazo y ocultó su rostro en el lado derecho del cuello de Sakura, y ella apoyo su mejilla en el pecho de él.

-Perdóname, el día no finalizó de color de rosas en el trabajo-dijo sin mover su barbilla del hombro de Sakura. Ella se separó un poco de él y con un tono mucho más serio que el de Shaoran dijo:

-No tienes porque pagarlo con nosotros-y sin decir nada más se retiro de la habitación.

Shaoran tomó uno de los almohadones de la cama y se lo colocó en la cara para disminuir el grito y luego lo lanzó contra el suelo con una rabia mayor con la que corre el agua en un río con corriente.

Cenaron entorno a un incomodo silencio, Kiba se notaba triste porque pensaba que aquella actitud de sus padre era por su causa, así que cuando hubo terminado se disculpó con ambos.

-No tienes porque disculparte, no tienes culpa de nada-decía Shaoran con suavidad, y Kiba estaba sentado en sus piernas.

-¿No la tengo?

-Para nada-dijo Sakura y acarició la mejilla de su hijo. Ya aliviado de aquella idea se fue a su habitación a jugar un poco antes de que llegara la hora de dormir.

-Ven-dijo Shaoran tomando la mano de sana de Sakura-prometí enseñarte la casa y así lo haré.

-No es necesario-intentó soltarse, pero Shaoran no lo permitió.

-Soy un hombre que cumple sus promesas-y la dirigió hacía una puerta que se encontraba al fondo, después del baño.-Este es el despacho donde sueles trabajar hasta tarde.

No era muy grande, solo contaba de un pequeño escritorio, una computadora y un sofá de color crema.

-¿Te guata el sofá?-preguntó-Ahí hemos hecho el amor unas incontables veces, aquellas noches que bajo a buscarte para que dejes cualquier cosa que haces.

No pudo evitar reírse de ese comentario y sonrojarse a la vez.

-No tienes por que dar tantos detalles.

Shaoran la sujetó de la cintura.

-Te daré todos los que quiera…no importa lo roja que te pongas-esto último lo susurro de forma sensual y muy cerca del oído de su esposa.

Así comenzó su recorrido por la casa, Shaoran le presentó de forma muy formal y seductora todas aquellas esquinas, paredes, y parte del suelo donde hubieran entrelazado sus piernas y sus ingles, y con una descripción excepcional de cada uno de sus movimientos y como ella lograba despertar todo el barrio con sus gritos y gemidos. El rostro de Sakura se podía camuflar entre un sembrío de pimientos rojos.

-Y por último la habitación de Kiba-bajo un poco la voz al darse cuenta que su hijo yacía dormido en el suelo.

-Por lo menos su habitación se ha salvado-dijo Sakura casi en un susurro.

-No lo creas no, el verano pasado mientras estaba de vacaciones con su abuela, es decir mi madre en Hong Kong, tu muy bien que disfrutaste aquel día cuando llegue del trabajo y estabas recogiendo su ropa sucia solo usabas un t-shirt y braga.

-Shhhh…-decía ella con un dedo en la boca-vas a despertarlo.

Con extremo cuidado Shaoran le colocó un pijama y lo acostó en su cama, iba a arroparlo cuando Sakura lo detuvo.

-Déjame a mí-Shaoran se recostó de la puerta observando como Sakura de una manera tierna arropaba a Kiba y besaba su frente.-sueña con los angelitos.-Apagó la luz y ambos salieron de la habitación.

-Se me olvidó comentarte, hoy en la tarde hablé con el doctor Kirashima-comentó Shaoran mientras bajaban a la cocina, pues aún no habían recogido los platos sucios.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien, me dijo quien te atenderá y para mí fue una sorpresa saber quien era, pues no sabía que había regresado, es un viejo amigo, más tuyo que mío-hizo una mueca con los labios al decir esto último.

-¿Quién?-preguntó interesada.

-Eriol Higarizawa-al parecer aquel hombre estaba dispuesto por atravesarse en su camino-lo conocimos en la escuela, pronto lo conocerás.

Sakura no comentó nada sobre su encuentro con aquel sujeto. Esperó sentada a que Shaoran terminara con los platos, se estaba cansado de tener aquel yeso, le impedía hacer muchas cosas, y no quería sentirse como una carga en la casa.

Conversaron algunas horas antes de irse a dormir, ella le habló de lo bien que le quedaba el color rubio, cosa que lo enojó un poco, ya que no le agradaba demasiado que le recordaran aquella obra, pues se sintió muy avergonzado al interpretar el personaje de una chica.

-Vamos, pero debiste sentirte algo nervioso al imaginarte que te daría un beso para despertarte.-comentó riendo. En ese momento se encontraba sentados en el sofá ambos de lado para quedar frente a frente. Sakura tenía las piernas una arriba de la otra como en posición de yoga. Shaoran tenía las piernas un poco estiradas, haciendo que sus rodillas quedaran un poco a la altura de su pecho.

-Aún no me interesabas así que me daba igual-dijo con cierta altanería.

-Confiésalo-decía mientras eliminaba aquella posición y estiraba la pierna, y golpeaba su rodilla-dilo, te entusiasmaba saber que te iba a besar.

Shaoran tomó el pie que golpeaba su rodilla y lo jaló hacía sí, haciendo que Sakura quedara boca arriba en el sofá, se colocó encima de ella apoyando sus manos en el sofá.

-Sí, quería saborearlos, quitarme la duda de que podrían saber los pequeños labios de mi Sakura, aunque en esos tiempos aún no te miraba como tal, pero con tal solo imaginar que me besarías…

-¿A que saben?

Shaoran acercó sus labios al fino cuello de Sakura y lo besó con sutileza aumentando la presión mientras bajaba y subía de esa zona.

-¿A que saben?-volvió a preguntar con voz agitada.

-Saben al dulce néctar de la vida, cubierto de mermelada de locura con chispas muy crujientes de amor-decía todo esto mientras rozaba ágilmente sus labios con los de ella, mordió con suavidad su labio inferior y susurró sin apartar ni un centímetro sus labio-Podría sobrevivir toda una eternidad solo con eso y nada más-y la besó solamente como el sabe hacerlo, llevándola a un éxtasis sin fin, recorrió con su mano derecha la pierna de Sakura haciendo presión en el muslo cerca de aquella zona que el sabía que volvía loca a Sakura, y lo comprobó al notar aquel gemido que ahogaba, y sus piernas se abrían como alas de mariposa. Las mejillas tanto las de él como las de ella se habían tornado de un rojo intenso, ambos sentían como la oleada de calor los cubría.

-No…es justo-decía con la respiración entre cortada-tú sabes…donde y como tocarme para ponerme así…y yo-se mordió el labio inferior al percibir como la mano de Shaoran que antes estaba en su muslo se deslizaba por su vientre-…y yo soy como una niña descubriendo su nuevo juguete.

Shaoran dejó lo que estaba haciendo y con voz de que fue ofendido dijo:

-¿Ahora soy un muñeco para ti? No soy una maquina sexual.

Sakura río a carcajadas, y empezó a percibir cierto dolor, su brazo derecho estaba debajo de su espalda creando mucha incomodidad, no sabía como llegó allí.

-Me duele…-dijo con una mueca en los labios-Shaoran se quitó de encima e incorporó a Sakura, observó por un momento el brazo enyesado de su esposa.-Y después dices que jugar con los ojos vendados es peligroso para mi brazo-dijo ella con ironía.

-Perdona-dijo con una sonrisa que no denotaba ningún arrepentimiento.

Ambos subieron la escalera y Shaoran se despidió con un beso dejando aturdida a Sakura. Cuando entro olvidó aquella ducha tibia que quería darse cuando hubiera llegado a la casa, ya que en ese momento necesitaba de una fría, muy fría.

ÔOOOÔ

Al otro día.

-_No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera me llamas para decirme que has empezado a recordar-_la voz de Touya se escuchaba histérica a través del teléfono-_comprobado que los monstruos no tienen corazón._

_-_Cálmate hermano, es que….estuve ocupada-se trataba de justificar.

-_Si claro…me imagino en que cosas-_y no fallaba al imaginarse en que cosas había estado su querida hermana ocupada.-_Dile a tu queridísima cosa en la que te mantienes ocupada que Kajo quiere que vengan a cenar el sábado. _

_-_El no es una…-pero Touya colgó el teléfono y no permitió que está terminara, realmente estaba enojado con ella.

En ese momento Shaoran llegó del trabajo, dejó sus cosas donde siempre las solía dejar, encima del sofá.

-No dejes eso ahí acabo de recoger-dijo Sakura al notar lo que hacía Shaoran.

-Esta bien chica aspiradora-dijo con tono burlón. Le dio un beso rápido y corto en los labios.- ¿cómo pasaste el día?

-Bien supongo, hablé con Touya quiere que vayamos a cenar a su casa el sábado.

-Me parece buena idea.

-Está enojado porque no lo llame antes-dijo un poco triste.

-No te preocupes, cualquier cosa y te quejas con Kajo, ella lo arregla, sabe como ponerlo en su sitio.-dicho esto se dirigía a la escalera.

-Te dije que no dejaras tus cosas en el sofá, llévalo arriba.-dijo no como sugerencia sino como obligación.

Shaoran la miró de reojo y un poco asustado ante la idea de que Sakura se estuviera juntando demasiado con Kajo.

Llegó el sábado en la noche sin ningún apresuramiento, Shaoran esperaba en la sala junto con Kiba a que Sakura terminara de alistarse, se estaban atrasando, aunque ella seguía teniendo el presentimiento que llegaba tarde a los sitios sin importar que tan temprano empezara alistarse.

Sakura escuchó la voz de Shaoran decirle que se apresura, ella se estaba colocando sus pendientes en ese momento.

-No aplaudas-gritó ella al escuchar las palmas de él.- ¡Ya voy!

Al bajar el sonrió porque se percató de que la tardanza valió la pena. Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido lavanda que llegaba hasta las rodillas, ceñido al cuerpo solo la parte de la cintura para arriba, lo demás caía de forma juguetona, el vestido era muy sencillo perfecto para la ocasión.

-Muy bonita mami-dijo Kiba. Ella agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Sí, así es-corroboró Shaoran con su hijo.-ahora tenemos que irnos que es tarde.

Salieron de la casa, Sakura le puso el cinturón a su hijo en el asiento trasero, cuando estuvieron los tres sentados Shaoran buscó entre sus bolsillos algo.

-¿Dejaste las llaves?-preguntó divertida.

-Eh…-trataba de no afirmar aquella suposición de Sakura, pero no le quedó de otra-si, las dejé encima de la mesa, vuelvo en seguida.

-Vamos, vamos-Sakura acompañó eso con unas palmadas. Shaoran la miró-solo te estoy animando-le agradaba vengarse.

-Llegas tarde, como siempre-con esas palabras los recibió Touya en su casa.

-Hola tío-dijo Kiba muy animado.

-A ti si me agrada verte-y cargó a su sobrino en brazos, y lo llevo hasta donde estaba su abuelo y sus dos primos, Nadesiko y Kenshi.

Sakura saludó a su padre con un beso en la mejilla y luego a Kajo, Shaoran los saludó igual con un apretón de mano. Todos se dirigieron al balcón donde tomaron asiento en las sillas que habían allí, mientras los niños jugaban en la sala.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntaba Kajo-¿te estas acostumbrando?

-Muy bien-contestó Sakura-no es mala idea acostumbrarse a este estilo de vida, pero antes de acostumbrarme prefiero recordar.

-Ya has empezado…y ¿te gusta?

-¿Qué?

-Shaoran si te gusta-Sakura lo miró, este conversaba con su suegro y su cuñado, tenía una copa de vino que llevaba a sus labios al darse cuanta que ella lo miraba, e hizo una seña con la copa como si estuviera brindando por ella, como era ya normal se sonrojó.

-Es mi esposo-dijo.

-Antes de ser tu esposo es un hombre, el cual empiezas a conocer¿te gusta lo que estas conociendo?-volvió a preguntar Kajo con una mirada intrigante.

-Pues sí me está gustando-y absorbió un poco de vino que tenía en su copa.

En unos minutos se encontraban todos cenando en la mesa y hablaban animadamente.

-Papi, quiero papas-decía Kiba, Shaoran lo miró de forma expresiva-Por favor-dijo al entender la mirada de su padre.

-¿Cómo va la empresa hijo?-dijo el señor Kinomoto.

-Excelente, no podría ir mejor, haremos unos negocios con el señor Tioshi, muy conocido en el país por sus múltiples empresas, lo cual le dará un gran avance a la compañía.-contesto orgulloso Touya.

-Buenas noticias entonces¿y a ti Shaoran?

-Tuvimos algunos problemas con algunas transacciones comerciales en la semana, pero ya todo está solucionado.

-¿Cuándo piensas volver al trabajo?-le preguntó Kajo a Sakura.

-No lo sé, según Shaoran mi jefe me dio tiempo para recuperarme, además tengo licencia por lo del brazo. ¿Cómo te sigue hiendo como maestra?

-Bien, los niños…-se detuvo, Sakura había tenido un nuevo recuerdo.-otro recuerdo.

Sakura asimiló sus palabras, era cierto uno más llegaba a su mente.

-Escuchen-decía animada-Sakura recordó que soy maestra.

Esto les entusiasmo a todos en la mesa, aunque Shaoran se mostró algo serio y Sakura pudo notarlo.

Llegaron alrededor de las once a casa, Shaoran llevó en brazos a su hijo que se había dormido en el trayecto, dejó que Sakura lo arropara y ambos le desearon buenas noches, cuando Shaoran estaba enfrente de su puerta y la abría, Sakura lo sujetó por el bolsillo de su pantalón de la parte trasera.

-¿Por qué te pusiste serio al saber lo que recordé de Kajo?-preguntó, el seguía de espaldas a ella.

-Pues la verdad…fueron celos.

-¿Celos¿Celos de qué?

El se soltó de ella y se recostó en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-A veces me da celos de que recuerdes cosas que no tengan que ver conmigo, feliz sí estoy, es solo eso, un poco de celos.

Sakura bajo un poco la mirada, haría una confesión que la hacía tornar de un rojo intenso.

-Quizás estoy algo mayor para esto, pero…-su corazón se aceleró incrementando su velocidad normal a cincuenta latidos por segundo.

-Sigue.-insistió.

-Es que tu…tu me…

-¿Yo te que?-preguntó como sino supiera lo que le diría.

Entonces se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos cafés que la convertía en arena y se dejaba arrastrar por su viento.

-Tu me gustas-se sentía estúpida al hacer aquella confesión. El desenredó sus brazos y sonrió, era la segunda vez que se lo decía, la primera fue en aquel parque de diversiones cuando tenía doce años, él casi trece, el esperaba aquella respuesta desde hacía meses, porque le había confesado sus sentimientos días antes de volver a Hong Kong. Esta vez fue tan dulce como la anterior, tomó su barbilla y le dijo.

-Tú también me gustas querida Sakura-y con su mano aún en la barbilla de ella la besó, acarició su espalda con la mano derecha mientras su otra mano se encontraba ocupada con el cuello de ella. Para Sakura le era incomodo la imposibilidad de uno de sus brazos, el sano acariciaba los salvajes cabellos del castaño, y la otra inmóvil, deseosa de moverla, de colocarla en ciertos lugares. Se separaron un poco para tomar aire, luego él con los ojos cerrados besó su frente y deslizó con sutiliza su nariz, hasta llegar a la de ella y jugó por algunos segundos con ella, tal cosa provocó cosquillas en ella. Sakura colocó sus labios en la punta de la nariz de su esposa dándole un cálido beso. Al mismo tiempo los dos se encontraron con la mirada. Entonces Shaoran le dijo.

-Tengamos una cita.

-De acuerdo-lo besó otra vez pero de forma rápida y entró a su habitación, cada uno a la suya.

Se puso el pijama con toda la lentitud de una tortuga, pensando en él, realmente le gustaba ese hombre, y mucho.

"_El señor que la había estado abrazando se dirigía ahora a donde estaba aquella mujer, mientras se alejaba su apariencia se tornaba más joven, las canas y las arrugas en el rostro habían desaparecido cuando su mano tomó la de ella, al hacerlo sonrió, estaba feliz, pero la pequeña volvía a llorar al observar como las dos figuras se alejaban."_

Despertó en la madrugada, era la segunda vez que tenía ese sueño, que tanto le agobiaba. ¿Qué podría significar?

**_Continuará..._**


	5. Nuestra primera cita de tantas

**Capítulo No. 5**

**Nuestra primera cita…de tantas**

Llegaron a casa ya cuando el sol ocultaba su rostro detrás de las montañas y el cielo empezaba a tornarse de color naranja despidiéndose del día para darle una calida bienvenida a la noche. Sakura entró primero a la casa y después de ella lo hizo Shaoran cerrando la puerta tras si. Ella aún sonreía por la noticia que el doctor le había dado, en un mes se despojaría de ese horrendo yeso de su brazo derecho, aunque hubiera preferido que hubiera sido un poco antes, pero aún así no se desanimaba.

Shaoran le pagó a la niñera por los servicios prestados al cuidar a su hijo esas horas en que ambos estuvieron fuera de casa, Kiba jugaba con unos de sus muñecos de acción en el suelo, su padre le saludo al alborotarle los cabellos y su madre le besó en la mejilla intentando peinarle los cabellos cosa que rechazaba su hijo.

-¿Ya estás sana mamá?-preguntó Kiba mientras su muñeco derribaba un montón de extraterrestres en miniatura.

-Un poquito, pronto me quitaran el yeso-contestó Sakura aún sonriendo.

Kiba celebró aquella noticia con aplausos y gritos de alegrías. Shaoran se había sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa ya despojado de su saco y de su corbata, y se había remangado las mangas de la camisa hasta la mitad de su brazo.

-Que tal si para celebrarlo pedimos pizza-comentó Shaoran.

-Siiiiii…con pizza-decía emocionado el pequeño.

-Muy bien, mientras la piden me daré un baño, bajaré en un rato-decía Sakura mientras subía por las escaleras.

-Te puedo ayudar…si quieres-comentó Shaoran con su picardía de siempre. Sakura no respondió solo se limitó en reír por lo bajo y a seguir su camino hasta la habitación.-Muy bien ¿y de qué pediremos la pizza?-le preguntaba a su hijo que aún seguía jugando con sus muñecos, el niño se puso un dedo en la barbilla de manera pensativa.

-Una con todo-respondió el niño con una sonrisa.

-Entonces con todo-Shaoran tomó el teléfono y marcó a la pizzería ordenando una grande de las especiales.

Minutos después bajó Sakura ya refrescada por el baño, Kiba ayudaba a su padre con la mesa, se quedo a tres escalones observando aquella escena, Shaoran le pasaba los vasos y el niño los colocaba encima de la mesa, eran tan parecidos, no solo en el físico sino también en la actitud, a veces le sorprendía la seriedad del niño y su forma de hablar, de decir las cosas, no obstante siempre lleva plasmado en su rostro una sonrisa, la cual le recordaba mucho a ella de niña. Shaoran le hizo señas con la mano de que se acercara.

-La pizza no tarda en llegar-dijo Shaoran al tiempo que sacaba de la nevera un recipiente de hielo y una Coca Cola, y como bien lo predijo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y él fue abrirla, después de pagarle al chico de la pizza todos tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa.

-Cuidado Kiba está caliente-le decía Sakura y le pasaba unas servilletas a su hijo para que la agarrara con ellas. El niño sopló varias veces antes de darle un buen mordisco.

-Eta buna-fue lo que logró articular Kiba con la boca llena.

-No se habla con la boca llena-le corrigió Sakura.

Shaoran le dio un sorbo a su refresco y dijo:

-Kiba, ¿te gustaría pasar este fin de semana en casa de tu tío y con tus primos?

-Si quiero ir-afirmó, pero luego su semblante se puso algo serio-¿Se quedarán solitos? Uhhhhhhh-a esto último le acompaño una mueca de asco. Sakura asombrada por sus comentarios y algo cansada de ellos dijo dirigiéndose a Shaoran.

-¿Qué es lo que le enseñas al niño?

-¿Yo?-exclamó con rostro ofendido por ser acusado de un delito que no cometió-pero si pasa más tiempo contigo ahora-tapó las orejas del niño con sus manos para decir-sabía yo que estaba casado con una pervertida, pobre de la mente de mi hijo-Kiba los miraba a ambos con cara de "_no debí decir eso_", pero le resultaba divertido verlos actuar de esa manera.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de esa manera? De seguro que me llevaste al altar a través de acosos y múltiples amenazas-ahora era el mismo Kiba que tapaba sus orejas para no escucharlos.

-Claro y tu que muy bien lo disfrutabas.-se puso de pie al terminar de comer sus porciones de pizza, Sakura no se daba por vencida.

-No sabes si fingía-decía al tiempo que se ponía de pie para llevar su vaso al fregadero.

-Si era así entonces te mereces un Premio Nobel, un oscar y un globo de oro por tus maravillosas y realistas actuaciones.-cansado de lo que los dos discutían Kiba se puso de pie y se colocó detrás de su padre empujándolo con toda su pequeña fuerza haciéndolo tropezar con Sakura, provocando que ella quedara contra la pared y él a escasos centímetros de su esposa.

-¿Cuándo voy para donde tío?-preguntó Kiba con una sonrisa triunfal.

-El sábado en la mañana.-contestó Shaoran mientras se separaba de Sakura.-es decir mañana.

-Así que ven, te ayudaré arreglar un bulto con tus cosas-Sakura tomó al niño de la mano y subieron a su habitación.

Eran apenas las diez de la noche cuando escuchó sonar el teléfono, no quería pararse de la cama, ni siquiera había tenido ímpetu suficiente para quitarse la ropa, por esa razón aún la llevaba puesta aunque tenía planes de dormir. Sin embargo era demasiado molesto aquel sonido incesante que le aumentaba el dolor de cabeza que tenía, así que con pesadez se levantó de la cama y contestó de mala gana.

-¿Aló?

-_Buenas noches Daidouji, perdona que te llame a esta hora_.-por un momento se corto su respiración al reconocer esa voz y tuvo que sentarse en la silla más cercana porque no dejaba de tambalear, entonces volvió a respirar y cerró los ojos por un instante.

-Eriol deja las formalidades, te he dicho que me puedes llamar Tomoyo, y no importa lo de la hora.

-_Pensé una y mil veces antes de llamarte…no sabía si aún-_acarició con su mano izquierda su cabellera tratando de tomar fuerzas de algún lado para poder seguir hablando, pero Tomoyo lo interrumpió.

-No tenemos que hablar de eso ahora… ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-_Hace como cuatro meses._

-Y no me llamaste-se quejó.

_-¿Querías que lo hiciera?_

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta, pero aún no estaba segura de lo que quería en su vida, hubo un largo silencio que fue cortado por Eriol.

_-¿Aún sigues con Shuji?_-pronunció esté nombre como si tuviera atorado una piedra en la garganta.

-No, a partir de hoy soy una mujer oficialmente libre-él no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que acababa de oír, incluso Tomoyo sabía que lo hacía aunque no pudiera verle.

-_Que pena que no haya durado_-dijo sin disimular en lo más mínimo su alegría.

-Y ¿qué hay de ti Eriol? ¿No te has casado?-Tomoyo apretó el teléfono en su mano esperanzada a que la repuesta fuera negativa.

-_No, aún estoy en espera._

-Por Dios un hombre como tu aún soltero no puede ser, de seguro tendrás a tu novia-se molestó consigo misma por tener tantas ganas de saber la vida intima de su amigo, no quería que el mal interpretara su insistencia en saber si andaba con alguien.

-_Pues no, no estoy con nadie en estos momentos, quisiera…pero no creo que esa persona aún este lista…_-Tomoyo permaneció en silencio sabía con exactitud a lo que Eriol se refería, y él tenía razón, así que él prefirió cambiar de tema.-_Supe lo de Sakura, es una tragedia lo que le paso._

-Así es, ella me dijo que se encontraron, bueno que tropezaste con ella, pero no te reconoció.

-_Seré yo quien la atenderé, me comunicaré con Li para poder fijar una cita para hacerle unos chequeos…. Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos después, debes estar cansada, me dio gusto conversar contigo, espero que nos veamos pronto._

-Yo digo lo mismo, adiós-y colgaron al mismo tiempo, Tomoyo permaneció ahí sentada un rato sin moverse, estaba aquí, había vuelto, pero…aún no esta segura de lo que quiere.

ÔOOOOOOOOOÔ

Shaoran llevó temprano en la mañana a Kiba a casa de su tío para pasar el fin de semana allá, lo recogería el domingo en la noche, al dejarlo fue arreglar unos asuntos pendientes para la velada que estaba preparando, detuvo el auto enfrente de una florería llamada "_Orchid" _, una campanita en la puerta dio aviso a su entrada.

-Buenos días señor Li-le saludo una anciana que sobrepasaba los cincuenta.

-¿Cómo se siente señora Namida?

-Muy bien, gracias, su encargo está listo, lo entregaremos a las cuatro de la tarde como nos dijo, varias de mis ayudantes estarán a cargo de eso.

-Muchas gracias, aquí tiene lo que le debía-la señora Namida estiró su arrugada mano para tomar el dinero y guardarlo en la caja registradora, después de asegurarse que las cosas marchaban bien se despidió y se dirigió a casa.

Esta vez Sakura estaba dispuesta a no llegar tarde a la cita con Shaoran, por esa razón aunque el reloj apenas marcaban las once de la mañana estaba eligiendo lo que usaría, pero desconocía el lugar a donde la llevaría, no sabía si tendría que usar algo formal o casual, cuando escuchó que la puerta de la sala se abría se dirigió hacia allá.

-Shaoran-lo llamó al verlo entrar.

-Dime.

-Necesito saber a donde me llevaras esta noche…

-Te dije que vamos a cenar.

-Si, pero a donde, no se que ponerme y lo necesito saber para eso.-Shaoran pensó un momento en el lugar que la llevaría y con que desearía verla, aunque para el su desnudez es su mejor vestimenta y no necesitaba de telas que cubrieran su belleza.

-Solo te diré que lleves algo casual, provocativo, que no tenga tantos botones y que sea un vestido para no estar bajando… tantas cosas-decía mientras los enumeraba con los dedos y una mirada seductora se plasmaba en su rostro.

-Y después la pervertida soy yo-Sakura hizo un bufido y se fue a buscar aquel vestido que tuviera aquellas características.

No podía negar que los nervios se estaban apropiando de ella, cierto cosquilleo en el estómago la hacía sentir como una adolescente, llevaba tres horas probándose casi todo el armario, pues había sacado la ropa del armario de su verdadera habitación, es decir la que debería compartir con su esposo, pues había preferido cambiarse ahí porque en esa habitación estaban todas sus cosas, mientras Shaoran se cambiaban donde ella actualmente dormía. Terminó eligiendo una falda y una blusa, la falda era negra y ceñida al cuerpo que llegaba hasta la rodilla y tenía un abierto en el lado derecho hasta la mitad del muslo, la blusa de color blanco con un escote en corte V, todo se veía bien excepto por el yeso, pero solo faltaban unas cuantas semanas para salir de el. Shaoran llevaba media hora esperando en el sofá y ya se estaba desesperando un poco, hasta que nuevamente la espera le dio un excelente resultado, Sakura se veía hermosa esa noche, pero seguía prefiriéndola sin lencería alguna. Ella sonrió al ver la reacción que provocó en su marido, él también se veía muy bien, llevaba unos pantalones finos de color negro y una camisa de color azul marino, algunos bellos de su pecho sobresalían al faltarle los dos últimos botones por abrocharse.

-Luces esplendida-le comunicó al tomarla de la mano.

-Sino fuera por el yeso…

-Aún así luces esplendida, vamos-le indicó la salida y se dirigieron al auto, Shaoran le abrió la puerta para que ella entrara, y ella agradeció su cortesía con una sonrisa.

La noche daba a entender que sería maravillosa, las estrellas adornaban el cielo y una hermosa luna menguante los observaba celosa desde lo alto. Los nervios de Sakura la hacían comportarse un poco torpe, hablaba sin parar sin ninguna coherencia al hacerlo, no mantenía quieta su mano izquierda, sentía que estaba arruinando las cosas, Shaoran tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente.

-Tranquila-le susurró.

-Es que es nuestra primera cita….

-De tantas…-continuó Shaoran-relájate, y solo sé tu misma.

Sakura se percató que Shaoran se introducía por una zona llena de árboles y mucha arena.

-¿Seguro que es por aquí?-preguntó.

-Sí, es por aquí, es más ya llegamos.

Shaoran estacionó el auto y después de bajar le abrió la puerta a Sakura que aún seguía con la boca entre abierta por lo que tenía en frente. El mar estaba apacible y sus oleadas eran suaves y tranquilas, había un camino hecho de cerezos que los dirigía hacia una carpa, el cual Sakura siguió tomada de la mano de Shaoran, la carpa estaba de corada con luces tenues y junto a ellas se entrelazaban cerezos, dentro de la carpa una mesa decorada con un mantel blanco con bordes dorados, dos platos uno al frente del otro, dos copas, y cuatro cubiertos, dos para cada uno, a su lado en una mesa aparte varias bandejas con unas tapas las cuales protegían la cena, y a un recipiente con hielo y adentro una botella de champaña. Al llegar Shaoran extrajo la silla donde ella se sentaría y Sakura sonrió aún más al ver en el asiento de la silla un ramo de cerezos sujetados por los tallos por un lazo de color rosa.

-Son mis favoritas.

-Losé-dijo mientras acomodaba la silla para que ella se sentara.

-Todo esto es…maravilloso, no tenías que…

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa-cuando dijo esto ya se había sentado en la silla y tomado de la hielera la champaña para servirle a su esposa y a él.

-¿Habías hecho esto antes?-preguntó Sakura-o sea conmigo.

-Si, varias veces, de vez en cuando me gusta sorprenderte, me gusta admirar tu rostro lleno de sorpresa, me gusta ver como tus ojos brillan por cada cosa que te digo cerca del oído, me gusta acariciar tus manos mientras dices que eres feliz y que me amas…-decía esto mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos tratando de atraer algún recuerdo de ellos dos a su mente, pero prefirió no insistir, no era correcto presionarla, además ya llegaría el momento.

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia su plato vacío, y se preguntaba nueva vez como es que no podía recordar aquel hombre, pero se dijo así misma que no era el momento para presionarse, que lo mejor era disfrutar aquel momento al máximo.

La velada estaba rodeada de una calidez suave y delicada, conversaban de cosas insignificantes y sin sentido, Sakura no dejaba de sonreír, de que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas, y que se estremeciera al encontrarse rozando sus dedos con los de él encima de la mesa, solo era un simple roce, ¿cómo podía provocarle tal corriente por todo su cuerpo? ¿Cómo podía controlarse para no pararse de esa silla y besarlo como tantas veces lo había hecho él? Solo lo veía ahí sentado, peinando su rebelde cabello cuando algún mechón se iba hacía delante, y ella deseosa de apartárselo; lo veía sonreír, aquella sonrisa que la convertía en arena, que se alegraba ver cada mañana, cada tarde y cada noche, cuanto deseaba despertar y verla al abrir los ojos; ni hablar de sus ojos cafés, tan profundos, que tanto le atraía que la mirasen, siempre sabía cuando lo estaba haciendo aunque ella no estuviera mirándolo, no sabía como, pero presentía como aquellos ojos la devoraban mientras ella no ponía atención. ¿Cómo evitar su cuerpo, si ya tenía ansias de sentirlo como medallita al cuello?

-Sakura-el la llamaba, le gustaba mucho escucharlo decir su nombre, de esa forma tan sutil como el solo sabe pronunciarlo, quizás por eso no respondió al primer llamado-Sakura, Sakura…-podría escucharlo una y otra vez.-¡Sakura!

-No grites, te estaba escuchando-se quejo.

-Parecía que estabas lejos.

-Perdona mi distracción, es que estaba pensando en…-pero no continuó hablando, le daba un poco de vergüenza hablar sobre esas cosas.

Shaoran se puso de pie y le extendió su mano a la mujer de en frente.

-¿Quieres caminar un poco?-ella asintió.-quitémonos los zapatos, así será más cómodo.

Y así lo hicieron, ambos dejaron los zapatos debajo de la mesa, y caminaban uno al lado del otro, la única luz que los iluminaba era la de la luna y algunas estrellas, iban en silencio cerca de la orilla de la playa, Sakura decidió adelantarse un poco y comenzó a jugar con el agua dejando que está les mojara los pies y Shaoran reía por la escena que presenciaba de una forma cariñosa. Entonces el comenzó a golpear el agua con los pies y esto provocó que la falda de Sakura se mojara, ella puso cara de que no le perdonaría aquello y con una sonrisa burlona le arrojó agua en la cara, ella rió sin consideración y el no lo aceptó e hizo lo mismo, Sakura abrió la boco para decir algo pero notó que Shaoran se dirigía a ella y entonces empezó a correr, no tan rápido como lo suele hacer ya que el yeso se lo impedía. Shaoran la siguió y con mayor agilidad la alcanzó y la cargó en sus brazos haciendo que ella se sujetara de su cuello para no caerse. Shaoran hizo como si la fuera tirar al agua.

-Alto-grito Sakura-no puedes hacerlo, no me puedo mojar el yeso-le advirtió con ojos de niña triste.

-Es cierto, pero…-y descendió un poco haciendo que el trasero de Sakura se mojara por completo, ella pataleó y pataleó para que le soltara y él sin para de reír la bajo con cuidado.

-Eres un…….-decía enojada, pero se tranquilizo y suavizo el tono-no importa-decía mientras se acercaba a él-me estoy divirtiendo mucho esta noche.

-Es lo que quiero-le respondió. Sakura lo tomó por la solapa y lo atrajo salvajemente hacia ella, cosa que le gustó mucho a Shaoran, y cuando estuvo bien cerca para besarle, rozó sus labios con los de él, y con toda su fuerza lo empujó haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al agua. No contuvo la risa, disfrutó muchísimo verlo caer, él le pidió ayuda extendiéndole su mano.

-Ni lo creas.-le dijo ella evitando que el tomara revancha y la tirara al agua.- ¿Está fría?-preguntó divertida.

-¿Qué tu crees? Además puedes responderte te mojaste el trasero-dijo dándole una palmadita por esa zona haciendo que ella abriera totalmente los ojos, cuando se incorporo se acercó a ella, y Sakura iba retrocediendo algunas pasos mientras lo veía acercarse-dame una abrazo, tengo frío-dijo como un pequeño huérfano pidiendo un poco de cariño.

-No, no, estás empapado…no, no-y trato de esquivarlo varias veces, pero no pudo, el termino abrazándola por detrás-No…-caminó con ella abrazada hasta salir del agua-no suéltame, suéltame Shaoran-se quejaba a la vez que hacía el intento de zafarse, el accedió y la soltó dejándola libre de sus brazos.

-Ven siéntate-dijo cuando se encontraba sentado en la arena sin importarle que la arena se pegara a su ropa.-en son de paz.

-Está bien-y se sentó a su lado, observo por un rato el cielo y cerro los ojos como se recopilara todas las cosas que le habían pasado ese día, principalmente aquello que le eriza cada uno de los cabellos de su cuerpo.

Entonces sintió los labios de Shaoran mordisqueando su oreja, se encogió de hombros y río al sentir las cosquillas, seguía con los ojos cerrados y sin abrirlos se giró hacía el y busco su boca desesperadamente, lo besó con una pasión desenfrenada y él correspondió gustoso a esa sensación, introdujo su mano debajo de la blusa de ella, Sakura disfruto como los dedos de él la acariciaban y notó como desabrochó el sostén, se sobresaltó un poco, pero no le dio importancia porque estaba más concentrada en el jugueteo de su lengua con la de él y en los estúpidos botones de su camisa, mencionando que le era muy difícil con una sola mano sin olvidar que no es zurda. Él se posó encima de ella sin dejar de besarla, y ya el sostén se encontraba lejos del cuerpo de su dueña, aunque la blusa seguía ahí, él la ayudo un poco y se despojo de su camisa con mucha rapidez, entonces Sakura comprobó la existencia de los pectorales del cuerpo de su marido, el cual acarició con su mano izquierda hasta bajarla a su pelvis haciendo algo de presión en aquella zona, Shaoran ardía por dentro y no dudaba que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, cuando se separaron un poco para tomar aire el le preguntó.

-No haré nada que no quieras hacer-lo dijo jadeando un poco. Sakura sabía a que grado de temperatura estaban, pero aún…en ese momento era lo que más deseaba, entonces Shaoran se dio cuenta que estaba dudando así el no haría las cosas, no obstante no se aparto de ella, más bien tomó de la arena un cerezo que el viento había arrastrado hacia allá.

Acarició con él el rostro de Sakura, con el dibujó el contorno de su cara y lo rozó por más tiempo en los labios, ella abrió los como reclamando los de él, pero Shaoran no se los cedió, solamente le permitía el tacto con los suaves pétalos del cerezo. Lo descendió por su cuello y apartó con las manos las mangas de la blusa de los hombros de Sakura y acarició esa parte también. Las piernas de Sakura se movían con lentitud al ritmo de la oleada de calor que la envolvía. Shaoran se deleitaba con tan solo verla así. Con cuidado le quito la blusa dejándola al descubierto de la cintura para arriba. Se mordió los labios al verla con el mejor traje que le quedaba, su piel. Siguió deslizando el cerezo por su pecho dibujando cada parte como excelente pintor sin dejar de darle color a ninguna zona. Ella misma comenzó a subirse la falda con la mano sana, él aceptó aquella invitación y con lentitud descendió el cerezo por su vientre y bajó un poco más y algo más, cuando Sakura gimió y mordió su labio, y besó a Shaoran hasta el orgasmo hubo terminado.

Ya se había puesto el sostén y la blusa cuando caminaban hacia el auto con los zapatos en la mano, regresarían a casa. Sakura aún roja y fascinada por el mejor momento de su vida, por lo menos no recordaba ningún otro que se le igualara. Dejaron todo como estaba, Shaoran le había dicho que unas personas lo recogerían temprano en la mañana. Ella sonrió al ver el bulto que él tenía en los pantalones, se alegró de no haber disfrutado eso sola. Cuando llegaron a la casa entraron sin dejar de besarse y no pararon de hacerlo, es decir besarse, al subir las escaleras. El se separó de ella al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, cosa que no le alegró porque se quedó buscando con sus labios los de él.

El la miraba sonriendo, rozó su mejilla con su mano derecha la besó otra vez y se despidió.

-Buenas noches-le dijo y entró a su habitación. Ella permaneció parada allí perpleja por lo que había escuchado, parpadeó varias veces al notar que ya el no estaba y sin entender entró a su habitación, se puso la pijama y cuando estuvo acostada aún sin entender se dijo así misma buscando una explicación _"¿Buenas noches?" _hizo un bufido y esta vez tardo mucho para dormir.

ÔOOOOOÔ

A la mañana siguiente Shaoran despertó con una sonrisa triunfal plasma en su rostro, había sido una noche increíble, aunque en el fondo le hubiera gustado llegar a algo más que acariciar con un cerezo, pero ella había dudado y no la iba a forzar. Bajó silbando las escaleras y se encontró con su esposa en la cocina la cual ya se había cambiado, la iba saludar con un tierno beso en los labios, pero ella voltio el rostro y acabó siendo un beso en la mejilla. Alzó las cejas al percatarse de su comportamiento, ella le ofreció una taza de café y el la tomó, bebió unos tragos y fue espantoso.

-No tiene azúcar-se quejó, ella le pasó un pequeño potecito, el cual contenía algo blanco. Hecho las tres cucharadas, así le gustaba, pero al beberlo lo escupió-Esto es sal.-dejo la taza en la mesa y miró incrédulo a su esposa.

-Uppss…creo que me equivoque-dijo sin ocultar su sarcasmo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-ella giro los ojos con expresión de "_Y lo pregunta". _Y siguió con sus asuntos sin prestarle atención a Shaoran, pero él la tomó por los hombros e hizo que lo viera a los ojos.- ¿Qué hice mal?

-¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntarlo?-el no entendía nada de lo que ocurría-de cómo me dejaste anoche, pensé que regresábamos a casa para terminar…tu sabes el que.

-¿Qué? Por Dios, pero sino terminé fue porque dudaste, y no lo niegues, no quería presionarte, pero como eso es lo que quieres-decía mientras la acorralaba en la pared, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono-Típico-dijo algo frustrado.- ¿Aló? Buen día, si acá está, espere un momento, tu padre.

Sakura trataba de sobreponerse de la reacción de su marido aún cuando tomó el teléfono.

-Hola papá-saludó alegre.

_-¿Cómo amaneces hija?_

-Bien, ¿y tu?

_-Pues la verdad que algo cansado. ¿Estas ocupada?_

-No para nada-y miró de reojo a Shaoran el cual se preparaba el desayuno.

-_Sólo llamaba para saber como estabas y si no hay nada nuevo que contar._

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-_Soy tu padre es mi deber_-Fujikata en ese momento tomaba una taza de la estantería cuando sintió que algo le oprimían el alma. Dejo caer la taza provocando que esta se rompiera.

-Papá, ¿estás bien?-se preocupó al escuchar algo romper. Apretó su mano en el pecho como si de esa manera desapareciera el dolor, cosa que no era así, se acercó a una silla que estaba cerca y se sentó, todo le daba vueltas, y el dolor incrementaba, comenzó a buscar las pastilla a su alrededor-Papá…..papá háblame, ¿te encuentras bien? Papá…-entonces las encontró y tomó dos y las introdujo en su boca-Shaoran algo le pasa a papá-gritaba Sakura.

Cuando se hubo pasado el dolor volvió a tomar el auricular y dijo.

_-Todo está bien hija. Sólo dejé caer unos platos y estuve a punto de cortarme, pero nada pasó._

-¿Seguro?-Sakura no creía que solo eso hubiera pasado, pero como su padre se lo confirmó se tranquilizó.

-_Hablamos más tarde_-fue lo último que dijo y colgó.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Shaoran el cual se había puesto en alarma al escuchar a Sakura tan desesperada. Ella afirmó algo dudosa.

-¿Buscamos a Kiba?-le preguntó a Shaoran.

-Pero si le dije que se quedaría hasta en la noche.

-Quiero estar con él-le pidió poniéndose un poco nostálgica.

-De acuerdo, deja que termine el desayuno.

Sakura subió al cuarto de su hijo, sin saber porque, pero una tristeza ahogaba su alma, y al tomar en sus manos el mismo oso de felpa que vio antes en el hospital lo abrazó y lloró, lloró largamente sin saber por qué.

_**Continuar….**_

_**Nota de la autora: Hasta aquí el capítulo cinco, les digo que pase trabajo al escribirlo porque la luz no me dejaba, ya que vivo en un país donde la luz no es estable, y ahora faltando 15 minutos para las doce es que lo termino. Espero que todas/os lo disfruten y una vez más gracias por todos sus comentarios.**_


	6. Adiós

**Capítulo No. 6**

**Adiós **

La observó en el suelo aferrada a aquel oso de felpa como si de ahí dependiera su felicidad, la pudo escuchar sollozar desde la cocina por esto subió de prisa y ahí estaba, se acercó a ella, trató de ponerla de pie, pero Sakura le hacía caso omiso a sus ordenes, solo quería que la abrazaran, y él consciente de los deseos de su esposa se arrodilló delante de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos y ella se abrazó de él sin soltar el oso. Shaoran no comprendía el por que del estado de Sakura, permaneció en silencio junto a ella, minutos después el la guiaba hacia el auto, irían en busca de su hijo Kiba, el cual se encontraba en casa de su tío Touya.

En el camino las lagrimas cesaron, desconcertado Shaoran le preguntó varias veces que paso para que se pusiera así, ella no respondió, observaba por la ventana sin mirar a las personas, las casas, los árboles que dejaban atrás mientras avanzaban. Al llegar tocaron a la puerta, los recibió Kaho con una mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos, entonces vio a Sakura, su rostro denotaba cansancio y que había estado llorando, miró a Shaoran en busca de respuesta, el se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Entraron a la casa, Sakura buscaba a su hijo, pero no lo veía por ningun lado.

-Aún duerme-dijo Kaho dirigiéndola hacia la habitación donde duermen sus hijos y Kiba. Respiró hondo al verlo dormir, no necesitaba despertarlo, esperaría que el niño lo hiciera para luego regresar a casa. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con su padre.

-¿Dónde está Touya?-preguntó.

-Saldrá en un momento, se está duchando-le respondió Kaho. Amabas mujeres regresaron a la sala donde Shaoran esperaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor sin entender nada.- ¿Ocurre algo Sakura?-le preguntó mientras la castaña tomaba asiento en otra de las sillas del comedor.

De inmediato se puso de pie al ver a su hermano, solo llevaba puesto un pantalón, su pelo aún mojado por el agua de la llave, Touya se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su hermana que lo llamaba.

-Sakura ¿qué haces acá?

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio.

Lo tomó del brazo y se apartaron de los demás que estaban en la sala. Touya la llevó a la cocina.

-¿Qué es todo este misterio?

-¿Sabes si papá esta visitando a un médico?-preguntó Sakura. Touya lo meditó un poco, pero su padre nunca le ha mencionado que tenga problemas de salud.

-No, ¿por qué? ¿Le pasa algo?

-Si…no, bueno no sé, es que me llamó hace un rato a la casa, escuché unos ruidos, me dijo que se le habían roto algunos platos, pero…no sé, no estoy convencida.

-Tranquila, quizás estas exagerando las cosas, de seguro fue solo eso.-respondió Touya que pensaba que su hermana estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-Pueda ser, aún así, ¿podrías pasarte más a menudo por la casa? Para haber que todo marche bien.

Para que Sakura pudiera respirar sin ninguna dificultad accedió a su petición.

En la sala Kaho y Shaoran aguardaban a los dos hermanos para que salieran de la cocina y les explicará lo que sucedía.

-¿No tienes idea de por qué ha llorado?-preguntó Kaho.

-Realmente no lo se, puede que este relacionado con el señor Kinomoto…

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo?-se sobresaltó la pelirroja.

-No estoy seguro. Lo que menos comprendo es su reacción al querer que buscáramos a Kiba y que llorara.

-Papi-se alegró Kiba al ver a su padre, llevaba puesto su pijama de dormir, y se frotaba los ojos con las manos tratando de alejar cualquier sueño que le faltara por dormir. Detrás de él venía Kenshi el hijo menor de Touya y Kaho en las mismas circunstancias de Kiba.

Touya y Sakura salían de la cocina, al ver a su pequeño hijo volvió a sentir aquella sensación que unos minutos había experimentado en su casa, quiso llorar otra vez, pero se las reservó.

-Kiba-lo llamó con la voz quebrantada. El giró y miró a su madre, le sonrió y fue hasta donde estaba, para estar a su altura Sakura se arrodilló, el pequeño colocó su pequeña mano en la mejilla de su madre y sonrió aún más y le abrazó.

-Buenos días mamá-le saludo.

-Buenos días hijo-sus labios temblaban y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Kiba se dio cuenta del semblante triste que había adoptado su madre.

-Te quiero ma…-y besó su mejilla donde había estada su mano-Todo estará bien.

Se aferró a él como si nunca más lo tendría en sus brazos, como si fuera su última oportunidad de mostrarle su amor, todo aquello era extraño, se había dado cuenta que amaba a su hijo, que era lo más importante para ella, y podía percibir una sensación en su vientre al tenerlo cerca, pero no recordaba haberlo llevado dentro suyo por nueve meses, nada le decía que una vez ese niño respiraba gracias a ella, que se alimentaba a través de ella, y de alguna forma todo eso era doloroso, lo amaba como su hijo, sin embargo no recordaba haberlo concebido, y no encontraba forma de perdonarse.

Shaoran se levantó y caminó despacio hasta llegar a su esposa, apartó un poco a Kiba y le dijo que fuera bañarse que se irían en un rato, dejó que su esposa llorara lo suficiente en su pecho, ya había entendido las razones de Sakura, pudo comprenderlo al verlos juntos. Kaho le preparó un té a Sakura, la cual había tomado asiento en una de las sillas, Shaoran estaba de pie a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos para tranquilizarla un poco.

-¿Cómo podrías olvidarte de tus hijos Kaho?-preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras su cuñada le entregaba una taza de té.

-Nada de esto es culpa tuya.-le respondió tomando una silla y sentándose enfrente de ella.

-Es que… ¿cómo se olvida a un ser que estuvo en tu vientre, que le ofreciste tus brazos como cuna cuando estuvo fuera de él? No sé…quizás no lo…

-Ni te atrevas a decir una cosa así-le amenazó Shaoran. Sakura estuvo a punto de decir es que quizás no lo amara demasiado.

-¿Lo quieres?-le preguntó Kaho mirándola a los ojos.

-Me he encariñado mucho con él….

-¿Lo quieres?-volvió a repetir como si Sakura no la hubiera escuchado.

-Siento que es lo más importante en mi vida, que si él alguna vez necesito de mí para respirar ahora soy yo quien necesita de él para respirar, lo amo, es mi niño.-sus manos no podían sostener la taza porque temblaban, Shaoran se la quitó y la colocó encima de la mesa. Touya le extendió un pañuelo a su hermana para que se limpiara las lágrimas, una vez más se sentía impotente ante la situación.

Kaho se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para los niños y logró convencer a Sakura para que se quedaran a comer, así ella no tendría que pasar tanto trabajo cocinando. Además los niños se entusiasmaron al saber que su primo no tendría que marcharse tan rápido.

Después del desayuno los niños jugaban en el patio con Touya y Shaoran, Nadesiko se encontraba de formo desigual ya que su hermano y su primo solo querían jugar algo relacionado con deporte y pues su padre y su tío político no se negaban, por tal razón sorprendió a todos al dar un increíble batazo enviando la pelota a la piscina que estaba a unos metros de distancia de la zona de juego. Touya felicitó a su hija por lo bien que jugaba dándole un fuerte abrazo, ella corrió hacía su madre para contarle que había vencido a su hermano, a su primo, y a su tío junto con su padre en un juego de baseball.

Pasado algunas horas todos comieron a gustos alrededor de la mesa, ya Sakura estaba más sosegada y podía reír ante los graciosos comentarios de su hermano, aunque se enfadaba un poco cuando lo escuchaba llamarle monstruo, o recordarle en las "_cosas" _en las que ella se mantenía ocupada cuando intentaba llamarle para decirle que había recordado, aún estaba resentido porque Sakura no se hubiera comunicado con él para decirle que había recordado.

Se despidieron alrededor de las tres de la tarde, Sakura les pidió disculpa por su comportamiento, disculpa que no aceptaron porque no importaba, eran una familia y se ayudaban sin importar la situación en la que se encontraban.

ÔOOOOOOOÔ

Ya era miércoles, iban por la mitad de la semana. Aquella mañana el doctor Higarizawa no había tenido tantos pacientes por atender, cosa que agradeció porque esa tarde almorzaría con una antigua amiga, la cual estaba ansioso por ver. Llegó al restaurante donde habían quedado para comer, la buscó entre la gente pero no daba con ella. Luego sintió unos golpecitos en su espalda y al girar ella estaba ahí, hermosa como siempre, mostrando esa sonrisa la cual había sido su perdición.

El giró sobre sus talones para ver quien lo tocaba, si creía que se veía guapo de espaldas de frente era asquerosamente atractivo. Le sonrió amablemente y la llevó hasta una mesa y ambos tomaron asiento.

Era un restaurante estilo bohemio, al fondo del lugar una pareja de cantantes terminaban de instalar los micrófonos de ambos, y después el joven de ojos negros y pelo de igual color, que vestía de Jean y una camisa revisaba las cuerdas de su guitarra y ella se acomodaba en su asiento, era una joven de la misma edad que el chico, llevaba el pelo rizo de color rubio y ojos miel, y algunas pecas cubrían sus mejillas, ella llevaba un vestido de color marfil, muy sencillo.

-Te ves fabulosa-confesó Eriol que llevaba rato observando su esbelta figura tras ese traje de ejecutiva el cual le asentaba muy bien.

-Gracias, no has cambiando en nada-sabiendo que eso era una mentira, porque Eriol si había cambiado, se veía más fornido, mientras los años pasaran mejor aspecto adoptaba él.

Una camarera llegó y les ofreció el menú, se retiró al escuchar de parte de Eriol que la llamarían cuando estuvieran decididos.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo está mañana?-preguntó Tomoyo al darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos rompía el silencio y que Eriol solo la miraba y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-Ha estoado un poco flojo, no tuve tantos pacientes-contesto mientras le hacía señas a la mesera para que volviera.-ya estoy listo para ordenar ¿y tu?

-Si-respondió Tomoyo.

-Quiero tallarines por favor, estoy antojado de comida japonesa hoy-dijo dirigiéndose a Tomoyo en esto último con una sonrisa de niño.

-¿Y para usted?-preguntó la mesera.

-Pasta y un servicio de ensalada.

-¿Y para beber?

-Solo agua-respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-En unos minutos volveré-y se alejó hacia la cocina para entregar las nuevas órdenes.

De fondo la melodía de la guitarra los rodeaba, era un suave sonido algo contagioso. Cosa que molestó a Tomoyo porque no quería que nada le atrajeran viejos recuerdos que una vez enterró muy profundo en su alma, pero si realmente deseas olvidar debes sacarlo y no guardarlo, no importa la profundidad dentro tuyo, porque siempre tienes la oportunidad de desenterrarlo y traerlo a la luz, como lo que estaba sucediendo con la amatista.

-No vinimos acá a hablar de eso Tomoyo, así que deja esos nervios-le dijo Eriol acariciando su mano que estaba posada sobre la mesa. Ella las retiró al sentir el contacto de su piel con la de él.- ¿Por qué dejaste de cantar?

Le agradecía de todo corazón por haber cambiado de tema aunque fuera de forma tan brusca.

-Me di cuenta que me gustaba más estar detrás de cámara, además no lo deje del todo, aún canto en la ducha.-Los dios rieron, si algo toda la vida le había encantado de Tomoyo era su sentido del humor.

**_Si, talvez, pudieras comprender  
Que no se como expresarme bien…  
_**

La voz del joven guitarrista se comenzó a escuchar en todo el restaurante.

**_Si, talvez, pudiera hacerte ver  
Que no hay otra mujer mejor que tu para mi._**

Tomoyo miró a los ojos a Eriol que no apartaba la vista de ella, la había amado desde el día que la vio por primera vez, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta aquella tarde.

**Flash Back**

_Caminaba por la calle desprevenido de todo, como si nada en la vida tuviera sentido, se sentía defraudado por_ _Daidouji, en esos tiempos aún era Daidouji. El la había invitado esa tarde para el concierto de piano que tendría, ella estuvo con él en todas sus practicas y no asistió a la presentación, cuando subió al escenario buscó entre todos esos rostro la imagen de ella, pero no lo encontró, aún así tocó como los ángeles, con el alma, imaginándose delante a la misma chica que buscó entre el publico, tocando solo para ella, y como se lo había prometido le dedicó esa pieza, porque ella lo ayudó en todo, en esas últimas semanas de vacaciones de la secundaria se habían aproximado mucho más, incluso ahora no dejaba de pensar en ella. _

_Algo o alguien tropezó con él provocando una caída, la persona con quien había tropezado le ofreció su mano para que no cayera, pero al hacerlo lo que produjo fue que ambos cayeran, ya que Eriol había tomada la mano extendida. Entonces sintió en su pecho unas gotas que mojaban su camisa, se incorporó aunque se quedo sentado en suelo y observó a la persona que sollozaba, era ella, la chica que nunca llegó. Ella ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, el se las quitó deseaba verla y quería demostrarle que no estaba molesto de que no hubiera asistido que habrían otros conciertos al cual ir. Y fue entonces cuando ella lo abrazó, no quería que él viera su rostro en la situación en la que se encontraba._

_-Deja verte-le pedía Eriol mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos de la joven._

_-No-sollozó._

_-No debes estar tan mal-pensando que no quería que le viera los ojos rojos de llorar, así que la aparto y la miró, pero una furia corrió por todas sus venas al mirarle un moretón en su ojo izquierdo y otra en la comisura cerca del labio. Apretó los puños tratando de calmar su furia, pero se dio cuenta que no podría ser así. _

_Se levantó y tomó por el brazo a Tomoyo para que esta le guiara hacia su agresor, aunque el sabía muy bien quien era. No le presto atención a las constantes quejas de la chica._

_-No Higarizawa, por favor no empeores las cosas.-el giró para verla a los ojos, cada vez más la rabia se apoderaba de él al verla en ese estado._

_-No permitiré que te trate de esa forma-sentenció._

_-No por favor, no quiero verlo…-y se abrazo de el otra vez, estuvieron así por largo rato-me siento bien cuando estoy contigo, protegida._

_Se aferró más a ella, se prometía así mismo no permitir que nada malo le sucediera, que siempre estaría ahí para protegerla, entonces se dio cuenta que la quería._

_-Te protegeré Tomoyo-susurro esté cerca del oído de la chica._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ella tuvo que desviar su mirada de la él, la ponía muy nerviosa la forma en que el la miraba.

**_Si, talvez, me harías muy feliz  
Si, talvez, me lo podrías decir  
_**

Ahora era la calida voz de la mujer que se escuchaba.

_**Si, talvez, detalle a detalle  
Podrías conquistarme seria tuya**_

Hasta que las dos voces se juntaron y formaron el coro.

**_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto  
Cada día un poco mas  
Mi pequeña traviesa...mi pequeña traviesa  
Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto  
Para mí no hay nada igual  
No lo hay  
Mi pequeña traviesa, mi pequeña traviesa  
Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, amor  
Que ya no puedo mas  
Ya no puedo mas_**

Los dos permanecieron en silencio escuchando la melodía y la voz de los dos jóvenes, prefirieron quedarse así y comer en silencio, ninguno de los dos quería decir algo que estropeara las cosas. Cuando Eriol hubo pagado la cuenta después de tanto discutir con Tomoyo que se ofrecía a que los dos pagaran la mitad, se levantaron y se despedían en el estacionamiento. Tomoyo besó la mejilla de su amigo como agradecimiento del almuerzo, en el momento que se alejaba Eriol la tomó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

-Entiende que no estoy en busca de tu amistad-le dijo mirándola a los ojos sin apartarse de ella. Tomoyo quedó helada ante esa explicación. Ella logró soltarse de él suavemente y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta de su auto le sonrió y dijo.

-No estaba dispuesta a ofrecértela-y cerró la puerta, el observo mientras el auto se alejaba y río para sus adentros, ella seguía siendo la misma.

Se sentó en un sillón detrás de su escritorio, vio el nombre y el número del teléfono del trabajo de Shaoran Li. Se conocían desde la escuela y eran buenos amigos, aunque el muchas veces le miraba con mala cara cuando estaba cerca de Sakura, pero ya se habían superado esas etapas antes de graduarse de la escuela. Marcó el número que estaba anotado en ese pedazo de papel.

_-Quimifar buenas-_saludó la joven voz de Rika tras el auricular.

-Por favor ¿me puede comunicar con el señor Li?

_-¿De parte?_

-Dígale que es un amigo, le agradará mi sorpresa.

-_Espere un momento_-y la melodía de una canción instrumental se escuchó de fondo.

-_Habla Li._

-¿Qué tal Shaoran? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

_-¿Eriol? ¿Cómo estas?_

-Muy bien, sobreviviendo ¿y tu?

_-Bien, ya debes estar enterado lo de Sakura._

-Si, y por lo mismo te llamo. Quería decirte que si mañana podemos poner la cita para hacerle unos chequeos.

_-Claro que sí ¿a qué hora?_

-A las 10 de la mañana, en la tarde suele ver mucha gente.

_-De acuerdo. Una cosa, ¿qué tal si vienes a cenar el domingo con nosotros? _

-Me parece bien.

_-De seguro y Sakura invita a Tomoyo, ya sabes como son esas dos, inseparables._

-Entonces con más razón.

_-Claro, porque sino te digo que va lo haces con desanimo, y estos se hacen llamar amigos_.-se quejo.

-Tampoco se le llaman amigos a aquellos que dudan de uno por haber ayudado a la novia en un trabajo de escuela.

-_Pasaban juntos muchas horas en la tarde_-se defendió Shaoran.

-Era un trabajo a dúo y nos toco de pareja.

-_Si, si, como sea, ¿me das la dirección de la clínica?-_le cortó para dejar de hablar de ese tema.

ÔOOOOOOOÔ

-Entonces lo conozco desde la escuela-repetía Sakura, era como la sexta vez que lo hacía desde que estaban en el auto en dirección a la clínica donde trabajaba Eriol.

-Si…-dijo con voz cansada.

-Su nombre me parece extranjero…suena algo ingles.

-Así es, es proveniente de Inglaterra-le confirmó su esposo.

-Interesante-eso era lo que a veces le molestaba a Shaoran, desde que ella lo conoció en la escuela le pareció un chico interesante, pero a pesar de eso Shaoran y él se hicieron muy buenos amigos, incluso fue él que le dijo que se enamoraría de Sakura antes de que el se diera cuenta que estaba enamorado.

-Llegamos-dijo Shaoran estacionando el auto. Era una típica clínica de colores blanco, algo opaco, con razón a Sakura no le gustaban los hospitales, decía que eran muy pálidos y tristes.

Entraron y subieron al piso tres donde estaba ubicado el despacho de Eriol, al llegar Sakura se registró en la lista de espera con la secretaria del doctor, una joven muy amistosa, de cabellera castaña y ojos de igual color. Solo tuvieron que esperar unos quince minutos para ser recibidos, ya que no era por cita sino por hora de llegado, y como no habían tantos pacientes no esperaron tanto. Al llegar su turno Sakura entró y tras ella lo hizo Shaoran, ambos fueron recibidos por fuertes abrazos de parte del doctor Higarizawa.

-Hola Sakura-si era el mismo hombre con el cual se había tropezado, se veía muy bien vestido con bata blanca, quitó esas ideas de su cabeza al ver a Shaoran. Los dos se sentaron, cada uno en un sillón de los que se encontraban en frente del escritorio.- ¿Cómo te sientes Sakura?

-Bien-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Alguna novedad? ¿Has recordado?

-Ya he empezado a recordar algunas cosas, como mi infancia con mi familia.

Y pequeñas cosas.

-Un buen progreso, ven, iremos al estudio de radiografía donde te practicaremos una, para ver el estado del mesencéfalo el cual según me indicó el doctor Hirashima fue uno de los afectados.

Se dirigieron hasta allá, donde Sakura tuvo que desvestirse tras un vestidor y colocarse una bata blanca, se acostó en una especie de camilla dentro de una maquina con forma de túnel, allí estuvo por unos minutos, después de salir Eriol le dijo que ya podía cambiarse y que lo esperaran en su despacho.

-Muy bien, aquí se muestra claramente que el mesencéfalo ha ido mejorando si lo comparamos con la primera radiografía que te hicieron-decía Eriol mientras les explicaba a los dos ya en su despacho.

-Eso me alegra-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro, tomó la mano de su esposo que estaba sentado junto a ella.

-Todo marcha bien, no tienes ningún problema interno, y estas en proceso de recordar las cosas. Esto es todo, pueden irse.-les comunicó.

-Shaoran me ha dicho que vendrá a cenar con nosotros este domingo.

-Así es, si no es ninguna molestia.

-Para nada-se apresuró a decir Sakura-así podremos platicar más, somos amigos desde hace tiempo, me podrá contar muchas cosas.

-Si es lo que quieres primero debes dejar de tratarme de "usted"-dijo con su peculiar tono juguetón.

-Si, si, nos veremos el domingo-decía Shaoran mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Déjalo, es que no va a cambiar.-se resignó Eriol.-fue bueno verte Sakura, cuídense.

-Adiós Eriol-se despidió Sakura.

-Algo paso con Daidouji ¿cierto?-le preguntó en susurro Shaoran.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Amigo te conozco, nos veremos el domingo.

Pasaron a un restaurante donde compararon comida para llevar y después de esto como ya el reloj marcaba las doce del mediodía fueron a recoger a Kiba al colegio. El niño bajó las escaleras de la entrada del colegio como una bala con su mochila al hombro, le agradó ver a su madre allá, ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no lo recogía en la salida.

-¿Cómo fue la escuela?-preguntaba Sakura mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

-Bien, hola papá-su padre solo se limitó a sonreírle. Kiba subió a la parte trasera del auto donde comenzó a sacar un premio que recibió por la profesora por su buen comportamiento, y ya que era la primera vez que recibía algo así se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Felicidades, que lindo es-le felicitó su madre. Era una estrella de la cual por los extremos de la parte de abajo se extendía dos pedazos de cinta de color azul.

Cuando llegaron a casa colgaron el premio en la puerta de arriba de la nevera para que todo aquel que llegara a casa vieran la insignia de su hijo.

La noche llegó pausadamente como si nadie la estuviera esperando. Kiba estaba a punto de irse a dormir y Shaoran lo iba arropar, su esposa se encontraba en la sala con el teléfono en la mano, si llamaba a la persona que tenía en mente sería la quinta vez que lo llamaba, pero no le importo y lo llamó.

_-Buenas noches-_era la voz de Kaho.

-Hola Kaho, ¿me pasas a Touya?

-_Espera un momento._

-_Dime_-dijo Touya suspirando.

-¿Cómo está papá?

-_Me llamaste antes de salir de la casa de él y después de salir, y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma, el está bien._

-¿No viste nada anormal en él?

-_Nada hay diferente en él, le pregunto si había asistido últimamente al médico y me dijo que para hacerse los análisis anuales y tomarse la presión_-estaba cansado de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

-¿Entonces nada raro en él?

-_Todo está bien, no te preocupes_-Sakura trato de sonreír pero solo pudo hacer una mueca en los labios, cuando hablaban de la situación de su padre se borraba cualquier deseo de sonreír, es más olvidaba como hacerlo.

-Buenas noches hermano.

-_Descansa_-y ambos colgaron el teléfono.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Shaoran al bajar por las escaleras.

-Así parece-contesto ella con un pesar en la voz que no encontraba explicación de donde salía.

-Iré a dormir, mañana debo llegar más temprano de lo normal al trabajo, tenemos unos cuentos problemas que debemos resolver con urgencia y por eso no podré venir a comer, y de seguro llegue tarde en la noche-decía mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Entonces duerme bien-le dio un calido beso en los labios como despedida de buenas noches.

ÔOOOOOOÔ

Todo el trabajo lo llevaba sobre sus hombros, estaba exhausto, todo el día estuvo de un lado a otro resolviendo los problemas de la oficina que no eran pocos, apenas tuvo tiempo de almorzar con un sándwich. No solo el paso un mal día en la oficina, cada unos de sus trabajadores se encontraban en la misma situación y les agradeció por su paciencia y esfuerzo, ya que pudieron avanzar un paso más hacia la cima. Al entrar por la puerta de su casa recordó lo maravilloso que es tener a alguien que te reciba con una sonrisa como tratando de decirte _"no importa como te haya ido en el trabajo aún estoy aquí contigo, apoyándote". _Eso fue lo que percibió al ver a su esposa, soltó el maletín que llevaba en la mano dejándolo caer en el suelo, y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Sakura, se quedó contemplándolo por unos segundos como si fuera la última vez. La besó en los labios al principio lo hizo lentamente, saboreando la dulcera en ellos. Sakura se aferró a él y respondió a ese beso con el mismo deseo. Ninguno de los dos se movía, seguían parados en el umbral de la puerta con está abierta, todos aquellos que caminaban por la acera de la casa los veía y murmuraban entre sí. Al separarse Shaoran le sonreían y ella hacía lo mismos, e introdujo a Shaoran a la casa tomándole de la mano.

-¿Qué hacían?-preguntó Shaoran interesado al ver unas cuantas cajas en el suelo.

-Mirábamos fotos-dijo ella volviéndose a sentar junto a su hijo donde estaba antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Ese soy yo?-preguntó Kiba, su madre tomó el álbum que Kiba miraba para ver la foto, sonrió al ver a la pequeña criatura, era una foto de los dos, ella lo llevaba en brazos en ese momento.

-Si, eres tú-decía Sakura-tenias tres días de nacido, esa fue tu segunda foto, la primera fue en el hospital en la incubadora.

-¿Qué es incubadote?-preguntó Kiba sin entender.

-No es incubadote, se dice incubadora, eso es….-mientras su madre le explicaba Shaoran se había percatado del hermoso recuerdo que había llegado a su mente, Sakura había recordado a su hijo, y si lo recordaba a el era seguro que ya lo recordara a él también. Una lágrima recorría su mejilla derecha.

-¿Pasa algo Shaoran?-su esposo tomó asiento junto a ella y le susurro al oído.

-Has recordado a Kiba.

-Si, hace unos minutos cuando empezamos al ver las fotos-confesó.

-Eso quiere decir que me…-ella lo silenció colocando un dedo en sus labios.

-Lo he recordado a él, pero a ti…aún no…-sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrima-es extraño ¿verdad? Recordar a tu hijo, pero no a su padre, tengo recuerdos de cuando nació, los cumpleaños que le celebramos, hay tanta gente, pero no te veo entre ellas…-bajo su cabeza y unas lágrimas cayeron al suelo.

Aquello le dolía, realmente se apenaba de no estar en sus recuerdos, ¿acaso nunca lo recordaría? Ella debía recordarle, lo estaba haciendo con los demás, el no sería la excepción, ¿o sí? Pero las esperanzas son lo último que se pierde.

ÔOOOOOOÔ

Tomoyo lucía espléndida aquella noche, llevaba un pantalón negro de tela y una blusa de estilo chino color roja, su larga cabellera la llevaba recogida en una coleta, no necesitaba tanto maquillaje, era de aquellas que mientras más naturales se vean, más hermosas lucen, por esa razón solo se dio algunos retoques. Estaba lista para salir, ese domingo cenaría en casa de Sakura, ya sabía que Eriol también asistiría y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa. Al tratar de encender el auto tuvo algunos problemas porque el motor hacía un ruido extraño y no encendía, pero de inmediato se arreglo porque encendió y condujo hasta la casa de su amiga sin ningún problema.

Eriol llegó primero a la casa de Sakura, se encontraban en el sofá hablando del pasado, recordándole a su amiga los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos en la escuela, ella le comentó de haberlo visto en algunos de los videos de Tomoyo.

-Si, Tomoyo siempre pasaba con una cámara de arriba a bajo grabándote.-comentó Eriol.

-Me he dado cuenta, tiene toda mi vida grabada-dijo Sakura.

-Menos nuestra luna de miel-dijo Shaoran recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que esta con sus contactos no instalara cámaras en toda la habitación del hotel.

Los tres amigos rieron ante el comentario, entonces alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Hola Tomoyo-la recibía su mejor amiga en la puerta-pasa.

-Buenas noches-saludo ella a todos los presente. Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas al hombre de ojos azules.

-Toma asiento-le ofreció Shaoran, Sakura se había sentado en uno de los sillones individuales y su esposo estaba sentado en el apoya brazos de ese sillón, Eriol se encontraba en el más grande, ella ya iba a acomodarse en el sillón individual que quedaba al lado derecho del otro cuando Sakura gritó.

-¡No! Es que Kiba lo ha manchado, intenté sacársela pero lo empeoré más y está algo húmedo-no tuvo más remedio y se sentó en el mismo sillón donde estaba Eriol, de alguna forma percibió la sonrisa de su amiga. Algo se tramaban estos dos, desde jóvenes Shaoran y Sakura eran cómplices de dejarla encerrada en algún lugar pequeño con Eriol, sabiendo bien que ella no sentía nada por él. Aunque Shaoran más bien lo hacía para que el se ocupara más de ella y le dejara ese trabajo a él para con su esposa.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, que la verdad estaba lista desde hace rato solo esperaban la hora adecuado ya que había sido comprada.

-¿Quieres más vino?-le preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo que estaba a su lado, que casualmente la otra silla estaba algo coja según Shaoran.

-Si, gracias-y ella dejo que le sirviera un poco más en la copa.

-Un poco de agua, por favor-le pedía Kiba a su padre que se encontraba sentado al lado de su madre, era una mesa redonda; Shaoran le sirvió el agua a su hijo.

-Muy educado es tu hijo, y felicidades por la insignia-esto último Eriol lo dijo dirigiéndose a Kiba y señalando la insignia que colgaba en la nevera.

-Gracias-dijo este alzando un poco el pecho.

-Eriol, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que pasamos un fin de semana en la casa de tus padres en la playa?-le preguntaba Tomoyo renovando viejos recuerdos.

-Si la pasamos muy bien, hicimos ese viaje por la graduación, Shaoran no pudo ir porque estaba enfermito-dijo burlándose de su amigo.

-Ahí fue donde conociste a Shuji ¿cierto?-preguntó sin pensar Sakura, a todos les sorprendió, no solo porque ella lo hubiese recordado, sino porque a Eriol no le agradaba escuchar el nombre de ese tipo, fue por él que se encontraban Tomoyo y el en esa situación. Para Shaoran era un total fastidio, recordaba los ex de su mejor amiga, pero el no se asomaba ni por un centímetro a la memoria de ella.

-Olviden lo que dije-dijo Sakura en defensa.

Pero así había sido, en aquella playa había conocido a Shuji, estaba alguno vulnerable por todas las cosas que le habían pasado en esos meses, y el le dio consuelo, algo que ella mucho necesitaba.

La cena termino de manera agradable, es decir, Sakura no termino mal por sus comentarios fuera de lugar. La amatista y el de ojos azules se despedían de sus amigos, agradeciéndoles por la cena. Tomoyo ya se había acomodado dentro del carro, cuando lo intentó encender se escuchó un ruido muy extraño, parecido a un fuego artificial al explotar y empezó a salir humo del carro. Asustada Tomoyo salió, Eriol se dirigió a ella para preguntarle si estaba bien. Shaoran y Sakura salieron de la casa ya que habían entrado al despedirse.

-Eso sino fuimos nosotros-se defendió Sakura dándose cuenta que había hablado de más.

-El motor esta muerto-dijo Eriol que había chequeado el auto.

-Me iré en taxi, ¿no hay problema si lo dejo aquí? Haré que una grúa se lo lleve mañana.

-Puedes dejarlo aquí, pero no es conveniente que te vayas en taxi a estas horas-respondió Sakura sonriendo para sus adentros.

-Si apenas serán las diez.-se quejo, ya sabía por donde venía el asunto.

-Hay mucho peligro hoy en día en la calle ¿no ves la noticias? Además seguro que Eriol te lleva no será ninguna molestia para el.-Sakura estaba dispuesta en lograr su cometido.

-Ven, yo te llevo-dijo Eriol empujándola hacia el auto.

-Esta bien, vamos-al final tuvo que sacar la bandera blanca.

Shaoran y Sakura entraron a la casa, ella feliz porque había logrado su objetivo, aquella tarde había recordado por completo a Eriol y a Tomoyo, y las cosas por las cuales ambos pasaron y no permitiría que su amiga cometiera los mismos errores otra vez.

Estaba en el auto con los brazos cruzados y no dejaba de mover su pierna derecha, al estilo cuando esperamos a alguien, no toleraba que su amiga se la quisiera en dar de cupido y mucho menos con ella. Sabía que lo hacía sin malicia alguna, pero ella aún no estaba lista, necesitaba tiempo.

-Dobla en esta esquina a la izquierda-le dijo ella, ya se acercaban a su casa.-aquí es.

Se detuvieron en una hermosa casa con un jardín enorme.

-Te acompaño a la puerta-se ofreció galantemente. Ella no se negó.

-La pase muy bien-decía Tomoyo cuando llegaron a la puerta, la entrada constataba de escalones, así que ella quedo en un escalón más arriba de Eriol.

-Yo también.

Tomoyo estaba dispuesta a despedirse hasta la próxima vez que volvieran a verse, y como despedida le daría un beso sencillo en la mejilla, pero no logró calcular que salió mal, del por que sus labios estaban sobre los de él y ella cerraba los ojos. El acarició su espalda por encima de la ropa de la mujer y ella se sujetó a su cuello, el subió el escalón que hacía falta para quitar cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos. Aquel beso fue tornándose lleno de pasión, luego sintió los labios de el sobre su cuello haciéndola estremecer, ella buscó con urgencia la boca de Eriol, habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que la besó. Ella buscó entre su bolso la llave para abrir la puerta, al abrirla el la sujetaba de espaldas.

-Si, solo necesitaba de unos quince minutos-dijo Tomoyo recordando lo que había pensado dentro del auto.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Eriol aturdido de haber sido interrumpido, porque estaba muy entretenido con el cuello de ella.

-Olvida…

Subieron las escaleras besándose en cada escalón dejando en ellos alguna pieza de su vestimenta.

Al llegar a la habitación ella estaba semidesnuda y él aún le quedaba el pantalón. No dudo ni un segundo y le quito la correa que lo sujetaba, ella estaba a orillas de la cama con las piernas abiertas y el estaba entre ellas, rodeo sus piernas con las de ella y descendió y un poco para besarla más, rozó sus dedos por los fornidos hombros del cuerpo de Eriol bajándolos con lentitud hasta el importuno botón del pantalón. El la arrastro hasta el centro de la cama, la había puesto bocabajo para acariciar y besar suavemente su cuello, deslizándose por su columna vertebral, ella cerraba los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por todas esas sensaciones, el no perdió más tiempo y se deshizo del sostén y poco después de todo. Ambos desnudos entrelazaban sus piernas, convirtiéndose en un solo cuerpo. Ahora estaban de lado, ella acarició su rostro, luego poso sus manos en el pecho de el, con ellas examinó cada uno de los pectorales de su cuerpo, y descendió hasta llegar a su pelvis con movimientos seductores provocando en él el aumento de ansias de poseer de una vez por toda a aquella mujer, pero mientras van más lento más crece la pasión. Se tocaron por diversas partes y la vez los humedecían con sus labios, ninguno de los dos lo soportaba más y Eriol mientras estaba encima de ella, y Tomoyo lo abrazaba con fuerza llegaron juntos al clímax de aquella lujuria. Cuando hubieron terminado Tomoyo apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de el, y Eriol jugaba con los cabellos de ella, de un momento a otro la abrazó y dijo.

-Esta vez no te dejaré ir, no lo haré-ella no dijo nada, no quería volver a aquellos tiempos en ese momento, no quería que las cosas se arruinarán.

**Flash Back**

_Era la segunda vez que la golpeaba, la primera fue cuando la madre de Tomoyo, Sonnomi, tuvo una recaído, pues sufría de leucemia. La situación económica de la familia no marchaba muy bien, y su padre se había refugiado en el alcohol. Fue esa noche cuando llegó borracho y lleno de rabia cuando la golpeó, ella no entendía la razón, estaba cansada, ya que estuvo cuidando a su madre todo el día y él ni siquiera se había asomado por allá hasta en ese momento. _

_La golpeó varias veces en el rostro sin parar y Tomoyo no es de las personas que permiten ser agredidas solo porque estaba "bajo el alcohol" de inmediato lo denunció, pero sabía que lo necesitaba para poder salir adelante, ella sola era imposible no había acabado aún la secundaria y su madre no estaba en estado de trabajar, ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama. Hicieron un trato y el accedió en entrar a rehabilitación. Todo marchaba bien en esos últimos meses hasta que su madre murió y su padre volvió a buscar ayuda en las botellas, aquel día que debió estar en el concierto su padre había llegado a caso nuevamente borracho, ella le reclamó y el no soporto que una niñita le estuviera diciendo que hacer y la había golpeado, ella salió de la casa, no sabía que hacer y fue en ese instante cuando lo encontró._

_Eriol sin pensarlo fue a la casa de Tomoyo donde se encontró al padre de ella rebuscando en la cocina algo de beber._

_-Es usted un hijo de…-y ya estaba preparando su puño cuando Tomoyo lo detuvo y le miró a los ojos aún llorando._

_-No vale la pena Eriol-para ella también había dejado de ser Higarizawa.-me iré de la casa, ¿estás oyendo papá? Me iré, y no esperes que pase por aquí a ver como te encuentras, pero eso sí no dejaré que hagas un desastre con la casa de mi madre, hablaré con la policía con quien sea necesario para resolver esto, me das pena-esto último lo dijo con repugnancia en su voy._

_Fue en busca de sus cosas, se iría vivir a casa de sus tíos por parte de madre, les pediría ayuda. No le hizo caso a los sollozos de su padre y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás._

_Después de algunos meses ella no tenía mejor apariencia, se notaba que dormía poco y que incluso casi no comía, estaba adelgazando demasiado. Eso lo incentivó a planear a aquel viaje hacia la casa de su padre en la playa. Y quería decirle ese sentimiento que llevaba por dentro, aunque no dudaba que ella ya lo supiera, no era una chica despistada, y de seguro había podido percatarse de ello._

_Sin embargo las cosas no se dieron como quería, estaban los tres, Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol, ya que Shaoran no asistió porque estaba enfermo; caminando en la playa. Solo escuchaban a Sakura quejarse de que su novio no estuviera allá y de que si había hecho bien venir sin él. Fue ahí cuando se presentó un joven por lo menos dos años mayor que ellos, de pelo negro grisáceo y ojos azules claros, era alto y un poco delgado. Desde que se conocieron el y Tomoyo no dejaron de hablar, incluso después de terminar las vacaciones se volvieron a encontrar y para sorpresa de Eriol recibió una noticia que no le agrado para nada._

_-Shuji y yo somos novios-decía Tomoyo mientras entraban por la puerta de la universidad para inscribirse._

_-Eso sino me lo esperaba-dijo Shaoran mirando de reojo a Eriol._

_-Que bien, parece que encontraste a la persona indica-decía Eriol sin disimular su sarcasmo-me daré prisa, tengo que tomar el examen de admisión-y dejo a los tres amigos algo aturdidos por su reacción._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Era la primera vez que la luz del sol y el viento acariciaban su brazo derecho, ya había transcurrido un mes completo cuando el doctor le dijo que volviera para quitarse el yeso, su brazo estaba muy reseco y deshidratado, su piel se asemejaba al desierto cuando la tierra esta resquebrajada, y también hinchado, según el doctor debía tomar un tratamiento para que este se fuera revitalizando.

-Te puedo dar un masaje todas las noches-decía Shaoran mientras encendía el auto y su sonrisa maquiavélica surgía en su rostro.

-Me parece buena idea-contesto ella imaginándose a Shaoran masajeando toda su espalda, ella haría que el masaje fuera completo, sabía como hacerlo.

Llegaron a casa y Kiba hacía sus deberes escolares con ayuda de la niñera.

-Si, ya no tienes el yeso-se alegró al ver a su madre liberada de él.

-Al fin porque para mi era un suplicio-dijo su esposo con una mueca en los labios.

-Para mi más-dijo ella recordándole que era ella que lo llevaba puesto.

Mientras tanto Touya conducía en dirección a su casa de cuando era niño, debía ir aquella tarde a visitar a su padre, no solo porque eso se lo había pedido Sakura, sino porque deseaba verlo y conversar algunas cosas con él. Llegó a la casa y como tenía llave propia abrió la puerta sin llamar.

-Papá, papá-llamaba sin ver a nadie a su alrededor.

Subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de su padre, de seguro se encontraba dormido. Tocó dos veces antes de entrar, pero nadie respondió, así que la abrió sigilosamente para no hacer ruido si se encontraba dormido.

-¡PAPA!-gritó pasmado la ver a su padre pálido tirado en el suelo con la boca entre abierta y los ojos cerrados.

Una extraña sensación lo envolvía entristeciendo su alma y partiendo su corazón en miles de fragmentos al ver aquella imagen, se arrodilló al lado de su padre llamándole una y otra vez, sin embargo su llamado no era contestado. Recordaba esa sensación, una vez hacía muchos años la había presenciado al morir su madre y no quería darse a la idea que pasaba lo mismo con su padre, aquel hombre que por tantos años entregó su vida por hacerlos feliz, a él y a su hermana. Con manos temblorosas tomó su celular y marcó el número de un hospital, pidió una ambulancia con urgencia. Levantó un poco la cabeza de Fujitaka para mirarle, ese no podía ser su padre, el siempre había sido alegre, lleno de vida y ese hombre al que sujetaba no tenía esas características. Su mente se nublaba, quizás eran las lágrimas que estaban al salir que lo hacía ver así.

-Despierta por favor papá…no nos dejes-y dejó caer unas gotas de sal sobre la frente de su padre que permanecía sin moverse.

Minutos después llegó la ambulancia y se lo llevaron en una camilla, dejó su auto ahí, prefería ir junto a él en la ambulancia, cuanto comenzaba a odiar ese ruido, como si anunciara que una nueva vida esta por marcharse. Llamó a su esposa para que se encontraran en el hospital. Cuando llegó ella lo esperaba en la entrada del hospital, una mirada triste se reflejaba en el semblante de ella, se acercó y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo, ella lo consoló acariciando sus cabellos y dejando que llorara sobre su hombro.

-Llamaré a Sakura por ti-el se negó debía hacerlo el. Y un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna.

_-¿Aló?-_era la voz jovial de Sakura, pronto perdería ese tono.- _¿Aló?-_repitió ya que nadie contestaba.

-Sa…-trató de articular Touya pero su voz se rompía cada vez que intentaba hablar.

_-¿Touya?_-no quería imaginarse el por que se escuchaba de esa manera.

-Estamos en el hospital central de Tokio ven rápido-dijo eso de manera rápida sin respetar las pausas, porque si lo hacía se detendría más de lo que debía.

Su cuerpo perdió toda estabilidad, para no caer se apoyo del mueble con la mano derecha y como no debía hacer fuerza con el ni apoyarlo demasiado el brazo le dolió.

No supo como llegó al auto ni cuando Shaoran dejó a Kiba con los vecinos de al lado, ni se dio cuenta cuando su hermano lloraba en su hombro y le decía que su padre había sufrido un ataque al corazón y no se encontraba muy estable. Shaoran y Kaho se quedaron en la sala de espera mientras los dos hermanos entraban en la habitación donde estaba el padre de ellos con todas esas máquinas y tubos a su alrededor.

-Nos ha dado un susto tremendo papá-decía Touya tomándole de la mano, Sakura tomaba asiento al lado de la cama, su hermano había preferido estar de pie.

-Tranquilos-logró decir Fujitaka con voz seca.

-¿Quieres agua?-le preguntó Sakura tomando la jarra de agua que había en una mesita y llenando el vaso, su padre bebió algunos tragos.

-Estaré bien, no se preocupen.

-Eso esperamos-dijo Touya con un nudo en la garganta aún.

-Mi pequeña-alzó su mano para que Sakura la tomara, y así ella lo hizo.-pronto regresará el brillo a tus ojos, no desesperes…

-Shhhh-le silenció-no hables, es mejor.

-Debemos decir todo lo llevamos dentro, no guardar rencores u odios…suelta lo que llevas dentro, sino todo se convierte en una bomba.

-No lo digas como si fuera la última enseñanza que nos darás-decía Touya desviando su mirada.

-Los amo a los dos, ustedes son los más importantes que tengo en mi vida-tosió un poco al terminar de decir esto, Sakura le volvió a ofrecer agua.-estaré bien se los prometo.-tomó las manos de sus dos hijos y formaron una sola-permanezcan juntos, son hermanos.

-Que va padre, el monstruo me quiere demasiado como para dejarme.-Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.-si quieres Sakura puedes irte a descansar a casa, me quedaré esta noche con él.

-Pero…-se iba a quejar la castaña.

-Ve, no importa-le decía Touya mirando su rostro cansado y agobiado.

-Llámame cualquier cosa pase-esto se lo susurro sin que su padre pudiera escucharle.

-Hasta luego papá-y le besó calidamente su frente.

-Adiós hija…-y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas paternales que a Sakura le agradaba ver.

-Hasta luego-enfatizó ella.

Y cuando se hubo alejado su padre susurro sin que sus hijos lo escucharan.

-Adiós.

Touya se dio cuenta que su padre miraba un punto fijo en la habitación y sonreía a la vez, miró hacía la misma dirección que el y por una milésima de segundo creyó ver a su madre deslumbrante tomando la mano de su padre y sonriéndole.

_**Continuará….**_

_**Nota de la autora: Es el capítulo más largo que he hecho de este fic. La canción que pudieron leer se llama Mi pequeña traviesa del grupo Ov7, no sé, estaba escuchando esa canción en el momento que escribía la escena de Tomoyo y Eriol en el restaurante y me entraron ganas de ponerla en el capítulo.**_

_**Espero que les haya agradado, y que este capítulo respondiera a la misma pregunta que me han hecho constantemente sobre Fujitaka Kinomoto. **_

_**Recuerden siempre enviarme sus comentarios o críticas sobre este capítulo. Bueno nos leeremos en otro momento.**_


	7. No necesito pastillas para dormir

**Capítulo 7**

**No necesito pastillas para dormir…**

-_Papá…_

Su cuerpo temblaba bajo las sabanas y estas provocaban en ella un calor asfixiante, sintió deslizarse varias gotas por su cuello, ansiaba abrir sus ojos, despejar aquellas imágenes que daban vueltas dentro de su mente, sabía lo que significaban y pues no quería admitirlo, porque hacerlo sería decirle adiós definitivamente.

_El no miraba hacia atrás, no había necesidad, durante el tiempo en que estuvo vivo pudo lograr hacer feliz a esas dos personas que eran todo para el, por está razón no dudo en tomar la blanca mano de su esposa, quien lo esperaba sonriente, siempre lo había esperado…_

Despertó estrepitosamente al escuchar el sonido del teléfono, su corazón se detuvo por un instante, aún seguía temblando, se incorporó un poco sobre la cama y atrajo sus rodillas hasta su pecho, aferrándose a ellas en un intento desesperado de arrancar las ideas que se infiltraban del porque de esa llamada.

Shaoran escuchaba cada palabra con atención, lamentándose aquella perdida que habían sufrido, no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas surcaran por sus mejillas, lo apreciaba mucho y le tenía una gran admiración, luchó por sus hijos sin límites y les entrego todo su tiempo y amor, porque ellos eran todo para él.

-Lo siento-finalizó la llamada con voz ronca. Permaneció por un momento sentado a orillas de la cama, debía decírselo, pero no sabía como, no es nada fácil comunicar algo así a la persona que amas, cómo evitar su sufrimiento, no, no se puede evitar, pero el la acompañaría en cada momento tomándole de la mano, no solo era su deber era lo que deseaba hacer.

Respiró varias veces antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta, al abrirla frente a el estaba el cuerpo tembloroso de su esposa, respiraba como si este acto le fuera desconocido, lo miró a los ojos exclamando que no era cierto lo que ya había deducido en su cuarto. Shaoran reaccionó al ver como caí el cuerpo de su esposa al suelo, pero logro evitar que chocara contra el al sujetarla en sus brazos, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, el se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta y aún con ella en brazos se sentó en el frío suelo, meciéndose suavemente para intentar calmar a Sakura, que aún en susurros pedía que no fuera cierto.

-Lo siento-volvió a decir con un hilo de voz-lo siento.

Entonces Sakura detuvo sus suplicas y despego su rostro del pecho de su esposo elevando un poco la mirada hacia él, Shaoran no pudo descifrar aquella mirada, sorprendentemente sus ojos esmeraldas estaban secos, no había amenaza de llanto y eso le asustó, ella no podría aguantar tanto tiempo. El la abrazo con más fuerza dándole entender que le ofrecía todo su apoyo, pero ella lo rechazó separándose de el, se levanto y negó varias veces con un frenético movimiento de su cabeza la idea de que había perdido a su padre, sin importarle su rechazó ya de pie Shaoran volvió a cubrirla con sus brazos, ella lucho desesperadamente golpeando sin fuerza los brazos de su esposo, tratando de separarse de ellos, luchaba y mientras más lo hacía su poca energía desvanecía, no tuvo más remedio que aferrarse a el como si el piso que esta debajo de sus pies desaparecería en cualquier momento y el no dudo en abrazarla con más ímpetu sin lastimarla escondiendo su rostro melancólico en el cuello de ella, esperando que su esposa soltara el peso y sufrimiento que llevaba dentro de si, sin embargo, ella permaneció en silencio con la mirada perdida.

ôOOOOOOOô

El sol ocultaba su jovial semblante tras un manto de grises nubes y dejaba escapar unas cuantas gotas del dolor que sentía, el cielo le mostraba a la familia Kinomoto que los acompañaba en su dolor no mostrando como siempre el color azul del cielo ni su cálidos rayos, el también estaba triste. Sakura sintió correr por sus pálidas mejillas una gota de lluvia se la aparto cuidadosamente con su mano, la cual estaba cubierta por un guante de color negro. Observó a su alrededor, todos vestían el mismo color negro o gris. Todos los presentes eran sus amigos más cercanos y algunos compañeros de trabajo de su padre quienes lamentaban de corazón su pérdida. Touya y Kaho estaban a su lado, ambos con rostros cansados y llorosos, su hermano lloraba apoyado de la cabeza de su esposa mojando la pelirroja cabellera de ella, ella lo abrazaba de lado con su mano izquierda en el pecho de el, Kaho tampoco dejaba de llorar. Sus dos hijos los acompañaba con un llanto silencioso, aún eran muy pequeños como para entender los importunos de la muerte.

Sakura giró la mirada hacía tras para comprobar de quien era la mano que estaba en su hombro, y pudo ver unos ojos azules que la miraban con tristeza y a su lado estaba la amatista quien lloraba ocultando su rostro con las manos, le agradaba saber que ellos estuvieran ahí apoyándola. Sintió como una mano apretaba la suya, unos ojos castaños no la dejaban de mirar, estaban pendientes a cada movimiento que hiciera, luego percibió que una pequeña mano sujetara la que le quedaba libre, su hijo estaba triste pero sin entender bien el por que. Se acurrucó más al cuerpo de su esposo al escuchar las últimas palabras del sacerdote, y al ver como Touya tomaba un puñado de tierra y lo arrojaba hacía el hueco donde su padre sería sepultado. Sakura permaneció quieta, sabía que debía acercarse a la tumba y despedirse, pero muy en el fondo no quería, Shaoran la empujo de forma sutil para que avanzara unos pasos y así lo hizo. Tomó entre sus dedos un puñado de tierra y cerrando los ojos lo arrojó contra el ataúd que ahora ocultaba el rostro alegre de Fujitaka Kinomoto. Cada uno de los presentes hizo lo mismo y se acercaban a los hermanos para darle el pésame, poco a poco se fueron distanciando y todos se dirigieron hacia la casa del difunto.

Sakura estaba frente a la puerta donde pasó ver su niñez junto con su padre en pequeños segundos, un vacío se apoderaba de ella mientras cruzaba el umbral. Al fondo se la sala había una fotografía de Fujitaka sobre una mesa y a cada extremo de ella una vela encendida, y a su alrededor tres grandes coronas de flores. Las palabras eran mudas para ella, no entendía que le decían, solo los veía llorar un poco y que hacían algún comentario alejándose nuevamente. Sin importar quien se acercaba o se alejaba de ella, había alguien que permanecía a su lado sin moverse, sujetando su mano con mayor ímpetu, aunque la verdad es que ella no quería que se alejara porque si lo hacía se derrumbaría allí mismo. Pudo ver por una de las ventanas que la lluvia había empezado a azotar la ciudad y ya cuando se había hecho tarde las personas se marcharon, los últimos en hacerlo fueron Eriol y Tomoyo, quien antes de irse la abrazo con mucho cariño y compasión. La vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta junto con Eriol, el cual abría una sombrilla para llegar secos al auto.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Touya con poca voz al acercarse.

-S…si-trataba de hacer de que su voz se escuchara lo más natural posible, pero esta se quebranto al salir de su garganta.

-Es hora de irnos, mañana enviaré a alguien a que limpie la casa, y…tenemos que decidir que haremos con las cosas de papá-Sakura asintió a lo que dijo Touya, así que la familia Kinomoto y la familia Li se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares. Para Sakura el trayecto fue silencioso, Kiba se había dormido, mejor así.

Cuando llegaron aún era temprano, apenas las seis, así que trataron de pasar el tiempo entretenidos para evitar la idea de pensar. No obstante, el teléfono anunciaba la llamada de alguien que lamentaba la muerte de Fujitaka. Solo quería dejar de pensar en eso aunque fueran por cinco minutos, hacerse una imagen de que nada en aquel día había sucedido. Era cierto que ya había perdido a su madre, pero eso paso apenas cuando tenía tres años, no recordaba nada, no tenía la menor idea de cómo debía reaccionar ante la pérdida de un ser querido, no sabía que decir. No resistía más y prefirió ir a dormir, además una punzada en la sien amenazaba con un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Tienes pastillas para dormir?-le preguntaba a su esposo mientras caminaba hacía el sofá donde se encontraba sentado.

-Si, aguarda ya te las buscos-ella no lo espero, siguió los pasos de Shaoran, los cuales se dirigían a su habitación. El busco las pastillas en el botiquín del baño y ella las espero sentada a orillas de la cama.-Aquí las tienes-dijo extendiéndole un potecito de color negro con una etiqueta al borde.-Con dos serán suficientes.

-No te preocupes no tengo comportamiento suicida-el la miró preocupado y con cierto enojo, ¿cómo podía hacer algún comentario así en estos momentos? Sakura extendió la mano para tomar entre ellas el potecito, pero el sujetó su muñeca con la mano izquierda e hizo que esta se pusiera de pie de un tirón.

-Ni de broma lo digas-dijo molesto.

-Solo fue un comentario sin sentido-decía mientras trataba de zafarse sin ningún logro.

-Habla.

-Déjame Shaoran…

-¿Qué sientes?

-Solo déjame…suéltame…

-Habla mujer-ella trataba de soltarse, pero el la aprisionó en sus brazos que ahora estaban en la espalda de ella.

-Solo….quiero dormir, déjame por favor, déjame…

-Dime que es lo que pasa.

-Nada, ¿feliz? No pasa nada, ahora por favor…

En ese momento sus miradas se encontraron, el reclamaba saber lo que pasaba en el interior de Sakura, y ella lo miraba resignada y como si toda resistencia de sus pies desaparecieran se dejo caer. Al principio ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Yo…lo vi

-¿Viste que?-la espalda de Shaoran se apoyaba a la cama y Sakura se aferraba como una niña a su cuerpo mientras el acariciaba su larga cabellera castaña.

-Lo vi alejarse de mí…en sueños…

-¿Entiendes que nada de esto es tu culpa?

-Lo sé, pero…

-Pero nada, no sabías.

-Claro que si, es que no llegue a entender a tiempo el sueño…

-Aunque hubiera sido así no lo podías haber evitado, somos simples mortales eso no esta en nuestras manos. El está bien.

-Es que no se como se hace para superar esto-ya su voz comenzaba a quebrantarse.

-Lo primero es aceptarlo, ya lo otro déjaselo al tiempo, vamos sacadlo….yo estaré aquí.

Lo llevaba acumulado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, y pudo sentir como el dolor salía arrastrado por las gotas saladas que inundaron sus mejillas, y como de su pecho le arrancaban el alma sin piedad alguna. Shaoran permaneció allí como lo había dicho, consolándola, sus caricias le devolvía poco a poco cada fragmento de su alma. Largas horas pasaron hasta que se recupero, con cuidado la levantó, posando uno de sus brazos detrás de los hombros de ella y el otro detrás de las rodillas, Sakura se sujetó de el tomándolo por el cuello. El se dirigía hacia la puerta para llevarla a la habitación donde ella ya estaba acostumbrada a dormir.

-No…-susurró con un hilo de voz que aún por el llanto no volvía a la normalidad-dormiré contigo, te necesito mucho.

El la dejo sobre la cama y busco entre las cosas de Sakura que aún habían allí y tomó una de las pijamas, ella sin preocuparse se empezó a desvestir frente a él, la miraba deleitoso sino fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba la había hecho suya en ese momento. Cuanto tiempo tenía sin ver el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa, aquellas curvas que el conocía muy bien. Desvió las imágenes que comenzaban a invadir su mente al verla derramar más lágrimas. Se colocó el pijama, la cual era de dos pieza, unos shorts de color blanco con una blusa de tirantes que hacían juego. El se desvistió también quedándose en bóxer. Ambos se refugiaron bajo las sabanas, se encontraban de lado, quedando frente del uno del otro. Con suavidad el acarició la húmeda mejilla de su frágil esposa y ella cerro los ojos al sentir ese cálido contacto. Se acomodó en el pecho de Shaoran desahogándose un poco más y el la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo al abrazarla, beso su frente, luego la punta de su nariz y después selló sus labios con los de ella en un beso tierno, de esos besos que no buscan la carne, sino amor, que era lo que más necesitaba Sakura y el tenía su corazón repleto de aquel sentimiento, dispuesto a entregárselo sin importar que.

El sueño los cubrió con su manta minutos después de solo verse a los ojos, ella entonces se dio cuenta que no necesita pastillas para dormir si el esta a su lado.

ôÔOOOOOÔô

Estiró entre las sabanas su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos soñolientos y palmó con sus manos el otro lado de la cama buscando a una persona, se quejó con un extraño sonido en la garganta al no ver el cuerpo que desde hacía varias noches la acompañaba en sus sueños. Escuchó entonces el agua de la llave del baño, aún no se había ido, y se dio cuenta que apenas eran las seis de la mañana y como de costumbre, mejor dicho una costumbre que había optado desde hace un mes, porque si la tenía no lo sabía, fue a preparar el desayuno para los dos hombres más importantes de su vida. Antes de eso entro a la habitación de Kiba, le despejó la sabana que lo cubría provocando en él una replica.

-Vamos Kiba, se te hará tarde para la escuela-decía mientras lo intentaba incorporar en la cama.

-Ummumm…no quiero ir-replicó como niño que es.

-Vamos pequeño, levántate-tras la insistencia de su madre abrió los ojos, tratando de que estos se adaptaran a la luz. Se puso de pie y vistió sus pies en unas sandalias, y aún bostezando bajo las escaleras con su madre para tomar un baño.

Mientras esperaban que los dos se alistaran fue preparando el desayuno, esta vez hizo huevos revueltos y pan tostado, acompañado con dos taza de café una para Shaoran, y la otra para ella, y una vaso de jugo de naranja para Kiba.

Ya había pasado un mes desde la muerte de su padre, no había sido nada fácil sobresalir de aquel dolor, pero a su lado siempre estuvo Shaoran, tratando de que el sufrimiento fuera más ligero. Ahora estaba en un mejor estado, a veces lo recordaba así como recordaba a su madre, pero ya no replicaba su ausencia, lo había aceptado.

-Buen día-saludó Shaoran besando los labios de Sakura-mmm…huele muy bien.

-Son simples huevos-respondió con toda modestia.

-Todo lo que haces es delicioso-y con esto tomó asiento alrededor de la mesa. En ese instante llegó un Kiba soñoliento ya vestido para la escuela-vamos muchacho, el día a penas empieza-le animó.

-¿No puede empezar un poco más tarde para mi?-lo último lo dijo bostezando y sentándose en una silla frente a su padre.

-No, así que ten y desayuna-Sakura puso frente de él un plato de lo que había cocinado y luego los acompaño en un tranquilo desayuno.

Al rato ya se despedía de su esposo e hijo. Suspiró, la verdad es que se le estaban agotando las cosas que hacer en aquella casa, todos los días se habían convertido en una rutina, y amaba lo que hacía, pero necesitaba agregarle algo más a la vida que llevaba ahora. Así que sin dudarlo aquella mañana hablaría con el que una vez le dijeron era su jefe, Takashi Yamazaki, deseaba volver a trabajar, aunque no tenía ninguna remota idea de lo que hacía en su trabajo.

Después de algunas horas ya había terminado de limpiar la casa y se percató de que se acercaba la hora de hacer la comida. Antes de eso dejo a un lado la escoba y el paño con el que había sacudido el polvo de la casa y buscó la agenda que una vez Shaoran le había entregado para buscar los números telefónicos de alguna persona con la que quisiera platicar. No sabía si el número de su jefe se encontraba ahí, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro al encontrarlo. Sentada en el sofá marcó el número y segundos después escuchaba como una secretaria la atendía y la reconocía inmediatamente, al parecer era muy garladora porque comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado en la empresa desde su ausencia y ya cuando estaban entrando al tema del por que ella había dejado el novio con el que llevaba una relación de cuatro años, su jefe había aceptado la llamada y la saludaba con mucha alegría en la voz.

-_Es un placer oírla señora Li, ¿cómo está?_

-Ahora bien, gracias, ¿y usted?

-_Algo agobiada con algunos asuntos de la compañía, nada de que preocuparse al extremo, pero me tiene preocupado, desde su retirada muchas cosas han ocurrido-_dijo con un tono muy serio en la voz.

-De algo me comentaba la señorita Jiro.

-_Ella habla de todo-_su jefe rió pero su risa paró de súbito.-_realmente la necesitamos señora Li._

-Para eso estoy llamando, quería saber cuando puedo volver a mi trabajo.

-_Si lo desea hasta mañana mismo-_dijo aferrándose a su única esperanza para salir de aquella crisis. No es que la empresa Kioshi se estuviera afrontando a un gran problema que no tuviera salida, claro que la tenía pero la que mejor podía manejar eso era su Directora Ejecutiva ya que el muy pronto saldría de viaje, y no quería dejar las cosas en manos de un inexperto.

-Entonces mañana será, pero tenga en claro que voy a precisar de una persona que me guíe pues por mi pérdida de memoria…-era cierto, ella no recordaba, las cosas serían algo más difíciles.

-_No hay ningún problema, mañana tendrá a su entera disposición a alguien que le ayudará a acomodarse nuevamente en la empresa. _

-Perfecto, nos veremos mañana temprano, tenga un buen día señor Yamazaki.

-_Igual para usted-_y ambos colgaron al compás el auricular.

Que bien se sentía en aquellos momentos, volvería a su trabajo, el cual podría ayudarlo en volver a recuperar sus recuerdos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde el último, y ella ansiaba con tener alguno, principalmente a uno que se refiriera a cierto castaño que la miraba anhelante todas las noches. Aunque ya dormían en la misma habitación, incluso ya había mudado toda su ropa, el no la había vuelto a tocarla como aquella noche, algún que otro beso amistoso y con ternura, pero no de aquellos que encendían todos los poros de su cuerpo, varias veces se mostró tentadora, provocándolo, pero no obtenía ningún resultado. Es cierto que pasaron días muy grises tras la muerte de su padre, aún así extrañaba aquel hombre que no duda ni un segundo en tocarla, en hacerle sentir cuánto deseba su cuerpo desnudo, cuánto deseaba hacerle el amor. Desvió aquellas ideas de su mente al percibir cierto olor quemado que provenía de las habichuelas, se apresuró en apagar la hornilla y con sus habilidades de gourmet pudo salvarlas, aunque tenían cierto sabor ahumado.

Había terminado de poner la mesa al tiempo que su esposo e hijo cruzaban la puerta, el último corrió hacia ella y la hizo casi arrodillarse para que lo abrazara.

-Hola mami-saludó el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Bien-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. El niño subió sus pertenencias escolares hasta su habitación para volver a bajar hasta la mesa.

-¿Cómo estuvo la mañana?-preguntó Shaoran de una manera muy trivial.

-Nada fuera de lo normal, pero si hay algo nuevo-entonces sonrió.

-¿El qué?-ya había dejado sus cosas de la oficina en el sofá cuando se sentaba a la mesa para comer. Sakura lo imitó en lo último.

-Mañana empiezo a trabajar-eso si que era nuevo para el, no sabía que a Sakura le había entrado ganas de trabajar como aún no se recuperaba totalmente, aunque sabía que ella no soportaría mucho tiempo pasar todo el día en la casa.

-¿Hablaste con Yamazaki?

-Así es, dice que me necesita allá, que han surgido algunos problemas en la compañía.

-Ah bueno…-y absorbió un poco de agua de su vaso.

-Mami me pasas el arroz-pidió Kiba.

-Claro ten, por lo que veo no te alegra mucho la noticia-dijo dirigiéndose a Shaoran, este levanto su mirada para encontrarse con ella.

-Pues claro que me alegro.

-No parece-replicó dejando a un lado del plato sus cubiertos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, qué salte sobre la mesa?-Sakura lo miró incrédula.

-Por lo menos un sincero "me alegro mucho" y una sonrisa cómplice-e hizo un bufido.- ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo últimamente?

-Absolutamente nada, te estas imaginando cosas, y perdona que no siempre pueda estar a tu entera disposición, quizás es que yo necesite de alguien que lo este para mi.

-¿Me estás echando en cara que siempre necesito de ti sin ni siquiera preocuparme por ti?-el rojo en sus mejillas aumentaban, realmente estaba muy enojada por lo que había dicho.

-No discutiré con el niño aquí-al decir esto Kiba tomó su plato y poniéndose de puntillas lo dejo en el fregadero para así retirarse. A Sakura no le agrado para nada aquello, así que siguió a su hijo y dejo con la palabra en la boca a su esposo, la verdad es que ya se estaba cansando de escucharlo. Eso fastidió a Shaoran, pero prefirió permanecer en su sitio.

-Kiba…-susurró al entrar a la habitación, no dudo en buscarlo debajo de la cama, había recordado hace varios días que el hacía eso cada vez que algo lo molestaba o lo asustaba.-sal de ahí….

-No quiero-protestó el niño. Respiró hondo e introdujo la mitad de su cuerpo debajo de la cama, dejando la parte de la cintura para abajo afuera.

-¿Estás molesto?-Kiba la miró con ojos llorosos y asintió sin palabras.- ¿Por papá y yo?-volvió a contestar solo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué discuten?

-Son cosas de mayores, nada que no se pueda resolver, ven sal…

-¿Segura?

-Si, no hay nada que tu padre y yo no podamos resolver…nos queremos-susurró con una sonrisa. Al decir esto Kiba abandonó su escondite seguido de su madre.- ¿Quieres acompañar a mamá a la casa del abuelo?-preguntaba mientras bajaba las escaleras con Kiba de la mano.

-Si quiero…-al bajar se dirigió al sofá para entretenerse viendo sus programas favoritos de televisión.

-Hoy iré con Kiba a casa de papá-le comunicaba a Shaoran sin ningún interés-por si te interesa-ella cruzó por su lado, el cual estaba sentado en la silla, sus pasos se detuvieron al sentir un suave tirón provocado por Shaoran, este hizo que ella quedara sentada sobre sus piernas.

-Realmente me interesa, me interesa todo respecto a ti y a Kiba, y perdona mi comportamiento.-estrechó la cintura de su esposa, ella cruzó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de este y le sonrió satisfecha.

-Te perdono solo si me demuestras que puedo ganar-lo había susurrada despacio en la oreja de Shaoran provocando que este le mostrará su típica sonrisa de seducción, aunque ya ella había sido seducida.

Primero besó su cuello formando círculos con su lengua, ella cerró los ojos inmersa de las sensaciones que solo el le provocaba, dejo que el capturara su boca de un solo movimiento, el los acariciaba suavemente y sin prisa, ella entre abrió los labios invitando a que sus lenguas chocaran entre sí, suspiró al sentir como una de sus manos oprimía su trasero, si cada vez que se equivocara le pediría perdón de esa forma no dudaría en que todos los días hubiera una discusión sin sentido. Cuando ambos necesitaron del actor normal de respirar se separaron, antes de que Sakura se levantara lamió sensualmente con la punta de su lengua los labios de Shaoran. El cual mordió su labio inferior deseando más, pero recordó que se le haría tarde para el trabajo. Se despidieron con un rápido beso y un "_Hasta luego"._

&&&&

Llegaron a la casa donde había crecido, todo en su interior estaba normal, Touya contrató a una persona para que limpiara el lugar dos veces por semana, aún no decidían si alquilar la casa o no, porque eso implicaba deshacerse de algunas cosas de su padre, ya habían entregado a beneficencia su ropa, pero le gustaba entrar en la casa y observar un fotografía de los tres encima del estante, ver la foto de su madre en la mesa, a la cual le daba los buenos días cada mañana cuando aún vivía en la casa. Pero unos días atrás su hermano le comunicó que encontró una familia que estaba interesada en la casa y le dejo encargado de retirar lo que hacía falta para dividirse las pertenencias, que para muchos serían simples, y que para ellos era su vida.

Encontró junto con Kiba cajas donde su padre guardaba hasta la primera ropa que había usado cuando bebe, premios de Touya y muchas fotografías de él con su mamá jóvenes. Pasaron buen rato escudriñando entre los antiguos recuerdos, después de varias horas tomó las cajas que se llevaría y como eran muchas y no podía ella sola con todos, a pesar de los reclamos de su hijo diciendo que era fuerte, que el podía llevar algunas, pidió un taxi para regresar a casa.

El sol ocultaba su cabeza cuando traspasó el umbral de la puerta junto a su hijo, se sorprendió al comprobar que Shaoran ya había llegado, pues no acostumbraba llegar tan temprano.

-Que bueno que hayas llegado temprano-comentó dejando las cajas en el piso.

-No creo que tenga nada de bueno-contestó molesto, al parecer volvían a la misma cantaleta. Sakura torno los ojos cansada de lo mismo.

-¿Ahora qué es lo que pasa?

-La compañía esta en quiebra-contestó con mala gana.

-¿Cómo?-se sobresalto, eso era grave.

-Lo que escuchas.

-Pero…todo iba bien…

-Nada iba bien desde hace unas semanas.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-ya se encontraba cerca de Shaoran, el cual apoyaba su espalda contra la pared.

-Ya tenías bastantes preocupaciones, no quería…

-Soy tu esposa, tienes que contarme esas cosas, nos debemos apoyar…-lo interrumpió.

-¿Solo para eso somos esposos no?-comentó con tono de cinismo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-empezaba a enojarse.

-Vamos a dejarlo ahí…-abandonó su posición para ir a sentarse al sofá donde estaba Kiba viendo televisión absorto de la discusión.

-No, no vamos a dejar nada a medias-dijo colocándose frente a el.-dime a que te referías.

Entonces la jaló del brazo haciendo que su oído quedara a la altura de su boca para decirle con todo el descaro.

-Sexo-Sakura abrió los ojos hasta donde pudo, no podía creer que el le estaba reprochando algo así, que se lo exigiera, si era lo que quería lo tendría.

Aún enojada se sentó a la mesa a cenar en compañía de los únicos hombres de su vida, al terminar jugó por un rato con su hijo sentada en el suelo de la sala, mientras que Shaoran se infiltraba en los papeles de la empresa. No le había comunicada a su esposa que la empresa se encontraba en un desequilibrio, amenazando con la quiebra, porque en esos día aún no se recuperaba totalmente de la muerte de su suegro, y no quiso fastidiarla con algo así. Por esa razón no le había prestado atención alguna más que cariño, porque la cabeza le daba vueltas y no dejaba de pensar en créditos, debitos y balances de la compañía. Pasaba las noches en velas buscando la mejor forma para salir de aquel problema, pero nada resulto, los bancos renegaron los prestamos que solicito, tuvo que despedir a varios empleados para conservar algo de dinero, mejor dicho porque ya no les podía pagar, y aquella tarde los números eran rojos, y tuvo que resignarse y declararla en estado de quiebra.

Subió a la habitación con un descomunal dolor de cabeza, estaba seguro que esa noche la pasaría con jaqueca, lo cual no lo dejaría dormir. Se desvistió y poco después cepillo sus dientes, antes de meterse a la cama se tomó una pastilla para apaciguar el dolor de cabeza. Sakura yacía a su lado boca arriba, y el se acostó al otro extremo de la cama dándole la espalda y le susurró un simple _"Buenas noches". _No había pasado ni tres minutos cuando percibió una mano acariciando sobre el bóxer su hombría, suspiró al sentir aquel contacto que calentaba su cuerpo. Sakura se detuvo en su acto, cosa que le molestó mucho, pero sonrió al sentir la calida desnudez de su parte sobre la de el, fue erógeno cuando ella comenzó a mover sus caderas muy despacio, ahogando un gemido por parte de el, sin dejar de moverse descendió hasta el pecho de Shaoran para recorrerlo con su incesante lengua hasta llegar a sus labios y besarlo con todo el fuego que le quemaba por dentro. Entonces fue cuando sintió una punzada en su sien que lo desvió de cualquier cosa excitante y la detuvo con sus manos, las cuales actuaron por si solas, porque no era lo que realmente deseba. Sakura lo miraba atónita. Quiso un momento olvidarse de aquel dolor impertinente, pero era inevitable porque cada vez se hacía más fuerte, tanto que la mínima luz le molestaba la vista.

-Ahora no, tengo jaqueca-fue lo único que dijo para quitársela de encima y dejarla a un lado de la cama. Estaba molesta, primero le reclamaba que aún no han hecho el amor, y ahora que estaba dispuesta el la rechazaba, esta vez con simples besos no obtendría su perdón.

Shaoran no soportaba el bulto en su entrepierna, tanto eso como la cabeza le molestaba, así que se dio una ducha fría pero rápida. Cuando volvió a la cama Sakura estaba dormida y agradeció eso, no quería empezar una nueva discusión.

ÔooooooooooooÔ

-Que bueno tenerla devuelta señora Li-le saludaba con un casual apretón de manos su jefe Yamazaki aún detrás de su escritorio. Aquella mañana se había levantado más temprano de la usual, para poder llegar a tiempo al trabajo y para no tener que hacer platica con Shaoran.-Toma a ciento-le ofreció y ella aceptó con gusto.

-Gracias, a mi también me alegra estar de vuelta. Estoy ansiosa de empezar, se que me dijo que me asignaría una persona que me guiaría por unos días.

-Así es, es más no debe tardar en llegar-y en ese instante tocaron a la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, la cual era inmensa, con un escritorio de caoba, y un ventanal que daba de vista un hermoso paisaje de la ciudad.-pase-contestó.

-Buenos días-dijo la voz varonil de un hombre vestido de traje totalmente negro. A simple vista era muy guapo, y al acercarse más y mostrar aquella sonrisa Sakura agradeció el estar sentada porque si hubiera estado de pie de seguro habría perdido el equilibrio. A pesar de que su cuerpo era cubierto por aquel traje se daba a denotar que poseía un cuerpo exquisito y que su pecho era cubierto por exuberantes pectorales. Su mirada juguetona y seria a la vez la hizo suspirar lo cual tubo que ocultarlo tras una tos inexplicable. Era alto y de piel blanca, sus cabellos negros los llevaba en un corte puntiagudo dándole un aire juvenil, aunque estaba segura que no podía tener más de treinta y cinco años, y sus ojos, negros como la noche, cuanto deseo ser cubierta por ese oscuridad.

Salió de su trance al recordar cierta persona que dormía al lado de su cama, pero como estaba molesta con el, con mas razón siguió escarbando con su mirada al hombre que tenia en frente, además una cosa es estar casada y otro muy diferente es ser ciega.

-Este es el señor Cha Song-ju-le comunicó su jefe. El señor Cha la saludó de forma tradicional y ella hizo lo mismo, pero desde su asiento, no podía arriesgarse a ponerse de pie.

-Es un placer conocerla señora Li-y su voz volvió retumbar en los oídos de Sakura, quien estaba encantada con la presencia de ese extraño.

_**Continuará….**_

_**Goumenasai…goumenasia…goumenasia…los siento, lo siento, lo siento…**_

**_Se que ha pasado un tiempesito largo desde mi última publicación, y que he durado más de la cuenta, pero es que no tenía el tiempo necesario. Imagínense estaba en asuntos de universidad y eso era papeles para acá y papeles para allá, más la poca inspiración que tenía por el cansancio que eso provocaba en mí. Pero aquí está el capítulo siete "No necesito pastillas para dormir…" un nombre un tanto extraño, la verdad es que me salió así por así al recordarme de la letra de una canción que me encanta llamada Testimonio de Juan Luis Guerra._**

_**Por Dios que mala soy, pero ahora ¿qué es lo que le da al matrimonio Li que viven discutiendo?**_

_**Bueno, bueno, y ¿quién será ese pedazo de dios que ha dejado hipnotizada a Sakura? **_

**_Pues les daré cierto datos de el, su nombre es Cha Song-ju, es el protagonista de una novela coreana llamada "Escalera al cielo" (Stairway to heaven) que esta como el quiere, es un hombre en todos los sentidos, yo deseo uno como el, y si lo espero se que me pudro en la silla donde lo haga. Tome su nombre solo para tener una imagen clara de su persona, ya que si alguien va a competir con mi Shaoran debe estar a su nivel o ser superior a el… para que tengan una imagen clara de ese pedazo de hombre que me vuelve loca pueden buscar algunas imágenes de el en google por su nombre real, el cual es Kwon Sang Woo, así al verlo puedan imaginarse a ese hombre y puedan suspirar así como Sakura y yo lo hemos hecho._**

_**Solo les adelantaré algo del próximo capítulo y es el titulo (jajajajajjaaja), se llamará "El intruso" y ya pueden saber quien es el intruso (jijijii).**_

_**Nos leeremos en otra ocasión, no olviden dejar muchos R----------E---------V------I-----E--------W-----------S**_


	8. El intruso

**Capítulo No. 8**

**El intruso**

Sakura Li, cansada de revisar tantos papeles, se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio de caoba, su oficina solo era un poco más pequeña que la de su jefe, las paredes eran de un color crema, en ellas colgaban premios otorgados por la empresa por su eficiencia en ella y las ventanas daban hacia las calles concurridas. Desvió su mirada esmeralda de los papeles de contabilidad de la empresa que le había llevado Cha Song-ju hacia un pequeño portarretrato que posaba sobre el. Sonrió a medias al ver a Shaoran con aquella sonrisa que muchas veces le cortaba la respiración junto a ella y Kiba, extrañaba esa expresión en aquel hombre, lo extrañaba. Nada justificaba su comportamiento, no entendía, le reclamaba sus deberes conyugales y cuando ella estaba dispuesta a elaborarlas daba la estúpida excusa de "Tengo jaqueca" estaba molesta e irritada, esta vez no sería nada fácil obtener su perdón.

-Con más cuidado o terminarás rompiéndolos-la voz varonil del señor Cha las sacó de sus cavilaciones y se percató de cómo sus manos estrujaban los papeles. De inmediato los soltó y respiró resignada, Shaoran la estaba enloqueciendo y el no se daba cuenta.-Te ves enojada-continuó diciendo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de frente del escritorio.

-Estoy bien-respondió con una mueca que no aparentaba ser una sonrisa.

El señor Cha le extendió una carpeta más con papeles referente a la empresa, ella suspiró cansada, solo faltaban quince minutos para la hora del almuerzo y se había pasado toda la mañana envuelta de papeles, no le tomó mucho tiempo entender todos esos números, el hombre de cabellera negra era muy eficiente y le explicaba las cosas de manera que entendía todo con mucha facilidad. Lo miró por unos segundos, estaba concentrado también en otra carpeta, decir que era atractivo era poco, era un semi-dios, visualizó la imagen de Shaoran la primera vez que lo vio, tenía el cabello desordenado y la barba le daba aire de hombre poco sutil, sonreía a sus adentros al recordar aquellas ojeras que había obtenido por la falta de sueño causadas por ella, aunque llevaba un aspecto atropellado todo en él la había cautivado, su amor hacia la mujer que no recordaba ser, su apariencia fría pero calida al tacto, solo Dios es perfecto y si Cha era casi perfecto por ser un semi-dios, Shaoran a pesar de sus fallas es el ser más substancial en su vida después de su hijo.

Aquella impertinente frase que ya comenzaba a odiar, volvió ocupar espacio en la mente de la castaña haciendo que desviara las buenas ideas que estaba teniendo de Shaoran, provocando una vez más irritación hacia él.

-¿Qué me dice?-preguntó Song-ju.

-¿Decirle qué?-fue la respuesta de Sakura pues no entendía a lo que se refería.

-De que debemos ir a almorzar-dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido-y creo que debería tomarse unos minutos más, porque se le ve muy distraída.

-Que va, nada de eso-decía mientras agitaba la mano quitándole importancia al asunto-entonces nos veremos acá alrededor de las dos de la tarde.

-De acuerdo-respondió al ponerse de pie, se despidió de ella con una sonrisa encantadora, lo cual hizo que ella sonriera más y después de verlo marcharse se dispuso a tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a casa.

La lluvia que azotaba sin piedad las calles de la ciudad de Tokio le impidieron moverse de una caseta telefónica hasta la parada de autobús, sus zapatos negros de tacón bajo se empaparon completamente al igual que la falda negra que le llagaba a las rodillas, la blusa blanca tres cuarta aún estaba un poco seca, porque se cubrió con el chaleco negro antes de salir. El agua comenzó poco antes de haber salido, vio las nubes grises que amenazaban de lluvia, por esto decidió aumentar el paso, pero a pesar de eso la lluvia dio con ella antes de llegar a la parada, y ahora estaba encerrada en aquella pequeña y sucia caseta, esperando que se detuviera. Fue entonces cuando escuchó las bocinas de un mercede color azul.

Cha Song-ju descendió del auto junto con un paraguas y abrió la puerta de la caseta.

-Ven, te llevo-dijo en voz alta, ya que los relámpagos y truenos opacaban su voz. Ella iba a protestar, pero sabía que debía aceptar ese aventón a menos que quisiera salir a mojarse para enfermar. Salió y se refugió bajo el paraguas junto a él.

Song-ju le abrió la puerta del copiloto dándole paso para que entrara. Y poco después de haberle explicado donde vivía se dirigían hacia allá.

-Muchas gracias señor Cha-dijo en el momento en que él la dejaba frente a la puerta de su casa bajo aquel paraguas.

-¿Sabes? Tanta formalidad me cansa, llámame Song-ju, ¿me darás el placer de llamarte Sakura?-el la miraba con travesura mientras utilizaba la excusa de que se estaba mojando para acercarse más.

-Si, claro-comenzó a rebuscar las llaves de la casa en la cartera y la dejo caer al sentir la proximidad de ese hombre, ambos bajaron un poco sus cuerpos para recoger las cosas que se habían salido.

&&&&&&

-Kiba toma el paraguas que esta debajo de tu asiento-decía Shaoran, ya estaban cerca de casa. Se extrañó al ver un carro desconocido frente de su casa y más cuando vio a dos figuras tomando algunas cosas del suelo, sabía que era Sakura, podía reconocerla a mil leguas, ella tenía algo que solo él podía apreciar, su mera presencia, su aroma de cerezos en primavera, era único, y aunque para muchos aquello era insignificante para él era su razón de ser. Verla ahí, sonriéndole a ese hombre extraño, y el muy petulante le sonreía como un cazador en busca de su presa, apretó con fuerza el volante y frenó de golpe al ver que él sujeto se atreviera a tocarla al quitarle un mechón de su frente. Su sien explotaría aquel instante, toda su furia descansaban en sus puños, deseosos de darle un golpe al intruso que seguía charlando animadamente con su esposa.

-Papi-la voz de su hijo los sacó de sus cavilaciones-ten, quiero entrar a casa, tengo ganas de ir al baño.

Tomó el paraguas que Kiba le entregaba y salió del carro, al parecer los dos individuos aún no se daban cuenta de su presencia, cargó en brazos a Kiba para impedir que se mojara y se acercó lentamente a la puerta de la casa.

-Hola-dijo al verlos de cerca.

-Shaoran…-dijo Sakura algo incomoda por la situación.

-Mami-dijo Kiba soltándose del cuello de su padre para abrazar a su madre, para luego volver a su sitio de origen. Antes de que pudiera aferrarse al cuello de él, Shaoran aprovechó tal proximidad para adueñarse de los labios fríos de Sakura, los cuales se tornaron tibios con tan solo un roce, los acarició con ternura y pudo percatarse de las ansias de ella y su propio deseo, tenía ganas de cubrir cualquier distancia con su cuerpo, despacio fue apartando sus labios y la miró con ansias de más al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior. Sakura terminó apoyándose del umbral de la puerta, y tranquilizando esa sensación que se poseía de su vientre.

-Diuuuuuuu-expresó Kiba con cara de asco-esperen a entrar-decía aunque su corazón se llenaba de felicidad al ver que sus padres se llevaban bien.

-¿Cómo está? Soy Li Shaoran, el esposo de Sakura-dijo dirigiéndose al hombre extraño. Este le saludo tradicionalmente y con una sonrisa en los labios se presentó.

-Soy Cha Song-ju, compañero de trabajo de su esposa…

-Así es, será mi guía por unos días-se apresuró a decir tras un fatigoso silencio entre los presentes.

-Pero que descortés de mi parte-decía Shaoran mientras abría la puerta con su mano libre-pase-lo invitó.

-No gracias, tengo que irme, nos veremos en la tarde Sakura.

Ya los tres estaban adentro cuando se iba a despedir de Song-ju.

-Pues entonces Adiós-dijo cerrando con suavidad dureza la puerta en la nariz de aquel sujeto. Sakura lo miró abrir el paraguas y dirigirse a su auto a través de la ventana.

-No tenías que hacer eso-decía mientras caminaba hacia él.

Shaoran había bajado a Kiba para que este fuera a cambiarse y ahora tomaba el teléfono para comunicarse con un servicio de comida.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó como si no supiera de qué se tratara.

-Le cerraste la puerta en la cara-se quejó.

-¿De verdad? No me di cuenta-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-no es la gran cosa.

-Shaoran eso fue…

-Shhh…si por favor un servicio para tres de comida china-la interrumpió para pedir su orden. Al terminar Sakura seguía frente a él mirándolo con enojo.-será mejor que te cambies, te puedes enfermar.

En ese momento recordó que estaba empapada, la verdad es que el calor se había apoderado de ella después de aquel beso, se dirigió a las escaleras para ir a la habitación, de todas formas no quería enfermarse.

&&&&&&

-Ashuuuuit….ashuuuuuuit-se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo después de estornudar por quinta vez en menos de tres minutos.

-¿No estás tomando nada para ese resfriado?-preguntó su amiga amatista, la cual estaba sentada en el sofá más grande quedando de frente de la castaña, Sakura estaba cubierta de la cintura para abajo con una manta en uno de los sofá individuales.

-Si un antigripal, pero no es suficiente, llevo tres día con este resfriado, lo bueno es que es sábado y no tengo que trabajar.

-Te prepararé un té-se ofreció Tomoyo mientras se ponía de pie.

-No es necesario….

-Vamos, que se nota que lo necesitas, ¿y cómo van las cosas entre tú y Shaoran?

-O tenemos un iceberg de cama o la fiebre me está matando…-dijo rodando los ojos.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, al parecer la relación de su amiga iba en declive, aunque ella sabía que eran algo que pronto superarían, Shaoran la ama demasiado y a pesar de que Sakura no lo recuerde en lo más mínimo se puede ver en esos ojos esmeraldas el amor que se ha ido despertando en ella.

-¿Y qué tal las cosas con Eriol?-preguntó Sakura para cambiar de tema.

La amatista no pudo evitar sonreír y que sus mejillas se tornaran rosas, desde el día que se habían ido a vivir juntos al apartamento que compraron antes de la muerte del padre de Sakura, todo iba mejorando, cada día lo amaba más, aún no creía que aquella estúpida idea pudo ser más fuerte que lo que sentía por él para alejarse así de improviso aún cuando eran jóvenes. Y él, todas las noches le demostraba el deseo que ella inducía en él, a veces sentía su mirada sobre ella, y eso le gustaba, que sus ojos la contemplaran solo a ella…para siempre.

-Todo va bien.

-De maravillas diría yo, ese brillo en tus ojos… estas completamente enamorada-le dijo antes de toser varias veces.

-Siempre lo estuve, solo que no me di cuenta a tiempo-Tomoyo se acercó al sofá para retornar a su asiento mientras esperaba que el té estuviera listo.

-¿No has hablado con él?-el tono de Sakura se volvió serio.

-Aún no…-Sakura la miró sorprendida-lo haré, necesito tiempo…

-¿Tiempo? Por Dios Tomoyo, el tiene derecho a que se lo confieses, y no en una semana, meses, sino ahora-le decía mirándola con mesura.

-Yo…-trató de defenderse, pero fue salvada tras el azote de una puerta.

-Shaoran tenemos visita y Kiba esta durmiendo, aunque no dudo que haya despertado pues el ruido hasta lo escucharon los muertos-Sakura cada vez mostraba más fastidio hacia el comportamiento de Shaoran, y él se comportaba más irritante cada día. Se le veía cansado con aquellas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, el cabello algo largo y rebelde, con la corbata aflojada y el saco en su mano derecha.

-Hola Tomoyo, lo siento, es solo…-decía en voz baja por el agotamiento.

-Esta bien, no hay problema-este abandonó la sala para subir a su habitación, necesitaba recostarse, desviar sus problemas de la mente, el estrés se posaba con tranquilidad sobre todo su cuerpo.

-¿Ves, cada día es peor…-dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca de total fastidio en los labios.

Tomoyo se había puesto de pie y entregado la taza de té a Sakura, la amatista tomó su cartera y se despidió.

-Tengo que hacer algunas compras para el apartamento.

-Debes de contarle-le recordó la castaña. Tomoyo respiró resignada y salió de la casa.

Con el té aún a medias fue hasta su habitación, no porque se preocupara por él, sino porque su adolorido cuerpo lo necesitaba con urgencia, pero antes de esto le dio un vistazo a Kiba, quien aún dormía placidamente. Al entrar a la habitación vio a Shaoran costado boca arriba sin los zapatos puestos, tenía los ojos cerrados pero sabía que no dormía porque con sus dedos se masajeaba la sien de ambos lados. Sakura dejo la taza en la mesita de noche y entro a la cama, acostándose de lado, dándole la espalda, y se arropó con las sabanas, pues sentía frío causado por la fiebre.

-Dormiré un poco, por favor estate pendiente de Kiba, aún duerme pero seguro…-guardó silencio al sentir como los fuertes brazos de Shaoran cubrían su cuerpo, y su pierna derecha se encontraba entrelazada con la suya, la respiración de él chocaba calidamente con el cuello de Sakura, ella cerró los ojos para apreciarlo más. El aspiró el dulce aroma de ella cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo como si fuera un acto de purificación, cuanto la extrañaba, le hacía tanta falta su cuerpo, estar dentro de ella, escucharla decir su nombre con voz jadeante de deseo, y como se estremecía entre sus brazos, deseaba estar en ella otra vez.

-Te amo-dijo cerca de su oído con una pasión que lo quemaba por dentro. Ella se estremeció al escucharlo, la verdad era la primera vez que él le decía que la amaba, de seguro lo había hecho antes, pero ella no recordaba, quería recordarlo. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas silenciosas descendieran hasta sus labios. Percibió como el cuerpo de ella temblaba, no era normal, tentó con su mano la frente hirviente de ella.

-Sakura…-murmuró. La giró suavemente para verla, estaba pálida y sudorosa con los labios morados.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a rebuscar entre el botiquín del baño un termómetro, lo colocó debajo de la lengua de ella.

-Trata de sostenerlo…-cinco minutos después lo extrajo, el miedo se apoderó de él al comprobar que tenía 41 grados de fiebre. Marcó el teléfono de un hospital para comunicarse con alguna enfermera.

-Mi esposa tiene 41 grados de temperatura, no sé que hacer…-escuchó atentamente cada una de las palabras de la enfermera, lo primero que hizo fue empezar a llenar la tina de agua fría. Después de colgar se remangó las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos y despojó cuidadosamente la ropa de Sakura, la llevó en brazos hasta la tina que ya estaba llena y la entró.

-No….no…-se quejaba y se aferraba más al cuello de él-no….no….

-Lo necesitas…-sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tenso al ser introducida al agua fría, casi helada. Una vez que estaba dentro Shaoran tomó un paño y lo estrujaba contra el tembloroso cuerpo de ella. Le daba miedo verla así tan mal, tenía miedo de llegar a perderla alguna vez, no podría soportar una vida sin ella, por ella respiraba, por ella despertaba cada mañana, no sería nada sin su cerezo…

Después de varios minutos la sacó y la tendió en la cama, y con otro paño se dispuso hacer lo mismo, estrujarla hasta que la circulación volviera a la normalidad. Como la enfermera le había dicho tomó unas pastillas para bajar la fiebre que tenía en su botiquín y se las dio de tomar, se desvistió quedando solo en calzoncillos, aunque no había recibido aquella instrucción de parte de la enfermera consideraba que no existía mejor manera de brindarle calor que con su propio cuerpo, a ella la vistió con un pijama blanca, un abrigo, y ambos quedaron cubiertos por dos sabanas y el cubre cama, antes de acostarse a su lado prefirió a pagar el aire condicionado. Se acurrucó cerca de ella, abrazándola, proporcionándole su calor.

Unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta y recordó que Kiba aún dormía, hasta ahora.

-Entra…-le dijo.

Kiba aún soñoliento entró a la habitación, y observó la escena que tenía poniendo cara de avergonzando.

-Soy muy pequeño para ver esto-y fijó su mirada al piso, se lo encontraba más interesante-volveré a dormir, si puedo…-ya se estaba dando la vuelta cuando escuchó a su padre decirle que esperara.

-Mamá está enferma-dijo Shaoran- la estoy cuidando…

-Aja…-dijo en tono de "_seré pequeño pero no tonto"_-adiós papi, me voy a dormir….

Y sin más salió de la habitación.

Sonrió por la mentalidad de su hijo, le sorprendía que fuera tan pequeño y pensara de esa forma…los niños de hoy día. Entonces descansó su cabeza sobre la almohada apretando contra él el cuerpo de Sakura sin hacerle daño, debía bajar la fiebre.

&&&&&&

Despertó con calor aquella mañana, el sudor se deslizaba por la frente, y podía sentir las sabanas algo húmedas. Se despojó de ellas con rapidez, dándose cuenta que aparte de eso llevaba puesto un abrigo y la bata, con razón el calor. Aún así no sabía el por que, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, más bien de la mitad del día del sábado, había subido en la tarde para recostarse un poco, pero no llevaba ese pijama puesto. Calzó sus pies en unas pantuflas que estaban de frente a la cama y bajó hasta el comedor.

-Buen día-le saludó Shaoran al verla descender por las escaleras, se notaba que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.-Te ves con mejor semblante.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó extrañada tomando asiento en una de las sillas del comedor.- ¿Qué hora es?-se dio cuenta que debía ser por lo menos más de las nueve, ya Shaoran estaba vestido con unos jeans azul, y un t-shirt del mismo color con cuello.

-Las dos de la tarde-dijo con normalidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Es domingo cierto?-quiso comprobar si no había dormido más de la cuenta.

-Así es, ayer te dio mucha fiebre, la fiebre bajaba y subía constantemente…

-Entonces tuviste en vela toda la noche-una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Si…

-Por mi…

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti-respondió acercándose a ella para acariciarle la mejilla.

-¿Y Kiba?

Shaoran se aportó de ella y se dirigió al refrigerador para tomar el jarro de agua y servirse un poco.

-En casa de Touya, lo vino a buscar hoy temprano. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te prepare una sopa de vegetales?

-Me caería muy bien, gracias.

Esperó sentada en el sofá mientras su esposo le preparaba el almuerzo, ya se sentía mejor, si había tenido fiebre no parecía, su cuerpo se sentía con vitalidad y energía, por alguna razón hubo algo que le proporcionó un exquisito calor que la alivió por completo, entonces vino a su menta la imagen de la tina, el agua helada y él estrujando con un paño su débil cuerpo, y por su puesto el "_Te amo" _que escuchó antes, eso si que la hizo estremecerse, esas palabras tan calidas y suaves, tan penetrantes en su ser.

-Sakura…está lista.-le comunicó Shaoran colocando el plato sobre la mesa junto con una cuchara.

-Gracias…-ella empezó a comer en silencio mientras él la observaba detenidamente, le encantaba verla comer, como saboreaba cada uno de los bocados, como si cada uno fuera diferente, que guardara otro sabor. Río por dentro, de seguro se quemaría con aquel bocado, a veces se desesperaba un poco al comer.

-Auuchhh…quema-dijo.

Ahí estaba, se había quemado la lengua.

-Al paso querida Sakura-decía mientras con una servilleta limpiaba un poco debajo de sus labios una gota de sopa.-saldré por un momento ¿o prefieres que me quede?

"_Quiero que te quedes"-_pensó-Si es muy importante…puedes irte.

-Si, lo es y mucho, tu hermano me habló sobre una compañía, un socio que el tiene, que puede ayudarme con la empresa y claro Touya también me dará la mano, el señor se va de viaje mañana, y por eso iré a verlo está tarde.

-Eso me alegra, significa que podrás sacar de la quiebra a la compañía-se entusiasmó.

-Es lo que espero, bueno, nos vemos en un rato-se despidió de ella con un leve beso en los labios.

-¿Te vas vestido así?-preguntó.

-No es nada formal, incluso lo veré en su casa, es bueno que entremos en confianza-tomó las llaves del carro que estaban encima de la mesa y se fue.

Al terminar con su almuerzo decidió arreglar la habitación, la cual estaba en desorden, y todo la llevó a limpiarla completamente, nadie diría que el día anterior tenía fiebre de 41 grados. Mientras limpiaba la mesita de noche, dejó caer la gaveta al intentar abrirla, pues la jaló con tal fuerza que terminó saliéndose por completo, dejando caer en el suelo los papeles que había dentro.

Con cuidado los levantó y no pudo desviar su curiosidad hacía unos sobres que tenían inscrito su nombre. Los tomó entre las manos y se sentó sobre la cama para leer las cartas. Todas al parecer eran de Shaoran cuando aún eran novios, fueron escritas en fechas especiales, como su cumpleaños, navidad y San Valentín, la que más le llamó la atención fue una escrita en ninguna época especial y empezó a leerla. No llegó hasta la mitad cuando ya las lagrimas hicieron presencia en sus mejillas, sollozó abiertamente, no por tristeza, sino porque el hombre que dormía a su lado la amaba sin límites, y lo demostraba en cada palabra de aquella carta. Apretó el papel contra su pecho y lloró, lloró hasta que le dolieran los ojos. Se recostó en la cama aún con la carta en manos, y permaneció allí por varias horas.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando se paró de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se despojó del pijama y entró en la tina cerrando la cortina tras sí. Prefirió sentir como el agua corría por su cuerpo, por tal razón abrió la ducha y mojó su rostro y luego todo, pensando en aquella carta.

_3/8/2000_

_Amor mío:_

_Se que hoy no es ningún día en especial para cualquier otra persona, pero para mí si lo es, porque esta mañana desperté pensando en ti, queriendo estar junto a ti en estos momentos. Me conoces bien, más que nadie, y sabes que no soy un hombre de tantas palabras, y aún así por alguna razón mi corazón latió más fuerte y como son las cinco de la madrugada no pude llamarte para decirte que te amo con toda mi alma, que la razón por la cual respiro y me siento vivo es por ti, solo por ti._

_La primera vez que te vi, no puedo decir que me enamoré de ti, sabes que mentiría, porque no te soportaba, siempre vivías con una sonrisa como si todo en el mundo tuviera una solución, pero no contaba con que poco a poco esa sonrisa me apresara y que te fueras clavando en mí, y hoy en día estas en lo más profundo de mi ser. Mientras pasaba los días supe apreciarte, me fui enamorando, como un tonto. Y le doy gracias a Dios por haberme dado la oportunidad de amarte, de tenerte, de tocarte, porque cada día que estoy a tu lado me haces desear ser un mejor hombre…y yo deseo darte todo para que seas feliz, tanto o más como lo soy yo. _

_Anhelo el día cuando te tenga todas las mañanas, no hay cosa más dichosa que despertar viendo tu mirada, y respirar tu dulce aroma que purifica mi alma, te amo tanto que no sabría que hacer sin ti…deseo que estemos juntos para siempre. ¿Cómo fue que te fijaste en este chino frío, de carácter duro y de mirada ambarina? Ansío que salga el sol para verte y besarte, besar esos suaves labios que añoro cada noche. Deseo que seas mi esposa…_

_Te amo…_

_Siempre tuyo: _

_Li Shaoran _

Shaoran llegó a la casa con más ánimos, pues la reunión con su futuro socio había sido un éxito, aunque no especificaba que cantidad aportaría a la compañía lo importante era que se había comprometido a hacerlo, a ayudarlo.

Se extrañó no encontrar a Sakura en el primer piso, quizás estaba cansada y decidió dormir, subió los escalones de dos en dos, y entró a la habitación, ella no estaba ahí, la cama estaba un poco desordenada y sobre ella estaba el cajón de la mesita de noche más otros papeles, entonces escuchó el agua de la ducha, de seguro estaba tomando un baño. Sin pensarlo se desvistió, dejando la ropa en el camino que lo dirigía al baño dejando al aire libre su fornido cuerpo, sus hombros anchos…se encontraba en bóxer cuando ya abría la puerta del baño. El calor se hacía presente. Se acercó con lentitud. La cortina se abrió delante de él de improviso dándole una imagen desnuda y húmeda de su esposa. Tragó saliva al verla así, su cintura y sus caderas libres de cualquier prenda, sus firmes muslos. Siguió con los ojos una gota de agua que recorrió su cuello, el espacio que separa sus pechos, su vientre, hasta perderse en aquellos rizos de cabello.

-¿Me pasas la toalla por favor?-pidió Sakura sin saber que decía exactamente, pues la mirada penetrante de Shaoran la turbaba. El se acercó a ella sin la toalla y entró en la tina sobresaltando a su esposa.

La tomó por la cintura y depositó en sus labios toda la pasión que corría por su sangre, jugó varias veces con los labios de ella mordisqueándola, acariciándolos con su lengua, hasta que la introdujo en su boca provocando que gimiera en silencio, le acariciaba la espalda con la mano izquierda mientras que la otro se posó sobre su pecho y mimaba ya el pezón endurecido de Sakura, pudo apreciar como sus piernas se abrían y cerraba como ala de mariposa con cada beso. Detuvo sus labios, para besar su mejilla, su cuello, y cuando su boca estuvo a la altura de su oído izquierdo sopló con suavidad haciendo que esta temblara hasta la punta de los pies, y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja para luego decir con voz ronca y exaltada.

-Mujer…tu cuerpo me hace falta…

Para luego poseer nueva vez su boca, y transmitirle aquel deseo incesante de poseerla de hacerla suya allí mismo.

_**Continuará….**_

**_Nota de Autora:_**

_**¡Hola! Aquí nos leemos otra vez, hey, que capítulo, que final, estoy ansiosa de escribir el próximo capitulo, en el cual, por fin, pasará, y esta vez no habrá ninguna interrupción de ningún tipo, miren que hasta envié de pasa día a nuestro querido niño Kiba. Jajá jajá ¿no les encantó su actitud cuando entró a la habitación de su papá? A mi si, los niños de hoy día….**_

**_Y ese portazo que le dieron a mi Song-ju…solo porque fuiste tu Shaoran te perdono, es broma, como a muchas no le gusto la presencia de este hombre, pues quise escribir algo que las animara, pero no sé si las cosas se quedan ahí….(risa malvada)_**

_**¿Y qué será eso que le oculta Tomoyo a nuestro inglés? Ni yo misma se….**_

_**Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, y les quiero dar un agradecimiento muy especial a las lectoras que han estado siempre atenta a mi historia, y aunque es prohibido (eso leí por ahí, quiero que alguien me explique eso por favor) les agradeceré directamente:**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a:**_

**_Sonylee, _****_Evisakura_********_Lokurashiphop_********_Linktloz_********_Ale Snape Li_********_Arevir6_********_Sweetchibi-Sakura_********_Miroky_********_Kaori-chan-n_********_Juchiz_********_Yohko Bennington_********_AgataBlack_********_Nolee SyS_********_Ireli456_********_Eily Rojas-Black_********_Sailor Alluminem Siren_********_Hermione I_********_ANA KOU_********_Celina Sosa_****_…._**

_**En fin a todas…gracias por el apoyo de siempre, y por aguantar mis ocurrencias.**_

_**Nos leeremos luego.**_

**_Recuerden dejarme sus R……..E……………V………….I……..E………W………S_  
**


	9. Nuestra cama extrañaba el movimiento

**Capítulo No.9**

**Nuestra cama extrañaba el movimiento**

-Ahhhhh…Shao…-Fue lo único que su voz quebrante pudo pronunciar tras escuchar aquellas palabras envueltas en un manto de calor y deseo.

Hacía tanto que sus manos no recorrían por esa piel tersa y suave, bastante tiempo había pasado para su incesante lengua que no mojaba su sequedad con la humedad de ella, que tortura fue para Shaoran pasar esas noches acompañado de una terrible soledad que no lo dejaba solo, mientras ella, la única mujer que supo instalarse en su piel, alma y corazón dormía envuelta de otras sabanas que no eran las suyas, cuantas noches en velas pasó, cuantas veces contuvo su resistencia para no levantarse e ir por ella, todo había sido una martirio, la deseaba con un fervor descomunal, incapaz de saciarse con tan solo una vez, con tan solo una noche.

Apartó su mano derecha que estuvo entretenida oprimiendo el trasero de la castaña, para llevarla hasta el mentón de ella, y elevar su mirada para que lo viese a los ojos, al encontrarse, y verla así, tan apasionada, con los cabellos alborotados, las mejillas encendidas y los labios entre abiertos, e hinchados por los besos que le proporcionaba, era hermosa, amaba cada línea de su cuerpo, todo lo que le pertenecía lo amaba, todo lo que tocaba, y tenerla así, como siempre había querido, era conocer la gloria en un goce infinito. Ambas respiraciones eran agitadas, si seguían de esa manera Shaoran terminaría antes de tiempo, y no quería, debía controlarse para así poder los dos sobrepasar el punto máximo de la locura y la pasión. Quería hacerle el amor lentamente.

Sakura se mostraba algo impaciente, desesperada, como si fuera su primera vez, ese pensamiento fue un corte circuito en ella, no era la primera vez que hacía el amor con él, llevaba siete años de matrimonio con aquel hombre y él mismo le había mostrado una noche cada uno de los lugares donde se poseían, debía conocerlo, saber sus puntos débiles, pero le apenaba no recordarlos, aún así en sus manos tiene la oportunidad de conocerlo, de descubrir esos puntos que vuelven sensible de dureza su virilidad. Bajó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron más de la impresión al ver aquel bulto enorme entre su entrepierna, se mordió los labios y suspiró, sus manos, que estaban acariciando la ancha espalda de Shaoran descendieron por su espinal y se posaron en las caderas de él, hasta sentir la tela del bóxer y comenzó a quitárselos, poco a poco fue descubriendo una cubierta de rizos, tal cosa hizo que Sakura se pusiera de rodillas, con frenesís dejó los bóxer debajo de los tobillos de él, olvidó como respirar al ver el órgano del castaño y tuvo un suspiro largo al tratar de calcular el tamaño con el cual fue bendecido. Shaoran sonrió con picardía al ver el rostro de admiración de ella. El colocó ambas manos contra la pared y cerró los ojos para luego decir.

-Haz lo que se te plazca, seré tuyo….

El rostro de la esmeralda se tiñó de un rojo intenso, más porque pudo percibir una oleada de sensaciones que nunca pensó alguna vez que sentiría, imaginarse que tendría el cuerpo de Shaoran en sus manos, que podría tocarlo y hacer con él lo que se le antojara, y miles de imágenes corrieron en su mente, dándole una idea de lo que haría, con tan solo pensarlo la sangre subió a sus mejillas y en sus piernas sintió una corriente imparable.

La bañare era grande y de forma ovalada, así que ninguno de los dos tenía dificultad alguna, ella de rodillas y él frente a ella. Sakura dejó a un lado el pudor y la inocencia para comenzar un ritual erótico de besos y caricias. Comenzó depositando en cada una de las rodillas de él besos suaves y pastosos, mientras sus manos acariciaban la parte de atrás de sus muslos. Subió lentamente por el muslo izquierdo de él dibujando con su lengua una línea recta, al llegar casi al final de esté lo mordió deliberadamente, haciendo que él arqueara hacía atrás su espalda y posara sus manos entre los cabellos castaños de Sakura y la masajeara. Entonces a través de esto pudo saber cuanto él lo disfrutaba y decidió jugar un poco con él.

Tomó entre sus manos el miembro de su esposo, al cual le suministró fricción, al principio era lento, sin presura alguna, la cual fue aumentando al tiempo que Shaoran se excitaba más.

-Ohhhhh….ohh-la voz de Shaoran era más ronca con cada roce, Sakura levantó un poco la mirada para ver el rostro delicioso de él, aún llevaba los ojos cerrados, su lengua acariciaba sus labios constantemente y se mordía el labio inferior por igual manera, y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por lo agitado que estaba.

Ella abandonó lo que sus manos estaban haciendo y unos ojos ámbar se abrieron de la impresión, no le gustaba que hubiera detenido, pero desvió esa idea al comprobar que ella tenía más cosas preparadas a través de aquella mirada seductora y sin recato. Su virilidad había aumentado, aún no había llegado a lo máximo y eso la estremeció, al pensar que le faltaba por crecer. Acercó sus labios a la punta de su miembro y sopló con suavidad sobre el, esto a Shaoran hizo que se le escapara de la garganta un fuerte gemido, todo el cuerpo de él estaba en calor, y su corazón latía con mayor impulso y la sangre le quemaba por dentro. En el mismo lugar donde sopló lo besó varias veces, en una de las ocasiones lo introdujo, solo la parte superior, y lo mordió, tal acto la divirtió y a él lo estremeció, en la punta trazó círculos con su lengua, como tenía las manos desocupadas las puso en el trasero de él, acariciándolo y mientras ella misma se excitaba con lo que hacía, las nalgas de él recibieron algunas clavadas de uñas y apretones.

Cuando él llegaba ya a una inevitable explosión, ella se puso de pie y al besarlo dejo que él mismo supiera su propio sabor. Se abrazó a su cuello y él la apretó más por la cintura haciendo que se acercaran. Ella mordió el labio de Shaoran con locura y ambos acariciaban sus lenguas, una con la otra, él tenía más ganas de chupar aquellos labios carmín y así lo hizo, los chupaba y los lamía sin cesar, sacando desde el vientre de Sakura gemidos y suspiros indomables. Se despejó de ella al darse cuenta que son humanos y necesitan respirar para sobrevivir, le besó las mejillas y la frente para luego abrazarla, besarle el cuello, con la lengua lo hizo suyo, y sin poder evitarlo permaneció un rato en ese lugar forrándolo de pequeños chupones.

Ella ahora le daba la espalda a los grifos y el frente a ella, con sus manos Shaoran abrió la llave para llenar la bañera, tanto la del agua fría como caliente y con una pequeña palanquita le obstruyó el paso al agua para que no se saliera por el desagüe. Sintió como sus pies eran mojados por el agua tipia que descendía por el grifo.

-Ya tomé un baño-le decía Sakura al oído y mordía su lóbulo.

-Yo quiero bañarte, ahora… quiero hacer….yo lo que me plazca-dijo él mientras se sentaba en la bañera y le extendía la mano, para que ella la tomara y se sentará dándole la espalda. Lo hizo sin preámbulos.

Al sentarse ella sintió el miembro de él aún erecto y suspiró por aquella sensación. El jabón en líquido estaba detrás de él y lo tomó, y esparció un poco por el cuerpo de ella, empezando por los hombros, la división entre sus pechos, su vientre, hasta sus muslos. Con las manos comenzó a masajear sus hombros y por la fricción se hacía más espuma debido al jabón.

-La esponja esta ahí-dijo ella algo atontada disfrutando del masaje.

-Mujer…quiero hacerlo con las manos, es lo que yo quiero-sentenció el ambarino con una dureza que excitó a Sakura.

Al bajar de los hombros sus manos siguieron el recorrido de los brazos de ella, acariciándolos, al llegar a las manos de ella, introdujo sus dedos y las apretó con suavidad, al tiempo que las levantaba, a distancia apreció la unión de ambas, admirando aquella mano rustica que sujetaba a otra más suave y delicada, tan distintas, pero para él estando juntas era solo perfección, así quería pasar el resto de su vida, junta a ella, la única mujer que ha amado, la única mujer que quiere ver al despertar. La abrazó de súbito y aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos.

Dejó las manos de ella para posarlas sobre sus pechos, los oprimió y los estrujó, las piernas de Sakura se movían agitadas, como demostración de tanto que le gustaba lo que él hacía, con las puntas de sus los dedos estiraba los pezones ya endurecidos de ella, y también los pellizcaba de forma traviesa. La mano derecha de él siguió jugando con el pezón de ella del mismo lado, y la otra acariciaba con suavidad su vientre. Las manos de Sakura se encontraban inquietas sin tener que hacer, las colocó en la cabeza de Shaoran acariciando los rebeldes cabellos de este, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Aún más cuando sintió los dedos de él acariciando con suavidad su clítoris. Gimió constantemente y él también.

Ella se mordía el labio con fuerza a tal punto de casi sangrar al no saber que hacer con tanta fogosidad dentro de ella, los dedos de él se movían con agilidad en aquella zona ya húmeda de su propio ser. Antes de que el agua llegara a los muslos de ella, Sakura como estaba delante del grifo lo cerró, desviando un poco a Shaoran de lo que hacía, y con la voz como un ronroneo le dijo:

-Si el agua me cubre no me sentirás, y no será tan excitante-el mordió el lóbulo de ella y le susurró al oído.

-Y es lo que quiero, sentirte, toda mía…

Aún con sus dedos en la zona de ella los movió presionando más para que hubiera más fricción, ella arqueó la espalda y dejó escarpar el calor de su sangre por sus labios, al sentir como dos de los dedos de él se introducían en ella. El suavizó el movimiento, haciendo círculos dentro.

-Ahhhhh…Dios…no aguanto….-gritó ella.

-Sin apresuramiento mi cerezo…

Al sacar ambos dedos ya mojados de la humedad de Sakura, acarició su vientre con sus yemas subiendo con delicadeza hasta sus pechos, para apretarlos nuevamente. Al terminar con aquellas caricias el se puso de pie después que ella lo hizo. Ya de frentes ella lo besó dándole a entender sus ansias de ser poseída y amada. El abrió el grifo de la ducha y dejó que el agua le quitara la espuma que ella tenía sobre su cuerpo, mojados los dos, salieron de la bañera. Shaoran la tomó entre sus brazos, pasando una de sus manos detrás de las rodillas de ella y la otra en su espalda, mientras ella se sujetaba por el cuello de él. Chorreando agua sobre el suelo caminaron hasta la cama, donde el la depositó con sumo cuidado, ella giró boca abajo, él estaba a su lado y retiró de su espalda los cabellos húmedos de ella, con sus dedos rozaba su piel, bajando y subiendo con sutileza, llegó hasta el final de su espalda donde la besó, y mordió varias veces sus caderas, sus labios descendieron hasta el trasero de ella, él lo mimó y le otorgó muestras de cariños apasionados, recibió varios mordiscos, no podía evitarlo.

Las manos de Sakura apretaban las sabanas, las caricias de Shaoran la elevaban al cielo, dejándola conocer el paraíso, no podía creer que había durado tanto para que aquellas manos la tocaran de esa forma, estaba envuelta en un éxtasis delicioso, gozaba el movimiento ágil de las manos de Shaoran, mordió su labio inferior al percibir como la mano de él, a pesar de estar de espaldas se introducía a su zona erógena, proporcionándole golpes suaves con su dedo entre sus labios mayores, aún su otra mano rozaba con la piel de ella.

Poco después de terminar la giró y se colocó encima de ella, se acercó a sus labios para besarla desesperadamente, penetrando su lengua en su boca, alimentándose del dulce néctar que ella le da a través de sus besos. Bajó por su cuello para luego posar sus labios en el pecho derecho de ella, mientras el otro recibía presiones de su mano. Lamió con desenfreno el pezón, y lo absorbió varias veces, hasta que a ella le dolía y gritó por eso. Las manos de Sakura se posaron el los hombros de él y lo apartó un poco, para levantarse y quedar a horcajadas encima de él. Con su mano izquierda se apartó de lado el cabello y descendió un poco para que estos rozaran el rostro de Shaoran. Con ambas manos masajeó el fornido pecho de su esposo, y bajó los labios hasta el pezón de él para vengarse de lo que él le había hecho. No pensó tratarlo con dulzura, sin dudarlo lo mordió y hacía todo tipo de figuras alrededor de él con su lengua, supo que era una de las zonas sensibles de Shaoran al sentir como su virilidad crecía más, no podía dejar que las cosas terminaran tan rápida, pero primero haría presencia su maldad.

Movió sus caderas lentamente de un lado a otro, luego en círculos y por último en línea recta, hacía arriba y hacía abajo, Shaoran tenía las manos sobre las caderas de ella ejerciendo más presión.

-Me encantas….hazlo…-decía él tras dejar escapar un ronco gemido.

Ella sonrió, eso era lo que deseaba, que el quisiera en ese mismo momento, se apartó de él quedando frente a la cama y mirándolo divertido.

-Eres cruel…-dijo él-pero eso me excita más.

Se incorporó y la tomó de un brazo jalándolo hacía él, estaban de frente, de rodillas en la cama, él con la punta de la lengua dibujó los labios de ella, para luego depositar un beso suave, ella le besó la punta de la nariz, con sus manos tomando el rostro de él, luego, las mejillas y por último sus ojos, para luego dejar a escasos centímetros sus labios entreabierto frente a los de él, permanecieron así por varios segundos, hasta que él atacó con furor, arrancándole de la piel extensos suspiros.

La dejó sobre la cama sin dejarla de besar, los besos descendieron hasta su vientre, donde él, con ambas manos abrió las piernas de ella e introdujo su rostro dentro de su zona, si creyó haber experimentado el placer con los dedos de él en esa parte, su lengua la hacía explotar sin compasión, sin importarle que sus gritos pudieran oírse a mil leguas. Sakura tapó su rostro con sus manos, y luego apretó las sabanas, con tal fuerza que pensaba que moriría allí mismo.

La lengua de Shaoran retozaba con su zona más sensible, él sintió como ella expedía aquel líquido que era un comprobante de lo bien que lo estaba pasando, en una chupó esa zona, e introdujo la punta de la lengua dentro de ella. Sakura experimentaba en ese momento un orgasmo que le aceleraba el puso y la estaba volviendo loca, estaba desesperada porque Shaoran se adentrara en su interior, pero saboreaba la rica sensación que experimentaba con esa forma de hacer el amor.

-Ohhhhh…Shaoran…ohh-oírla decir su nombre, su voz cubierta por aquel orgasmo le proporcionaba a él su propio éxtasis. Subió sus labios a los de ella y así besarla, ella en ese momento descubrió su propio sabor, como el lo había hecho anteriormente.

-¿Lista?-preguntó en él en una voz que ya casi no reconocía por lo ronco que estaba. Claro que estaba lista para él, ya lo deseaba, de manera urgente. No habló, pues ya no sabía como articular palabras, solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y un extraño sonido que provenía de su garganta.

Ya sus piernas entrelazadas, y ambos acomodados, su virilidad comenzó a buscar el orificio de ella, al encontrarlo, y ella sentirlo así, tan endurecido, exclamó por la boca de él, y lo abrazó por el cuello para acercarlo y así como él le haría el amor, quería que su lengua hiciera lo mismo con su boca. Entonces con un movimiento ágil y oportuno el lo introdujo en la cavidad de ella, tal cosa provocó que ella le mordiera el labio a Shaoran, al inicio él se movía con lentitud, hasta que el deseo de los dos aumentó y aceleró el ritmo para que su miembro sintiera más fricción y ella por igual, lo sacaba y entraba, nunca lo sacaba por completo, solo por la mitad. Y en ningún momento dejo de besarla, apretándola con sus brazos.

En cada momento las envestidas se volvía más feroces y enloquecidas, los dos sobrepasando el punto máximo de la pasión y la locura. La cama estaba en movimiento, con la misma fuerza que ellos. La embistió una vez más, y por fin pudo dejar en ella el deseó y su amor, y ella sintió como él se deshacía dentro suyo, y ella se sorprendió de que ambos a penas estaban en medio camino, cuando por nueva vez el empezó con aquellos movimientos circulares para volver embestir, él pudo alcanzar el punto G de ella, siempre lo hacía, y ella el de él, ambos explotaron un éxtasis embriagado de una locura desenfrenada, mientras ella se arqueaba debajo de su cuerpo, los dos disfrutaron de un orgasmo que les duró minutos, muy largos, y el no se cansaba de sentirla, hacerle el amor las veces que fueran, hasta que los dos quedaron extasiados, el tumbado sobre ella, aún si sacar su miembro del interior de Sakura, y ella disfrutaba que estuviese ahí dentro.

La respiración de Shaoran golpeaba el cuello de ella, se pusieron de lado, aún con las piernas entrelazadas, para abrazarse mejor, ella rozaba las yemas de sus dedos con la piel sudada de él, y Shaoran hacía lo mismo. Se miraban a los ojos, no había palabras para describir lo que ambos sentían, dentro de Sakura recorrió un estremecimiento especial, al momento que el la besó pausadamente y con suavidad, fue un beso húmedo de amor, de puro amor. Entonces ella supo el porque su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, y el porque deseaba estar así con él todas las noches, y lo expresó en solo dos palabras.

-Te amo…-dijo en susurro.

Shaoran sonrió, pues hacía tres meses que no escuchaba decirle de esa manera, desde el día del accidente ella no se lo decía, y le complació escucharlo de tal forma que sonrió aún más cuando sintió como su virilidad se endurecía nuevamente y ella disfrutó de eso moviendo sus caderas.

Volvieron hacer el amor, con más movimientos, haciendo que la cama los ejecutara de la misma manera. Sin duda alguna aquella cama había extrañado el movimiento.

OOOO

El apartamento donde vivían ahora era del tamaño justo para ambos, se encontraba en quinto piso de un edificio del centro de la ciudad, con tan solo entrar te sentías en casa, las paredes pintadas de amarillo claro, con un tapiz de flores primaverales en la parte superior de ellas, en las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros pequeños, dos de ellos con un paisaje y el otro con un florero. El comedor quedaba cerca de la cocina, los muebles en la sala junto con el estante donde estaba el televisor y el equipo de música, las ventanas decoradas con cortinas de color crema, al fondo estaban las habitaciones, tres y el baño. Tenía un balcón que daba a la vista el parque, el cual, por ser primavera, relucía con árboles de cerezo. Les encantaba su nuevo hogar y más porque estaban en la compañía del otro.

Era lunes y estaba cansada al llegar a la casa del trabajo, tenía pensado ya lo que haría de cena, y mientras introducía la llave en el picaporte analizaba mentalmente los ingredientes que necesitaría y recordando que tendría que comprar algunos o hacer otra cosa. Al entrar la sorprendió que la mesa estuviera puesta y encima algunos recipientes que expedían un delicioso aroma.

Depositó en el mueble sus cosas, y buscó en la cocina a Eriol, el cual no lo veía, se adentró a su habitación y no estaba, volvía al comedor cuando sintió que unas manos cubrían su cintura, giró despacio y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarlo dulcemente.

-Llegaste temprano hoy-comentó ella soltándolo y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa tomándolo de la mano.

-No tuve muchos pacientes está tarde-ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa quedando frente a frente.-así como se sobraba el tiempo hice la cena.

-Todo huele muy bien, ¿tiene el antiácido cerca?-preguntó ella riendo con suavidad.

-¿Dudas de mis conocimientos gourmet?-preguntó poniéndose una mano en el pecho, como si aquella pregunta lo hubiera afectado.

-Lasaña…mmmm…lo pruebo y luego te digo-se sirvió una porción de lasaña y llevó un pequeño bocado a su boca, el cual saboreo gustosa, no podía negarlo, estaba delicioso.-está muy bueno-dijo tapándose la boca con una servilleta.

-Hoy cenaremos comida-decía mientras se servía una porción. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué insinúas?-cenaron tranquilamente, hablando de ves en cuando sobre cosas triviales, como el trabajo, después de terminar Tomoyo se dispuso a fregar los platos mientras él veía televisión.

Al terminar se recostó junto a él en el sofá, ella de espaldas a él, Eriol pasaba los canales sin importancia, y Tomoyo lo observaba, admirando cada una de sus facciones, había un pequeña arruga entre ambas cejas que al fruncir el ceño se denotaba más, su cabello recién cortado con aquellos mechones azulados, algunos daban a parar a su frente, los lentes en ese momento no los llevaba puesto, así que podía ver aquellos ojos azules y penetrantes sin ningún obstáculo. Dio la vuelta para estar frente a él, se acomodó mejor y subió un poco el rostro para besarlo. Sentía como correspondía al percibir sus manos acariciando su espalda por encima de la blusa, sus labios eran suaves y apetecibles.

Ágilmente el giró para quedar encima y penetró su mano por debajo de la blusa para sentir mejor el tacto de su mano con el pecho de ella. Tomoyo comenzó a desabotonar los botones de la camisa blanca de él, de forma apresurada, la tuvo que dejar de besar para poder quitarse la camisa y quitarle a ella cualquier prenda, él se bajó el pantalón y el calzoncillo hasta las rodillas y le remangó la falda a la amatista y con los dientes descendió la braga de ella, dejándola descansar en alguna parte de la sala, tal cosa excitó a Tomoyo, aquello sería algo rápido, pero placentero, más tarde tendría tiempo para degustarlo como era debido, pero lo necesitaba dentro, urgentemente.

Volvió a besarla y con movimientos apresurados se adentró en su cavidad, y manifestó aquel deseo incontrolable que siempre había sentido por ella. Tomoyo movía las caderas para sentirlo más y así llegar a un orgasmo que dejo salir tras varios gemidos, al igual que él.

Tumbados en el sofá, respirando agitadamente, ella jugando con los cabellos de él, y Eriol acariciando la pierna derecha de ella y descansando su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Sonreía mientras la miraba y se sintió satisfecho al comprobar lo que podría traer aquel acto, porque nunca la veía tomar la píldora y él nunca se protegía, ¿para qué? Si tener un hijo con Tomoyo aumentaría la felicidad que siente.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó al verlo tan pensativo.

-Quiero casarme contigo-le dijo, la amatista se ablandó ante aquella declaración, no había duda que ella deseaba lo mismo.-deseo llevarte al altar, construir una familia contigo-aquello último hizo desaparecer su sonrisa de forma inmediata, ¿cómo no lo había pensado? Era claro que el quería tener hijos, un linaje.

-Estamos bien los dos-dijo sin sonreír y con la mirada perdida en la televisión.

-Imagínate-decía mientras se incorporaba y quedaba a horcajadas encima de ella, él descendió un poco y continuó-ahora mismo podría estar en tu vientre-y empezó a proporcionarle besos y caricias.

Tomoyo se pasó una de las manos por el rostro para luego morder el labio inferior de manera preocupada.

-No trato de darte falsas esperanza-dijo.

"_No consto de esperanza"-_pensó Tomoyo controlando desde su interior el impulso de llorar. Apartó a Eriol para poder levantarse y arreglar su falda, el la observaba desde el sofá sentado, aún sin ponerse el pantalón ni el calzoncillo, ella tomó del suelo su blusa y la braga y sin decir nada se dirigió al baño.

Entró y se metió a la ducha con urgencia para desahogarse en un llanto doloroso, tenía que decirle, pero aquello mataría sus ilusiones, aunque no hacerlo solamente las aumentaría, se sentó en la bañera y dejó que el agua golpeara su piel, y las lagrimas se camuflaran con ella, aquello que llevaba guardado le carcomía el corazón y la despedazaba, debía contárselo, no podía esperar más tiempo.

Sino hubiera sido tan estúpida, y hubiera permanecido al lado de él siempre, las cosas podrían ser diferentes, pero ya no marcha atrás, en esta vida no existes los "hubiera".

**Flash Back**

_Eriol acaba de leer uno de sus libros favoritos, y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche, estaba dispuesto a dormir cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar constantemente. Como dormía desnudo se puso el pantalón de un pijama que había comprado para no usar._

_-Ya voy-gritó al desesperarse con aquel sonido, no sabía quien podía ser, eran la una de la mañana, vio por el agujero de la puerta a una temblorosa amatista que el conocía muy bien._

_Después que ella se puso de novia con el tal Shuju casi ni la veía, rara vez conversaba con ella por teléfono, entre ellos se había creado una distancia invisible. Al abrir la puerta Tomoyo se abalanzó a él, abrazándolo, el no resistió y la abrazó, la amaba, siempre la había amado, pero para ella él solo era un amigo. La apartó un poco para ver su rostro, los ojos amatistas estaban envueltos en melancolía al igual que rojos por tanto llorar, las mejillas húmedas del llanto y los labios le temblaban._

_-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó con un tono muy preocupado, la llevó hasta el sillón donde ambos se sentaron, ella no soltaba las manos de él._

_-Habla-le exigió, pero no decía nada, volvió a sollozar y ocultó su rostro en sus manos con los codos apoyado en sus piernas. Eriol pasó su brazo derecho por la espalda de ella para brindarle un poco de consuelo._

_-El…-fue lo único que pudo decir con la voz quebrante._

_Una rabia incontrolable nubló la mente de Eriol, acaso…_

_-¿Qué hizo ese estúpido? Dime, ¿acaso te ha maltratado? Te juro que…-decía mientras la furia lo poseía y apretaba sus puños._

_Ella negó con la cabeza, el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba hablar. Levantó su mirada para mirarlo y abrazarse a él otra vez._

_-Te necesito Eriol…no se qué hacer…-sollozó-¿puedo quedarme esta noche?_

_Eriol no respondió, solo se dispuso a llevarla a la habitación, allí la dejo en la cama, y la arropó con sus sabanas. El se dirigió al sofá donde había estado con ella con dos almohadas y una sabana, allí se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. No podía dormir, solo pensaba en ella, no le había querido contar lo que paso, pero si descubría que aquel sujeto la había maltratado no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, aún así razonó un poco, ella no tenía ninguna marca de que fuera golpeada, quizás se trataba de algo emocional, pero que las cicatrices de su dolor no se manifestarán por fuera no significaba que no haría nada._

_-Eriol…-escuchó su voz y la vio parada de frente del sofá-acompáñame ¿si?_

_¿Qué quería decir con eso? No lo pensó dos veces y caminó hacía ella, Tomoyo lo tomó de la mano y se acostó en la cama junto a él, quedando de frente, abrazándolo. _

_-Gracias-decía la amatista mientras posaba sus manos en el desnudo y fornido pecho de él._

_-¿Gracias por qué?_

_-Por no preguntar y dejarme quedarme aquí, por aguantarme siempre, por quererme-nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con la huida.- ¿podrías abrazarme más fuerte?_

_El así lo hizo, y comenzó a depositar besos en su frente, los cuales ella aceptó como una muestra de cariño, ella lo besaba también en las mejillas, hasta que ambos se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente, ella sin dudarlo lo besó en los labios, fue una muestra amistosa, nada más, pero él lo tomó como una invitación. Suavizó el movimiento de sus labios creando una ola de calor entre los dos cuerpos, a Tomoyo no le importó que él estuviera inyectándole al momento pasión, necesitaba consuelo, sin importar cual fuera, así que ella misma se dejó llevar._

_Sus besos descendieron hacia sus pechos, los cuales descubrió tras quitarle la blusa negra que llevaba puesta, sus labios caminaban sin presuras por su piel blanca, hasta llegar a su vientre, cuando ella sintió esa caricia un nudo se hizo en su garganta, cuanto deseaba llorar, y le dio rienda suelta dejando que las lagrimas salieran y corrieran por sus ya sonrosadas mejillas, Eriol no se daba cuenta que Tomoyo lloraba en silencio porque estaba muy entretenido quitándole el pantalón, cualquier tela que le pudiera estorbar. De su boca salió un ronco gemido al sentir el tacto de la piel de la amatista en su entrepierna, quería gritar a viva voz que amaba a aquella mujer a la cual le hacía el amor._

_Ya desnudos se entrelazaron y cada uno se adentró al cuerpo del otro, uno por amor, otro por despecho, pero ambos envueltos en una pasión desenfrenada, llegaron al clímax tras varias caricias y envestidas por parte de él. Eriol le había entregado todo, sabiendo que quizás no era lo mejor, porque a pesar de que no la tuviera como pareja tenía su amistad, pero ya estaba aquel lazo tras experimentar un orgasmo que le quemó la piel y el alma. _

_Tomoyo se levantó de la cama para ir al baño cuando faltaban pocas horas para el alba, sentir lo que sintió en los brazos de él la hacía más culpable, pues no se arrepentía, quizás nunca lo haría, pero debía dar la cara a lo que se avecinaba, y aunque no lo deseaba debía arreglar las cosas con Shuju, no tenía salida. Tomó sus cosas y antes de salir del departamento con nuevas lágrimas humedeciendo sus mejillas lo observó por un instante y depositó un rápido beso en sus labios. Vio como Eriol se retorcía y decía su nombre en un susurro._

_-Tomoyo… _

_No podía soportarlo más, así que se marchó sin mirar hacía atrás, con el alma hecha pedazos y el corazón envenenado. Eriol despertó pocas minutos después de ella irse, trató de comunicarse pero no dio con ella en ningún lado, ni siquiera Sakura tenía noticias de ella. Solo tres días después pudo verla de lejos, vestida de blanco tomada del brazo por el mismo sujeto por el cual había llorado, pocas personas la rodeaban, sintió rabia al saber que Sakura le había mentido sobre su paradero, ya era tarde, estaba casada, unida a un patán que no la amaba ni un poco como la amaba él._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Al salir del baño con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo, fue de inmediato hacía su habitación, allí estaba Eriol, recostado al espaldar de la cama leyendo una revista de medicina, y Tomoyo una vez más sintió aquella punzada que le decía siempre lo mismo y ella no lo negaba.

"_Sino me hubiera marchado, las cosas serían diferentes…"-_pensó, mientras se ponía una bata para dormir, se acurrucó al lado de él, y recordó con tristeza que los hubiera no existen.

OOOO

-Buen día-saludó el doctor Hiraguizawa con una amable sonrisa a una de sus pacientes, una castaña de ojos esmeralda.

-Hola Eriol-ella se acercó a él para abrazarlo y luego sentarse en la silla.

Aquella mañana Sakura tenía cita con su doctor, para otro de los chequeos que debía hacerse, esta vez Shaoran no la había podido acompañar, ya que estaba en una junta muy importante con su cuñado y sus futuros socios, el cual lo ayudaría a sacar de la crisis en que está la compañía.

-Dime ¿cómo te has sentido estos últimos días? ¿Alguna novedad?-preguntaba Eriol de forma cotidiana.

-No, nada, y tampoco he tenido nuevos recuerdos-se lamentó.

-Eso déjaselo al tiempo, comparando las últimas radiografías con las que te acabamos de hacer has progresado notablemente, el mesencéfalo, como puedes ver aquí-decía mientras señalaba con su dedo índice el cerebro medio que se veía en la imagen-no tiene ningún daño, mejoraste perfectamente.

A Sakura el corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría, ya estaba mejorada completamente, pero una duda la invadió.

-Pero… ¿por qué sigo sin recordar?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Eso ya no está en mis manos, no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso, así como pudiste recordar algunas cosas, con el tiempo terminarás de recordar-Eriol que había estado de pie mientras le mostraba la radiografía, se sentó detrás de su escritorio algo cansado.

-¿Cómo de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?-los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-Meses…quizás a…

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que no recuerde nada más?-quería estar clara con todo aquello, que le dijeran la verdad.

Para Eriol no era nada fácil, a parte de ser su paciente Sakura era ante todo su amiga.

-El canal central ha disminuido su potencia, y eso puede demorar mucho más que tus recuerdos vuelvan-contestó con una mirada seria y dolida.

-¿Podría pasar el resto de mi vida sin recordar lo que me hace falta?-ya su voz se quebrantaba y ligeras gotas se deslizaron desde sus mejillas y murieron en sus labios. Eriol no hablaba-¡Contéstame!-le exigió.

-Es una posibilidad-dijo sin evitar sentir una aflicción en el corazón.

Sakura se levantó temblorosa y sin despedirse salió del lugar, Eriol no la detuvo, sabía a través de su mirada que necesitaba estar sola.

Caminó sin rumbo alguno por las aceras de la ciudad, observando a la gente pasar, las manos no le dejaban de temblar y en su pecho podía percibir como el dolor la carcomía por dentro. Tomó asiento en uno de los bancos de la plaza, donde no lo pudo controlar más y dejó que las lágrimas trataran de consolarla. Lloró largamente mientras solo una imagen llegaba a su mente. Lloró sin cesar, aún estando sentada en el taxi siguió llorando. El taxista la miraba con pena desde el retrovisor, pero no decía nada, por más que dijera nada podía hacerla sentir mejor.

Cuando se desmonto del taxi vio el carro de Shaoran estacionado frente a la casa, con pasos lentos fue hasta la puerta y con miedo giró el picaporte y se adentró a la casa. La imagen que estuvo divagando en su mente la observó materializada en la cocina, vestido con su camisa blanca, con las mangas arremangadas y la corbata aflojada, y pantalón negro y sus zapatos del mismo color de punta. Aunque no lo recordara y aunque no lo pudiera recordar, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, no sabía si más o menos que antes, quizás nunca lo sabría, pero estaba segura que lo que sentía por el hombre que tenía en frente era mayor que el mismo universo, no le cabía en su corazón, pero luchaba por tenerlo ahí, porque nunca se había sentido tan dichosa.

Kiba bajó por las escaleras y corrió hacía ella para abrazarla, cuando este se hubo separado de ella, Shaoran se acercó y le tomó ambas manos en las cuales depositó algunos besos. Sakura no retuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón.-mi cerezo en flor…ven…

Y acortó cualquier distancia impertinente que había entre los dos, Sakura se aferró a él como si de ello dependiera su vida, mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura, le besó los labios, los cuales aún estaban salados, Sakura le mordió el labio y él adentró su lengua, donde luchó con la de ella, la esmeralda se preguntaba si él sería feliz, aunque no lo recordase, pero desvió aquellos pensamientos al sentir que con cada roce de sus labios se avecinaba una tormenta en su vientre. Poco después se separaron al escuchar a Kiba decir que tenía hambre.

-¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó mientras la guiaba hacía la mesa donde ya la comida estaba servida. Ella solo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, pensaba que si hablaba las lágrimas brotarían nuevamente.

OOOO

Aquel día Eriol había salido tarde del consultorio, todavía pensaba en Sakura, debía hablarle, la llamaría cuando llegara a casa. Se desvió un poco del camino al recordar que Tomoyo le había comunicado que necesitaban comprar algunas cosas como leche, frutas y carne. Se detuvo en un semáforo rojo, giró su mirada hacía un cementerio que le quedaba al lado, creyó haber visto mal, pero no podía confundirla, acababa de ver a su amatista entrar en aquel cementerio.

Escuchó algunas bocinas cuando el semáforo cambio a verde, debes de dirigirse hacia el súper mercado, dobló hacia la derecha para encontrar un estacionamiento, al hacerlo bajó del carro y siguió los pasos de Tomoyo sin que está se diera cuenta.

La observó de lejos, estaba vestida completamente de negro, llevaba puesta una falda negra, un poco más por debajo de las rodillas y una chaqueta le cubría la figura, ella se arrodilló frente a una pequeña lápida, como estaba lejos no pudo leer la inscripción, solo pudo ver cuando Tomoyo dejó su ofrenda al lado de la lápida, la cual era un carrito de color azul, supo que lloraba al ver como sus hombros temblaban. Tardó algunos minutos antes de ponerse de pie, sin saber por qué no dejó que lo viese, se escondió tras un enorme tronco y después, cuando ella se alejó, fue hacía la lápida y allí pudo leer su inscripción.

_Hyun Soo_

_1998-1998_

"_Nunca mis brazos fueron tu cuna, pero siempre te amé"_

_**Continuará…**_

**_Nota de la autora: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Tan bien que empezó, y termina tan triste... ¿De que se arrepiente la amatista? Cada vez más interesante. Por fin estos castaños pudieron saciar aquel fuego, por mí y pueden seguir. ¿Es qué acaso Sakura nunca recordará a Shaoran?_**

**_No tengo mucho que decir esta vez, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo lleno de "movimientos", lágrimas y más tristeza. Poco a poco Tomoyo va sacando su pasado, descubriremos que fue lo que hizo que se fuera aquella madrugada sin decirle nada, y a quien pertenece el nombre de Hyun Soo._**

_**Muchas gracias por aguantarme siempre, por leer mi fic y dejarme sus comentarios. Se que el final de este capítulo es algo triste, pero veremos si los hago sonreír o llorar más en el próximo. Cuídense y nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**_

_**Espero con ansias sus Reviews. **_


	10. Déjame llorar y abrázame

_**Nota de la autora**: Estuve secuestrada en una isla desierta por hombres salvajes y guapos que no me dejaban regresar a casa (claro que hubiera preferido eso), aquí estoy, no he muerto._

_Discúlpenme por tan larga espera, pero es que no había tenido tiempo (mentira), la verdad es que la imaginación estuvo ausente por estos meses, y cada vez que intentaba escribir, nada. Pero este fin de semana pude escribir el capítulo 10, del cual espero sus reviews._

**Capítulo 10**

**Déjame llorar y abrázame**

Un escalofrío recorrió su hombre desnudo haciéndola estremecer por todo el cuerpo, palpó con manos soñolientas a su alrededor, intentando encontrar la suave sabana que hacía unos minutos le brindaba calor. Sus verdes ojos recorrieron por su frágil figura, solo llevaba puesto un camisón de seda, de color turquesa, de extravagante escote y tirantes, y comprobó que el culpable, que la hizo despertar, estaba justo a su lado izquierdo, acurrucadito de espaldas a ella, aferrándose a las sabanas en posición de feto. Quiso arrebatárselas, pero en ese momento se giró, quedando su rostro frente al suyo, y de alguna manera aquel rostro durmiente y relajado, de facciones varoniles, labios carnosos entreabiertos, y de esa sutil sonrisa; al parecer tenía algún sueño agradable, la conmovió, así que prefirió acercarse más a él, ir poco a poco introduciéndose en las sábanas, para estar pegadito de él. Sin embargo, Shaoran no pretendía que su pequeño espacio ya calentito fuera hurtado, pues con solo mover un dedo sentía como el frío lo invadía. Tal acción molestó a la esmeralda, y ya no le importaba lo criminalmente guapo que se veía durmiendo, lo despertaría y lo despojaría de aquellas sábanas, entonces sonrió como cualquiera que recuerda una picardía.

Se acercó para acurrucarse a su lado, acortando cualquier distancia invisible que los separa, comenzó escarbando entre sus piernas para introducir las suyas y así acabar con su posición de feto. Él permitió su entrada, debido a que aquel roce le había causada una deliciosa satisfacción, y dejó que su pierna derecha se acomodará bajo las sabanas y sentir mejor su piel, aunque esta estuviese fría, era placentera calentarla. Sakura sonreía para sus adentro, casi lograba lo que quería. Ambos rostros se rozaban con la punta de la nariz, como las manos de ella estaban presionadas contra el fuerte pecho del castaño, elevó un poco la derecha para jugar con un rebelde mechón de él, para luego acariciar su rostro, su perfilada nariz, y por último sus labios aún entreabiertos, y lo aprovechó para besarlos con su lengua, haciendo que este los abriera por completo, y produciendo allí dentro un estado muy caluroso. Fue entonces cuando él reacciono y quiso tenerla entre sus brazos y tocarla, solo como a ella le encanta.

Lentamente dejó las sabanas a un lado para cubrirse únicamente de ella. Sakura le accedió jugar un poco, así no sería tan aburrido, sus anchas manos presionaron sus pechos, hasta el punto de endurecer sus pezones, y tal cosa la agitó, y anheló a sentir más. Los labios de Shaoran dibujaban un recorrido de besos por todo su cuello, y cuando llegó a su oreja mordió su lóbulo, para luego con la punta de la lengua causarle cosquillas. Pronto se volcó sobre ella y desesperado por más piel, le quitó el delicado camisón lanzándolo al suelo, donde según él siempre debería estar.

Tomó entre sus manos las finas caderas de su esposa, y ella entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, y cuando percibió un tumulto de virilidad ahogó un gemido en la boca de él, haciéndola aferrarse a su cuello, por consecuencia él la atrajo más y debido a esto quedaron sentados, y entrelazados. Sakura recordó que había empezado todo aquello por algo, pero la vehemente lengua de él jugueteando con unos de sus pezones la hizo inclinarse para atrás y olvidar el frío que en un principio había sentido.

-Quítatelo-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar tras un gemido, él no quería interrumpir sus besos y caricias por esa tela impertinente.

Sakura así lo entendió, por lo que introdujo ambas manos en los calzoncillos, y apretó con inmenso placer aquel par de glúteos fuertes y fornidos. Se acercó lentamente, cruzando la frontera, para sujetarse del largo y firme puente, sin soportarlo más lo despojó de la prenda y se acomodó mejor entre las caderas de él, mientras el le oprimía las caderas. Tras gemidos apasionados, caricias y besos fogosos llegaron a un éxtasis que desembocó en el interior de Sakura.

Se abrazaron fuerte, aún desnudos, pues el calor aún albergaba en ellos, y la necesidad de las sabanas había quedado nula.

&&&&&&

El sol acarició sus pálidas mejillas, recordándole que debía despertar para comenzar un nuevo día. Colocó sus descalzos pies dentro de las pantuflas que se encontraban frente a la cama, recogiendo así el camisón para ponérselo. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche, apenas eran las cinco y media de la mañana.

-Shaoran…-lo llamó para que despertara, pero este le hacía caso omiso- despierta o se hará tarde.

Como un niño se revolcó en la cama, e hizo un extraño quejido en la garganta. Cansada, Sakura se acercó a él, tomó entre las manos las sábanas y se las quitó de encima, y luego lo agitó por los hombros.

-No seas infantil-le dijo mientras se alejaba, pero antes Shaoran la sujeto por el codo del brazo derecho y la jaló hasta que calló en la cama, y la apretó contra sí, besándola en los labios y las mejillas.

-Es que no me dejas levantar, me tienes aquí preso, obligándome a que te bese y te haga el amor-sostuvo por un rato una mirada sorprendida, e intentó zafarse de él.

-Es que te encanta como te hago el amor-dijo ella al momento que se colocaba encima de él-recuerdo muy bien lo que gritabas anoche-le susurró al oído-ohhh sí Dios, ohhh, me gusta, ohhh hazlo, siiii….

Comenzó a reír al mirar el rostro de él, como si no recordara nada lo que había dicho.

-Al parecer el éxtasis que provoque en ti, te hizo olvidar todo-dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

Shaoran la volcó, quedando este encima de ella. La miró profundamente por un instante, como si fuera la última vez que la vería, apartó uno de sus largos mechones de su rostro, acarició con el pulgar sus mejillas sonrosadas, y sonrió al comprobar una vez más que aquella mujer era todo en su vida, que sin ella nada tendría sentido, porque la amaba en carne viva, con todo su ser. Sintió como una cálida sensación abrazaba su corazón, entonces sin pensarlo la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Sakura no podía decir nada, un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía sin saber porque, y lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder a aquel abrazo.

_Más..._

_Te quiero más de lo que quiero a la vida,  
Más...  
Si no te tengo a ti de que serviría,  
Más...  
De que podría ya servir la respiración,  
Muerto el corazón...  
_

-Te...amo...-pronunció la esmeralda quebradamente, y como resultado unas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas hasta desempocar en sus labios.

Era una sensación extraña, no comprendía porque lloraba, y por que no quería salir de la cama y apartarse de él. Shaoran tampoco lo deseaba, prefería quedarse así, lo podría hacer por el resto de su vida. Le limpió las lágrimas y besó sus verdes ojos, para luego unir sus labios en un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

-Te amo, te amo-dijo el castaño sin apartar los labios de los de ella.

_Desde el instante en que te vi,  
Mi vida ya no fué la misma.._

No se percatarón que permanecieron así por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Antes de levantarse tocaron a la puerta.

-Mami, papi...-llamó el pequeño Kiba con voz soñolienta-levantense, no puedo hacer el desayuno, ¿qué ahora soy el único adulto en esta casa? Yo levantando a mis padres.

Ambos no pudieron aguartar la risa, Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación y encontró frente suyo a su hijo en pijamas, con toda la fuerza lo levanto entre los brazos y lo acostó en la cama, donde sus padres empezaron a hacerle cosquillas, y este solo se revolcaba entre risas.

-No, cosquillas no-decía en vano.

-Ahora volverás a ser un niño, ven acá-dijo Shaoran haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago.

-Por Dios se nos hará tarde, ven Kiba vamos a prepararte para la escuela.

Padre e hijo se miraron con complicidad, algo tramaban, así que despacio fue bajando de la cama, hasta que los dos al anísenos gritaron.

-¡Contra mamá!-Sakura salió disparada de la habitación mientras los dos hombres de su vida la perseguían, pero al seguir por el pasillo se dio cuenta que no tenía salida.

-Vamos a calmarnos y a alistarnos-ninguno de los dos le hacía caso, solo se acercaban poco a poco-saben que no me agradan las cosquillas, soy muy sensible-dijo con rostro de víctima por si conseguía evitar lo que se aproximaba.

Los dos se lanzaron contra ella con las manas alzadas, pero debes de ella sentir cosquillas, percibió Kiba le llenaba el rostro de besos, ya que su padre lo tenía cargado, después el niño se sujetó de su madre para que lo cargara.

-Ya estas bien crecidito, casi no puedo contigo-dijo sofocada-ven, vamos a prepararte-bajo el niño de sus brazos y se dirigió a su marido.-prepara el desayuno-le dijo a su esposo, mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el trasero, por lo que Shaoran rió.

Una hora y media después la familia Li se dirigía a la escuela para dejar a Kiba, y después Shaoran se dirigió a la empresa Kioshi para llevar hasta allí a Sakura. En el camino los dos permanecieron en silencio, sin razón aparente.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Shaoran rompiendo el silencio. La única respuesta que recibió fue una débil negación con un movimiento de cabeza.- ¿segura? Hace poco estabas muy animada, y ahora…no dices nada y te noto algo distraída.

-Desconozco lo que siento…-pronunció en voz baja.

-Intenta describírmelo-dijo mientras doblaba en una esquina, y al pararse en un semáforo rojo aprovechó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Es como un vacío en pecho, no por tristeza hay algo que me perturba y no se que es, es una sensación extraña.

Shaoran tomó las manos de ella en la suya apretándolas suavemente, dejándole dicho que él estaba a su lado, que siempre lo estará sin importar que pase. Entonces siguió la marcha al poner verde nuevamente el semáforo.

-¿No te importa?-Shaoran la miró incrédula sin entender.

-¿Importarme qué?

-Que no te recuerde, que no sepa quien eres, como te conocí, nuestro primer beso-su vista comenzó a nublarse como una amenaza de llanto, y Shaoran rodó los ojos cansado de lo mismo.

-Ya hablamos de esto antes, no volvamos a lo mismo ¿si?

-Pero…es que….-intentó decir la esmeralda.

-Nada, concluimos el tema hace mucho.

-Lo dices por ti, es que no entiendes mi posición, cómo me siento-y el llanto se unió a sus palabras.

-Solo te mortificas al pensar en eso, ya te dije que no me importaba, lo que me interesas es que estés aquí, conmigo ahora. No puedes decir que no me conoces, me amas, y eso basta para mí.

-No comprendes mi dolor, como es acostarme junto a ti y pensar que te he olvidado, que no recuerdo aquellas pequeñas cosas que nos hacía feliz, que no recuerde que antes te conocía de verdad, y ahora….

-Me estas conociendo, y por favor dejemos el tema.

Con las lágrimas desperfeccionando su maquillaje y la garganta seca, lo miró a los ojos cuando él detuvo el auto frente a la empresa.

-Hoy me he dado cuenta que no seré plenamente feliz hasta que te recuerde, porque siento que algo le falta a mi vida, y eres tu.-Abrió a la puerta para salir.

-Sakura…-la llamó, pero esta no le presto atención y entró por la puerta principal de la empresa, dirigiéndose antes al baño para limpiar su rostro.

-Te he dicho que no me importa, te amo…y lo que cuenta es que estés conmigo…-dijo más para sí mismo, y se marchó.

Sakura cerró la puerta con fuerza, sin importar que las demás que estaban allí dentro la miraran intrigantes, y más por como lloraba.

-¿Le pasa algo señora Li?-le preguntó una de las tantas secretarias que trabajan allá.

-Estoy bien-mintió. Las presentes prefirieron marcharse para dejarla sola con su dolor.

Caminó hasta el lavabo donde se lavó el rostro, y buscó entre su cartera los utensilios necesarios para arreglar aquel desastre de maquillaje. Empezó con el lápiz de ojos, y luego un poco de sombra color azul, igual que su traje, y después un poco de rubor y para los labios, solo utilizó brillo. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, y a pesar de que había arreglado el desastre, las facciones de su rostro eran todo lo contrario, se sentía desanimada y triste, y con aquel vacío que no parecía llenarse. Y para empeorar un dolor de cabeza la invadió de forma repentina, lo extraño era que era demasiado fuerte, que hasta las luces del baño la molestaban.

Colocó sus manos en el lavabo en busca de apoyo, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, y entonces así como había llegado de improviso el dolor de cabeza desapareció.

-¿Qué me pasa?-preguntó y nuevas lágrimas la amenazaron otra vez-No, ya basta de tanto llanto, Shaoran tiene razón, me mortifico demasiado.

**Flash Back**

_-Ya se durmió-dijo Sakura mientras bajaba por la escalera. Cuando estuvo cerca Shaoran le extendió la mano, la cual ella tomó, y este la jaló para que se sentara a su lado en el sofá._

_-Entonces tenemos el resto de la noche para nosotros-sonrió seductoramente, Sakura lo abrazó y se acomodó en sus brazos._

_-Lo tomas muy bien-le dijo, mientras sentía como la mano de él acariciaba sus cabellos._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Sobre que quizás nunca te recuerde-dijo con voz quebrante._

_-Escúchame-Shaoran la tomó por los hombros incorporándola, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.-Para mí lo importante es que tengas nuevos recuerdos donde seas feliz conmigo y nuestro hijo, lo demás ya pasó, los llevo conmigo y puedo hablarte de ellos cada vez que quieras, pero no pienses más en eso. _

_-Aunque no quiera lo hago, para mí si es importante recordarte, tengo que hacerlo-se apartó de él al ponerse de pie-quiero saber todos aquellos momentos de felicidad que tuvimos juntos…_

_-Hagamos nuevos ahora, deja el pasado donde debe estar-Shaoran caminó hasta donde estaba y la tomó por la cintura._

_-Eres mi presente y mi futuro, se que también fuiste mi pasado, y lo necesito para ser feliz plenamente._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque…no se si ahora te amo más ó menos que antes, porque no se si tenía algo que decirte y ahora un puedo, porque te desconozco, se que te estoy conociendo ahora, pero algo me grita que debo recordarte._

_-Ven…-la abrazó y hundió su rostro en el pelo de ella-quizás sea mejor así, estamos empezando de nuevo, y no me quejo._

_-Te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí…_

_-Shhh…solo calla y vive ahora ¿esta bien?-dijo tomando entre sus manos su rostro._

_-…si…esta bien._

_Besó su mejilla húmeda de lágrimas y luego sus labios, demostrándole lo mucho que la desea y la ama. _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Tomoyo se encontraba en su oficina, revisando algunas de las nuevas propuestas que le habían llegado, como directora de películas y TV novelas había creado una gran fama nacionalmente, la cual no dudaba a traspasar las fronteras. Se distrajo al escuchar el teléfono sonar. Su asistente le comunicaba que en la otra línea estaba la señora Li.

-Sakura ¿cómo estas?

-_Bien, bueno no tanto, tuve una pequeña discusión con Shaoran esta mañana._

-Últimamente es lo único que hacen, ¿qué les pasa?-dijo preocupada.

-_Diferencias, pero no te llamo para hablar de eso, sino para disculparme._

-¿De qué?

-_No pude acompañarte el día de…._

-No te preocupes-le interrumpió-tenías que ver a erial para unos análisis. Pero, de todos modos gracias por preocuparte.

-_Hace tanto de eso ya… ¿aún no le dices?_

-Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora… ¿te parece si almorzamos juntas?

-_Si, hay tantas cosas de las que quiero hablarte, ¿qué opinas si vamos a Iroha? _

-Claro, me encanta la comida de allí, nos vemos a la una entonces.

-_Adiós._

La amatista colgó el teléfono y respiró hondo, al pensar en la pregunta de Sakura, que desde hacía unos días se había convertido en un fastidio. No le había contado nada a Eriol, no podía, no sabía como, y recordar tanto dolor le rompía el alma, si era preferible morir sin decir nada, lo haría.

Se levantó de improvisto al percatarse de que olvidaba pasar por el estudio de grabación para ver como marchaba todo con su nueva producción, en el momento que lo hizo se arrepintió porque sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas y empezaba a ver las cosas medio borroso. Se apoyó del escritorio porque creyó que en cualquier momento caería. Respiró varias veces y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió ya todo estaba normal. No volvería a levantarse de esa forma.

Caminó hasta llegar al estudio de grabación y comenzó a verificar que todo marchara como debía.

&&&&&&

En aquel momento la empresa estaba en una cuerda floja, se encontraba en la sala de reuniones en compañía de su cuñado Touya, quien le había ayudado bastante a conseguir ese negocio, que lo ayudaría a sacar de la quiebra a la empresa, y con los demás socios, dos de ellos ya entrados a edad madura, y el otro casi de su edad. Todos estaban entusiasmados y nerviosos, porque en ese negocio estaban jugando todo, y solo tendrían seis meses para que las cosas funcionaran como debían.

Siendo tan trascendental, Shaoran no podía creer que su mente estuviera en otro lugar, dos veces había recibido un codazo por parte de su cuñado para que prestara atención a lo que se le decía, el problema era ella, siempre ella, Sakura fue, es y será siempre su mayor preocupación, quizás estaba siendo muy duro con ella, y debía ponerse en su lugar para poder entenderla mejor. Simplemente quería que las cosas marcharan normales y ella aceptara lo que ya no puede ser remediado.

-Señor Li-dijo el más anciano de los hombres, al mirarlo pudo ver que este tenía la mano extendida con un lapicero, el cual el tomó y pidió disculpa por su distracción.

Observó el papel donde el destino de la empresa estaba escrito, aquella empresa que él había sacado hacía delante con su propio empeño, y que por aquel fracaso que había tenido la última negociación, fue en declive, pero las cosas volverían a ser como antes y mejor, porque iba ser muy fructífero, el se encargaría de que así fuera. Tachó su firma en la última línea del papel, y con sonrisas y agradecimientos se estrecharon las manos como muestra de cerrado el negocio. Para celebrar decidieron hacer en el próximo sábado una cena con las familias de cada uno en algún restaurante que más adelante elegirían.

Shaoran y Touya acompañaron a los socios a la salida y se despidieron de ellos. Touya le hizo señas a su cuñado para que se acercaran y fueran a hablar a la oficina de este.

-¿Tienes problemas con mi hermana?-preguntó el moreno mientras se cruzaba de brazos contra la puerta, y Shaoran permanecía de pie.

-Nada que no podamos resolver-sentenció, a Shaoran no le agradaba que le preguntaran cosas personales sobre su matrimonio.

-Espero que no la este pasando mal, sabes que no me gusta verla triste.

-Siempre tan sobre protector, ¿Sabes? Tu hermana ya creció, y creo que se puede defender sola-ya le estaba fastidiando.

-Veo que te levantaste de mal humor hoy, tengo para decirte que por más crecida que este ella yo estaré ahí para protegerla y cuidarla cuando sea necesario-agregó algo molesto el moreno.

-Me estoy molestando contigo para desahogarme y se que no debo-decía mientras se sobaba la cien-no me gusta hablar sobre mis problemas matrimoniales con nadie.

-Te entiendo-le dijo apoyando sus manos el los hombros de él como muestra de comprensión-es solo que ella es mi hermana y me preocupa, y que se le haces te las verás conmigo.

-Tus amenazas no son factibles-dijo Shaoran entre risas.

-Será mejor que me vaya, debo pasar a recoger a los niños en la escuela, nos veremos luego, y ten cuidado con lo que haces-Shaoran levantó una ceja incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba, pero sabía que lo hacía porque la quiere.

-Gracias por todo-dijo estrechando su mano contra la del moreno.

Después de eso Touya se marchó, quedando allí Shaoran nuevamente en sus pensamientos, miró la hora, era casi la hora del almuerzo. Pensó en llamarla, pero lo más seguro es que todavía estuviera molesta. El sonido del teléfono lo sobresaltó.

-Diga-contestó.

-_Shaoran, hoy almorzaré con Tomoyo, por favor lleva al niño a comer o si quieres calientas la comida de ayer que quedó, nos veremos en la noche_.-y colgó.

No le permitió decir nada, y para colmo pedía que llevara a comer al niño, como sino lo fuera a hacer. No podía creer que fuera tan terca.

&&&&&&

El restaurante era muy amplio, y estaba decorado al estilo bohemio, siempre el lugar estaba lleno, pero pudieron encontrar una mesa disponible. Una camarera se les acercó entregándoles el menú, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó hacía otra mesa.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan deprimida?-le preguntó su amiga amatista.

-Es tan extraño Tomoyo, por ejemplo hoy amanecimos contentos, la pasamos bien hasta que…el tema volvió a ser discutido.

-No se por qué te empeñas tanto en lo mismo, ¿quieres que él te entienda? Pero tienes que sabes, que ya para él eso es banal.

-Yo tampoco se, es solo que…-Sakura permaneció en silencio no sabía que decir.

-¿No te das cuenta? Dime ¿lo amas?

-Si

-¿Quieres permanecer junto a él por el resto de tu vida?

-Claro

-Entonces ¿por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto?, debes de aprovechar esos instantes que tienes con él y ser feliz.

-Es inevitable, y de alguna forma me siento culpable, al no poder recordarlo-trato de tranquilizarse, no quería llorar.

-Disculpen-dijo la camarera-¿listas para ordenar?

-Si-contestó Tomoyo-quiero arroz con vegetales, puré de papas, pescado ahumado, y ensalada verde con vinagreta, por favor.

-Estás muy hambrienta hoy-comentó Sakura con una sonrisa, pues Tomoyo siempre había comido poco.

-Ehh si, algo así.

-¿Y para usted?-dijo dirigiéndose a la esmeralda.

-Solo quiero un servicio de arroz y tallarines.

-Y ¿para tomar?

-Solo agua-agregó Sakura, lo cual aceptó también la amatista.

-Muy bien, en unos minutos volveré con su orden-y así si marchó.

-Dime, ¿intentarás no pensar ya en eso y simplemente ser feliz?-Tomoyo tenía razón, no estaba actuando con coherencia, pero a partir de ahora daría lo mejor de sí para solo pensar en su presente.

-¿Cómo esta Eriol?

-Bien, hable con él antes de salir, al parecer llegará tarde esta noche, tiene turno hoy.

Permanecieron por un largo rato hablando de cosas triviales, y Tomoyo esquivó varias veces el tema del por qué no le contaba nada a Eriol, y Sakura presionaba cada vez más para que esta lo hiciera. Vieron acercarse a la camarera con la orden en una bandeja grande.

Colocó frente a Sakura su pedido, y después el de Tomoyo informarle que en unos segundos volvería con su ensalada. Por un instante percibió como el estómago se le revolvía, pero no le presto atención, corto un pequeño pedazo del pescado y cuando estuvo a la altura de su boca, el aroma se introdujo por su nariz provocándole asco. Lo dejó en el plato en seguida y lo apartó.

-Que se lo lleven-dijo con cara de repulsión.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó Sakura.

Sintió como algo subía desde su estómago hasta la garganta, se cubrió la boca con la mano y nada más pudo decir entre dientes que iba al baño. Adelantó los pasos lo más rápido que pudo, pues muy pronto iba a…

Y así lo hizo, ya había entrado a uno de cubículos, se encontraba de rodilla y la cabeza gacha, expulsando lo que le habría caído mal. Unas manos le recorrieron el cabello para atrás, y así evitar cualquier desastre, mientras una le sostenía el pelo, la otra acariciaba su cabeza tratando de apaciguar el síntoma.

-¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó muy preocupada mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Si, eso creo…

-Ten-Sakura le extendió un par de servilletas. Tomoyo fue hasta el lavabo, donde se humedeció el rostro y lavó su boca, quitándose el sabor amargo.-Quizás comiste algo que te cayo mal-supuso la castaña.

-Eso es lo extraño, ni me desayune, sentí náuseas y lo dejé.

Sakura abrió los ojos y la miró inquietada.

-¿Tuviste mareos?

-No…a menos a que lo de esta mañana…

-Tomoyo ¿no estarás…?

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-dijo en voz alta girando sobre sus talones para mirarla a los ojos, pero ese brusco movimiento hizo que se sintiera que estuviera dando vueltas, por lo que Sakura tuvo que sostenerla. Tomoyo se llevó una mano al rostro, cansada.

-Simplemente no puede ser…es imposible-dijo negándose a sí misma-no…

-¿Cuándo hace la última vez que tuviste la regla?

Esa pregunta fue que hizo que una cubeta de agua fría se derrama sobre ella. Al pensarlo mejor, tenía tres semanas de retraso, pero culpó al estrés del trabajo.

-No…Sakura yo no puedo…sabes que no-dijo mientras se cubría el semblante con las manos y lloraba.

-Hazte una prueba…y esta vez tendrás que hablar con él, aunque no quieras.

Decidieron pedir que le sirvieran la comida para llevar, por lo menos Sakura, porque a lo que respecta a Tomoyo no lo quería ni cerca.

No pudo concentrarse en trabajo, su cuerpo estaba allí y su mente en un muerdo a parte, por tal razón prefirió salir temprano, al pasar por un farmacia se detuvo y entró.

-No se para que hago esto, es imposible…

A pesar de sus pensamiento compró una prueba de embarazo, y cuando llegó a casa la abrió con manos temblorosas, de alguna manera le temía al resulta, sin embargo muy adentre sabía que era irrealizable que más que un milagro sería una tortura. Debió esperar una hora, la hora más larga de toda su vida, dio vueltas por toda la casa, llegó hasta limpiar la cocina hasta dejarla reluciente, y cuando el tiempo se cumplió, como si caminara en una cuerda floja se dirigió al baño y tomó la prueba, había cerrado los ojos para no ver el resultado tan repentinamente, así que despacio fue abriéndolos, y lo único que pudo ver, antes que las lágrimas invadieran sus ojos y mojaran sus mejillas, fue el color azul, muestra que el resultado era positivo.

Dejó caer la prueba, mientras su alma se hacía pedazo, llegó hasta la habitación apoyándose de cualquier objeto, pues de un momento a otro su cuerpo estaba débil, tanto que las piernas le flaqueaban y no podría estar de pie por mucho tiempo. Aquello no podría estar pasándole a ella, no podían castigarla de esa manera.

Nuevamente las imágenes del bebe en sus brazos volvieron a su mente, otra vez lloraba por aquel bebe que había perdido, el cual nunca pudo crecer. Aún se negaba el hecho de que estuviera embarazada, no podía ser, era imposible. Y no podía parar de llorar, era demasiado doloroso.

La noche llegó cubriendo así la oscuridad su corazón, permaneció todas esas horas en la habitación, no probó bocado alguno, en algunos momentos paraba de llorar, pero entonces otra vez volvían las lágrimas. Eran las doce cuando escuchó la voz de Eriol por el vestíbulo. Deprisa se puso el pijama, y se metió en la cama.

Cuando entró las luces estaban apagadas y vio dormida a Tomoyo, no quiso despertarla, y fue de puntillas al baño, para darse un rápida ducha. Al entrar encendió las luces y empezó a quitarse la camisa, y luego el reloj, el cual dejo caer, se quejó por la torpeza que había cometido. Al recogerlo pudo ver un pequeño aparato de color blanco, supo de que se trataba y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que era positivo. Su Tomoyo llevaba en el vientre un hijo de los dos, no podía ser más feliz.

Olvidando que había decido no despertarla fue hasta la habitación, y se sentó a su lado, acariciando su mejilla susurró su nombre.

-Tomoyo…-ella no respondía-se que quizás estés cansada-no estaba durmiendo, pero no quería que se diera cuenta que había estado llorando-me emociona y me siento feliz con el hecho de que seré padre.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, había olvidado la prueba en el baño, ahora no podía dar marcha atrás, debía hablar con él. Despacio se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos, aunque estuviera oscuro podía ver un brillo de felicidad en esos ojos azules. Se aferró al cuello de él, abrazándolo fuertemente. Y no pudo evitar llorar.

-Ya…también estoy muy feliz, perdona que te despertara-el ingles le acariciaba la espalda con sutiliza y le besaba el cuello. El llanto de Tomoyo se hizo más largo, y comenzó a temblar en sus brazos, fue entonces cuando se preocupó. Sosteniendo su rostro lloroso le preguntó que pasaba.

Intentó hablar, pero aquel nudo le obstruía las palabras. Se calmó un poco, y cuando pudo hablar lo dijo sin rodeos.

-No puedo…tener hijos…no puedo estar embarazada.

Anonadado se apartó de ella, y prendió las luces, la miraba como si fuera algo extraño, tratando de entender lo que acaba de decir, y ella estaba sentada, desarreglada, y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Pero…esta prueba dice…-dijo buscando una explicación.

-No se, no se porque lo dice, pero yo no puedo tener niños, no te lo había dicho porque….

El no le creía palabra alguna, porque entonces…

-Dime quien es Hyun Soo-Tomoyo quedó paralizada, como lo sabia.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre él?-dijo con la mirada intrigante.

-Te vi en el cementerio, ahora dime de quien se trata-dijo empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Yo…-no podía seguir ocultándolo, debía decirlo-era mi…hijo-pronunció lo último con gran esfuerzo, no hablaba sobre su hijo con otra persona que no fuera Sakura, ni quiera con el padre de la criatura.

Lo sospechaba, desde aquel día, caminó por la habitación con las manos en la cabeza, intentando entender toda aquella situación.

-Nunca me dijiste nada…pero ¿por qué dices que no puedes tener niños si tuviste a uno?

-No me hagas recordar por favor, es demasiado doloroso-dijo apoyando su cabeza contra sus rodillas y volviendo a llorar. Eriol la sujetó por los hombros e hizo que lo mirara.

-Lo siento, pero tendrás que hacerlo, porque no entiendo nada.

-Esta bien, lo haré, tranquilízate ¿sí?-se limpió las lágrimas, respiró hondo y empezó redactarle lo que había pasado-La noche que estuvimos juntos…por primera vez, que fui y nunca…te dije la razón-tomó aire-yo había discutido con Shuji porque yo le había dicho que estaba embarazada y el me propuso que abortara, entonces me enfadé, y le dije que terminábamos…

-Espera…-la interrumpió-me estas diciendo que cuando estuvimos juntos ya estabas embarazada de aquel…

-Si, pero…

-¿Cómo pudiste? Si me hubieras dicho…

-No se que hubiera pasado si tuviera dicho-dijo ya con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos-eso lo he pensando muchas veces, hasta imaginarme que Hyun Soo tuviera alrededor de diez años, y fuera un niño feliz con su madre…pero no, no te dije nada, estaba mal esa noche, te necesitaba…

-A pesar de todo volviste con él-dijo con resentimiento.

-Pensé en bebe, a intentar hablar otra vez con él, quería que tuviera un padre, cuando volví con Shuji me pidió disculpa, me dijo que todo sería diferente, y que me casara con él, y ya sabes lo demás.

-No, no lo se, porque aún no comprendo el porque dices que no puedes tener niño y por qué el primero esta muerto.

-Me duele…me duele hablar de eso-Eriol la tomó en sus brazos al sentarse a su lado, se apoyó del espaldar y dejó que las lágrimas de ella mojaran su pecho desnudo. Con la voz entrecortada le contó muy despacio mientras lloraba.

**Flash Back**

_Acarició su vientre crecido mientras caminaba hacia la calle, llevaba cinco meses de embarazo, y según los estudios que se había hecho el bebe estaba en perfecto estado y ella por igual. Se había casado con Shuji pocos días después de haber dejado a Eriol en aquel apartamento perplejo, sin ninguna explicación. No reconocía sus sentimientos hacía él, además ya era tarde, un mes después de haberse casado supo por parte de Sakura que Eriol había regresado a Inglaterra a estudiar medicina, y no solo era eso, es que llevaba una sortija en el dedo, y un niño en el vientre._

_Solo aquella pequeña criatura que vivía dentro de ella le daba una felicidad plena, la vida junto a su esposo era normal, se trataban más como amigos, que como pareja, sin embargo no podía quejar, había madurado bastante, se convirtió en una persona responsable y se preocupaba por ella y el estado del bebe, siempre le daba todo._

_El frío viento de la noche despeino su largo pelo negro, y se abrazó de la chaqueta para evitar que el frío penetrara más en su piel. Se estaba haciendo tarde, Shuji debía de estar ahí hace media hora y no llegaba. Quedaron en que el la recogería del trabajo para ir a cenar, y ella le enseñaría la primera foto del niño, porque era niño, no había duda. Aún así una hora transcurrió y no llegó, decidió pedir un taxi, no podía esperar más, y no contestaba el celular._

_Se acercó más a la acera, donde hizo un ademán con las manos en señal de que alguno se parara, cuando lo hizo sintió como una punta afilada se presionaba al final de su espalda, y una mano cruza por sus ahora anchas caderas, acariciando suavemente su vientre._

_-Dile, que ya no lo necesitas-le susurró una voz áspera que la hizo temblar-hazlo-le dijo sin dejar de presionar el cuchillo._

_-Puede irse, disculpe-dijo una asustada Tomoyo, esperando que el chofer se percatara de que la situación no era para nada casual._

_-Camina-le ordenó. El olor que expedía de su boca le revolcó el estómago, el miedo se apoderó de ella._

_-Dios ayúdame-dijo en sus pensamientos. Su agresor la condujo hasta un oscuro callejón en una calle que no le era familiar.-señor tenga, mi dinero tarjetas, todo esta aquí-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos entregándole su cartera-solo…le pido que no me haga daño._

_No podía ver el hombre con claridad, estaba muy oscuro, solo sabía que era muy alto y ancho de hombros, no podía ella sola contra él. Él estaba frente de ella, ya con la cartera en la mano y el cuchillo en su derecha, iba jugando con el mientras se acercaba a la temblorosa Tomoyo. Ahora estaba tan cerca que su respiración chocaba contra su rostro ya pálido._

_-¿Temes que le haga algo?-al hablar otra vez aquel ahora le causo hastío, pero no se movió, porque ahora deslizaba el cuchillo por su rostro, presionándolo un poco cuando cruzó por el cuello._

_-No, por favor…Dios…OHHHHH, NOOOO-gritó cuando sintió como el cuchillo penetró en su vientre, las lágrimas corrieron sin parar en su rostro desembocando en el charco de sangre que había en el suelo. No sabía si fue su imaginación, pero vio correr a una pequeña criatura que gritaba mamá, pero su rostro era borro, no pudo distinguirlo. Cayó desplomada en el suelo, desangrándose, colocó sus manos el vientre, abrazándolo, intentando aferrarlo a la vida que ya no tenía. No quiso, pero sus ojos se cerraron y no supo más nada de sí ni de su hijo._

_&&&&&&_

_Le dolía todo el cuerpo, fue despertando poco a poco, y la luz le molestaba, cuando pudo abrirlos completamente, pudo ver que se encontraba en una habitación muy sencilla, pero no le importa nada más al volver a sentir un dolor punzante en su vientre y como instinto se palpó con las manos donde le correspondía estar su bebe, y su mente quedó en blanco al no sentir nada. Comenzó a gritar y llorar desperada._

_-Mi bebe, ¿Dónde ESTA? MI BEBE-se iba incorporar, pero unas mujeres de blanco la sujetaron de los brazos. Tomoyo siguió forcejeando, dando patadas en el aire, e intentando zafarse de ellos, y no paraba de llorar.- ¡Sakura!-logró decir antes de quedar inconciente otra vez, porque un líquido corría dentro de ella, apaciguándola, y nuevamente quedó dormida, y aún así las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos._

_Sakura se abrazó a Shaoran, la observaban desde la puerta, era demasiado doloroso, Tomoyo no podía estar pasando por eso. Cuando volvió a despertar estuvo a su lado, y antes de que empezara el llanto y los gritos intentó tranquilizarla._

_-Tomoyo, cálmate…escúchame…-dijo Sakura tratando de no llorar. La amatista la miró desesperada, adolorida, buscando apoyó en ella._

_-Mi…bebe, solo quiero…-en ese momento entró Shuji, con rostro agotado, como si tuviera varias noches sin dormir., en compañía de un doctor._

_-Por favor, permítanme hablar con ella y con su esposo.-Sakura salió de la habitación muy preocupada._

_-Doctor ¿por qué nadie me dice nada? Solo quiero saber de…_

_-Deja que el doctor hable-dijo Shuji sentándose a su lado, pero recibió una mirada llena de odio por parte de ella._

_-Si tu…_

_-No es hora culpar-agregó el doctor-cuando llegó aquí su estado era muy delicado, había perdido demasiada sangre, y como entenderá el bebe aún era muy pequeño, sus pulmones, su cerebre y su corazón aún no se desarrollaban completamente, ahora se encuentra en una incubadora…_

_-Está vivo-dijo con una pizca de esperanza, la cual fue destruida por las siguientes palabras, Shuji solo sujetaba con fuerza su mano._

_-Solo respira por el respirador, su esposo pidió que se le mantuviera así hasta que despertara y lo pudiera ver, el niño…_

_Si dijo algo más, Tomoyo no supo que habrá sido, su mente estaba en blanco, y a cada segundo le oprimían el corazón, no sentía nada que no fuera dolor, angustia y desesperación, como la vida le había aquella felicidad y la había convertido en un muerto viviente. Llegó en silla de ruedas a donde estaba su bebe, al verlo fue imposible evitar llorar, es muy pequeño, sus ojos aún cerrados, y respirando con dificultad, le partía el alma, el no podía seguir sufriendo, tantos aparatos alrededor de él. Introdujo su mano derecha para tocarlo, acarició sus pequeños pies, su pequeña cabecita._

_-¿No tiene ninguna esperanza?-preguntó con un nudo en la garganta._

_-No-sentenció el doctor, y un nuevo dolor la invadió._

_-Quiero…que lo bauticen, antes de…-no pudo terminar la frase, pero aquella mañana fue bautizado, Sakura y Shaoran estuvieron presente, dándole apoyo a ambos._

_-Se llamará Hyun Soo, como mi padre-dijo Tomoyo mientras en sacerdote decía unas palabras y rociaba algunas gotas de agua bendita sobre el niño. Todo lo demás fue cuestión de minutos, desde que lo desconectaron del respirador, su pequeña vida paró y dejo de existir, Tomoyo permaneció ahí, llorando por su hijo, deseando que todo fuera diferente pero no era así, no podía ser así._

_Tomoyo estuvo varios días más en observación, pues le había comunicado al doctor sobre un dolor punzante que sentía en el vientre, y una noche empezó a desangrarse. Los médicos intervinieron la rápidamente y pudieron encontrar el mal, y una nueva noticia debía comunicarles. Tomoyo fue citada al despacho del doctor, su marido aún no llegaba, debía pasar antes por la casa en busca de alguna ropa para la amatista._

_-Diga lo que sea, ya soy inmune al sufrimiento-le dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba asiento._

_-Descubrimos que su útero resultó muy dañado, a pesar de una de la intervención que hicimos la noche que llegó a aquí no fue suficiente, parte de su útero había quedado desgarrado, principalmente en el cuello, la incisión que hicimos ha desminuido su tamaño, y por lo tanto su funcionamiento-Tomoyo estaba pálida-ahora es muy pequeño, y su matriz ya no funcionará como antes, será muy difícil que vuelva quedar embarazada, y lo mejor para su salud es que no pase, porque si así fuera ni usted, ni el bebe sobrevivirían._

_Esas palabras culminaron con lo que pudo ser una vida feliz para Tomoyo, después de aquello su vida no fue la misma, su matrimonio acabó para siempre._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Las palabras se hicieron nulas, no eran necesarias las miradas, ni las caricias, solo se fundieron en un abrazo eterno, y dejo que su amatista desahogara aquel dolor que desgarraba su alma. Nunca llegó a pensar que ella había pasado por algo así, ahora estaba en sus brazos, hecha un desastre y llorando en silencio.

-Iremos al médico mañana-fue lo único que pronunció, y permanecieron así, abrazados, toda la noche.

&&&&&&

-He llegado-anunció Sakura al cerrar la puerta tras sí.

La casa estaba en silencio, no veía a Shaoran ni a Kiba por ningún lado, los platos de la cena aún estaban en el fregadero. Subió la escalera y llamó a su esposo una vez más, pero nadie contestaba. Entonces al cruzar por la puerta de la habitación de Kiba la pudo ver entreabierta, y con cuidado se introdujo en ella. Sonrió al ver la inocencia de aquella imagen.

Shaoran acaba de arropar a Kiba y besarle en la frente, y recordó que aún era muy temprano, preocupada se acercó a él.

-¿Le pasa algo?-Shaoran giró el rostro para verla, y su nariz chocó contra su boca, y se puso de pie frente a ella.

-Algo que comió en la escuele le cayó mal, no quiso cenar y tenía dolor de estómago, el remedio le dio sueño-Shaoran se alejó un poco de ella y se recostó en la puerta.

Sakura acarició el castaño cabello de su hijo, lo palpó para saber sino tenía fiebre, se sintió agradecida de que no era así, lo besó en la frente y cuando giró sobre sus talones Shaoran la observaba con profundidad.

-¿Qué?-preguntó-¿tengo alguna cosa en el rostro?

Se fue acercando a ella hasta tomarla por la cintura y apretarla contra sí. Con una de sus manos le soltó el pelo, el cual llevaba recogido en un moño alto, al dejarlo caer lo acarició e inhaló su aroma dulce, siempre a cerezo. Sakura colocó ambas manos en el rostro de él y apreció que debía afeitarse. Unió su boca con la de él en movimientos suaves y lentos, se sujetó a su cuello, y el la oprimía más, quería que su piel fuera una con la de ella. Dejó que penetrara sigilosamente, y ambos comenzaron una guerra de pasión, de ternura, Sakura mordió con suavidad el labio de él, y se apartó para recuperar el aire.

-Te necesito tanto, perdona, tienes razón debo de pensar en el presente, y estar contigo es lo que quiero-confesó apoyando su mejilla en el pecho de él. Shaoran sonrió, tomó ambas manos de ella y la dirigió fuera de la habitación.

-¿Quieres cenar? Hice Okonomiyaki-dijo él mientras bajaban la escalera.

-Mmmm…espero no terminar en el hospital….

-Que graciosa-dijo con sarcasmos.

-Se que es una de mis virtudes-rió al decirlo, y Shaoran lo afirmó para salir del paso.

&&&&&&

-Pueden pasar-le comunicó la secretaria, a una angustiada Tomoyo y aún pálido Eriol. Al entrar en aquel consultorio hizo que imágenes que había guardado en el fondo de su ser resugieran nuevamente, provocándole mustias sensaciones.

El doctor que la había atendido no había cambiado mucho, ahora sus cabellos eran plateados y las arrugas en el rostro se hacían más presente. El anciano los mandó a tomar asiento, y les pidió que le explicaran porque estaban allí. Él recordaba muy bien el caso de ella, y temía cual fuera la razón.

-Estoy embarazada-dijo sin rodeos-pero, según usted es imposible.

El doctor se retorció, para luego aclararse la garganta.

-Le había comunicado que sería muy difícil quedar en estado, pero no imposible… ¿está segura?

-Tengo tres semanas de retraso, siento nauseas y mareos, y me hice una prueba.

-¿Cuáles pueden ser las consecuencias?-preguntó Eriol, el cual estaba cansado y con ojeras.

-Tiene tres posibilidades, la primera es que tenga un aborto espontáneo en los tres primeros meses de gestión, la segunda es que si llega por lo menos a los siete meses de gestión su útero puede perforarse y el niño morir, y la tercera es que cuando este en trabajo de parto ni usted ni el niño tendrán alguna posibilidad de vida-Eriol apretó fuerte la mano de ella-Lo más juicioso sería un aborto, pero yo por ética no los realizo-agregó.

-¿Aborto?-preguntó Tomoyo con voz temblorosa-¿No hay ninguna posibilidad, ni una pequeña esperanza?

-Lo siento, no la hay-contestó sin preámbulos.

Tomoyo se levantó con dificultad, y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, Eriol le agradeció al doctor por su ayuda y siguió a Tomoyo, quien había salido del consultorio. No la tocó, no se dirigieron palabra alguna ni siquiera cuando llegaron al apartamento. Tomoyo entró a la habitación donde se encerró.

Eriol arrojó en el suelo su chamarra, y empezó a pasearse por toda la sala con las manos en la cabeza, buscando alguna solución, la cuál no había. No pudo evitar tomar un jarro con flores que había sobre la mesa y lanzarlo contra la puerta, debía sacar su frustración. Se dejó caer en el suelo, y las lágrimas descendieron hasta sus labios, mientras su corazón se hacía pedazos, golpeó varias veces el suelo con el puño de sus manos. Era demasiado sufrimiento para ambos que no les cabía en el pecho.

Ninguno de los dos salió a trabajar, el día transcurrió lento como su dolor, y cuando oscureció, Tomoyo salió de la habitación y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Eriol agachado, con la cabeza gacha contra las rodillas, sollozando. Al levantar la mira se encontró con una Tomoyo desarreglada, vuelta en llanto, no lo dudaron más y se fundieron en un abrazo y formaron un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Por… qué?-la voz de Eriol era un hilo, y más sollozos emergía de su ser.

Pasaron minutos antes de volverse a mirar y Tomoyo decir la decisión que había tomado.

-Yo…quiero, quiero a este niño-pronunció con labios temblorosos. Eriol no quería perderla, la amaba demasiado, no podía…

-No quiero…

-Calla…-le dijo Tomoyo antes de que siguiera-lloremos ahora, para que no hayan más lágrimas que derramar después.

Eriol la atrajo contra sí, presionándola sutilmente, aquello no podría ser realidad, quizás un mal sueño, del cual despertaría, lamentablemente no era así, y tuvo que ayudar a Tomoyo mientras sentía otra vez las náuseas y se encontraba de rodilla en el inodoro, y él le acariciaba la cabeza a su lado, tratando de que se mejorara.

&&&&&&

Amaneció, y un sol resplandeciente la despertó, y se sintió agradecida al sentir como su piel rozaba con la de él, era delicioso despertar a su lado. Así empezó la mañana para Sakura, despertó a Shaoran tras quitarle las sabanas de encima, y mientras el despertaba a Kiba, ella tomaría un baño.

Al entrar se desplomó en el suelo al sentir punzadas en la cabeza, creía que explotaría en cualquier momento, ni siquiera podía hablar del dolor que sentía. Presionó sus manos contra ambas sienes, intentando a que desapareciera, y segundos después así fue. Se levantó del suelo y al mirarse en el espejo del baño estaba pálida, aquello no podía ser normal.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Shaoran al entrar y al verla tan afligida.

-Si-mintió para no preocuparlo.

-¿Sabes? Se hace tarde, será mejor que tomemos el baño juntos-decía seductoramente el ambarino al bajarle uno de los tirantes del camisón de su esposa.

-Entonces lo mejor será solo bañarnos-sonrió con picardía.

-Y ¿qué pensábamos que haríamos? Que pervertida eres mi cerezo, pero si así lo quieres, tendremos algo rápido y placentero-decía Shaoran mientras la introducía a la bañera ya desnuda y el entraba con ella.

**Nota de la autora: Bastante tiempo ha pasado, lo se, y lo siento, pero como ya les dije la inspiración no estaba a mi favor.**

**Se que el capítulo es demasiado triste, ya descubrimos la verdad sobre Tomoyo ¿sorprendidas de que el niño no fuera de Eriol?, yo no (risa). Les comunicó que hemos empezado a partir de ahora la cuenta regresiva, ¿cuántos faltan? Pocos, y les aseguro que no volveré a atrasarme de esta manera, además quiero terminarla en o antes de diciembre.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y su constante apoyo, nos leeremos en la próxima publicación, que será en noviembre, no el 1 ni el 2 ó el 3, solo noviembre.**


	11. Tu ausencia duele demasiado

**Capítulo 11**

**Tu ausencia duele….demasiado**

La casa ya no es la misma desde que no estás, le falta tu aroma, tu esencia de mujer, está vacía, sin vida, pues soy como un muerto, y me lecho de muerte es nuestra cama, que ahora esta sola sin tu cuerpo, siente frío al no sentir tu calor de piel. No hay que hablar del agua que extraña acariciarte en las mañanas, en las noches. Cada habitación, cada objeto de la casa le haces falta, necesitan de ti, el piso reclama con urgencia tus pasos al caminar, el sol ya no tiene interés en saludar a través de la ventana, pues solo lo hacía porque sabía que estabas ahí, observándolo, y mucho menos tiene ganas de levantarse cada mañana, pues estos últimos días el cielo ha sido gris, como ahora lo esta mi corazón.

Deseo con cada centímetro de mi piel, con ardor, que regreses otra vez, despertar no tiene razón, pues ya tu sonrisa no es lo primero que veo al levantarme, ya no estas en la cocina preparando con tus manos divinas aquellos desayunos tan deliciosos, tanta falta haces que el reloj ha dejado de mover sus manecillas, pues piensa que el tiempo se ha detenido el día que….nos dejaste...

Es doloroso para mis manos el no acariciarte, tocarte, sentirte tan mía, es demasiado sufrimiento. No creo que haya necesidad de hablar sobre lo mucho que necesito estar contigo, que estés conmigo, pues aquí todos te extrañan. Nuestro pequeño llora y reza todas las noches, le pide a Dios que te traiga de vuelta, promete nunca volver a hacerte enojar, si vuelves, entonces llora por largos minutos, y cuando entro a su habitación, lo encuentro de rodillas frente a su cama, con la cabeza apoyada en ella, y las lágrimas rebosando en su rostro, lo tomo entre mis brazos y lo cuesto, y me quedo junto a él hasta que se duerma, durante ese tiempo me mira con aquellos ojos de melancolía, me abraza, y me dice que te quiere, que te traiga a casa, pero…por más que quisiera eso no esta en mis manos….

Touya no deja de llamar para saber como se encuentra el niño, suele envolvernos un silencio consolador, pues los dos sabemos que es lo que queremos decirnos y no nos atrevemos, y después Kajo habla conmigo, la cual con una facilidad me hace expresar aquella amargura que intento ocultar ante los demás para que dejen de preocuparse, pero su agilidad de decir las cosas de una manera que me hacen recordar lo infeliz que soy sin la presencia de ella.

Me encuentro solo en esta enorme casa, que desde el día que no estás se hizo más grande. Camino a la cocina sin ganas, como si los pies fueran de plomo, y al observarla me doy cuenta que sin ti soy un desastre, hace dos días que los platos no se friegan, y últimamente solo comemos cosas nada nutritivas, si estuvieras aquí me lo reprocharías, me dirías que si el mundo dependiera de mi se derrumbaría, yo solo sonreiría a medias mientras me acercara lentamente a ti, de sorpresa te tomaría por la cintura y rozaría con extrema delicadeza mis labios con los tuyos, tu cuerpo temblaría en mis manos, y eso me excitaría de tal manera que devoraría tu boca con vehemencia y locura, llevándote a nuestra habitación sin dejar de besarte, donde juntos alcanzaríamos el universo, y nuestros cuerpos fueran uno.

Cubro mi cansado rostro con mis manos, y apoyo los codos en mis rodillas, respiro hondo varias veces, para no tratar de llorar, la vedad es que estoy harto de eso, y ninguna lágrima te atrae hacía mi, realmente estoy cansado, no duermo lo suficiente, he faltado al trabajo esta semana completa, y dejo que Kiba duerma hasta tarde y no lo llevo a la escuela, es que él también sufre, y no tiene ganas de hacer otra cosa que extrañarte, y yo no tengo fuerzas de decirle que asista, pues el resultado siempre es beneficioso para él, es muy ingenioso el niño, aquella mañana intente que se levantara.

-Kiba…-le llamé agitándolo con suavidad por los hombros, no tardo mucho en abrir los ojos, los tenía hinchados, había llorado toda la noche.-Venga, levántate, tienes que ir al colegio.

-No quiero…-dijo con voz apagada, volviendo a cubrirse con las sábanas.

Por mi frustración le arranqué las sábanas del cuerpo.

-Levántate ya, no hablaré más de dos veces-dije alzando la voz. Sus labios de contrariaron, y me miró con rabia.

-Te dije que no-protestó alzando igual que yo la voz, los dos nos estábamos hastiando de la situación, y lo único que hacíamos era empeorar.

-Li Kiba, estoy hablando muy enserio, y no pienso discutir, cuando vuelva te quiero listo-sentencié sin darle la oportunidad de reclamar, pensaba que no desafiaría mi autoridad, pero así lo hizo, antes de que saliera de la habitación.

-Tú tampoco has dejado de llorar, sigue tus consejos, sino vas a trabajar no iré al colegio-aunque su voz temblaba un poco, fue persistente, se parece tanto a su padre, y como no asistí al trabajo él se quedo dormido, ya eran las diez de la mañana y no había salido de la habitación.

Ambos estábamos deprimidos, sin ánimos, simplemente era difícil continuar, seguir con nuestras vidas normales, pero ¿cómo hacer si la única persona que le daba sentido a tu vida no está? Es inevitable el no romper en llanto, que tu alma se quiebre en pedazos, y que un cuchillo te desgarre por dentro, si alguien sabe como continuar, que me lo diga, porque no se como se hace, no se vivir, no puedo, ella es mi vida, y ahora no esta junto a mi.

-Papá-Kiba me llamaba desde la escalera, aún estaba en pijama, se veía tan mal, quería estar con su madre.

Yo caminé hasta él, y cuando estuve muy cerca se abalanzó a mi cuello, donde se sujetó con fervor, caí de rodillas, así como cayeron mis lágrimas, no quería mostrarme débil ante mi hijo, pues yo era su soporte en este momento, pero entonces me di cuenta que él era mi soporte, mi razón de seguir adelante, mi esperanza de vida, mi recuerdo de ella. Lo abracé, como si en aquella muestra de cariño se encontrara lo único que me haría volver a andar, y debía de hacerlo, por el bien de él, de los dos.

Sus pequeños ojos ámbar se humedecían con su propia amargura y dolor, cubriéndome a mí de la misma sensación, era la primera vez que lloraba frente a mi hijo, me desahogaba completamente…

-La quiero…de vuelta…-dijo con voz quebrada, me separé un poco de él para verlo, sus labios temblaban, son mejillas estaban sonrosadas y húmedas de sal. Yo quise contestarle, sin embargo aquel nudo en la garganta impidió que lo hiciera, él me acarició el rostro con sus manos, secándome las lágrimas-quiero verla…-me pidió-por favor, llévame.

Hice un esfuerzo para hablar, pero no dio resultada, solo le dije con señas que se cambiara que iríamos a verla.

Después de unos minutos íbamos en el auto, él se encontraba en la parte trasera, mirando por la ventanilla un punto indefinido de la ciudad, ninguno de los dos les apetecía hablar, así que guardamos silencio por todo el camino.

Detuve el auto en luz roja y desvié mi mirada hacía al lado, donde quedaba un cementerio, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, haciéndome estremecer por completo, al imaginarme el cuerpo inerte de ella, moví varias veces la cabeza para sacar esa imagen, eso no pasaría, Dios no podría hacerme eso, no puede. La bocina del auto que se encontraba detrás del de él lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y hecho a andar al auto hasta llegar a su destino.

Entramos tomados de las manos, las de él estaban algo frías, tenía miedo, se notaba en sus ojos. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, en ella colgaban algunos cuadros que al verlos daban una sensación de esperanza y tranquilidad, y de eso necesitaba y mucho. Fuimos hasta al ascensor donde pulse el número tres, llegamos en cuestión de segundos, y al salir nos encontrábamos con algunas personas vestidas de blanco que caminaban de un lugar a otro, como si de el tiempo todo dependiera, y por desgracia todo depende de el.

Eriol se encontraba platicando con una enfermera frente a la puerta por la cual queríamos cruzar, al vernos solo sonrió a medias, se notaba el cansancio y el peso que llevaba en sus hombros, las orejas se hacían presente debajo de sus ojos, el pelo lo tenía un poco más largo, y parecía que había perdido algo de peso, no habría duda del porque sobre su aspecto, él también pasaba por un mal momento. No nos dijo nada, solo abrió la puerta y nos dejo pasar.

La habitación ira igual de pintoresca como todo el hospital, había unas cortinas color crema que no permitía la entrada de la luz, un cuadro con un paisaje de un valle colgaba en la pared, frente nuestro estaba la cama, donde su cuerpo frágil y débil yacía, nos acercamos, Kiba soltó mi mano para tomar la de su madre, no sé que me dolía más si verla o no hacerlo, porque verla allí con esos aparatos alrededor, su piel tan pálida, no soportaba verla así. Soñaba con que en uno de esos días entraría a la habitación y ella estaría despierta, sonriéndome con el mismo júbilo de siempre, llenándome de calidez.

Tuve miedo de tocarla, se veía tan delicada que temía hacerle daño, pero necesitaba sentir su piel contra la mía, me acerqué por el lado izquierdo de la cama, me senté en la silla de al lado, inclinándome un poco, y con las yemas de los dedos acaricié su mano, que uno de los dedos tenía un pequeño aparato que estaba conectado a otro, mostrando en una pantalla sus signos vitales. Que fría estaba, tanto que me estremecía hasta dolerme, subí mi mano hasta su frente, donde le aparte algunos mechones, y seguí tocándola, su nariz, sus labios…

En un momento se puede ser tan feliz, y en otro creer que el mundo está contra ti, que no desea verte alegre, junto a la persona que amas. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, y los llevé hasta mis labios, y deposité un suave beso en ella.

-Abre los ojos mami…-pedía Kiba, partiéndome el alma.

Apoye mi cabeza en la cama, dejando salir mi aflicción, la cual me mataba poco a poco.

-Sha…-creí escucharla, no supe se había sido mi imaginación, pues no me interesó decepcionarme una vez más y descubrir que aún dormía.

Entonces percibí como su mano apretaba la mía, y con lágrimas en los ojos, sin importar que ella supiera que había llorado, levanté la mirada, lentamente, y en efecto, mi miraba con sus cristales esmeraldas, y de alguna manera mi corazón rebosó de felicidad, allí estaba ella, intentando sonreírme.

Kiba reaccionó primero, y no dudo en abrazarla.

-Mi….niño-pronunció con dificultad.

-Me estabas volviendo loco-dije, ella río débilmente.

-Es….uno de mis…oficios-sus ojos le pesaban, pues se le ere difícil permanecerlos abiertos.

-No me vuelvas hacer esto…o moriré…-me incliné y la bese en la frente al tiempo que algunas lágrimas la mojaban.

**Flash Back**

_No había parado de moverse de aquí para allá, esa mañana había mucho movimiento en la empresa, pues unos nuevos accionistas llegarían a las diez en punto, y solo faltaban veinte minutos, y aún había cosas por terminar. _

_Sakura respiró hondo al sentarse en su sillón, al momento cuando hizo que se buscara el último documento, sobre las últimas inversiones de la empresa, descansaría por lo menos unos cinco minutos antes de dirigirse a la sala de juntas. Alguien tocó a su puerta._

_-Sakura…-dijo la voz de Cha Song-ju-es hora…_

_-Iré en seguida-contestó con tono cansado._

_Song-ju la notó un tanto extraña, así que se acercó a ella, colocándose de frente de su escritorio._

_-Estás algo pálida ¿te sucede algo?_

_-¿En serio?-Sakura buscó entre su bolso un espejo en el cual vio su reflejo, y su compañero de trabajo tenía toda la razón, estaba tan pálida como una hoja de papel-debe ser todo el trabajo, solo me siento un poco cansada._

_-¿Segura que nada más es eso?-preguntó preocupado tomando la mano de ella, lo cual la tomó de improviso._

_-Si, vamos, no los hagamos esperar más…_

_Al ponerse de pie, un extraño mareo le nubló la vista y buscó apoyo en el escritorio._

_-No estás bien-le dijo intentando que entrara en razón-mejor no vayas a la reunión._

_-Tengo que hacerlo, en mis manos está la clave de este contrato que firmaremos, si los logro convencer-decía mientras caminaba hacía la puerta._

_-Eres terca-dijo Song-ju al virar los ojos, en todo el camino no pudo convencerla de lo contrario. En la sala las diapositivas comenzaron a mostrarse en una pantalla, mientras Sakura que estaba al lado de está explicaba lo que se mostraba en ella._

_Por las caras de los accionistas la idea de invertir en dicha empresa se hacía más fuerte, al igual que un extraño dolor punzante en la cabeza de Sakura. Antes de proseguir tomó un poco de agua, y sobó sus sienes, pero se hacía cada vez peor, que hasta ganas de llorar tenía, lo último que recordaba antes de caer desmayada en el suelo, fue la voz de Song-ju gritando su nombre._

_Despertó con el dolor todavía, el médico de la empresa que la estaba atendiendo en ese momento le dio a tomar una aspirina muy fuerte, pero sin resultado alguno._

_-Señora Li, es mejor que asista con su médico, y se haga algunos estudios, no es normal que un dolor de cabeza provoca un desmayo, y por favor tómese el día libre. _

_Ella solo asintió a cada una de las cosas que dijo, fuera de la enfermería estaba Song-ju con una mirada seria._

_-¿Quieres que haga que le avisen a tu esposo?_

_-No-respondió de inmediato-no quiero que se preocupe, me iré en taxi, discúlpame con los señores._

_-Deja ya de preocuparte por el otro, y hazlo por ti, anda vete-le decía mientras la llevaba hasta la salida, empujándola suavemente por los hombros-y espero que estés bien, cuídate._

_Le hizo señales con la mano a uno de los tantos de los taxis que corrían en la calle, se montó en él y fue directo hacía consultorio de Eriol._

_Habían más pacientes esperando, así que tuvo que aguardar por dos horas a que llegara su turno. Al entrar lo que vio fue a un hombre, el cual parecía estar cargando el cielo con sus manos, estaba exhausto y no tenía el mismo ánimo de siempre, le faltaba el brillo en sus profundos ojos azules._

_-Han sido unos días muy largos-alcanzo a decir con un suspiro al verla._

_Sakura colocó su mano en la mejilla de él, y le sonrió como un consuelo._

_-Ella y el bebe estarán bien…_

_-Así lo deseo, perdona, eres el paciente y comienzo a hablar sobre mi situación._

_-Antes de eso, soy tu amiga…_

_-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Eriol ya refiriéndose del por que ella habría venido._

_-Es lo que quiero saber-dijo sentándose en la silla-últimamente he sentido unos fuertes dolores de cabeza, hace como una semana de eso…-le comunicó como se sentía, de lo cansada que estaba, y con la poca fuerza que tenía su cuerpo, del desmayo, eso último lo altero, podría ser algo peligroso._

_De inmediato la mandó a hacerse unos estudios, mientras que ella era introducida por un túnel, y un rayo rojo dibujaba la forma de su cabeza, Eriol estaba en una pequeña sala, donde en los aparatos se visualizaba la clara imagen de su cerebro, y unos extraños puntos amarillos señalaban el área afectada, e hizo que se asustara, pues la vida de su amiga estaba en riesgo._

_-Lo mejor será que hablemos de esto con Shaoran-decía tratando de evitar darle el resultado, no quería que estuviera sola cuando lo escuchara._

_-Prefiero que no esté, dime ya y termina está angustia…-le replicó._

_-Sakura no creo…_

_-Dime ya-dijo casi gritando, quería saberlo, terminar con aquello._

_-Debemos operarte, lo más tardar mañana, en el canal central se ha producida una hemorragia, la cual es la que te esta proporcionando esos dolores, el desmayo fue porque la hemorragia esta cerca del nervio vago, y por un momento la circulación paró._

_¿Por qué? Se preguntaba mil veces ¿Por qué?_

_-Pero la operación no es cien por ciento segura, como te dije esta cerca del nervio vago, y este es el que se encarga de la respiración y la circulación, será muy difícil…_

_-Iré a casa a buscar algunas cosas, me hospitalizare hoy mismo, confío en ti-dijo esto último al cerrar la puerta._

_Sus pies la llevaron hasta el trabajo de Shaoran, Rika, su secretaria la dejo pasar amablemente, y le dijo que podía entrar a la oficina, que no se encontraba ocupado._

_-Sakura-dijo sorprendiéndose al verla, no dijo nada más porque la esmeralda unió sus labios con los de él, en un beso consolador, anestésico para aquel sufrimiento por el cual estaba pasando, al terminar aquel lazo, acercó su boca al oído de él, donde con la voz quebrada y pausada pronunció cada una de las palabras que Eriol le había dicho, él apretaba sus dedos en la cintura de ella, de manera inconciente, tratando de entender, del porque todo le pasaba a ella._

_No dijo nada al respecto, solo tomó el teléfono y le dijo a la secretaria que se iría antes de tiempo, Sakura lo observaba y se aferraba así misma, ya que un extraño temblor se había apoderado de su cuerpo._

_-Vamos…-pronunció Shaoran mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba de la oficina, llegaron al estacionamiento, y él seguía sin pronunciar palabra, ella no permitía que el dolor se convirtiera en lágrimas._

_Condujo por la autopista como si solo él estuviera en ella, y prefería guardar silencio, si hablaba sería traicionado por el nudo en su garganta. No supo hacía donde iban, hasta ver la costa._

_Shaoran salió del auto y le abrió la puerta, extendiéndole la mano, la cual algo confundida la tomó. Caminaron hasta la orilla de la playa, y a ninguno les importó que las olas mojaran sus zapatos y su ropa._

_Acarició suavemente la mejilla de ella, y al tacto Sakura cerró los ojos. Entonces él giró la vista hacía la playa._

_-Amo a esta mujer sin límites, sin ella soy nadie, y aquí frente a ella te suplicó…que no me la arrebates-Sakura escuchaba sus palabras con el corazón en la mano, las piernas de él no encontraron equilibrio y cayó de rodillas en el agua-la quiero conmigo…no sabría vivir…-el agua salada se camufló con sus lágrimas, ella se inclinó y entrelazó sus manos con las de él, e hizo que se pusiera de pie._

_Él la miró por un instante, era cierto que se veía muy pálida, sus cabellos se había soltado del moño por el viento, y el sol jugaba con su pelo castaño haciéndole ver algunos mechones dorados, llevaba puesto un traje de pantalón y chaqueta azul, sus verdes ojos se encontraban hinchados._

_-Nunca dejaré de luchar, no podría soportar la idea de dejarlos, a ti y Kiba, ustedes son mi fortaleza-dijo al tiempo que se acerba y se abrazaba a él. Shaoran escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, y aspiró su aroma a cerezo._

_Las siguientes horas fueron decisivas en el quirófano, Eriol acompañado de dos doctores más, especializados en Neurología, hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos, pero sería difícil._

_Shaoran estaba en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, con el rostro ocultó en las manos y sus codos apoyados a las rodillas, escuchaba la respiración de Kiba a su lado, el cual se encontraba dormido en brazos de Tomoyo._

_-Sabes…-pronunció al mirarla-no creo que te convenga estar acá, estás muy delicada._

_-No, quiero estar con ella-dijo en tono suave pero que no aceptaba replicas. El embarazo avanzaba con normalidad, por ahora, pero se veía cada vez más débil._

_A cada segundo pasaba un enfermera y ninguna tenía noticias sobre su esposa, todas decían que debía esperar, pero ya llevaba tres horas ahí sentado sin saber nada._

_-Es mejor que me lleve al niño-dijo Kajo al llegar con dos tazas de café, la cual una de ellas se la entregó a Shaoran, y este le agradeció-Touya se quedará aquí, el mismo insistió, y así puedes ir a descansar-dijo esto último mirando a Tomoyo._

_Cargó a Kiba, el cual se quejó en sueños por haberlo movido._

_-Cualquier cosa, llámenme-dijo la pelirroja antes de cruzar el largo pasillo, y despedirse de su esposo con un leve beso en los labios, el cual se encontraba recostado contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos y la mente un tanto alejada de todo aquello._

_-Puedes...-comenzó a decir Shaoran._

_-Te dije que no-le interrumpió la amatista antes de que terminara-me quedaré._

_Amaneció y el se encontraba en una posición bastante incomoda en aquella pequeña silla, Eriol había hecho buscar a Tomoyo y que a está la mandarán a una de las habitaciones a descansar, ya que sabía que por su terquedad no saldría de ahí. Touya estaba detrás de él, ya despierto. Habían pasado bastante tiempo así que alguien debía de saber algo, se puso de pie y buscó a una de las enfermeras, pero entonces algo extraño sucedía, un grupo de enfermeros y doctores se movía de un lado a otro y todos iban hacía la misma dirección, y de inmediato una sensación cortó sus latidos por un instante, y al ver a Eriol no dudó en agarrarle por el brazo._

_-¿Cómo está ella?-preguntó en un hilo de voz._

_-Ahora no, te buscaré en un rato, no puedo perder el tiempo-contestó sin decirle lo que quería escuchar y entró nuevamente al quirófano. _

_Y vio como todos pasaban a su lado lentamente, y su corazón dejaba de latir._

_-Shaoran-le llamó Eriol una hora después, él levantó su mirada hacía el ojiazul. _

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con la garganta ya seca._

_-Por un momento casi la perdemos, su respiración paró al igual que su corazón, fueron momentos críticos, pero pudimos estabilizarla._

_-¿Y cómo está ahora?_

_-Eh aquí donde algo nos salió mal, está en coma, no responde, y no sé por cuanto tiempo vaya a estar así._

_Aquella misma tarde él y Kiba entraron a la habitación donde la habían instalado, el niño colocó a su lado el peluche de felpa que siempre lo acompañaba a él cuando estaba enfermo, y así había hecho con ella la primera vez que la hospitalizaron._

_Ella no respondía a nada de lo que Kiba le decía, pero él en su imaginación podía escucharlas, tenía la esperanza de oírlas. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**En la operación cinco horas antes…**_

_No siento nada, es como si en este momento no estuviera en mi cuerpo, solo puedo oír algunas voces a lo lejos, no entiendo lo que dicen…pero su tono es un tanto preocupado. Es una sensación de paz lo que siento ahora…intento abrir los ojos, pero mis pestañas me pesan, no puedo._

_Es extraño, no entiendo que me pasa…escucho una voz decir mi nombre una y otra vez, se me es familiar…un niño, si es un niño, sus ojos son como el ámbar, la verdad es que no se quien es, creo haberlo visto en algún lado, ¿dónde?_

"_Vuelve, por favor vuelve" es lo que puedo escuchar, siento que mi respiración es cada vez más lenta, y la imagen de aquel niño se hace más clara, no…ahora esta desapareciendo, ¿quién eres? No me responde, y esas imágenes revoletean en mi mente, causándome confusión…_

"_Soy Li Shaoran"… "Yo puedo hacerlo solo" "Me gustas"… "Volveré a China" "Te amo…cásate conmigo" _

_Todas aquella imágenes se repetían constantemente…no comprendía…_

_¿Shaoran?..._

_Pero entonces no vio nada más, solo oscuridad…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sakura se acomodó mejor en la cama, y apoyó su espalda en la almohada, pero sintió algo detrás de ella, buscó con su mano y al sacarlo lo miró por un instante.

-Lo traje, para que te cuidara-dijo Kiba al sonreír, ella seguía mirándolo, por alguna razón en aquel momento ese peluche le llamaba bastante la atención.

Shaoran no se encontraba con ellos, había salido a casa a buscar algunas cosas que ella necesitaría.

-¿Te lo di para tu cumpleaños?-preguntó inocentemente.

-No, me dijiste que me lo regalaste la primera noche que enferme-contestó mientras trataba de subirse a la cama, para sentarse junto a su madre.

El peluche era un oso de felpa de color marrón, algo desgastado, al parecer tenía sus años encima.

-¿Sabes cómo lo conseguí?

-Mami…como que la edad te está afectando-dijo el pequeño con mirada de travieso, Sakura rió, aquel niño era único, dos como él y el mundo no lo resistiría, aunque si podía, porque eso lo había sacado de su padre.

Ese pensamiento activó las imágenes confusas que creyó haber visto durante la operación.

-Dime… ¿cómo fue?

-Me contaste que papá te lo regaló antes de volver a China-dijo como si relatara una historia que había escuchado una y mil veces.

-En el aeropuerto-dijo al recordarlo, el estaba allí, frente a ella en el aeropuerto, minutos antes de partir su avión, ella no le había contado sobre sus sentimientos aún y él esperaba una respuesta…

**Flash Back**

_No sabía que decir, la verdad es que se sentía como una estúpida frente a él sin decir ni una palabra. Y él seguía sonriéndole con aquella sonrisa característica en él, que podía cortarle la respiración, y a pesar de saber que él provocaba eso en ella no era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente, como lo hizo él semanas atrás. _

_Shaoran que llevaba amabas manos hacía atrás, las colocó frente a ella, un pequeño oso de felpa color marrón llevaba en ellas. Sakura sonrió y acercó sus manos para tomarlo, su sorpresa fue en el momento que tuvo contacto con las de él, porque de improvisó la acercó, y como era más alto tenía que elevar un poco la mirada para verlo a los ojos, la besaría en aquel momento, sabía que iba a ser así._

_Poco a poco él fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, hasta encontrar un cálido y suave trato, su pequeña boca era cubierta con la de él, la cual se movía un tanto ansiosa, sus piernas le temblaban como hoja movida por el viento, y su corazón parecía que iba explotar, no se sorprendería si lo hacía, él fue quien la apartó con cuidado y sonreía divertido al verla aún con los ojos cerrados y deseando un poco más de aquellos labios._

_La dejó allí sin decir nada más, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, junto con un hombre algo mayor, al parpadear varias veces entonces reaccionó…y solo se le ocurrió preguntar una cosa…_

_-Volverás pronto… ¿verdad?_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Ya despertó…-decía entusiasmada Tomoyo al levantarse de la cama. Eriol había llegado a la casa aquella tarde para estar junto a ella.

-Si, Kiba casi salta sobre la cama para abrazarla-río al recordar la escena.

La amatista comenzó a recoger algunas cosas que había alrededor de la habitación y al levantar la cabeza sintió un mareo, Eriol fue rápido al sujetarla con sus brazos.

-Debes descansar-le dijo al sentarla en la cama.

-Fue solo un mareo, además no puedo estar todo el día sin hacer nada-respondió al levantarse otra vez.

Su embarazo en aquellas dos semanas no había presentado ningún tipo de problema, solo que algunas ocasiones Tomoyo se sentía bastante cansada, y debía permanecer todo el día acostada, así se lo había comunicado el doctor, no podía ir a trabajar, ni sentir emociones fuertes, por esa razón Eriol no quería que ella estuviera en el hospital, pero se las arregló para estar con Sakura en las mañanas.

Los tres primeros meses eran los más cruciales, tenía que prepararse para cualquier cosa, además debía visitar al doctor con bastante regularidad para conocer su estado y el desarrollo del bebe.

Verla allí con la mirada perdida, mientras acaricia su vientre le estremeció, amaba tanto a esa criatura que aún no nacía, y amaba a esa mujer que a pesar de los problemas al final había terminado en sus brazos.

-Revisaré la alacena, creo que no tenemos lo suficiente para la cena-decía al pasar por el lumbral de la puerta, donde estaba recostado el inglés, llevaba la camisa desabrochada en los tres primeros botones, y las mangas envueltas hasta los codos, le hacía falta recortarse.

Él la detuvo antes de que terminara de cruzar el umbral al tomarla por la mano, la miró a los ojos, y tuvo la sensación de que no existía el tiempo, aquellos ojos amatistas le daban vida, y una nueva razón para vivir yacía en su vientre. Se arrodilló frente a ella, y desabotonó su pantalón, lo deslizó un poco, hasta dejar libre el vientre, el cual con las manos sujetando las caderas de la amatista, lo besó tiernamente. El suave y cálido aliento de Eriol sobre su piel la estremeció y cerró los ojos, él la contempló extasiado, y no lo pensó un instante más.

-Cásate conmigo….

_**Continuará…**_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

**Está algo cortito el capítulo, lo sé, pero les aseguro que el próximo se extenderá…. ¿qué les pareció que Shaoran empezara narrando este capi? A mi me gustó la idea…**

**Al fin la esmeralda ha recordado a nuestro Shaoran, ¿qué les parece? Y que manera de hacerlo….que niña está. Era justo y necesario, Eriol le ha propuesto matrimonio a Tomoyo….ven no todo no es lágrima en este fic (risa malvada) ¬¬**

**Es algo neutro el capítulo porque la verdad no pasan muchas cosas, pero aún así espero como siempre sus REVIEWS, y el 28 de este mes esperen el capítulo 12…como les dije estamos en la cuenta regresiva.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo, nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**

**PD: La despedida, que fue una de las cosas que recordó Sakura la modifiqué a como me hubiera gustado que sucediera en realidad, solo imagínenselo. **


	12. Tu recuerdo

**Hola, se que había dicho que publicaría el 28 del mes pasado, pero por más que quise no pudo ser así, además no tenía ánimos de escribir, porque mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos a un ser querido que amo mucho, que es mi abuela, la cual estuvo interna por ocho día, y realmente no tenía los ánimos para eso, espero que me disculpen, y aquí los dejo con el capítulo 12.**

**Como todos saben, estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP, y solo hago esto por diversión y vagancia, sin ninguna intención lucrativa.**

**Capítulo 12**

**Tu recuerdo**

Eriol se puso de pie con lentitud, y podía ver como la felicidad irradiaba en los ojos amatistas, colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Tomoyo, la cual ella cubrió al poner encima su mano. Aún las palabras de él se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, había tardado tanto…

-Necesito saber una respuesta-susurró él en su oído.

Tomoyo se lanzó sobre sus labios, depositó en ellos su eterno deseo, aquella pasión que le quemaba en la piel, y su amor, lo ama tanto. Eriol sintió el ansia de aquel beso, y con ganas le devoró la boca, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y suaves gemidos salían de sus gargantas. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban tumbados en la cama, Tomoyo encima de él, cuando se apartaron un poco, Eriol tomó aire para hablar.

-Tomaré eso como un sí-dijo con voz ronca, Tomoyo sonrió, su pálido rostro ahora eran cubiertos por pómulos sonrosados del calor que su cuerpo sentía.

Se quitó la blusa y el sostén, arrojándolos al suelo, Eriol, desde su posición, admiró gustoso sus redondos y firmes pechos, y aquella pequeña cintura, que al pasar los días iba creciendo, Tomoyo se inclinó para volver a besarlo, necesitaba de su boca, él cubrió con las manos los pechos de ella, masajeándolos con suavidad, sintió como su firme pezón se clavaba en la palma de la mano, y tal cosa lo hizo estremecer en su entrepierna.

Con rapidez abrió cada uno de los botones de la camisa, y con su traviesa lengua recorrió un largo camino desde su pecho hasta un poco más abajo del ombligo, quitándole así todo lo que no fuera piel. Aún sobre él, se quitó el moño, dejando caer como una cascada sobre sus hombros su larga cabellera negra, el la contempló fascinado. Cambiaron de posición, ahora él tomando el control, absorbió con impaciencia ambos pezones, e hizo que se arqueara, apretando la almohada que estaba detrás de ella con las manos, se mordía y el labio inferior, y pedía más con la voz entre cortada.

Bajó por su vientre, donde se entretuvo por un tiempo, y deslizó las manos hasta llegar al pantalón, el cual se lo retiró ágilmente, no quería perder el tiempo, así que de un tirón se deshizo también de la última pieza que llevaba puesta. Buscó entre aquellos rizos negros el éxtasis de su esposa, para luego volver a su boca, pero sin retirar sus dedos de esa zona tan sensible de ella.

Tomoyo ahogó un grito dentro de él, la estaba matando de placer, y comprobó su virilidad al entrelazar las piernas por las caderas de Eriol, se acomodó mejor al comprobar que ambos estaban listos para ser uno solo, entró lentamente, y eso la sobre excitó, cubriéndola una ola de calor, ella movió las caderas para poder sentir más fricción y así saciarse, y al ver la urgencia no dudó en comenzar con las embestidas, llegando así al punto más alto del orgasmo.

Agotados, se unieron en un abrazo, y la respiración aún agitada, Eriol la apretó con suavidad, acercándola más.

-Te amo-le dijo al mirarla a los ojos.

-Amor, te amo tanto…-descansó sobre el pecho de él, y cerró los ojos por un momento, y al pensar en algo los abrió como platos.

Eriol notó aquel sobresaltó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No le habremos hecho daño al bebe?-Eriol frunció el entrecejo y río de manera sutil-es enserio, si yo siento tu…cosa…en mí, el también lo habrá sentido….

-Tomoyo, tranquila, no hay ningún problema-a veces ella suele ser muy inocente.

-Pero…sabes que tengo ese problema, y no es un embarazo normal, no se…-se incorporó un poca hasta quedar sentada. Eriol acarició su espalda desde al extender la mano, para poder tranquilizarla.

-Soy médico, se de lo que hablo…

-Tu lo que quieres es tener tus dos minutos-contestó divertida.

-Hey, son tres-alegó.

Ella giró para verlo, y empezó a reír, hasta que se acomodó nuevamente en sus brazos.

-Aún así, son los mejores-dijo al besarlo.

-Tu lo que quieres es tener tres minutos gloriosos de vida, solo me utilizas-dijo con voz ofendida, haciendo un melodrama.

-No lo niego-dijo con una mirada pícara. Pero en ese momento sintió nauseas y fue casi corriendo al baño.

-¿Mejor?-le preguntaba mientras le recogía el cabello hacía atrás y sobaba su cabeza, tratando de aliviarla. Ella sólo hizo un movimiento afirmativo.

Después de varios minutos, mientras preparaba algo para comer, ella le hizo el comentario de ir a ver a Sakura para así contarle sobre las nuevas noticias. Al poco rato se dirigieron hacía el hospital.

&&&&&&

No tuvo que mirar hacía el frente para comprobar que se trataba de Shaoran, lo supo por aquella presencia que el siempre impone en algún lugar al entrar, escuchó sus firmes pasos al acercarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-esa voz fue una caricia para sus pensamientos, él agitó suavemente su pie derecho, y en ese momento levantó la mirada.

Allí esta, el hombre de su vida, su único amor, su estilo informal de vestir le daba un aire de bohemio, deseó ser abrazada por aquellos brazos tan fuertes. Él pudo comprobar que algo extraño sucedía, pues ella solo se quedaba contemplándolo y a veces esquivaba la mirada.

-Soy el mismo, mi rostro no ha cambiado-dijo en son de burla, y se acercó para besarla en los labios de manera tierna, pero la mano de Sakura lo sujeto por el cuello, y presionó más para que no hubiera ningún tipo de distancia en sus labios.

Dios¿cómo haber olvidado esos besos¿Cómo no haberlo podido recordar? Pero ahora lo hacía, y lo anhelaba cada segundo de su vida, él era todo para ella.

Al separarse, Shaoran pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de la esmeralda, de alguna manera ahora se veían llenos de vida, como si hubiera recuperado lo que le hacía falta.

-Shaoran, yo…-intentó decir Sakura, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

Kiba se adelantó y corrió hacía la puerta para abrirla, al ver a Tomoyo se abrazó a la cintura de esta.

-¿Podrían darme una habitación?-preguntó Kiba a Eriol, quien estaba al lado de Tomoyo.

-¿Para qué necesitarías una habitación?-le respondió con otra pregunta el ojiazul.

-Es que-decía al poner una mirada de cordero abandonado-ellos solo quieren hacer sus cosillas, pobre de mis infantiles pensamientos-no pudieron evitar reír, Kiba siempre tenía algo muy peculiar que decir en cada momento.

-Sakura ¿cómo estás?-Tomoyo se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó-desde que supe que había vuelto en sí quise venir.

-Gracias amiga, pero sabes que debes de cuidarte.

-Estoy bien-Tomoyo suspiró, y le tendió una mano a Eriol para que la tomara-les tenemos una noticia-dijo sin poder evitar radiar de felicidad.

-¿Qué es?-Sakura se incorporó mejor en la cama, y Shaoran se había sentado junto a ella, no podía evitar de dejarlo mirar.

-Nos vamos a casar-dijo Eriol, apretando un poco más la mano de su ahora prometida.

Decir que Sakura casi tumba a Shaoran de la cama por la emoción es poco, porque casi se pone a saltar si no hubiera sido porque sintió cierto mareo, a penas unas horas había sido operada y ya se ponía a saltar.

-Me emociona muchísimo oír eso, cuanto tiempo no deseaba escucharlo-Shaoran se acomodó mejor, pues ya estaba en la orilla de la cama, casi cayendo al suelo-perdón amor-se disculpó.

Eriol fue cubierto por un abrazo de Shaoran.

-Te deseo la mayor de las felicidades-le dijo el ambarino con toda sinceridad.

-Ya la tengo conmigo-contestó Eriol al mirar a Tomoyo a los ojos, y besarle dulcemente en los labios.

-No….-se quejó Kiba, quien hacía unos minutos había estado entretenido con la televisión, pero ahora se fijaba en las cuatros parejas allí presente-ustedes también….deberían prohibir los besos.

-Ya veremos cuando crezcas si pensaras lo mismo-le dijo Shaoran divertido, al tomarlo por los brazos, le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

-Uhyyy ¡rayos!-dijo al limpiarse la mejilla, Shaoran lo dejo en la cama con su madre.

-Eso sí, ustedes serán los padrinos-dijo emocionada la amatista.

-Con mucho gusto-contesto Sakura-y ¿cuándo será?

-Queremos casarnos lo más pronto posible-contestó Eriol.

-Si, el domingo-agregó la amatista.

-¿Qué domingo¿Este?-ambos afirmaron a la pregunta de la esmeralda-solo faltan tres días, hoy es jueves….

-Si tendremos muchas cosas que hacer, será algo sencillo, nos casaremos en el civil, será algo pequeño-dijo Tomoyo.

-Shaoran, acompáñame por favor-le dijo Eriol-mañana le daremos de alta a Sakura, así que necesito que llenes algunos papeles.

Juntos salieron de la habitación acompañados por Kiba, quien quería que lo llevaran a la cafetería para comprar algún dulce. Las dos amigas se quedaron solas en la habitación, Tomoyo la miraba de forma interrogante, esperando que ella le dijera que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso no me piensas decir?-preguntó Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos, ya ella ocupaba la silla donde antes había estado sentado Kiba-esas miraditas que le dabas a Shaoran era un tanto extrañas, solo te faltaba babear.

Ofendida Sakura se puso la mano en el pecho, y la miró con cara de asombro.

-¡Dime! Se que algo escondes.

-Antes de que entran le iba a dar una noticia a Shaoran-comenzó a decir Sakura…

-Ya lo…-no necesitó terminar la frase, porque ya Sakura se lo había confirmado-Que alegría, estoy tan contenta, por ti, por él, pobre ya ha sufrido tanto…-no lo pudo evitar, así que abrazó a su amiga, casi al punto de asfixiarla.

-Tranquila-dijo al tomar aire-cuando lo vi tenía ganas de comérmelo-ella río.

-Me imagino que querrás contarle hoy mismo, así que le diré a Eriol para que me lleve a casa hay que….

-No-le interrumpió Sakura-no le diré nada, y tu tampoco.

Incrédula ante las palabras de su amiga, la miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Cómo qué no?-la amatista no comprendía la actitud que había tomado Sakura.

-Se lo diré-le aseguró Sakura-tengo una idea para hacerlo-respondió al sonreír y morderse el labio inferior, y una mirada un tanto maniática.

&&&&&&

-Al fin en casa-dijo la esmeralda al entrar a su casa con los brazos abiertos-Kaho, hola-le saludó al ver a su cuñada en la cocina preparando algo para comer. Estaba tan elegante como siempre.-No tenías que hacer todo esto-le dijo al aproximarse a la cocina y absorber el delicioso aroma que expedían de los calderos.

-Para mi es un placer, no, no, no-se negó al ver que esta la intentaría ayudar-vaya a descansar, a estar con su esposo, que yo aquí me encargo de todo.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo al abrazarla-¿y mi hermano?

-Fue a buscar a los niños a la casa, ahora vete, sube a la habitación y recuéstate-Sakura siguió sus ordenes y Shaoran la estaba ayudando a subir las escaleras.

Kiba permaneció en la sala mientras veía televisión, haciéndole compañía a su tía.

Solo había permanecido casi dos semanas en la clínica y agradeció el volver a casa, junto a su familia.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-preguntaba Shaoran mientras la acomodaba en la cama.

Ella estaba un tanto absorta al mirarlo, y no se percató que le había hablado.

-Sakura…

-¿Eh? Perdona, estaba algo lejos en mis pensamientos-dijo saliendo de su vacilación.

-Espero que esos pensamientos hayan sido por mi-dijo con una media sonrisa seductora-aunque por la cara que tenías, era algo obvio.

-Te crees el centro de mi universo-decía entre risas la esmeralda.

Shaoran pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros de ella para acomodarle la almohada.

-No soy el centro de tu universo, soy la razón del porque ese universo existe-dijo con mucha arrogancia sobre cada palabra.

Sakura giró los ojos, para luego reír, era cierto lo que él decía, no había nadie más importante para ella que sus dos chicos, la razón de su existencia, y los amaba tanto a ambos, que no cabe en el pecho tanto para dar.

Antes de que se alejara de la cama Sakura lo tomó de la mano, acercándolo un poco, cuando estuvo cerca sujetó sus brazos por el cuello de él, y lo apretó con fuerza, su nariz acarició su piel, y absorbió aquel aroma a hombre envuelto en colonia.

-Soy tan dichosa al tenerlos-decía mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho.

-Lo sé-contestó él de manera divertida.

-Es en serio-le dijo al separarse.

-Lo sé, amor, por ti respiro-y al decirle este le acarició la mejilla, para luego besarle tiernamente en los labios-descansa, te avisaré cuando todo este listo.

Shaoran salió de la habitación y al bajar las escaleras, se dio cuenta que habían llegado los últimos invitados, Tomoyo y Eriol, acababan de llegar, y al poco rato Touya llegaba en compañía de sus dos hijos.

Las tres familias almorzaban juntas en un ambiente cargado de alegría, la noticia sobre la boda de la amatista con el ingles dieron buenos ánimos, además Sakura se ofreció en ayudarla con todo, quedaba a cargo de las mayorías de las cosas para que Tomoyo no se esforzara y estuviera relajada.

-¿No es muy rápido?-preguntó Kaho, no entendiendo porque tanto apuro.

-No queremos perder el tiempo-decía Tomoyo sujetando de la mano a su prometido-además, ya esta bueno de tenerlo sin una marca de que es prohibido-al decir esto último sonrió.

-Que poca confianza me tienes-comentó Eriol con voz desanimada totalmente actuada.

-Es broma, es solo que…-pero el teléfono celular la interrumpió-discúlpenme por un momento.

-Hoy te puedes quitar la venda-le decía Eriol a Sakura.

-Otro tema que no sea de operaciones-se quejó el pequeño Kiba-estoy comiendo-sus primos que estaban a su lado rieron en dúo.

Eriol notó que Tomoyo estaba durando mucho tiempo con aquella llamada, giró para verla, estaba de espaldas y hablando casi en susurro, se le notaba algo nerviosa, pues no dejaba de mover la punta de su pie derecho.

-Disculpen la interrupción-dijo al volver a sentarse, iba a tomar un vaso de agua que tenía en frente, pero su mano temblorosa la traicionó e hizo que se tumbara sobre la mesa, mojando un poco el pantalón de Eriol.

-Amor, lo siento-tomó una servilleta y empezó a secar la zona húmeda del pantalón algo cerca de su entrepierna.

-Tranquila, es solo agua-ella afirmó y puso su atención a su plato, ya se le había quitado el apetito.

El almuerzo continuó, aunque Tomoyo seguía comportándose un tanto lejana, y Eriol se dio cuenta de ese cambio de ánimo tan brusco, y fue por causa de esa llamada, más tarde averiguaría de quien se trataba.

-Gracias por hacer esto Kaho-le decía Sakura al despedirse de ella en la puerta.

-Fue un gusto-se unieron en un abrazo-vamos niños-les llamó.

-Cuídate, y ya deja de pegarnos sustos-le reclamó Touya al despedirse, ella solo sonrió.

-Adiós tía-dijeron sus sobrinos tras pasar la puerta.

Sakura cerró la puerta al perderlos de vista, se apoyó de espaldas en ella y al mirar alrededor de su casa respiró hondo, sentía que había regresado de un viaje muy largo, y ahora allí estaba, con cada uno de sus recuerdos, al cerrar sus ojos se imaginaba su vida como si estuviera rodando como una película, desde su infancia hasta ahora, que era madre de un hermoso niño y mujer, amante, amiga, compañera y esposa de aquel hombre que complementa todo su ser.

Sintió el peso de un cuerpo sobre ella y al inhalar su aroma no se preocupó en abrir los ojos, así le gustaba, unos labios carnosos se posaban en su cuello y una lengua traviesa le hacía caricias al bajar y subir por el.

-Kiba puede…-le decía con voz ahogada.

-Está en su habitación, muy entretenido con sus videojuegos-le dijo con voz ronca.

Shaoran recorrió su trasero con ambas manos, y ella pudo percibir como una de sus manos se adentraba en aquella zona, acariciándola de manera esporádica, de un momento a otra la casa se había vuelto caliente, más bien el cuerpo de Sakura. Por inercia Sakura levantó su pierna derecha, colocándola sobre la cadera de él, y esto hizo que se estremeciera, pues sintió el bulto de él en su pubis. Ella se movió un poco y eso hizo que ardiera el interior de él, sentir tal fricción.

Unieron sus lenguas en una lucha de fieras, ambos extrañaban esas caricias que queman su piel, ella enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos de él, mientras combatían la pasión él acarició uno de sus pechos al levantarle la blusa, y percibió como el pezón ya erecto se clavaba en la palma de su mano. Ella gimió cuando él presionó, lo ansiaba, lo necesitaba.

En ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar, ella apartó su boca para poder hablar.

-Debo…

-Olvídalo-le dijo como una orden y volvió adueñarse de sus labios.

-Yo contestó si nadie quiere-dijo Kiba al bajar las escaleras.

Ella bajó la pierna de la cadera de él, y Shaoran se apartó un poco.

-¿Aló? Sí, espere-decía Kiba al acercarse a su padre y entregarle el teléfono-y estaban tan cerca de el, y yo tuve que bajar-les reclamó a ambos.

-Kiba…-le dijo su madre de forma autoritaria, pero con un hilo de voz, pues aún sentía cierta calentura debajo de su vientre.

-_Shaoran, dice Tomoyo que se le ha quedado su cartera_-decía Eriol por el otro lado del auricular, mientras conducía el auto.

-Deja verificar, amor-le llamó-¿A Tomoyo se le ha quedado su cartera?

-Ah, sí, mañana se la llevo, debo planificar algunas cosas de la boda con ella-Shaoran le dijo a Eriol lo que su esposa le había contestado.

-_Por cierto Shaoran, déjala des-can-sar_.-le dijo-_soy el doctor, se de lo que hablo._

El ambarino rió, así que tenía que hacerle caso, su esposa acababa de salir de coma tras una operación, además el llevaba el titulo de doctor, no él. Colgó el teléfono.

-Me daré un baño-dijo Shaoran al subir las escaleras.

-Con agua muy fría-dijo entre una sonrisa pícara.

Kiba los miró perplejo, sin entender de qué hablaban.

-Pero se enfermará papá-dijo con inocencia por primera vez.

Sakura lo besó en la frente al tomar su rostro en sus manos.

-Uhyyy….-puso una cara de asco al limpiarse la zona besuqueada.

&&&&&&&

Al entrar al apartamento Eriol se acomodó en el sofá mientras Tomoyo tomaba un baño, se entretuvo viendo un poco de televisión.

-Eriol-le llamó Tomoyo al salir del baño, envuelta en una bata, y se secaba el largo cabello con una toalla.

Él giró para verla, se veía tan encantadora, tan liviana.

-Dime…

-Estoy pensando a hacer Okonomiyaki para la cena…

-No es necesario…

-¿Y que quieres cenar?…-decía al acercarse y lo abrazaba por detrás-necesitaré que vayas al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para la cena.

-Cenaremos fuera-le comunicó.

-¿A dónde iremos? Para saber como debo ir vestida.

-Average moon-le dijo, ella muy emocionada sonrió encantada, era un restaurante muy lujoso, pocos podían darse el lujo de ir allá. Se soltó de él, para ir a cambiarse-espera-le dijo antes de alejarse más. Ella se acercó y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Te noté un poco rara después de recibir la llamada de está tarde-se tensó al recordarla.

-Que va-intentó disimular su tensión, pero fue imposible, Eriol la conocía muy bien.

-¿Quién era?-la miró seriamente a los ojos.

-Nada importante, era sobre el trabajo, sabes que tengo casi un mes sin ir, todo debe estar un desastre-Eriol no quedó satisfecho con la respuesta, sabía que había algo más, pero si así fuera, le molestaba que ella no tuviera la total confianza para decirle.

-Me alistaré, nos iremos a las siete.

-Si, te dejaré pasmado de tanta belleza-aunque no se encontraba satisfecho dejaría las cosas así, que cuando ella quisiera le contara.

Comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas sus mejores prendas íntimas, y de la misma manera algún vestido esplendido, pero ninguno de los vestidos que se había probado le quedaban, le ajustaba demasiado, llevaba un mes de embarazo y ya las señales de aviso sobresalían, tenía el vientre un poco abultado, sus caderas anchas, lo único que le gustaba era que sus pechos habían aumentado un poco. Había pasado por eso antes, esos cambios físicos tan repentinos, pero no le importaban, era tan maravilloso sentir como una criatura vive en ti y por ti, ya lo amaba demasiado no podría soportar otra perdida. Se enjugó las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir pensando en que debería estar feliz, mostrarle su mejor sonrisa a aquel hombre que entraba en ese momento a la habitación, semi desnudo, solo con una toalla cubriéndole de las caderas para abajo, y su pecho húmedo, con algunas gotas de agua resbalando por todo su plano vientre, era exquisito, y sintió un estremecimiento entre sus piernas.

Al verlo allí pensó en que si había podido engañarle respecto a la llamada, diciéndole aquello, no le gustaba mentirle, no se sentía bien al haberlo hecho, pero estaba entre la espalda y la pared, si se lo decía se enojaría, demasiado.

-Mañana llamaré a mi padre para que este presente en la boda-decía Eriol al buscar entre las gavetas unos bóxer, se quitó la toalla dejándole ver a la amatista todo lo que era suyo, y sonrió de manera satisfactoria.

-Deseo conocerlo, y claro se quedará en el cuarto de huésped, eso me recuerda que debo organizarlo-ella tomó otro vestido, estaba vez de color azul platino-tengo que comprar algunas cosas, la habitación está algo pálida, quizás unos cuadros-ella examinó la vestimenta que tenía en mano, hacía poco lo había comprado, no pudo evitarlo, lo vio en la tienda y de alguna forma se enamoro de él.

Tenía un escote en V muy sensual y conservador a la vez, una unión un tanto provocativa para los hombres, se ajustaba solo hasta los pechos, porque de la cintura para abajo era angosto, sobresaltando su vientre crecido, y caía juguetonamente hasta sus rodillas, sobresaltando sus piernas.

-No te preocupes por…-pero fue interrumpido por Tomoyo, no porque hablara, sino porque al verla con aquel vestido puesto era una dulce provocación que deseaba tomar entre sus manos.

-Nada de eso, es mi futuro suegro, quiero que se sienta como en casa-sentenció la amatista.

La miraba con deseo, y ella pudo percatarlo, no solo eso le provocaba, sino que se veía tan hermosa y delicada, y su vientre, donde llevaba a su hijo, la hacía perfecta.

-Como quieras amor, pero por favor, no te sofoques tanto, quiero que te cuides-la miró de manera profunda, clavando eso ojos azules en los amatista de ella, le gustaba que se preocupara por ella y por el bebe, pues la hacía sentir importante, importante para él.

Él no dejaba de mirarle mientras se cambiaba y ella terminaba con los últimos retoques de su maquillaje.

-¿Qué te parece?-le preguntó cuando hubo terminado, él la escrutó con los ojos vivos de pasión.

-Exquisita-le dijo mientras se acerba a ella, Tomoyo le arregló la corbata, él no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos.

-Estás guapísimo-le comentó, y así era, vestido de etiqueta, con sus anchos hombros envueltos en aquel saco negro, se veía tan sexy de negro, se había afeitado y su piel era suave, era encantador.

-Vamos-le dijo al darle la mano, la cual ella aceptó y se dirigieron hasta el Mercedes de Eriol, y llegaron hasta un lujoso restaurante, era extraño, no parecía haber nadie, y además en la puerta un letrero colgaba diciendo "_Cerrado"._

Decepcionada se dirigió a Eriol, quien le sorprendió quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, salió del auto y le abrió la puerta, ayudándola a salir.

-Pero, esta cerrado-le dijo señalándole el letrero.

-Si, ya lo se, pero no está cerrado para nosotros-perpleja la llevó hasta la puerta de entrada, donde fueron recibidos por el mozo, quien los condujo hasta el interior del lugar.

Le sorprendió ver todo decorado con pequeñas luces doradas, flores e inciensos que le daban un romanticismo a todo el lugar, solo una mesa para dos estaba arreglada.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó fascinada.

-Un pequeño detalle de mi parte-él la llevó hasta la mesa, donde ce sentaron y el mozo les entregó el menú.

-Eriol…-suspiró-¿hiciste todo esto por mí¿Cómo?

-Tengo mis contactos-dijo sonriendo de manera pícara.

Ordenaron su cena, fueron muy buen atendidos, y ella se sentía tan feliz, brindaron, él tomando vino y ella solo agua, por el futuro que tenían por delante, por su felicidad, por la dicha de que serían padres y el bebe naciera sano, como lo deseaban.

Después terminada la cena la llevó hasta el fondo del salón donde se encontraron con un piano frente a ellos.

Él la llevó hasta el piano, y ambos se sentaron en el pequeño banquito, Eriol comenzó a tocar una melodía envolvente, y le encantó cuando empezó a cantar, siempre supo de esa faceta de él, aunque él se enfocó más en el piano.

_Eso que me dices con los ojos,  
eso que me pone loco cada vez que lo imagino,  
eso que no esconde tu mirada,  
lo insinúas cuando pasas porque sabes que te miro...  
_

Eriol la conquistaba de manera seductora con la letra de la canción, y no dejaba de mirarla, su voz tan varonil la envolvía, y mientras analizaba la canción sus ojos se cristalizaron.

_Eso yo quisiera que eso mismo  
lo pasáramos en limpio con un poco de realismo,  
tengo la manera más directa, más hermosa y más perfecta,  
solo vale si es contigo... _

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, y mientras hubo una pasusa por parte de la letra, ya que la melodía seguía sonando.

-Considérala nuestra canción, desde ahora-le dijo antes de besarla en la frente

-Te amo tanto- le dijo al mirarlo a los ojos, en ese momento estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se entrelazaron.

Sonrió al escucharla, le encantaba oírlo, se concentró nuevamente en la canción y la sedujo con el ritmo, la letra y su presencia.

_Tú eres ese tipo de mujer  
que me atrapa y me retiene  
en la punta de su imán  
esas que te llegan por sorpresa  
y no sabes si es por ellas o es por ti que te va a pasar...  
_

_Tú eres ese tipo de mujer  
que uno sueña y pocas  
es posible de encontrar  
esas que lo mandan a uno preso  
por meterse con lo ajeno a la hora de abordar... _

Tú eres ese tipo de mujer  
que de pronto aparece,  
y no da tiempo a pensar...

La melodía fue terminando al tiempo que el terminaba de cantar, al dejar de tocar las teclas del piano, colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella. Se fue inclinando hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella.

Tomoyo lo rodó por el cuello, y le dio la entrada a su ser al entreabrir sus labios, y el gustoso penetró en ella, como si fuera lo más deliciosa y exquisito, y para él era así. Al separarse para tomar un poco de aire, Eriol sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, al abrirla lo hizo frente a los ojos amatista.

-Te amo, y deseo estar contigo por el resto de mi vida-le dijo con voz profunda, ella se mordió el labio inferior y con lágrimas en sus ojos dijo que sí, dejando que él pusiera el anillo de compromiso en su dedo.

&&&&&&

-Es hermoso-dijo Sakura entusiasmada con las manos puesta en sus mejillas al verla salir con el vestido de novia.

Realmente era hermoso, tan blanco como las alas de los ángeles, en la parte superior era estrapel, ajustado haciendo sobresaltar sus pechos, desde la cintura era un poco angosto y le hacía resaltar delicadamente su vientre abultado, en la parte de atrás un laso descendía de forma elegante hasta la mitad de la ancha falda, no era un vestido extravagante, era sencillo, delicado y hermoso, casi llora al contemplarse en el espejo.

Sakura se levantó de la silla y la abrazó con suavidad temiendo estropear el vestido.

-Te ves preciosa-le dijo Sakura, la ayudante de la tienda le estaba arreglando la parte inferior del vestido, para confirmar si debían darle algunos ajustes, pero no, ese vestido estaba hecho para ella.

-Nos llevaremos este-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-Perfecta elección-comentó la ayudante de la tienda con sinceridad.

-Hablé con Eriol hace poco-decía Sakura mientras volvía a sentarse y con un lápiz marcaba con un cotejo varias cosas escritas en la libreta, la verdad es que Sakura la había ayudado bastante en esta apresurada boda, en pocas palabras se había encargado de todo-me dijo que todo en la iglesia esta arreglado, y que pasará a buscar a su padre en el aeropuerto.

-Es cierto, en dos días seré la señora Hiraguizawa-en ese momento acarició su vientre, se dirigió hacía el vestidor para quitarse el vestido.

El celular de Tomoyo sonó al instante, Sakura lo buscó en la cartera, quizás sería Eriol, él no dejaba de llamarla, siempre preocupado por ella.

-¿Aló? Aló…. ¿quién es? Aló-decía Sakura, pero nadie contestó.

Al salir Tomoyo del vestidor, vio que Sakura dejaba su celular sobre una mesita.

-Alguien te llamó-dijo la esmeralda-pero no habló, además salió restringido…

Un tanto nerviosa se puso Tomoyo, seguro era la misma persona que no la había dejado de llamar desde el día que Sakura salió del hospital. Tomó el celular, y marcó el número de esa persona, siempre llamaba restringido.

Se alejó un poco de su amigo, simulando que veía otras cosas de la tienda. Habló por lo menos por dos minutos, cuando volvió a donde Sakura estaba un poco más relajada, solo un poco.

Sakura conducía su auto nuevo, el cual se lo había regalado Shaoran, y eso que no era su cumpleaños, ni su aniversario, pero lo había visto en la cochera con un moño amarillo, y le había entregado la llave. Le confesó que no se lo había dado antes, por el miedo que había sentido con aquel accidente que le había robado sus recuerdos, y que aún no recuperaba. Se sintió un tanto presionada, quería decírselo en ese momento, pero se aguantó las ganas, tenía todo preparado para la noche del domingo, estaba tan ansiosa.

Dejó a Tomoyo en el apartamento, diciéndole antes de marcharse que ya había contratado a un fotógrafo para a aquel día.

-Piensas en todo-le comentó la amatista.

-¿Qué sería de ti sin mi?-le preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa arrogante, y se alejó.

Tomoyo estaba preparando el almuerzo, tenía todo listo para recibir a su suegro, se sentía bien, se casaría en dos días, formaría parte de la familia Hiraguizawa, conocería en pocos minutos a su futuro suegro, del cual solo había escuchado a hablar a Eriol sobre él, y siempre lo hacía con mucho orgullo¿qué si estaba nerviosa? Sus nervios en esos momentos eran tan obvios como los de una gelatina sobre una cuchara, quería dar una buena impresión, y así lo haría.

La puerta se abrió cuando hubo colocado el último plato en la mesa, dandole paso a Eriol, quien vestía informal y se veía guapísimo, entonces un señor de la misma altura de su prometido, con un aspecto aristocrático característico de los británicos cruzó por el umbral, ya sabía de donde Eriol había heredado tal porte. Eriol era la viva imagen de su padre, lo único que este tenía arrugas en rostro, y los cabellos que una vez se imaginó que había sido negro azulado, ya eran platinos, sus ojos, provenientes del mar profundo, como los de su hijo.

-Padre-decía Eriol-te presentó a mi futura esposa y madre de mi hijo Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Es un placer señor Hiraguizawa-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa quien le había extendido la mano como muestra de saludo, pero no fue acepta, en cambio él la tomó en sus brazos, y le dio un abrazo paternal, cálido, como los que nunca su padre le ofreció, y aquello la emocionó machismo.

-Llámame Clow-dijo con su peculiar acento ingles.

Eriol acomodó las cosas de su padre en la habitación de huéspedes, la cual había sido transformada como bien lo había dicho la amatista, ella y su padre conversaban animadamente en la sala, cuando hubo regresado los encontró riendo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó el inglés al acercarse a ellos, él se sentó al lado de Tomoyo abrazándola por la cintura.

-Me ha contado algunas de tus travesuras cuando niño-dijo riendo.

-¿Cómo cuales?-se interesó en saber.

-¿Recuerdas tu primer día de escuela?-preguntó Clow en tono divertido.

-Eso no, por favor, si solo tenía tres años, ni yo lo recuerdo, solo lo se porque me lo contaste-reprochó.

-Pero fue tan gracioso que te desnudarás en el salón como protesta de que te llevara conmigo, que no te dejara en la escuela, y comenzaste a correr como Dios te trajo al mundo por el patio de la escuela-decía su padre sin parar de reír.

Cenaron placidamente, conversando más sobre la niñez de Eriol y su afán de desnudarse cada vez que no quería hacer algo que los mayores deseaban, pero el protestaba defendiéndose que eso fue hasta los cinco años.

El señor Hiraguizawa siempre había sido un hombre de negocios, y aunque hubiera preferido que su hijo se encargara de estos algún día, se sintió orgulloso al observar que había logrado, era un médico ejemplar, se casaría con la mujer que amaba y esperaban un hijo.

&&&&&&&

Entró al altar con su vestido de novia, parecía un ángel que acaba de descender del paraíso, a su lado estaba el señor Hiraguizawa, a quien le había pedido que la llevara hasta el altar.

La iglesia estaba preciosa, hermosas rosas decoraban los bancos de la iglesia con un lazo de color rojo vino, al igual que su ramo de flores rojas y blancas, allí estaban las personas más cercanas ella, y en el altar, allí la esperaba el hombre a quien amaba con todo sus fuerzas, y no pudo evitar sonreír más, se veía tan sexy vestido es esmoquin, el negro le asentaba tan bien, y esos ojos no le apartaban la mirada, se degustaba al verla. A su lado estaba Shaoran, muy elegante también, Sakura se veía radiante, estaba tan contenta por ella, y se lo agradecía.

Cuando sus manos se encontraron al igual que sus ojos, supieron que no podría existir mayor felicidad que la que ellos sentían. Se conmovió al ver como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de Eriol, y su corazón dio un vuelco.

El sacerdote empezó con la ceremonia, escucharon cada una de las palabras sin quitar la mirada del otro, y cuando este los había declarado marido y mujer, Eriol la tomó por la cintura, y besándola con extrema ternura, lo cual la llevó al éxtasis, haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan, ella se entregó a él, a ese beso enloquecedor.

-Ya eres mía-le dijo con tono posesivo al abrazarla.

-Lo fui desde antes-le confesó, dejando que algunas lágrimas salieran.

La recepción fue en un club, todo era perfecto, y sabía que su amiga la había ayudado bastante, en realidad, Tomoyo no había movido ni un dedo.

Sakura la abrazó felicitándola y luego le acarició el vientre.

-Les deseo lo mejor-les dijo a ambos-se lo merecen.

-Felicidades-le dijo Shaoran mientras le daba algunas palmadas en la espalda.

La fiesta fue muy animada, Eriol siempre le preguntaba si quería descansar, ella se negaba diciendo que se sentía muy bien, y la verdad es que nunca se había sentido mejor.

Decidieron bailar un último baile antes de irse. Eriol la tomó por la cintura, acercándola a él, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho, y bailaron al compás de la música, la misma canción que él le había tocado el día que le dio el anillo de compromiso, él mismo lo había dicho, que esa canción era de ellos.

-Te amo-le dijo al acariciar la espalda a través del vestido.

Poco antes de terminar la fiesta, Tomoyo arrojó el ramo, el cual fue alcanzado por una joven que trabaja para ella desde varios años. Eriol se despidió de su padre, él volvía al día siguiente a Inglaterra. Se despidieron de los invitados y se marcharon en una limosina, estaban ansiosos de estar juntos, de entregarse el uno al otro.

&&&&&&&

-¿Tienes algo planeado?-le ronroneó Shaoran al estacionar el auto.

-Pensé que sería bueno que Kiba se quedara a dormir con sus primos, y…si, tengo al planeado-dijo esto último al acercarse a él y con su lengua dibujó la forma de su boca en la de él.

Él no pudo evitar morderle el labio antes de que se alejara, y hacerla suya con la lengua, es fiera inquieta que le hacía remolinos en su entrepierna.

Cuando se separó un poco le susurró que entrara a la casa, que tenía urgencias de él. Al entrar al casa ella no le dejó que prendiera las luces, Sakura encendió con unos fósforos unas velas que se encontraban alrededor de la sala, él se percató que todo estaba decorado de manera diferente, aparte de las velas, habían inciensos que expedían un aroma dulce y seductor, debes de los muebles habían cojines en el suelo, a un lado de uno de los cojines, una botella de champaña, copas, fresas y mermelada de chocolate en un pequeño recipiente de cristal.

-Espérame un segundo-le dijo Sakura al subir la escalera con rapidez.

Todo aquello le excitaba, Sakura quería jugar, pues él la haría divertirse, solo se quitó la corbata, el saco y los zapatos, quería que ella lo desvistiera. Se acomodó en los cojines, apoyando su codo en uno de ellos, quedando a la vista de la escalera, deseaba verla descender con lo que usaría, no perder nada.

Entonces se percató de un sobre, lo abrió, solo había un pedazo de papel con dos palabras escritas _"Tu Recuerdo" _no sabía que significaba, quizás lo sabría después, no importaba lo que fuese, solo reconocía que el que Sakura lo hiciera esperar aumentaba sus ansias.

La vio descender como una diosa las escaleras, tragó saliva al sentir la garganta seca, Sakura llevaba un sexy camisón de color rojo transparente, se había soltado el cabello, y ahora estos caían con travesura sobre sus hombros, bajó con elegancia y postura, y como una felina que estudia a su presa se acercó lentamente, se acomodó junto a él, entrelazando sus piernas, y esto hizo que el corto camisón subiera más, dando a mostrar sus muslos, y la fina lencería que ocultaba la feminidad de Sakura.

-Me encanta lo que usas-le decía con voz ronca, mientras acariciaba el hombro de ella-tengo ganas de arrancártelo.

Con sonrisa provocativa deslizó sus manos por el plano vientre de Shaoran hasta llegar al botón del pantalón, y con extrema agilidad lo desabrochó, e introduzco su pervertida mano en la virilidad de su hombre. Escuchó los roncos gemidos de Shaoran al frotarlo, y eso la llenó de calentura.

Él no lo soportó más y se apoderó de la boca de Sakura, alimentándola de su ser, arrancándole suspiros, mientras su mano seguían atendiéndolo con extrema ternura. Dejó que su lengua explora su boca, luchaban con pasiones desenfrenadas, encendiendo los lugares más íntimos de sus cuerpos.

Shaoran tomó entre sus manos los pechos de Sakura, los cuales masajeó, y cuando sintió como los pezones se le clavaban en la palma de la mano, tiró de ellos por encima del camisón, la esmeralda arqueó de pasión, dandole más abertura para que el entrara en su cuerpo. Sakura le quitó la camisa sin dejar de besarlo, pero él tuvo que abandonar por un instante los pezones de ella al retirar las manos para quitarse la camisa, y para tener menos estorbos se quitó el pantalón y el calzoncillo, quedó de rodillas ante Sakura, y ella lo observó suspirando, al morderse el labio inferior, todo en él, cada centímetro de su piel, era de ella, y le fascinaba.

Shaoran le abrió las piernas y al colocar su mano en la intimidad de ella, percibió todo el deseo que había en la esmeralda, ella gimió al sentir como el presionaba en su zona más sensible, haciéndola estremecer. Él se inclinó para morder uno de sus pezones, a ambos los mordió, les dibujaba círculos con su lengua, y los chupaba, mientras su mano le retiraba la braguita, y con más libertad le acariciaba aquel punto rosa que la enloquecía, ella sentía que moriría de placer en sus brazos.

Con sus dedos le seguía acariciando, y cuando supo que estaba lista introdujo cuidadosamente dos dedos, los cuales movía en círculos y debes en cuando de manera vertical.

-Ohhh….Dios-le llegó arrancar su primer orgasmo, quiso disfrutar del placer de rostro al mirarla, no dejaba de arañarle la espalda, pero eso le encantaba, sentir sus uñas clavadas en su piel, provocado por la excitación que le hacía sentir.

Unieron su boca en un ardiente beso, y ella ahogó gemidos en el interior de él. Su boca dibujó un camino de besos por todo su cuello, descendiendo por la división de sus senos, y cuando hubo llegado a la montaña de rizos, él gimió, al contemplar aquel monte lleno de maravillas y húmeda.

Sakura enloqueció, al sentir como ahora era su lengua la cual hacía suya su parte más erógena, estuvo bastante tiempo ahí, tanto causarle otro orgasmo, ella gritó de placer, y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Shaoran y al besarlo, supo de que estaba hecha, al saborear su propio ser. Shaoran le arrebató el camisón, y sentados acomodó a Sakura entre sus caderas, pero no acabarían ahí, ella quería explorarlo.

Tiró a Shaoran sobre los cojines, y quedó a horcajadas encima de él, era su turno de jugar. Tomó una de las fresas y la hundió en el recipiente de chocolate, la mordió sensualmente, al tiempo que movía sus caderas para causarle fricción y frustración. Tomó otra e hizo lo mismo, pero debes de comérsela se inclinó un poco, y dejó que algunas gotas de chocolate cayeran en los labios de él, para luego chuparlos y saborear aquel dulce sabor, deslizó la fresa por todo el dorso, hasta su vientre plano, y al apartase de él dejó caer la última gota en el miembro ya erecto de su esposo.

Donde comenzó a hacer el camino de chocolate, con su lengua lo deshizo. Y al llegar a su final, con la punta de la lengua retiró la última gota de chocolate.

-Ohhh…-gimió con voz ronca, él lo desea, y ella estaba gustosa de complacerlo, primero lo acarició con su mano, luego lo hizo suyo con la boca, mordiéndolo, absorbiéndolo, le encantaba. Y mientras más lo hacía, el más crecía, y eso la encendió por dentro.

Sin dejarlo de friccionar con su mano, se acomodó en el cuerpo de él para besarlo, él le acariciaba la espalda, sus caderas, sus pechos, y ambos gemían alcanzando poco a poco el clímax.

Ahora él quería estar encima, se acostó sobre ella, entre sus piernas, y su miembro erecto rozaba su pubis, alimentándola de goce.

Cuando sintió que estuvo lista se adentró en ella, Sakura se aferró al cuello de él sin dejarlo besar, y en su boca ahogó uno de los tantos gemidos de placer en él, comenzó su embestida con tal salvajismo, que pensó que desfallecería.

Al separar sus labios el gimió y se abrazó a ella, cuando se daba cuenta que alcanzaría el orgasmo. Ella movía las caderas para aumentar la fricción, y él seguía, de alguna forma, no paraba ahí, sus orgasmos seguían multiplicándose.

Cuando hubieron terminado, se acomodaron al lado del otro, y él aún seguía dentro de ella, y a ella le gustaba esa sensación, de sentirlo dentro. Sus respiraciones eran sofocantes y entrecortadas, sus cuerpos sudados, y sus pechos subían y bajaban por la excitación. Poco a poco se fueron calmando, él le besó en la boca con vehemencia, y ella se abrazó a él con más fuerza.

-Oh Dios cuanto te amo-le confesó al suspirar el aroma de su larga cabellera castaña.

-Te amo-le dijo ella, besándole con suavidad los labios-¿Quieres champaña? Sino la bebemos se calentará.

-No dudo que ya esté caliente-le dijo con una media sonrisa muy provocativa, ella sirvió dos copas, y una de ellas se la entregó a él.

-¿Por qué brindamos?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Por nosotros-le dijo.

-Por ser tan buenos en la cama-continuó el ambarino.

-Por ese niño tan precioso que procreamos-le dijo mirándolo con ternura.

-Por ti-le dijo Shaoran, y pensando que sería la última razón por la que brindaban tomó un sorbo de su copa, cuando la escuchó hablar.

-Por tu recuerdo, que ha regresado a mi.

La miró perplejo¿había escuchado bien? Entonces recordó la nota que había encontrado antes de que ella bajara. Su Sakura lo había recordado, ya todos sus recuerdos estaban ahí en ella.

-¿Desde cuándo?-le preguntó acercándose más a ella, al dejar su copa en el suelo.

-El día que desperté de coma-le dijo con un hilo de voz, al comprobar que los ojos dorados de Shaoran se encendían nuevamente de pasión.

-¿Por qué no me había dicho nada?-al hablar lo hacía encima de los labios de ella.

-Quería hacerlo de esta forma-confesó al sujetarse del cuello de él, al sentir como su virilidad volvía a ser erecto.

-Y me has extasiado, y te deseo nuevamente-sin pudor lamió los labios de ella, y Sakura le permitió la entrada para que fuera más profundo y ardiente aquel beso. Dándole paso a otro momento de pasión.

Hicieron el amor muchas veces, hasta que el alba dio sus primeros rayos del sol, ninguno de los dos quería moverse de donde estaban, y ambos decidieron tomarse el día libre, olvidándose del resto del mundo, disfrutando solo de sus cuerpos, sus carias, y su amor.

**_Continuará…._**

_  
_**Nota de la autora: Ahí que rico terminó este capítulo, ya nuestro ambarino sabe que Sakura lo recuerda, y de que manera decírselo (que pervertida) pero se que mi perversión les encanta, principalmente a ti Miroky, y a ti también Sonylee.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado, ven que aquí no es solo lágrimas, también hay felicidad, y sexo, jajá jajá.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y espero que aquí también me dejen sus…**

**R----------E------------------V--------------I---------------E------------W------------S**

**Cuídense y nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**

**Casi, nos acercamos a la línea de meta.**_  
_


	13. La fe es lo último que se pierde

Hola a todos y Feliz Navidad les deseo un prospero año nuevo. Aquí los dejo con otra entrega de este fic, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:**

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenencen, son de CLAMP, exepto aquellos que no sean reconocidos.

**Capítulo 13**

**La fe es lo último que se pierde**

Aquella mañana habían caído los primeros copos de nieve en la ciudad de Tokio, cubriendo así las calles y las copas de los árboles. Era el aviso de que el invierno había llegado.

Kiba fue el primero en despertarse a aquella mañana fría, fue directamente a despertar a sus padres, pues deseaba salir y contemplar mejor como caí la nieve, hizo que sus padres bajaran casi corriendo las escaleras y al abrir la puerta salió en pijama y en sus pequeñas sandalias, su madre le regañó, haciéndole que volviera entrar a la casa.

-Está helando allá fuera, te puedes enfermar-debes de hacer una rabieta fue en busca de un abrigo y se lo puso antes de salir nuevamente-pero este niño….-se quejaba Sakura mientras preparaba varias tazas de chocolate caliente.

-Déjalo, se esta divirtiendo-le dijo su esposo al tiempo que le besaba en la mejilla como un saludo de buenos días, y era cierto, desde la ventana de la cocina lo podía ver jugando, haciendo bolas de nieve y arrojándolas al tronco de un árbol.

-Ten, llévale su chocolate-le pidió Sakura.

Shaoran tomó la taza que su esposa le había ofrecido más la suya, fue hasta la puerta donde lo llamó.

-Tienes las manos helados, debes ponerte guantes-le dijo al ver que sus pequeñas palmas estaban algo entumecidas por estar jugando con la nieve.

Kiba tomó su taza de chocolate y antes de tomar un sorbo sopló en el, acompañó a su padre hasta la cocina, donde ambos se sentaron en la mesa a acompañar a Sakura, quien ya había puesto sobre ella el desayuno.

-¿Podemos ir al parque en la tarde?-pidió Kiba con ojos de cordero.

-Esta bien-contestó Shaoran-hace días que no salimos los tres.

Emocionado, Kiba dio un grito de júbilo, y después desayunar fue a ver en su habitación que juguete podría llevar, pensó inmediatamente en el tractor, así con su pala recogería la nieve.

-Permíteme-le pidió Sakura a Shaoran al ver que este había terminado con su plato.

-Casi no probaste bocado-le comentó Shaoran al comprobar que su plato estaba casi intacto.

-No me apetecía-se defendió, y llevó los trastes al fregadero.

&&&&&&

-Tienes que irte…-le decía Tomoyo a su esposo con voz soñolienta, el cual seguía aferrado a ella en la cama.

-No quiero-se quejó como un niño, ya se había preparado para ir al hospital pues tenía guardia ese día, pero cuando estaba de salida fue a despedirse de Tomoyo y al verla tan suave y delicada sobre la cama, con aquel camisón rosa, las sabanas cubriéndolas de las caderas para abajo y su pelo regado en la almohada, no supo resistirlo y se acostó a su lado, la cual le daba la espalda, pues le era un poco incomodo moverse con aquel vientre tan crecido.

Él ahora lo acariciaba, y sonrió al sentir las pataditas de su hijo, era muy inquieto, pues se movía todo el día. Tomoyo llevaba seis meses de embarazo y hasta ahora las cosas marchaban a la perfección, visitaban regularmente al médico, pero él les decía que todo iba muy bien.

Los primeros tres meses fueron los más difíciles pues estaba en riesgo de aborto, y debía cuidarse bastante, y cuando cumplió los cuatro meses de embarazo ambos sintieron un gran alivio y una dicha inmensa.

-Vamos levántate-le dijo al incorporarse, apoyando su espada en el espaldar-vas arrugar el traje-ella alisó el saco en la parte de sus hombros, para luego arreglarle la corbata.

Le besó la frente y después unieron sus labios en un beso suave y tierno, aún sin apartarse de sus labios Eriol sonrió, y luego de depositar varios besos en el vientre de ella, tomó su maletín.

-Cuídense, los veré en la noche, no dudes en llamarme en cualquier momento si necesitas algo-le comunicó antes de irse.

-Estaremos bien, nos vemos-al verlo marchar, se sentó en la cama para pararse, desde hacía meses sentía su cuerpo más pesado y un tanto torpe, pues no podía hacer muchas cosas. Al intentar ponerse las sandalias, se percató que casi no podía verse los pies por el gran bulto de su estómago, rió de manera divertida, sino fuera porque estaba embarazada en aquel momento se habría puesto histérica.

Se puso de pie y caminó despacio hasta la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, sintió ganas locas de comer hockeys, con mucha miel por encima, todas las mañanas tenía un antojo diferente.

Después de varios minutos se encontraba en la mesa disfrutando de su desayuno, ya comenzaba a cansarse de estar el mayor tiempo encerrada en el apartamento, debes en cuando Sakura la visitaba y viceversa, o se daba unas vueltas por el parque que quedaba en frente del edificio, y quería salir aquel día, necesitaba comprar algunas cosas para el bebé, y eso haría.

Al terminar de arreglarse tomó un taxi en dirección al centro comercial, llamó antes de salir a Eriol, pues últimamente siempre estaba muy pendiente de ella, a ambos los cuidaba, y le gustaba sentir esa protección.

Cuando salió del auto se aferró más a su abrigo, al sentir la brisa fría en sus mejillas. Al entrar en el centro comercial le encantó ver aquel enorme árbol de navidad colocado justo en medio del pasillo, antes de llegar a las escaleras eléctricas, y también las tiendas estaban decoradas, como señal de que la navidad había vuelto.

Entró a una de las tiendas de bebés, y todo era muy especial, desde las cunas hasta los biberones, y de alguna manera se llenó de nostalgia y sintió deseos de llorar, pensó en Hyun Soo, su pequeño, el cual nunca pudo recibir su amor o disfrutar de las cosas que ella estaba dispuesta a darle. Se enjugó las lágrimas al observar que una de las vendedoras se acercaba en ella.

-¿La puedo ayudar?-preguntó con una sonrisa, una mujer un poco mayor que ella.

-Si, estoy buscando zapatitos y gorros para recién nacidos-contestó Tomoyo.

La vendedora la llevó hasta el lugar indicado, y allí escogió lo que quería más otras cosas que decidió comprar en último momento. Al salir de la tienda con dos bolsas a la mano, subió por la escalera eléctrica hasta la cafetería donde tomó un capuchino.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el celular, lo buscó entre la cartera, y al encontrarlo vio en la pantalla "restringido" aquello se había vuelto algo típico.

-Dime-habló Tomoyo.

_-¿Cómo estás?-_le preguntó Shuji, ya tenían comunicándose desde hace varios meses.

-Perfectamente bien, ¿ya conseguiste lo que querías?

-_Así es, y te lo quiero agradecer_….

-No hace falta-le interrumpió, pero el siguió hablando como si ella no hubiera dicho nada.

_-Quiero verte para así darte las gracias como se debe, y por tu estado-_el sabía muy bien sobre su embarazo_-lo mejor será que nos veamos cerca, que tal en el parque, el que esta enfrente de tu edificio_-su tono no mostraba que fuera una pregunta, más bien le estaba informando donde se encontrarían, intentó negarse, pues no le agradaba la idea de que estuviera tan cerca de Eriol, ya que él no sabía nada al respecto.-_a las cinco entonces, nos veremos._

No pudo protestar, pues ya había colgado. Suspiró largamente antes de tomarse un sorbo de su capuchino.

A pesar de los meses que se tenían tratando no lo había visto tan constantemente, solo en un par de ocasiones cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero siempre era en alguna cafetería, o en el banco, donde estaban resolviendo aquel problema.

No quiso seguir pensando en eso, terminó su capuchino y después de visitar un par de tiendas más para embarazadas y comprarse alguna y que otra cosa, volvió a su apartamento.

&&&&&&

Ambos se encontraban sentados en un pequeño banco, abrazándose, no por el frío que sentían, sino por el deseo de permanecer así, abrazados, y observando a su hijo jugar en los columpios.

-¡Papá!-le llamó Kiba al tiempo que agitaba su mano-ven, méceme tan fuerte que pueda alcanzar el cielo.

-¿Seguro?-le preguntó Shaoran cuando estuvo detrás de él. Kiba solo asintió con la cabeza y su padre empezó a mecerlo.

-Sujétate bien-le dijo Sakura que seguía sentada observándolo.

-Más alto-gritaba Kiba con alegría, al ver como sus pies al alzarse parecían tocar el cielo.

Dejó de mecer a Kiba y tomó entre sus manos una bola de nieve, para ponerse delante de él.

-Kiba-le llamó, el cual miró inmediatamente, y su rostro fue cubierto por la nieve. Shaoran no paraba de reír al ver la mirada de su hijo, que no decidía si ser de diversión o enojo. Lo que sí hizo fue apearse del columpio e ir abrazar a su padre, él quedó totalmente sorprendido, pues pensó que él atacaría en contra suya, pero no lo hizo, y eso lo desconcertó.

Mientras lo abrazaba, Kiba aprovechó para tomar la boina de su padre y tirarla al suelo, disimulando que está se había caído por accidente.

-Yo te la busco papi-le dijo con una inocencia no propia de él, y cuando este no lo veía llenó la boina de nieve, su padre, agradecido por tanta amabilidad se puso de cuclillas para que él le colocara el sombrero, como se había ofrecido.

En ese momento sintió como algunas gotas de agua muy fría se deslizaban por su frente, y como un frío le hizo estremecer. Sakura, que observaba la escena desde hacía ratos, no pudo soportar la risa al ver el rostro de Shaoran, era un cuadro muy gracioso. Su hijo tampoco paraba de reír. Se quitó la boina y se sacudió el pelo, para quitarse la nieve, y sintió sed de venganza.

Tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo acomodó como si fuera un avión y comenzó a dar vueltas, eso era muy divertido para el niño.

-Ya déjalo, que lo vas a marear-le dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie, lo puso en el suelo, este se dirigió corriendo hacía su madre, ella lo abrazó con fuerza e intentó alzarlo un poco, pero le fue imposible.

-Mamá…-le llamó Kiba al verla tan rara.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó con tono de preocupación el ambarino.

-Si, es que de un momento a otro vi todo negro, es algo que suele pasar-mintió para que dejaran de preocuparse.

Regresaron a casa cuando el sol estaba ocultándose, no dejaron de hablar y reír por todo el camino, de cierta forma, su felicidad estaba completa, no se podría pedir más en esta vida.

-No tires tus cosas ahí Kiba-le regañó al ver que este, al igual que su padre tenía la costumbre de tirar su abrigo en el sofá, o cualquier cosa que llevara a la mano-llévalo al cuarto.

Obedeciendo a su madre, tomó su abrigo y juguetes y los llevó hasta la habitación, donde permaneció un rato más jugando con su video juego.

-¿Segura que estás bien?-le preguntó otra vez Shaoran, al colocar su mano en la mejilla de ella-te ves algo pálida.

-Estoy bien-dijo al sonreír-no hay de que preocuparse.

-No importa, si quieres llamamos a Eriol y él….

Sakura lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el sofá, hizo que se sentara para luego ella tomar asiento sobre las piernas de él, y acercaron sus rostro al ella abrazarlo por el cuello.

-Todo esta bien….si realmente pasara algo te lo diría-estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban, y el aliento de ella envolvía la boca de él.

-Lo que hemos pasado me ha activado mi alarma de alerta, no puedo evitarlo.

Ella besó cada uno de sus pómulos mientras escuchaba lo que él decía.

-Gracias…-le susurró Sakura al oído.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme-decía mientras le apartaba un mechón de su frente-eres mi esposa y te amo.

-Por eso, y también te amo-le besó en los labios de manera tierna pero sin abandonar la pasión que siempre hay en ellos. Cuando se percataron que son seres humanos y es vital respirar para ambos, se separaron.

-¿Quieres ir arriba?-le dijo en un ronroneo el ambarino.

-Debo hacer la cena…

-Kiba puede comer cualquier cosa-Sakura no pudo evitar reír por tal comentario.

-Eres cruel-le dijo al ponerse de pie y él la imitó.

-Y te haría repetir mi nombre…toda la noche-le dio una palmada en el trasero, que seguro le dejaría una marca al otro día, pero le gustó y no hizo más que mirarle con picardía antes de dirigirse a la cocina y ver que había en la alacena, para saber que prepararía para cenar.

&&&&&&

Como lo había dicho se presentó en el parque a las cinco de la tarde, lo vio llegar en su auto negro, estacionándose en una esquina del parque, desde el balcón. Los años estaban haciendo sus efectos, se le veía más cansado, tal vez por la situación por la cual estaba pasando, sus cabellos se tornaban plateados, a pesar de su edad.

Después de su divorcio nunca más se habían dirigido la palabra excepto por aquellos meses que estuvieron en contacto, él arrepentido por todo lo que había hecho, pidiéndole ayuda, porque la verdad, ella era la única que le podía ayudar en esos momentos, nunca fue una mujer rencorosa y no empezaría ahora, por tal razón decidió brindarle su apoyo.

Salió del apartamento y se dirigió hasta donde él, que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos, él al mirarla le sonríe de manera amplia y se levanta para saludarle con un beso en la mejilla.

-Te ves esplendida-le dijo al admirarla, y observar fijamente su vientre abultado, cubierto por el ancho abrigo que llevaba puesto-¿estás bien? ¿No hay ningún problema?

Ella sabía a lo que él se refería, pues años atrás ella había perdido el hijo de ambos de manera abrupta, que no deseaba recordar, y las consecuencias habían sido desastrosas, él sabía que un embarazo podría ponerla en riesgo.

-Si…estoy bien-contestó al acariciar el vientre-sentémonos-le sugirió, ambos tomaron asiento en el banco, un poco separados, aún quedaba el mal recuerdo entre ellos.

-Yo…estoy muy agradecido-empezó a hablar Shuji-por todo lo que has hecho….

-No tienes que…-le intentó decir Tomoyo, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de él, y como había tomado sus manos con las suyas.

-Calla, déjame hablar… se que en el pasado no tenemos muy gratos recuerdos, y que tampoco después de lo que pasó-dijo eso último con un hilo de voz al pensar en su pequeño hijo, y sus ojos se cristalizaron-no me comporté como el esposo ideal, la verdad es que nunca lo fui, te engañé, mantuve una relación con otra mujer y bueno…sabes lo que pasó después, nos divorciamos, me casé con ella, y esa mujer me ha dado la dicha de ser padre, y desde ese momento, cuando tuve a mi bebe entre brazos madure, mucho, no soy el mismo…

-Lo sé-le dijo con sinceridad, porque lo pudo percatar durante los meses que se trataron, el había madurado bastante, enjugó sus lágrimas, para que no la viera llorar-estoy feliz por ti, Shuji, por lo que has logrado.

-Tu hiciste tanto por mi, cuando hablamos la primera vez, sentí tanta vergüenza, me habían despedido del trabajo, tenía deudas, ningún banco quería darme un préstamo, y tenía una esposa e hijo que mantener…y tú-en ese momento apretó con fuerza sus manos-no lo dudaste, me prestaste el dinero que necesitaba y me recomendaste en una empresa, donde me aceptaron, de verdad gracias, y aquí-de sus bolsillos extrajo un sobre-tengo el dinero, te dije que te pagaría…

-Shuji, yo…-tomó el sobre y sonrío, realmente era a otro hombre que tenía en frente, un hombre mucho mejor.

-No digas nadas, yo soy el que realmente esta agradecido, y espero con toda sinceridad que tu hijo nazca sano, y que todo salga bien-acercó su mano al vientre para tocarlo y sintió como una criaturita movía su pequeño cuerpo.

-Que así sea…-Shuji no dejaba de mirarla, se acercó más para abrazarla, poco a poco se fueron separando, pero él no dejaba de mirarla con aquellos ojos llenos de felicidad y gratitud, acarició su mejilla con suavidad, y después sin poder evitarlo, sin darse cuenta hasta que hubo terminado, él la besó, fue un beso corto y sencillo sin ningún sentimiento involucrado más que el agradecimiento.

Tomoyo desconcertada no había hecho nada, pues fue tan rápido que no pudo detenerlo, ella lo miró perpleja, y luego sonrió a medias, no le había gustado que la besara, pero ya nada podía hacer.

-Lo siento-dijo al fin Shuji-fue algo espontáneo, no creas que lo hice con alguna intención, yo…-se estaba comportando un tanto nervioso, no dejaba de hacer ademanes, los cuales fueron detenidos por las manos de ella.

-No hay problema, no importa-él clavó sus ojos en ella, tratando de encontrar una migaja de enojo por lo menos, pero no había nada.

-Gracias otra vez, es hora de irme-dijo al mirar el reloj-cuídate mucho, y a ese pequeñín que tienes ahí-ella sonrió y nuevamente se abrazaron, él antes de irse se despidió del bebé acariciando el vientre-serás una gran madre…-dijo al despedirse.

Al ponerse de pie y girar hacía en dirección de su auto fue detenido por el puño de una persona que fue directo a su nariz, Shuji se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer, sino hubiera sido por aquel tronco, del cual se sujetó.

-¡Eriol!-gritó Tomoyo horrorizada al ver como él había golpeado a su ex esposo, Eriol no le hizo caso, estaba tan enojado que había perdido la razón, tomó a Shuji por la solapa y lo alzó, le miró el rostro con furia, y como la sangre expedía de la nariz de él-por favor Eriol, ¡basta¡ ¡déjalo¡

-Y para colmo lo defiendes-dijo apretando los dientes, tiró a Shuji al suelo para luego mirar a Tomoyo, la cual estaba muy nerviosa-¿cómo pudiste engañarme?

-No, Eriol…-ella trató de tomarlo de la mano y explicarle, pero antes de que hubiera un mínimo roce él se apartó, y se dirigió a su auto, de dónde lo había visto todo-espera, deja que te explique….

Ella lo trató de detener, pero ya él estaba sentado frente al volante, con la puerta media abierta.

-Apártate-le dijo, cerrando así la puerta, arrancó y dejando el humo y a Tomoyo atrás se fue.

Su furia la iba depositando en el volante al apretarlo más, no estaba respetando las leyes de tránsitos, pues iba a una velocidad no razonable, con el simple hecho de recordar como ese patán la besaba le ardía la sangre.

Había salido del hospital aquella tarde, con la idea de pasar algunas cortas horas con la adultera de su esposa; ya pensaba así de ella, pero hermoso cuadro que se encontró al verla en el parque conversando de manera amena con aquel idiota. Iba a salir del auto para acercarse a ellos, saludar con cinismo a aquel hombre, y dejarle en claro que ella ya no estaba sola, porque estaba con él.

Entonces unos extraños movimientos de parte de él lo alteraron, esa caricia en su mejilla no le gustaba, y lo peor es que ella sonreía, con los dientes apretados y la sien palpitándole pensaba que ella pronto lo apartaría, pero él patán ese se atrevió a besarla, y estaba conciente que él la había besado, que Tomoyo no había hecho nada, pero era igual de culpable porque no había hecho nada tampoco para detenerlo, ni siquiera una bofetada por su atrevimiento, sino todo lo contrario, otra sonrisa, otro abrazo, y él tocándole su vientre, eso lo enfureció más, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Salió del auto hecho una furia, incapaz de razonar bien sus actos, lo golpeó, y ahora quería tenerlo cerca para seguir golpeándolo porque aún no recibía su merecido.

No deseaba volver al hospital, no se sentía capaz de concentrarse, decidió llamar y pedir ser remplazado, que no podría ir, que tenía unos problemas urgentes que resolver. Al cerrar el celular, no tardó ni cinco segundos para sonar, vio el nombre de "casa" en la pantalla de este, lo abrió y con la misma rapidez que lo hizo, lo cerró, apagándolo a continuación.

Condujo por toda la ciudad, hasta detenerse en un bar, no acostumbraba a beber, pero estaba tan enojado que necesitaba un tranquilizante, aunque él sabía que no era la mejor manera de calmarse, pero le apetecía un buen trago fuerte y doble de saque.

&&&&&&

-Contesta, contesta….-decía Tomoyo nerviosa al marcar por décima vez él teléfono de Eriol, pero solo salía la grabadora, y ya había dejado cinco mensajes.

Él no le había dejado explicarse, y salió tan enojado que no quería pensar en lo que pudiera pasar. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa al resignarse y saber que él no contestaría, con lágrimas en los ojos se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-Eriol… ¿dónde diablos estás?-él no podía desconfiar de ella, nunca le había dado razones para tal cosa.

Se estremeció al sentir un ligero dolor en el vientre, creyó que había sido el bebé con alguna de sus patadas, y por esto no pensó más en eso, y volvió a marcar el número de Eriol.

&&&&&&

-¿Amor?-le llamaba Shaoran desde la puerta del baño.

-Entra, he preparado la tina para los dos-le dijo con voz suave.

Él no lo pensó dos veces, al entrar la vio cubierta con un delicado camisón, y sus ojos se oscurecieron al ver como este caía con extrema lentitud y suavidad por su piel hasta caer sobre el suelo, ella se acercó a él para desabotonarle la camisa. Él no hizo nada, pues le gustaba ver como ella lo hacía.

-¿Ya está dormido?-preguntó cuando ya le sacaba la correa.

-Si, hace un rato…-dijo con voz ronca, en pocos minutos estaban desnudos, metidos en la tina, y la espuma cubría sus cuerpos, ella estaba detrás de él masajeándole los hombros, y debes en cuando derramaba agua de una esponja por su espalda, pecho y sobre su cabeza, él estaba muy relajado entre las piernas de ella, y se entretenía al acariciarle los muslos y las piernas.

-Shaoran…-le llamó despacito.

-Mmjum…-estaba tan absorto de todo, pues las manos de ella hacían maravillas.

-Yo creo que…-fue interrumpida cuando Shaoran cambió de posición, ahora quedando ella de espaldas a él, y se estremeció al sentir su virilidad.

-Shhhh…disfrutemos de esto, nada de palabras, solo caricias-ella se mordió el labio al sentir como los labios de él besaban su cuello y de ves en cuando lo mordisqueaban.

-Pero necesito…-intentó decir Sakura.

-Nada, lo que me dirás puede esperar mañana-y sus pensamientos fueron bloqueados al percibir como sus dedos de él jugaban con su punto rosa debajo del agua, solo prefirió experimentar el placer entre los brazos de él.

Giró y entrelazó sus piernas entre las caderas de él, sujetándose de su cuello. Le besó en la boca, dejándole sentir lo necesitada que estaba de él, lo quería dentro, lo anhelaba, su lengua buscó en la boca de él sus gemidos, que fueron ahogados en ella al profundizar más el beso.

Sus manos acariciaban su espalda y bajaron lentamente hasta llegar a su trasero donde presionó gustoso, ella le mordió el labio, y se apartó un poco mirándolo como una felina, hizo un camino con su lengua desde su cuello, hasta su lóbulo, él cual mordió con dulzura.

La acomodó mejor, estaba listo para llevarla al éxtasis, y ella por igual lo estaba, gimió y se aferró más a él, al sentir como su miembro se introducía y como los vaivenes empezaban, dejando que se chorreara el agua, mojando así el piso del baño, pero poco les importaba eso.

Mientras se movían al ritmo del calor y la pasión, Shaoran apoderó con su boca uno de sus pezones, haciéndola estremecer, le hizo el amor con la lengua, y de un momento a otro se detuvo, ella desconcertada lo miró sin comprender, y él dejo asomar su malicia al sonreír, Sakura movió entonces sus caderas para provocar el placer que la hacía hervir la sangre, poco a poco él no pudo hacerse el fuerte, y la acompañó en los movimientos más salvajes, ambos gemían con locura.

Cuando hubieron llegado al clímax se relajaron, así como el agua fue bajando su intensidad, después de unos minutos él le secaba el cabello y todo su cuerpo con una toalla y ella le hizo lo mismo a él.

Depositaron sus cuerpos sobre la cama, quedando sus miradas frente a frente, él le acariciaba el hombro, y Sakura le besó en los labios.

-Te amo-le dijo sin apartar su boca de la de él.

-No podría ser más feliz, te amo tanto-al decir esto último la abrazó con fuerza, y se quedaron así, abrazándose, él respiró su aroma a cerezos y cerró los ojos.

-Quizás si…-dijo en susurro, incapaz de que él la escuchara, y dejó que Morfeo los cubriera con su manto, apoderándose así de ellos, un profundo sueño.

Escuchaba un ruido constante, como creía que era un sueño, no abrió los ojos, pero aún así el ruido molestaba en sus oídos, se estrujó los ojos y se incorporó en la cama, vio a Shaoran profundamente dormido bocabajo, y la sabana solo cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo.

Dirigió su mirada al teléfono que no paraba de sonar, y al ver el reloj se percató que eran casi las doce de la madrugada, no podía ser nada bueno, y fue en ese momento cuando el miedo vino a ella.

Se colocó el auricular al oído, y escuchó la voz de Tomoyo, lloraba, no había duda en eso, y casi no podía hablar.

-_Una…ambulancia, llámala…_-la voz le temblaba, estaba en una esquina de la sala, y el dolor en su vientre y en las caderas era persistente y cruel.

No había podido llamar ella misma la ambulancia, pues no sería capaz de hablar dando los datos de su dirección, si apenas había podido pronunciar aquellas palabras antes de soltar el teléfono, cuando otro dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Sakura colgó, cuando hubo llamado a la ambulancia, y despertó a Shaoran, él cual se sobresaltó y se preocupó al pensar que a ella o a Kiba le pasaba algo malo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó cuando estuvo totalmente despierto.

-Es Tomoyo, está mal-dijo, se estaba poniendo unos pantalones, pero sus manos no le dejaban de temblar.

Shaoran se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos, le pidió que respirara profundo.

-Todo saldrá bien, pero ¿y Eriol?-le preguntó sin entender.

-Quizás le tocaba turno hoy-contestó deduciendo por ella misma, cuando estuvieron listo llevaron a Kiba con la vecina de al lado, una anciana que vivía allá desde hacía algún tiempo.

-¿A dónde van?-dijo Kiba adormilado, en el umbral de la puerta de la anciana.

-No te preocupes, vamos a ir con Tomoyo, esta algo enferma-le dijo Sakura antes de besarle en la mejilla y despedirse de él.

-Gracias-le dijo Sakura a la señora-aquí están algunas de sus cosas por si llegamos después que se levantó.

-Está bien, ven Kiba, vamos-dijo la anciana, al cerrar la puerta.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, ya estaban sacando a Tomoyo en una camilla, estaba pálida, demasiado, que la piernas de Sakura le temblaron, se acercó a su amiga.

-Sakura…ahhhhhh-no pudo decir más nada, porque el dolor no la dejaba.

-Estoy aquí-ya la entraban en la ambulancia-iré con ella-le dijo a uno de los hombres que la atendían, ninguno dijo algo como objeción así que entró.

-Las seguiré-dijo Shaoran antes de que las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraran, entró al auto, y siguió la misma dirección que la ambulancia.

-¿Pero es qué no puede hacer nada?-preguntó histérica a uno de los enfermeros al ver como Tomoyo se arqueaba del dolor.

-Señora, hacemos lo que podemos, pero tampoco sabemos la razón de su dolor, no está en trabajo de parto.

-¿No?-Sakura tomó las manos de su amiga dándole apoyo, sino estaba en trabajo de parto…solo deseaba llegar rápido al hospital para que la atendieran.

&&&&&&

Le dio al cantinero el dinero que le debía, se había bebido una botella completa durante todas esas horas, la verdad es que por más enojado que estuviera no le gustaba emborracharse, prefirió permanecer ahí, sin hacer nada, no estaba de ánimos para ir a hablar con Tomoyo, pero al ver la hora en su reloj prefirió marcharse.

Llegó al apartamento y le extraño el ver a algunos de sus vecinos a fuera de este, entonces un miedo le recorrió por todo su cuerpo, y el corazón se el agitó, pensó en Tomoyo, en su hijo…

Subió por el ascensor y salió de este disparado, abrió la puerta y al entrar comenzó a buscar en la habitación a Tomoyo, pero no estaba.

-Tomoyo…-le llamaba desesperado, entonces tomó el celular y lo encendió, en la pantalla decía que tenía cinco mensajes de voz. Al escucharlos los tres primeros eran iguales, que donde estaba, que necesitaba explicarle, pero fueron los dos últimos que le alteraron los nervios, y que por primera vez en la vida sintió temor, pero real temor de perderla a ella y a su hijo.

"_Eriol…me duele, ven…te necesito"_

-Señor Hiraguizawa-dijo un sujeto, uno de sus vecinos-su esposa ha sido llevada al hospital central, creo que….

Pero sus palabras fueron dejadas atrás al Eriol salir corriendo, si antes se sentía enojado, ahora estaba frustrado y enojado consigo mismo, por dejarse cegar por los celos. Manejaba con rapidez, olvidando los semáforos en rojos, necesitaba llegar.

&&&&&&

Shaoran y Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera, este trataba de tranquilizar a su esposa, la cual se encontraba muy nerviosa por el estado de su amiga. Nadie les decía nada aún, la estaban atendiendo en emergencias.

-Sakura…Shaoran-dijo con un hilo de voz Eriol, ambos lo observaron, estaba mal, algo desaliñado, y expedía un olor a alcohol-Tomoyo…

Pero sus palabras fueron calladas al recibir aquella bofetada de parte de Sakura, no dijo nada, y tampoco se movió, el se merecía más que eso.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarla sola?-preguntó casi gritando, Shaoran la sujetó por detrás, sabía de lo que sería capaz su esposa cuando estaba enfadada.-ella estaba sola, ¿y tú? No esperaba esto de ti, nunca…

Antes de que llegaran al hospital había podido escuchar a Tomoyo mencionando el nombre de Eriol, pidiendo disculpas, diciendo que debía explicarse, y preguntándose donde estaba, qué contestara el celular. Había reaccionando así, porque se imagino a Tomoyo en el apartamento, sola, llamándole, diciéndole que lo necesitaba, de alguna manera, aquello le había decepcionado.

-No tengo excusas…-dijo al mirarla a los ojos, y ella sintió el sufrimiento de él, Eriol tomó el celular y marcó el número del doctor que la había atendido durante el embarazo.

Unas horas después estaban los tres esperando a que el doctor les comunicara lo que estaba pasando, cuando llegó los tres se pusieron de pie, el doctor de acercó al señor Hiraguizawa.

-No le mentiré, usted es doctor también, y sabe que tan crítico es la situación de su esposa, le aclaro que no está en trabajo de parto, el dolor no es por contracciones, el bebé es demasiado grande para la pequeña matriz de ella, pide espacio, que no tiene, y eso es lo que le provoca el dolor-Eriol volvió a sentarse, incapaz de poder permanecer de pie, al pensar en que lo se a resinaba-debemos intervenir-continuó el galeno-haremos cesárea, el mayor problema esta es que ambas vidas peligran y si necesitará…

-Sálvela a ella-dijo Eriol sin pensar, Sakura lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, y Shaoran la abrazó-haga lo que sea para salvarla.

-Si el bebé nace, no le garantizo que viva, tiene a penas seis meses, sus órganos no estan bien desarrollados, pero haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance.

Eriol ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, apoyando sus codos en sus muslos, y entonces, sacó todo ese pesar que llevaba por dentro. Lloró largamente, y sentía como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, al levantar la mirada vio a Sakura, quien lloraba también.

No hubo palabras, él se levantó y la abrazó, y ella le correspondió, era cierto que antes estaba muy enojada con él, pero ya no…no podía estarlo más al verlo destruido de esa manera.

-Tengamos fe…-susurró Sakura entre sollozos, ella se apartó de él, y Shaoran como amigo le abrazó también, consolándolo.

-¿El señor Hiraguizawa?-preguntó una enfermera, Eriol se limpio las lágrimas del rostro.

-Soy yo.

-Su esposa desea verlo antes de ir al quirófano, pero solo puede ser por pocos minutos-siguió a la enfermera hasta a la habitación donde la tenían.

Ahí estaba ella, pálida, apretando la sábana al sentir ese dolor punzante, cuando lo vio entrar, las lágrimas desembocaron hasta sus labios secos. Ella extendió la mano para que la tomara, y fue hasta su lado.

-Lo siento-sollozó al esconder su rostro en el hombro de ella al abrazarla-perdona, perdona…

Ella le acarició su melena negra azulada, trató de hablar, pero en ese momento el dolor era muy fuerte. Una enfermera entró y les dijo que ya era hora.

-Si algo pasa-decía con gran esfuerzo mientras arrastraban la camilla hacía el quirófano, y él seguía sujetándola de la mano-elige al bebé…que salven la vida de nuestro…..hijo…

Eriol palideció, y sintió como su corazón era exprimido matándole de dolor.

-Promételo…por favor…promételo

-Debe soltarla señor-le dijo el doctor.

Tomoyo lloraba, y lo miraba suplicante, le era difícil, no quería perderla…no sabría vivir sin ella, sujetó con más fuerza su mano antes de soltarla, y ella seguía esperando una respuesta.

-Lo prometo…-dijo en un hilo de voz, y se consumió al ver como las puertas del quirófano se cerraban, y de alguna forma sentía que la perdía y no deseaba dejarla ir.

A las tres de la mañana el galeno se acercó a ellos, no con una mirada satisfactoria ni feliz, estaba serio, demasiado.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó inmediatamente al verlo.

-Señor Hiraguizawa, su esposa esta bien, no tuvimos ninguna complicación con ella-trataba de sonreír, pero algo se lo impedía-es con su hija…

-¿Hija? Es niña….-su corazón se detuvo por un momento y volvió a latir más rápido al ver el rostro del doctor.

-Es muy pequeña, no respira por sí sola, sus órganos no están desarrollados para trabajar por sí solos, está en una incubadora, no le puedo asegurar nada, ya sabíamos que algo así pasaría…

-¿Puedo ver a mi hija?

-Sí-siguió al doctor, antes de entrar tuvo que ponerse aquella vestimenta que estaba acostumbrado a usar, pero no asimilaba la idea de tener que ver a su hija de esa manera.

Al entrar vio a varios bebés más en aquella habitación, el doctor le señaló a su hija, y su alma se partió en pedazos al ver esa pequeña criaturita en la incubadora, rodeada de esos alambres, gotas de sal inundaron sus mejillas, y pasó sus manos por los caballos. Se acercó para verla mejor, tenía muy poco cabello, los ojos aún estaban cerrados, y su pecho se inflaba al respirar.

-Por Dios…mi princesita…-ya la amaba, la amaba mucho antes de saber que existiría, y ahora estaba allí-estarás bien-le dijo al acariciar uno de sus pequeños pies por un agujero de la incubadora.-tienes que ser fuerte…

Tomoyo seguía durmiendo, no quería despertarla, había tenido una mala noche, necesitaba descansar. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, y perdido en sus pensamiento.

-Eriol…-escuchó su voz apenas como un susurro-mi bebé…

-Shhhh, tranquila-le dijo.

-Quiero verlo-trató de levantarse, pero él no se lo permitió sujetándola por los hombros.

-Estás algo débil.

-Pero…

-Verás a nuestra hija en un rato-le prometió. Ella sonrió, una niña…su hija.

-¿Cómo está? Dime la verdad-dijo al ver como su rostro se puso tan serio.

-Está muy delicada-contestó-ella puede…

-Vivirá, va a vivir-dijo Tomoyo con lágrimas en los ojos, su esposo la abrazó, ambos deseaban con fervor que viviera, pero no estaba en sus manos, ni en la de los doctores, era algo incierto-Eriol, respecto a lo de Shuji…

-No, no tienes que decir nada, yo fui un estúpido al reaccionar de esa manera…

-Lo estuve ayudando, le di un préstamo y conseguí que lo contrataran en una empresa, él solo me agradecía que…

Sus palabras fueron calladas con los labios de él.

-No importa, ya no importa…buscaré una enfermera-dijo antes de salir.

Al volver llegó con una enfermera y una silla de ruedas, donde la depositaron con cuidado, la llevaron hasta la habitación donde la tenían.

Y al verla allí antiguos sentimientos volvieron a instalarse en su corazón, estaba pasando lo mismo.

-Mi bebé…-sollozó al tocarla.

-¿Cómo le llamaremos?-preguntó Eriol, tratando de que el ambiente se aflojara un poco.

-No se…-tenía tantos nombres que de un momento a otro se le habían olvidado.

-¿Qué tal Yumi?-sugirió él. Ella se negó.

-Prefiero Akemi, ¿te gusta?-preguntó dirigiéndose a su hija, la cual movió con debilidad uno de sus piecitos.-mi pequeña Akemi….

Él apretó los hombros de ella, dejándole dicho que estaba junta a ella, que todo eso terminaría pronto, que regresarían los tres juntos a casa.

&&&&&&

Regresaron a casa antes del amanecer, no podían ir a ver a la niña ni a Tomoyo en esos momentos, pues solo le permitieron la entrada a Eriol, Sakura terminaba de preparar a Kiba para llevarlo con su tío, y Shaoran se alistaba para ir al supermercado junto a la esmeralda, después de dejar a Kiba donde Touya, pues nuevamente irían al hospital.

Mientras su hijo desayunaba con su padre, aprovechó para ir al baño, allí pudo afirmar sus sospechas, esas tres pruebas de embarazo se lo decían, estaba embarazada, otra vez. Lloró de felicidad, quería contárselo ahora mismo, aunque de alguna manera sintió un remordimiento al pensar que ella estaba feliz, mientras su amiga pasaba por aquel tal mal momento.

Bajó las escaleras, y al sentarse junto a su marido y su hijo en la mesa para desayunar, les sonrió a ambos, Shaoran se percató que había estado llorando.

-Kiba…-el niño dejó de prestarle atención al desayuno para mirar a su madre-¿qué te parece la idea de ser el hermano mayor?

-¿Hermano mayor?-preguntó perplejo.

Shaoran la miró directamente a los ojos, sus esmeraldas expedían un brillo de felicidad.

-¿Estás embarazada?-le preguntó con una sonrisa de niño.

-Si…lo estoy-de repente él se puso de pie, la tomó de la mano e hizo que ella también se pusiera de pie.

Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su esposa y la besó en la boca, no era un beso carnal, sino uno suave y lleno de ternura, demostrándole la dicha que sentía.

-¿Tendré un hermanito?-preguntó al ponerse de pie sobre la silla, sus padres se separaron, Shaoran lo cargó en brazos.

-Así es…y ¿serás un buen hermano?-le preguntó Shaoran.

-Si-contestó lleno de júbilo-ya tendré a alguien que culpar de mis travesuras-Sakura rió, y le revolvió los cabellos a Kiba, para luego besarlo en la mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el ambarino al ver como su rostro entristecía.

-Pienso en Tomoyo, como deseo darle parte de mi felicidad, que todo este bien…

-Ven…-le dijo al extenderle la mano, sin soltar de la otra a Kiba-no podemos hacer nada, solo que permanecer a su lado apoyándolos.

Ella afirmó mientras se abrazaba a él. Shaoran soltó a Kiba, y este fue a buscar sus juguetes para ir con sus primos.

-Ya…no llores-le decía al limpiarle las lágrimas-tranquila…-le besó en la frente, y la abrazó con mayor intensidad.

&&&&&&

Caminó hasta llegar a la capilla, nunca había sido muy devoto, pero en ese momento sabía, mejor dicho necesitaba saber que Él estaba junto a ellos. Se arrodilló y juntó sus manos, la verdad es que no sabía que decir.

-No sé como dirigirme a ti, es la primera vez….que lo hago…-su voz se quebraba-sálvemela, se lo pido con todo mi ser, sálvemela, lo es todo para mi, mi pequeña princesa….la amo, y quiero que este bien, con nosotros, la entrego en sus manos…para…que la sane, le estoy entregando mi mayor tesoro…solo dígame que hacer….pero no me la quite-no pudo seguir hablando, el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.

Una mano tocó su hombro, y vio a Tomoyo a su lado, ella lo abrazó, y permitió que el llorara, que sacara aquel dolor, y ella lo acompaño.

Sus rodillas le dolían, y el frío era insoportable, había olvidado su abrigo en el hospital, miró hacía delante y comprobó que aún le faltaban muchos escalones para subir, y también como algunas personas lo miraban sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo.

Llevaba en sus brazos un pequeño muñeco, parecido a un bebé recién nacido, lo había comprado aquella tarde, y subía cada uno de los escalones de la Torre de Tokio de rodillas, eran muchos, pero subiría hasta el final, era su manera de demostrar cuanto la amaba y era su sacrificio.

Solo quedaba un escalón, y al subirlo, comprobó en su interior que aquella prueba la superarían, que todo estará bien, se puso de pie, y al observar la vista de la ciudad de Tokio, sonrió por primera vez desde que había estado en el hospital, sonrió para ella, para su princesa.

-Ella estará bien-le dijo Kiba a Eriol cuando se dirigían a la habitación de Tomoyo, después de haber visto a la bebé desde una ventana, pues no se le permitía la entrada-se casará conmigo, por eso debe estar bien…

Eriol no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de Kiba y le sonrió.

-¿No crees que estás muy pequeño para pensar en eso?-le preguntó antes de entrar a la habitación.

-¿Para qué esta pequeño?-preguntó Sakura cuando hubieron entrado Eriol y su hijo.

-Nada-se apresuró a decir Kiba al sentarse en una de las sillas.

-Algo entre él y yo-dijo Eriol al acercarse a su esposa, la cual estaba preparándose para salir del hospital, le habían dado de alta, ella quería quedarse toda la noche, y todas las que fueran suficientes, pero aunque permanecieran allí en vela, ellos no podían hacer nada, además Eriol pasaría a cada rato por allá, pues trabaja en el hospital.

-Quiero verla, antes de irme-pidió Tomoyo.

Shaoran y Sakura se despidieron, debían regresar a casa, pero estarían devueltas mañana en la tarde allá.

Mientras Tomoyo se despedía de Akemi, Eriol hablaba con uno de los galenos que atendían a su hija.

-Quiero verte bien-le decía al acariciarla, ahora se le permitía tenerla en sus brazos, por unos pocos minutos, pero le daba su calor, le hacía saber que ella estaba ahí, cuidándola-mi niña…quiero llevarte a casa ya-decía mientras unas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

Entonces, sin comprender, Akemi empezó a temblar en sus brazos, los nervios se apoderaron de Tomoyo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó aturdida-¡ayuda!-gritó al ver que los temblores no paraban, y que no podía sujetarla en brazos.

Unas enfermeras y el doctor que hablaba con Eriol, y también él fueron corriendo hacía Tomoyo, una de las enfermeras tomó a la niña en brazos, y la amatista sintió como si le arrancaran la vida.

Eriol y Tomoyo fueron sacados de la habitación, Tomoyo se volvió un mar de lágrimas, y Eriol la sostenía al abrazarla.

-No…no…nooooooo…. ¿por qué?-decía entre llantos, Eriol solo la abrazaba, y lloraba…

El llanto de Tomoyo inundó todo la sala, solo eso podía escucharse, el sufrimiento de una madre por su hija, a la que quizás sus brazos nunca dormirán.

&&&&&&

El cielo se tornó gris, al igual que sus emociones, Eriol ya había olvidado como llorar, estaba serio, tenía ojeras y estaba muy cansado, cansado de todo, acaba de perder a uno de sus seres más queridos.

Sintió la mano de Tomoyo al apretar la suya, ella lloraba, limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo. La pareja era rodeada por sus amigos, entre ellos Sakura y Shaoran, que estaban a su lado, y algunos familiares de parte de Eriol.

Eriol se acercó a la tumba y dejo caer un puñado de tierra, y con el, la pena que sentía, Tomoyo hizo lo mismo, pero sus manos le temblaron, él la sujetó e hizo que dejara caer la tierra, pero eso era significado a una despedida, y le dolía tener que decir adiós.

Los presentes se acercaron a ellos para darle sus condolencias, Sakura abrazó con fuerza a su amiga, dándole apoyo, Shaoran habló unos minutos con Eriol antes de irse.

Después de unos minutos que todos se marcharan entraron al auto, Eriol condujo sin mencionar ni una palabra, y Tomoyo no lo forzaría a hablar. Llagaron a una casa, la habían comprado hacía poco, al introducirse a ella Eriol aún sentía ese vacío por dentro, se sentó en el sofá de la sala y Tomoyo lo acompañó.

Él la miró directamente a esos ojos amatistas, la amaba tanto, y por primera vez, después de que muriera, lloró, ella lo consoló al abrazarlo y acariciarle sus cabellos.

-Papi…-dijo una voz soñolienta desde el pasillo que dirigía hacía las habitaciones.

_**Continuará….**_

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡Feliz, feliz, feliz Navidad! Espero con todo el corazón que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad, en compañía de sus seres queridos, y que tengan un prospero año nuevo.**

**Aquí acaba el capítulo…. (Risa malvada) ya me imagino que querían colgarme, pero ¿creían que sería capaz? No soy tan mala, además es Navidad.**

**Gracias, a todas por sus comentarios, por soportarme con mis locuras que me invento en este fic, y gracias…**

**Nos leeremos en la próxima…ya alcanzando la meta.**


	14. No me olvides

**Para las que aún me recuerdan:**

**Lo se, lo se, no tengo excusa, pero al menos debo intentarlo, MIL DISCULPAS les pido por haber tardado "tanto" tiempo. Si, se que estaba algo perdida, pero aquí estoy otra vez. Lo único que puedo decirles es que desde hace meses tenía la mitad del final hecho, pero es solo que la inspiración me abandonó y no supe a donde fue, hasta en estos últimos días que dije que debía hacer algo, y así lo hice, en algo no pueden quejarse, esta bien larguito, pero espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Fue un placer haber compartido todo este trayecto junto a ustedes, muchas gracias….**

Como saben todos los personajes, exceptuando aquellos salidos de mi imaginación, pertenecen únicamente a CLAMP, y hago esto solo por diversión y sin ninguna intención lucrativa.

**Capítulo Final**

**No me olvides**

Eriol enjugó las lágrimas al escuchar esa dulce voz, y al mirarla no pudo evitar sonreír, ella era su mayor orgullo. Los médicos opinaban que no sobreviviría, y mucho menos después de aquella crisis que sufrió, pues no podía respirar bien, ni siquiera con el respirador, pero él y Tomoyo nunca perdieron la fe, la fe es lo último que se pierde.

-¿Qué haces levantada?-se quejó Tomoyo al alzarla en sus brazos.

Akemi era el retrato de Tomoyo, desde su larga melena color negro hasta sus hermosos ojos amatistas, su tez tan blanca, cualidad de ella también, pero el carácter lo había heredado de su padre, no había duda de eso.

-Ahí estas…-dijo una voz al acercarse a ellos, era una señora ya un poco mayor, cuidaba a Akemi desde hacía dos años, cuando sus padres se encontraban ocupados por el trabajo o deseaban darse un respiro de todo.

-Deja ver-decía Eriol al palparle la frente-no tienes fiebre.

Aquella mañana había sido el entierro de su padre, desde hacía unos meses estaba muy enfermo y Eriol le dijo que se fuera a vivir con ellos para él poder estar más pendiente de él, estaba sufriendo del corazón, y aunque pasaron unos meses maravillosos la muerte no pudo evitar asomar su rostro por la ventana y despegar a su padre de la vida. No pudieron llevar a Akemi consigo porque la noche anterior había tenido fiebre y prefirieron dejarla a cargo de la niñera.

-Estoy bien-dijo la niña al abrir sus brazos para que su padre la cargara-¿y el abuelo?-preguntó cuando ya su padre la sostenía en sus brazos, la niña sintió tristeza al recordar como lo sacaban de casa en una camilla, no comprendía bien lo que pasaba-¿no podré verlo más?

-No, ya no…-le respondió con un hilo de voz-pero él si te verá, siempre y te cuidará desde donde este.

Sus pequeñas manos acariciaron el rostro de su padre, y él dejo escapar unas lágrimas traicioneras, pues evitaba llorar frente a ella.

-Entonces no llores, o el abuelo se pondrá muy triste al verte llorar…-le dijo y se abrazó a su cuello.

Tomoyo solo los veía, era muy conmovedor verlos a los dos de esa manera, él no había llorado desde que llevaron al señor Clow al hospital, estaba reteniendo ese dolor dentro de sí, y que en este momento se diera la libertad de hacerlo la aliviaba, porque es peor cuando se retiene.

-Mi princesita…-logró susurrar mientras la aferraba contra sí.

Hacía seis años atrás pensó que nunca la tendría así como en ese momento, que nunca la vería crecer, dar sus primeros pasos, y que nunca escucharía decirle papá, mamá, y mientras recuerda aquella tarde, cuando Tomoyo lo llamó pidiendo ayuda, y ver como su niña temblaba en los brazos de ella, sintió mucho temor, y como doctor se sintió impotente, sus manos no podían hacer nada en esa situación.

Lograron tranquilizarla, y les dijeron que solo era cuestión de días, si lograba sobrevivir, ella iría a casa, y así fue, después de un mes y medio de trasnoches, pudieron llevarla a casa y tener un nuevo año de trasnoches, porque ella tenía la costumbre de a las tres de la mañana poner en función sus pulmones al comenzar a llorar para que la alimentaran o le cambiaran los pañales, de inmediato volvía a dormir, pero alrededor de las seis hacía lo mismo, estaba programada, y a pesar de todo, para él y Tomoyo su llanto a esas horas era lo más maravilloso que les pudiera haber pasado.

-Papá…me asfixias-le dijo tratando de alejarse de él, porque sentía que no respiraba por el abrazo de su padre.

-Ven Akemi, vamos a cambiarte-dijo su nana al extenderle una mano, Eriol la bajo al suelo, y ella tomó la mano de su nana.

-¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó Tomoyo al acercarse a él, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Eriol, y él se hizo dueño de su cintura.

-Más tranquilo.

-Te prepararé un té-le dijo al tratar de apartarse, pero él no la soltó.

-Quédate así-le ordenó-no te alejes-rozó su nariz con la de ella en una tierna acaricia, cerró los ojos, y percibió aquel aroma de primavera en ella, Tomoyo sonrió y acarició los cabellos de él.

&&&&&&

-Yuji, Yuji ven-por un instante se había entretenido viendo la televisión y ahora no la encontraba, y ella no respondía cuando la llamaban.

Subió cada uno de los escalones hasta llegar a la habitación de la niña, en la cual no estaba, solía hacerlo con frecuencia, era una niña muy traviesa y con una imaginación única. Al salir de la habitación escuchó como algo caía al suelo, aquello la sobresaltó bastante y provenía de su habitación, corrió con prisa y al abrir la puerta frunció el ceño, para luego cambiarlo por una sonrisa.

-¿Estoy bonita mami?-preguntó la niña con inocencia al sostener el vestido que llevaba puesto por el ruedo y menearse de un lado a otro-siento lo del reloj, se me cayó.

Observó a su hija por un instante, su cabello corto de color castaño estaba recogido en un moño nada glamoroso con varias de las pinzas que su madre utiliza para peinarse, su rostro de tez blanca era ahora cubierto por maquillaje, sus pómulos ahora muy rosa, sus ojos ámbar relucían más ahora con aquel dorado como sombra no muy bien esparcido, y sus labios ahora rojos como una manzana, parecía una muñeca muy mal maquillada.

-Si, pero opino que te ves mejor a lo natural-tomó la manita de su hija, que apenas tenía cinco años y la llevó hasta el baño.

-Es que quería verme como tú-dijo al tiempo que se ruborizaba.

Ella sonrió, la verdad es que aquella niña era idéntica a ella excepto por los ojos, los había heredado de su padre. Con algodón y un poco de crema empezó a retirar el maquillaje de su rostro.

-Listo-dijo al finalizar.

-Pero…yo quiero…

-Está bien, vamos a maquilarte un poco-Yuji sonrió al ver que su madre la consentiría.

Dejó que esta vez ella hiciera el trabajo, y al terminar la pequeña se admiró en el espejo, estaba mucho más sencilla que antes y delicada, tenía un poco de brillo en los labios, un suave tono rosa en los pómulos, y color crema, aplicado de manera ligera como sombra, se veía tan natural al igual que su madre.

Escucharon como la puerta se cerraba, Yuji se alegró al imaginar quien podía ser, bajo saltando los escalones, mientras su madre la seguía y le decía que tuviera cuidado al bajar, él estaba al pie de la escalera, esperándola con los brazos abiertos.

-Papi-dijo al dejar que él la cargara en brazos.

-¿Cómo está lo más precioso de esta casa? Tiene puesto maquillaje…-dijo al observar mejor su rostro.

-Estábamos jugando-respondió Sakura al saludarle con un beso en la mejilla.

-Aún estas muy pequeña para eso-le dijo su padre al bajarla.

Ella se encogió de hombros como si no le diera importancia y fue hasta al sofá para ver televisión.

-¿Dónde está Kiba?-preguntó Sakura al ver que su hijo no llegaba-después de la escuela solo vino a comer y se fue…-dijo en tono enfadada.

-Me dijo que estaría con unos amigos, no debe tardar-contestó el ambarino al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá junto a su hija.

-No me tiene confianza, no quiere casi hablar conmigo sobre sus cosas-se quejaba al mismo tiempo que sacaba agua de la nevera para beber.

-Es un adolescente no lo hará-comentó Shaoran como si fuera lo más elemental de la vida de un adolescente de doce años.

Sakura no le dio importancia a las palabras de su esposo, para ella Kiba siempre sería su bebé, así que hablaría con él cuando llegara.

-Llegué-avisó una voz al entrar.

-Ven acá-le dijo Sakura con dulzura al verlo en medio de la sala, a él no le agradó el tono dulce de su madre y dio una paso hacía atrás.

-Hola, madre yo…

Sus palabras fueron oprimidas al igual que su cuerpo por los brazos de Sakura, ella besó cada una de las mejillas del joven.

-Ahhhhhh-se quejó Kiba mientras se limpiaba las mejillas-mamá estoy grande para estas cosas-le dijo.

-Pues como eres todo un hombre-dijo poniendo bastante énfasis en la palabra hombre-ve y recoge la basura, que es algo que debiste hacer esta tarde-su rostro se había endurecido un poco, ya no mostraba ser la empalagosa madre, sino la mandona-y recoge tu ropa sucia, mañana hay lavado.

Kiba movía impacientado su pie contra el suelo mientras escuchaba a su madre, siempre tenía algo que ordenarle, no lo dejaba ni entrar bien a la casa cuando ya se le escuchaba decir que debía hacer un sin números de deberes.

Las demás cosas que le fue ordenando fueron guardadas en su mente, diciéndose a si mismo que las haría después de otras cosas que él ya tenía planeadas hacer, se escondería detrás de los libros del colegio para que lo dejara descansar por un momento, pues siempre le había funcionado la técnica de mostrarse absorbidos por las tareas del colegio, aunque la verdad fuera otra, le gustaba ayudar a su madre, claro que si, pasar un poco de tiempo con ella, pues se sentía orgulloso por todas las cosas que ella hace por él, sus sacrificios, levantarse cada mañana para entregar su cuerpo y su alma por su familia, era una gran madre, con sus defectos y todos, pero él no era capaz de decirle esas cosas, era algo penoso, pero él siempre estaba agradecido.

Sonrió y dejó sus cosas sobre una de las sillas de la mesa, se acercó a la cocina donde estaba su madre fregando algunos platos, le quitó la esponja de la mano y la aparto del fregadero tomando él el control, ella le revolvió sus cabellos castaños, y él por un instante volvió a sentirse un niño en sus manos, pero sabía que ella miraba al niño que se convertía en hombre, y de manera altiva levantó su mentó y su pecho, sintiéndose todo un hombre.

-Mañana quiero que después de clases y de hacer tus deberes limpies la cochera y saques todo lo que no sirva ni se usa-comenzó a decir Sakura mientras contaba con los dedos-luego sería bueno que hicieras lo mismo con tu cuarto, y…ah sí tu padre quiere que lo ayudes a construir el columpio para Yuji…

Él no pudo evitar mirarla con replica, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla pero no le dejaba tiempo de respirar.

-Eso me pasa…-murmuró mientras movía la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Por cierto-continuó-no tienes que hacer todo mañana-Sakura río al ver el rostro de alivio de su hijo, ni que fuera un esclavo, aunque estaba considerando esa idea, al imaginarse llegar a la casa y no tener nada que hacer, y que sus hijos hicieran todo, mientras en la cama su esposo ansioso aguardaba su llegada para devorarla de pasión.

Unas palmadas la hicieron volver a la realidad y miró a Shaoran quien la llamaba.

-Tengo hambre ¿me preparas un sándwich?-se dirigía a la nevera cuando otras palmadas la hicieron girar hacía él y al mismo tiempo la irritaban.-y una soda-agregó mientras mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos en aquella sonrisa cautivadora, por un momento iba a sonreír también y a mostrarse sumisa, pero esas palmadas otra vez sonaron y se enfadó.

-No me aplaudas-se quejó-y ven hacerte tu tú sándwich-y salió de la cocina en dirección a la habitación, y así recoger la ropa sucia para mañana.

Shaoran permaneció inmóvil tratando de entender la situación, de un momento a otro se había enfado sin razón alguna y él pagaba las consecuencias, pues aún tenía hambre, su hijo se encogió de hombros y le dio una mirada de cómplice, de compañeros, como si ambos se comprendieran, pero no entendieran a las mujeres.

-Debe estar en esos días-comentó sin darle la menor importancia y comenzó a cambiar los canales.

Yuji los miró a ambos, y llena de frustración giró los ojos, para luego ponerse de pie y al colar sus manos en las caderas negó con la cabeza.

-Hombres-dijo antes de marcharse y subir las escaleras para buscar a su madre.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño, ahora las dos estaban en contra suya, sería una larga noche…

Kiba había terminado de hacer sus deberes escolares más algunas de las cosas que su madre le había mandado hacer, todo eso después de cenar, ahora estaba sobre el sofá individual charlando con una compañera de clase, que según él pronto sería algo más que eso.

Él era un retrato de su padre cuando tenía doce años, todo en él era Shaoran, su forma de reír, algunos ademanes que hacía mientras se enfadaba, la costumbre de dejar las cosas sobre el mismo lugar del sofá cuando acaban de llegar, hasta su perfilada nariz.

-¿Quieres ir al cine este viernes?-le preguntó con voz segura, su respuesta se manifestó en la sonrisa satisfactoria que él mostró después de escucharla-en el mismo lugar de siempre….cuídate, y si esta noche no puedes conciliar el sueño, es porque pienso en ti…adiós-dijo susurrando muy despacio, y colgó.

Una risita detrás del sofá lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y miró detrás de esté y vio a su hermanita riendo con suavidad y dejaba ver que aún le faltaban algunos dientes por salir.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas-le replicó, ella puso una mirada dolida por su comentario, pues ella siempre se portaba bien, entonces salió de su escondrijo.

-No es así-se defendió-es que tu hablabas muy alto y Dios me dio estos oídos para escuchar-al decir esto último colocó sus manos en sus orejas y río otra vez para salir corriendo por toda la casa diciendo en voz alta "Kiba y su novia sentados en un banco, y ella lo dejará al ver que es feo y calvo"

Él la persiguió y al tomarla del brazo la acostó en el suelo para torturarla de la manera más cruel, a través de las cosquillas, ella no paraba de reír, y le decía que parara.

-Bas…ta…-trataba de decir, pues las cosquillas casi no la dejaban hablar.

-No volverás a oír a escondidas...-le ordenó mientras aumentaba las cosquillas.

-Pro…jajajaja….metido….jajaja-dijo con mucha dificultad, él la dejó tranquila y la puso de pie-ya no me esconderé-decía mientras tomaba el control de su respiración-ahora me dejaré ver…-dijo esto último antes de irse a la fuga y esconderse detrás de las largas piernas de su padre antes de que su hermano la atrapase de nuevo.

-Cuidado-le dijo Shaoran a su hija, que por poco pierde el equilibrio-es hora de dormir Yuji, es tarde, deberías estar durmiendo.

-Pero no quiero-dijo al cruzarse de brazos.

-Hacer bembitas no te sacará de esto-le dijo al alzarla-¿quieres que mamá te ayude a dormir?-ella afirmó.

-Bien, sube entonces-la dejó sobre el suelo, y la observó como casi saltando subía las escaleras.

La casa estaba envuelta en un silencio acogedor, después de que sus hijos se fueran a la cama, Sakura estaba cansada, había sido un día bastante largo, para empezar aquella mañana asistieron al funeral del padre de Eriol, fue muy triste para él, estará bien pronto, su familia estaba junto a él. Tuvo mucho trabajo en la oficina, pues un nuevo proyecto esta comenzando, Yamazaki siempre ha sabido mantener esa empresa en movimiento, que era agotador, pero amaba su trabajo, y aunque había regresado temprano a casa, se arrepintió al entrar, los deberes se le vinieron encima tenía bastantes cosas que hacer, y al llegar la noche solo deseaba estar en su cama, y agradeció bastante cuando la pequeña Yuji se durmió, esa niña era un terremoto.

Shaoran la había visto entrar al baño de la habitación, la estaba esperando en la cama acostado de lado, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha, quería darle un trato especial aquella noche, se notaba en su rostro el cansancio y él quería animarla. Pensó mejor acorralarla en el momento en que ella saliera, sería más excitante de esa forma, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y se dirigió hacía el umbral de la puerta, de la cual se apoyaba de la mano.

Después de sacarse las manos se dispuso a salir, quería dormir toda la noche.

-Ahhhh-gritó Shaoran al sobresaltarse.

-¿Qué fue amor?-preguntó intrigada al acercarse a él.

-¿Qué tienes puesto?-Sakura frunció el ceño, no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Mi pijama-respondió al dirigirse a la cama.

-No-decía al seguirla-hablo lo de la cara.

-Ah…eso, es una mascarilla.

-¿Dormirás con eso?-preguntó temiendo la respuesta, pues con eso puesto él no sentía nada de calor.

-Si, es para eso ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Nada-dijo en tono aburrido al arroparse con las sábanas-es solo que pensé que había salido la esposa de Hulk cuando te vi…-murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó algo irritada, aunque no lo escuchó bien, le oyó decir Hulk y no le gustaría que la estuviera comprando.

-¿Estás en tus días?

-¿Y qué si así fuera? ¿Acaso me comportó diferente cuando lo estoy?-estaba alzando la voz al mismo tiempo que su enojo aumentaba.

-Si-dijo y al ver su rostro contraerse se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, trato de suavizar un poco su tono-es que te pones algo…irritante.

-No es así-lo desmintió-ya quiero dormir-iba a pagar la lámpara de la mesita de noche cuando se fijó en algo de la mesa-siempre te he dicho que no dejes esto sobre el buró…

-¿Eh…?-ella agitaba en su mano una afeitadora aún sin usar-si, si, si como sea…vamos a dormir…-hizo una mueca con los labios sin que Sakura lo viera, solo serían cinco días…cinco días….

&&&&&&

-Ya llegue-dijo al entrar por el umbral de la puerta.

Tomoyo se dispuso a sentarse en el sofá, había sido un día bastante agitado, aquel día habían grabado por lo menos cinco comerciales, más lo que debía preparar para el día siguiente. Akemi no tardó en salir corriendo de su habitación al escuchar la voz de su madre, a la cual le saltó encima al verla.

-Por Dios, pero que energía, por lo visto estas mucho mejor-le dijo al palmarle las mejillas.

-Estoy muy bien- dijo en voz alta.

-Señora-decía la mujer que siempre cuidaba de Akemi-el señor Hiraguizawa dijo que hoy no le será posible venir temprano, tiene guardia.

La verdad es que hacía ya varias semanas que no compartía una noche completa junto a él, cuando él llegaba siempre ella se estaba levantando para ir al trabajo y arreglar a Akemi para el colegio, no era fácil, pero trataban de llevar la situación lo mejor posible, además ese era su trabajo y lo entendía.

-Nos veremos mañana, cuídese-le dijo Tomoyo al despedirse de ella en la puerta-bueno…si ya estas mejor-le decía a la niña-pienso que mañana puedes volver al colegio.

La niña al escuchar eso su rostro cambió al de uno decepcionado, y comenzó al palmarse la frente.

-Mami…creo que no será así…que mal, creo que me dará fiebre otra vez-lo cierto era que no le gustaba mucho el colegio, prefería jugar todo el día en casa.

-¿Ah sí? Pues tendrás que descansar toda la noche, y yo que pensaba en mostrarte un nuevo juguete que mamá trajo para ti-la cargó en sus brazos para llevarla a dormir-tendrá que ser para después….

-¿Eh…? Sabes, estoy mejor-al dejarla sobre la cama comenzó hacerle cosquillas-no, cosquillas….no-decía sin parar de reír.

-Entonces, mañana sin falta al colegio-la niña afirmó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La noche pasó rápido, ahora se encontraba arropando a su pequeña que se había dormido en sus brazos mientras le leía un cuento.

No había sentido tanta felicidad que cuando la llevó en brazos por primera vez a casa, pasar la primera noche junto a ella, estaría siempre agradecida, y daría lo mejor de sí para que ella sea feliz, su pequeña Akemi…es un encanto.

Tomoyo tampoco tardó en dormirse en aquella cama tan grande, se sentía más grande cuando él no estaba.

Los parpados le pesaban, y tenía un gran dolor de espalda, había sido una noche muy agitada en el hospital, siempre eran agitadas, estaba agotado hasta las hebras de su pelo, no había cerrado sus ojos ni por cinco minutos, llegaría a la casa y dormiría un poco, aunque a las diez debía de estar en su consultorio. Entró a la casa silenciosa, primero fue hasta la habitación de Akemi, a quien admiró desde la puerta, tan tranquila en sus sueños. Se deshizo de sus zapatos y de la camisa antes de entrar a su habitación, donde su esposa dormía.

Se acostó en su lado de la cama de frente a Tomoyo, le apartó algunos mechones de su rostro, y sonrió al verla así, tan frágil, la atrajo cuidadosamente hacía él, hasta que la pudo abrazar, y así pudo conciliar el sueño, abrazado a ella, como siempre lo hacía.

Sintió sobre su mejilla la calidez del sol, ya se asomaba a la ventana cuando abrió los ojos, y lo vio, al incorporarse con cuidado para no despertarlo, le besó los labios de manera fugaz antes de salir de la habitación.

Respiró hondo mientras preparaba el desayuno y su pequeña la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esta durmiendo, ve a darle los buenos días, pero déjalo dormir-le dijo sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de Akemi, la niña se paró de un salto y fue hasta la habitación de sus padres.

Se subió a la cama al lado de Eriol y empezó a zarandearlo por los hombros para que despertara, él solo daba gruñidos de molestia y se volteó hacía el otro lado evitando lo que sea que lo estuviera despertando.

-Papá….-le llamaba-papá….-quería llamar su atención así que empezó a saltar en la cama, Eriol abrió los ojos y vio a su hija saltando y riéndose a la vez, la pequeña desde que percibió la mirada de reprobación de parte de su padre se detuvo y le besó una de las mejillas-hola…-dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa de inocencia.

-Buen día-dijo entre un bostezo-¿ya te vas para el colegio?

-Akemi-le llamó su madre desde el umbral de la puerta-el desayuno está listo, ve y deja a papá descansar.-ella obedeció y salió-sigue durmiendo, te hace falta, te he dejado el desayuno preparado, esta en el microondas, y también te preparé la comida solo tendrás que calentarla allá en el trabajo, no me gustas que comas siempre en la cafetería-mientras hablaba Eriol se acercó a ella y antes de que terminara de hablar la besó en la comisura de los labios y en una tierna acaricia llegó hasta ellos donde los saboreó.

-Te extraño tanto-le dijo al oído, y a ella le flaquearon las piernas, era increíble que se comportara de esa manera a estas alturas, pero era inevitable, el siempre la haría sentir así, como una adolescente enamorada.

Ella igual lo extrañaba bastante, tanto que le dolía, pero las cosas no podían cambiar tanto, era su trabajo, y ella admiraba lo que hacía, aunque eso significara un sacrificio de ambos. Llevó sus manos hasta el pecho desnudo de él, acarició sus hombros y su espalda.

-Tenemos un poco de tiempo-le decía mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de si-si no estas tan cansado…-su voz suave le embrujó y la atrajo contra su cuerpo aferrando sus manos en su cintura.

-Para ti….nunca-la apretó contra su virilidad para que comprobara por ella misma lo que podía provocar en él, la amatista sonrió para luego devorarle la boca con una pasión incontrolable.

No había tiempo para mimos así que sin pensarlo Tomoyo se deshizo de sus pantalones y tiró a un lado sus bragas, él se sentó sobre la cama y ella se puso de horcajadas sobre él.

Tomoyo le invadió de besos el cuello y con su lengua dibujó un largo camino hasta sus labios, donde Eriol con gusto la recibió, él le mordía los labios y apretaba las firmes nalgas de su esposa, al tiempo que ella movía sus caderas en un ritmo circular que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Sus manos se posaron en las caderas de ella para ejercer más presión y así ambos satisfacer aquel fuego que le quemaba la piel, al tiempo que Tomoyo iba a soltar de su voz aquel orgasmo que se infiltraba en ella, Eriol opacó el grito con sus labios, y al poco tiempo el llegaba a su límite, bueno el tiempo les impedía tener más….y el deseaba mucho más.

-Es hora de irnos-le decía a su hija que ya se colocaba sobre sus hombros la mochila.

-Ah si…adiós papi-se despidió al verlo entrar a la cocina.

-Que tengas buen día-le dijo a su esposa mientras la besaba con suavidad.

-Ya empezó muy bien-le respondió con una pícara sonrisa, él le palmeó las nalgas mientras le guiñaba el ojo-se nos hace tarde, adiós.

&&&&&&&

-Rika ¿hiciste las reservaciones?-le preguntó antes de que su secretaria se marchara.

-Si señor Li, y sobre lo que encargó con la señora Philps está listo, llegará el viernes en la mañana.

-Perfecto, puedes irte-le dijo al señalar la puerta.

-¿Sabe? La señora Li es muy afortunada en tenerlo, quisiera que Terada se comportara así conmigo-dijo suspirando mientras abría la puerta para marcharse.

Lo tenía todo planeado para este domingo, que sería el cumpleaños de su esposa, el restaurante, las flores, todo tenía que ser perfecto y una gran sorpresa, ya deseaba verle su rostro irradiando felicidad, y el premio que el recibiría por todo su esfuerzo y dedicación.

-Ohh sí…será una gran noche-se dijo para sí mismo.

Más tarde al salir del trabajo fue a visitar una de las joyerías más prestigiosa de la ciudad, había trabajado bastante para poder comprarle aquel collar que una tarde la había dejado impresionada.

Era un hermoso collar de diamantes, que con seguridad le quedaría perfecto, y más porque deseaba verla solo con eso puesto. Conversó un rato con el vendedor, y después de pagar se lo llevó consigo en una caja de terciopelo, lo guardaría muy bien para que ella no lo encontrase.

-Llegué-dijo al entrar a casa.

-¿Cómo estas amor?-le preguntó Sakura al verlo.

-Muy bien-contestó con una sonrisa.

-Al parecer tuviste un buen día…

-Es que con solo verte me siento bien-le dijo al proporcionarle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Me encanta cuando me dices cosas así-le decía al sujetarse de su cuello.

-¿No merezco un premio?-le preguntó con ojos de cordero al entrelazar sus brazos por su cintura. Pero una risita les interrumpió.

-¿Se iban a besar?-preguntó Yuji.

-Si, era algo que hubiera hecho sino hubiera oído cierta risita-contestó Shaoran, ella volvió a reír.

-Háganlo, quiero tener una hermanita-les confesó con alegría.

&&&&&&

-Shaoran…-le llamó Sakura mientras cenaban los cuatro en la mesa-¿recuerdas que te comenté sobre el nuevo proyecto de Yamazaki?

-Si-respondió después de beber un poco de agua-es muy interesante, además es bueno para la empresa que quieran extender sus acciones, y lo que harán en Osaka los ayudará bastante.

-Precisamente de eso quiero hablarte-el espero que ella continuara-pues verás, como directora tendré que asistir al cierre de la negociación, se hará allá en Osaka.

-Aja….

-Y será muy pronto ese viaje.

-Que bien ¿cómo para cuando? ¿Dos meses?

-Tengo que irme este jueves.

-¿Vas a viajar mamá?-le preguntó Yuji-no quiero que te vayas.

-Solo será por unos días.

-¿Y cuándo vuelves?

-El lunes en la noche-disimuló bastante que eso fuera arruinar sus planes, pues no pensaba contarle que tenía algo planeado para ella este domingo.

-Oh…es tu trabajo, te llevaré al aeropuerto en la mañana entonces.

-Y el señor Cha Song-ju va conmigo.

Muy bien, aceptaba que ya no haría la sorpresa el domingo, que no tendría su gran recompensa por toda su dedicación, que no la vería el día de su cumpleaños, pero que aquel sujeto la acompañara en un vieja de negocios en otra ciudad, no, eso si que no.

-Tendrás compañía-pero no le dejaría ver que su sangre hervía al imaginarla sola con él, claro que confiaba en su esposa, pero no en ese tal "Cha Song-ju"-se hospedarán en hoteles diferentes ¿verdad?

-No, a decir verdad nos hospedaremos en el Avenuel Hotel-en ese momento se atoró con una rebanada de pan, ese hotel era de cinco estrellas, el más visitado por turistas y los mismo residente del país, con sus hermosas playas, su gran servicio-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó al llenarle el baso de agua para que bebiera ya que no dejaba de toser y Kiba le daba algunas palmadas en la espalda.

Ahora que se encontraban solos en la habitación Sakura se acercó a él, que estaba sentado en la cama, sabía que le había molestado la idea de que tenía que viajar con Song-ju, pues sabía muy bien que nunca le había simpatizado, pero él no había hecho ningún comentario sobre su cumpleaños, ni siquiera dijo que lamentaba no poder estar con ella ese día.

-¿Qué harás este fin de semana sin mí?-le decía al masajear su ancha espalda.

-No niego que algunas cosas se han estropeado ahora que tendrás que salir-le confesó mientras se relajaba al sentir sus manos, Sakura se entusiasmó, porque sabía que de seguro el tenía algo ya planeado.

-¿Y qué pensabas hacer?-le mordió el lóbulo con sensualidad.

-Quería salir con los muchachos, ya sabes Eriol, Touya, pues planeábamos jugar una partida de golf, pero tendré que quedarme con los niños…Auuuuuchhhh-gritó cuando ella le mordió el lóbulo con fuerza.

-¿Solo eso ibas hacer?

-Si, ¿qué otra cosa? Es un fin de semana como cualquier otro.

-¿Cualquier otro?-le preguntó al cruzarse de brazos y alzar una ceja-pues que pena que te arruine el fin de semana, yo la estaré pasando muy bien bebiendo martines a orillas de la playa.

-Si, la verdad es que te envidio-le dijo con irritación y se acomodó en su lado de la cama para dormir.

&&&&&&&

Shaoran conducía hacía el aeropuerto junto con su esposa e hijos, estaba bastante tenso, a decir verdad, todos esos día había estado molesto e irritado solo con la idea de pensar que en pocas horas ella estaría en un lujoso hotel en las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio. Nunca ha tenido ni un motivo para desconfiar de Sakura, pero no tenían recuerdos placenteros acerca de ese tal Song-ju, supo cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones desde el primer día que lo vio en la puerta de su casa, pero le dejaría todo en claro desde que lo viera.

-¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?-le preguntaba Shaoran al bajar la maleta del auto, ella revisó su bolso percatándose de que no le faltara nada.

-Si, lo tengo todo-contestó y sonrió al ver como avanzaba hacía ellos el señor Cha Song-ju, vestido de traje como siempre solía ser, completamente de negro, y con aquella mirada de niño juguetón, tan natural en él.

El señor Cha hizo una reverencia al verlos y acompañó la sonrisa de Sakura con la suya, iba darle la mano para saludarle cuando alguien lo tomó por la solapa del saco y lo arrastró hasta que su espada dio contra la pared.

-Las cosas son de esta manera, no le invitarás tragos, no respiraras cuando ella este cerca y ni tendrás contacto visual con ella de más de cinco segundo ¡¿ENTENDIDO?! O sí no….

-Yo….bueno…..

-¿ENTENDIDO?

-¡Shaoran!-le llamó Sakura al ver que este no le respondía.

-¿Qué?-dijo aturdido al salir de su ensueño, Song-ju le extendió la mano para saludarle, la cual él tomó y se aseguró de apretarla lo más fuerte posible, él intentó soltarse, pero Shaoran seguía apretándola, hasta que lo pudo conseguir.

Sakura sintió como le jalaban el ruedo de la falda, era Yuji quien la miraba con ojos de tristeza y algo humedecidos.

-No te vayas…-le decía la pequeña mientras le extendía los brazos para que la cargara.

-Mi niña, serán por unos días, pasarán volando-le contestó al inclinarse junto a ella y besarle la mejilla-papá cuidará bien de ustedes.

-Sakura, ya debemos irnos-le dijo el señor Cha al señalarle la hora.

-Adiós mamá-se despidió Kiba.

-Ya sabes Shaoran, hay comida en la….-pero sus labios fueron silenciado por los de Shaoran, el cual la tomó por la cintura y la apretó a su cuerpo para sentirla cerca, se separó de ella al sentir la necesidad de respirar y sonrió al verla aún con los ojos cerrados y los labios húmedos.

-Te amo, cuídate mucho, y llama desde que llegues-y besó con inmensa ternura la comisura del labio.

-Aja…eh…sí, también te amo, adiós-se despedía con la mano mientras tomaba su maleta, no dejo de mirar hacía atrás en todo el transcurrido, hasta llegar a la puerta de bordaje.

Se acomodó en su asiento, y al sentir que el avión comenzaba a elevarse cerró los ojos, nunca le había gustado viajar en avión, siempre sentía algo de temor, respiró hondo varias veces y apretó el asiento con sus manos, y el calor de otra mano la sujetó para tranquilizarla, Song-ju a su lado le sonrió para así calmar sus nervios.

Algo extraño le revolvió el estómago y tuvo el impulso de separar su mano de la de él, no le había agrado el contacto del hombre, y trató de dormir para no tener que mirarlo.

&&&&&&

-Muchas gracias-se despedía Shaoran de la joven que siempre cuidaba de los niños cuando él y Sakura no se encontraban en casa-hasta mañana entonces.

Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, había estado en reunión la mitad de la tarde, y tuvo que enfrentarse con un tráfico horrible, y aún seguía tenso.

-Papá-le llamó Kiba-Yuji no para de llorar, la intente entretener pero nada dio resultado, y ahora está en el baño y no quiere salir.

Shaoran giró los ojos frustrado, se dirigió hacía el baño y tocó con suavidad varias veces la puerta.

-Yuji, es papá, sal un momento, quiero hablar contigo.

-Quiero…quiero a mami-dijo con dificultad, pues le faltaba el aire.

-Yo también la extraño, pero debemos esperar que vuelva-le dijo manteniendo siempre la paciencia.

-Búscala…

-No puedo, ¿qué te parece si te regalo un helado? ¿Te sentirás mejor si comes el helado?

-¿Del sabor que quiera…?

-De lo que quieras amor-la puerta se abrió de inmediato, y Yuji salió abrazando a una de sus muñecas, se secó las lágrimas y le extendió la mano a su padre. Él la miró por un segundo.

-Vamos, quiero mi helado-Shaoran rió y le prometió que después de cenar lo compraría.

El teléfono empezó a sonar en ese momento, y Yuji corrió hasta el.

-¿Mami? Bien, te extraño mucho, ven pronto… ¿a papi? Papi…

-¿Aló?

-_Amor, ¿cómo estas? Si, fue agradable el viaje_ -le dijo, la verdad es que había dormido hasta que el avión aterrizó.- _¿Ya cenaron?, no quiero que coman porquerías en la calle._

-Pero si estoy preparando la cena-se defendió al buscar algunos ingredientes para la pasta que iba a preparar-también te amo, cenarás con los ejecutivos, que bien….

_-¿No se te olvida algo?-_preguntó Sakura con una pizca de esperanza.

-Nada, que yo sepa, adiós.

_-¡Adiós!-_dijo con demasiado énfasis y por el enojo cerró con fuerza el teléfono.

Shaoran observó por unos segundos la nevera, buscando los demás ingredientes, suspiró y tuvo una mejor idea.

-Cenaremos pizza-anunció.

La primera noche no había sido tan mal, Yuji tardó solo tres horas para dormirse, pues seguía diciendo que extrañaba a su madre, pero solo bastaba con prometerle algo que ella quisiera y ya se tranquilizaba.

Suspiró al acostarse y cerró los ojos por un momento, luego miró hacía el otro lado de la cama, pensó en ella, quizás ya estaría dormida, en una cama mucho más grande que esa, sonrió con malicia al imaginar que aún debía estar enojada por hacerle creer que había olvidado su cumpleaños, si, de seguro aún lo estaba.

&&&&&&

-¿Cansada?-le preguntó Song-Ju mientras ambos entraban al ascensor del hotel, había sido una noche muy agotadora.

-Mucho, solo quiero dormir-contestó Sakura al apoyar su espalda en la pared.

-Recuerda que mañana temprano nos encontraremos nuevamente con ellos para así analizar el contrato-Sakura suspiró, pensando que quizás no podría disfrutar su estancia en aquel hotel. El ascensor se detuvo, y al salir se despidieron en el pasillo.

Sakura encontró a su habitación y se deshizo de todo para arrojarse en la cama, acomodó la almohada y observó a aquel lugar vació. Era irónico, tenía esa enorme cama y solo estaba utilizando una pequeña parte de ella, ya lo extrañaba…pero no, aún seguía molesta con él, le daría una oportunidad para que lo recordase, si realmente lo había olvidado…tendría su merecido.

&&&&&&

Había sido una mañana muy agitada en el hospital, no pudo tener su hora de almuerzo, pues en ese momento se le presentó una emergencia, aún así agradecía al cielo de que su turno se había terminado e iría a casa a descansar y pasar un rato con su familia, sentía que habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se sentó a la mesa a cenar con su esposa e hija.

-¿Si?-preguntó al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta.

-Hora de su inyección-contestó una vocecilla al entrar.

Rió al ver a su hija con una jeringa de juguete y un estetoscopia colgando de su cuello,

-Pero doctora yo estoy sano, mira que fuerte estoy-dijo al alzarla-¿ves? Soy muy fuerte. Hola cariño, ¿cómo estas?

Tomoyo los contemplaba desde la puerta, se acercó y le besó en la mejilla.

-Estoy bien-contestó-te quisimos dar una sorpresa.

-¡Sorpresa!-dijo la pequeña con júbilo, que aún seguía en los brazos de su padre.

-Ya no funciona Akemi, tenías que haberlo dicho al entrar-le dijo Tomoyo.

-Es que…se me olvidó-dijo un tanto decepcionada.

-Aún así me sorprendiste-comentó Eriol, mientras hacía como si mordiera sus mejillas y eso hacía reír a la niña-¿Qué tal si cenamos fuera? ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Al Tokahana-respondió Akemi.

-Vamos entonces-Eriol dejó a la niña en el suelo y recogió sus cosas y salieron hasta el estacionamiento.

Akemi entró al auto, y después de que Tomoyo le asegurara bien en el asiento cerró la puerta, se dirigía hacía la puerta del acompañante cuando Eriol la detuvo al sujetarla de la mano, la atrajo hacía sí, abrazándola entonces por detrás. Aquel acto la sorprendió, pues había sido de improviso, y sonrió al sentir como sus brazos la apretaban.

-Te amo…-le había susurrado al oído-no te lo había dicho hoy.

-Ya lo había extrañado, también te amo-la giró para que quedaran de frente y besó sus labios en un beso sutil.

Akemi observaba desde la ventana y no dejaba de sonreír, le gustaba ver a sus padres así, porque aunque no comprendiera tantas cosas al hacer tan pequeña, sabía muy bien que era una muestra de amor.

&&&&&&

-Kiba te había dicho que fueras ayudando en la cocina, debiste de haber lavado los platos esta tarde-le reprochaba Shaoran al observar el desastre en la cocina.

-Tuve tareas que hacer-se defendió-lo haré ahora mismo-dijo al ver el rostro endurecido de su padre.

-Yuji deja de correr por la casa-pero la pequeña no lo escuchó y siguió corriendo por la sala hasta llegar a la escalera, Shaoran la llegó atrapar y se percató de lo sucia que estaba.

-¿Con qué estabas jugando?-le preguntó.

-Estaba pintando la habitación-dijo con inocencia y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué? Espero que no hayas hecho ningún desastre-y subió junto con ella hasta su habitación.

Suspiró al darse cuenta que todo estaba en orden.

-Yo no dije que fue en mi habitación-comentó al reír y corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación de sus padres.

-Oh no….por favor, dime que no…-decía Shaoran al acercarse.

-¡Sorpresa!-dijo Yuji cuando su padre abrió la puerta, por las paredes había marcas de colores de sus manitas, y en el suelo había pintura derramada también.-A mami le va gustar, ¿verdad?

Shaoran cerró la puerta lentamente y respiró hondo para calmarse.

-Es mejor que te demos un baño-sugirió Shaoran para pensar como solucionaría aquel problema-ven, vamos…-intentó tomar la mano de Yuji pero ella la rechazó-¿qué pasa?

-No puedes bañarme…

-¿Por qué?-ya se estaba hastiando.

-Eres varón y yo soy una niña, no puedes verme….

Aquella frase lo hizo relajarse por completo y empezó a reír, era tan inocente y la amaba tanto, la cargó nuevamente en sus brazos y le besó varias veces las mejillas.

-¿Sabes? Mantente así hasta los treinta ¿OK?

-OK…-le respondió, aunque no entendía a que se refería.

Después de la cena decidió llamar al hotel para hablar con Sakura sobre los pequeños desastres de sus hijos.

-¿Podrían comunicarme a la habitación de la señora Li?-le dijo a la recepcionista.

-_Un momento por favor…_

_-¿Aló?_

La sangre llegó hirviendo hasta su cerebro, y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas le dejaron marcas en la palma de la mano. Colgó el teléfono y por la furia que sentía este calló en el suelo.

-Kiba, haz una maleta para ti y tu hermana, nos iremos a Osaka…

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Kiba sin entender esa decisión tan repentina-genial…Yuji, iremos a ver a mamá-dijo con una sonrisa, y fue hasta su habitación para hacer el equipaje como le había ordenado su padre.

&&&&&

-¿Quién es?-preguntó la esmeralda al escuchar la puerta.

-Soy yo-contestó Song-ju y al instante la puerta se abrió-vine para saber si te sentías mejor.

-Gracias, estoy bien, aquel viaje en bote no fue buena idea, estropeé el viaje-dijo sintiéndose apenada por lo sucedido, pero es que nunca había viajado en un barco y las olas del mar no le dieron una buena bienvenida-en la primera oportunidad que tenemos para descansar yo lo arruino todo.

-No te preocupes, y hablando de eso ya todo está listo, hoy es nuestra noche-sonrió al mostrarle unos documentos-y si todo sale como planeamos….

-Que así será….-le interrumpió.

-Mañana podremos disfrutar verdaderamente de este hotel, y tu aprovechas siendo tu cumpleaños, y por eso…ten-le entregó un cajita envuelta con un laso rojo.

-Te acordaste-ella tomó el regalo y lo desenvolvió, era un dije en forma de flor, adornado con piedras rosadas-es hermoso, no debiste….gracias.

-Quise dártelo hoy para que lo usaras como buena suerte para la reunión de esta noche, que por cierto debemos irnos-le señaló la hora, y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

-Dame un segundo-le dijo y se dirigió al baño, en ese instante el teléfono de la habitación sonó-¿podrás contestar?-le pidió desde la puerta.

-¿Aló? ¿Aló?

-¿Quién era?-preguntó al salir.

-No se, no contestaron, ¿nos vamos?

&&&&&&

Esa misma noche tomaron el primer avión para Osaka, quizás había sido una decisión demasiada apresurada, pero la rabia lo había cegado y lo había hecho reaccionar de esa manera, aunque de alguna forma esto lo beneficiaba con sus futuros planes. Se hospedaron en el mismo hotel, se aseguró de que las habitaciones estuvieran muy alejadas del una de la otra porque si se dejaba ver antes de tiempo de seguro lo iba a lamentar, pero las ansias de Yuji por ver a su madre no lo ayudaban bastante.

-Pronto la verás-le decía Shaoran, mientras intentaba acostarla, pues habían llegado casi a medianoche-debes descansar pequeña-le susurró al cubrirla con la sabana, le besó la frente y apagó la lámpara del buró.

-Mami…-susurró la pequeña antes de quedar dormida.

-Papá-le llamó Kiba-¿por qué hiciste esto? Mamá se enojará-le advirtió.

-Se lo que hago, y duerme que es bastante tarde-Kiba no protestó, pues se encontraba bastante cansado por el viaje, así que se acomodó en la cama que compartía con su hermana y se quedó dormido.

&&&&&&

Buscaba con las manos aquel aparato que no dejaba de sonar y le impedía seguir refugiada en sus sueños, no era el teléfono de la habitación, pues ya lo había levantado y aún seguía escuchando aquel ruido impertinente, entonces, dándose por vencida abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacía un pequeño estante de la habitación y tomó su celular. Su rostro se suavizó al ver el nombre de quien la llamaba.

-Buen día-alcanzó a decir cuando del otro lado del teléfono uno voz animada la felicitaba por su cumpleaños.-muchas gracias Tomoyo.

-_Amiga, sabes que te deseo lo mejor, lastima que estas tan lejos, si hubieras estado aquí lo celebraríamos todos juntos. Imagino que no soy la primera en felicitarte._

-Si, eres la primera-confesó algo desanimada.

-_Espera un segundo, Eriol quiere felicitarte_-esperó unos segundos.

-_¡Como pasan los años! Felicidades_

-Gracias Eriol.

-_Ya sabes, tengo colegas muy buenos, cirujanos plásticos, cuando quieras hablo con ellos-_bromeó.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué insinúas con eso?-preguntó entre una suave risa.

-_Nada, nada, entonces cuídate, y que tengas un "muy" bien cumpleaños_-dijo con cierta picardía.

-Gracias-dijo antes de colgar, y volvió a sentirse desanimada, deseaba hablar con Shaoran, pero el ni siquiera se había dedicado a llamarla, quizás aún no se había levantado, aún así no era una excusa, incluso Tomoyo la había llamado, aunque esta se había adelantado, apenas eran las siete de la mañana y siendo domingo, pero aún así, si le interesara o por lo menos lo recordaba, hubiera llamado antes.

Se dispuso a apartar a Shaoran de su mente, quería disfrutar su último día en aquel hotel, que por causas de trabajo aún no lo había hecho, y hoy era un día perfecto para hacerlo. Así que comenzó alistarse para ir a la playa, debía broncearse un poco y disfrutar el sol.

&&&&&&

-Paquiero ir a la playa, pa-le suplicaba la pequeña Yuji al jalarle de la camisa.

-Más tarde-le decía, mientras intentaba mantener una conversación con uno de los empleados del hotel.

La pequeña molesta se sentó cruzada de brazos en una silla del comedor, donde habían ido a desayunar esa mañana.

-Pero Kiba dijo que iría a la playa, y yo quiero ir-se quejó nuevamente, pero su padre no le estaba prestando atención, seguía conversando con el empleado-¡PAPA!-dijo casi a gritos, y esto hizo que Shaoran la mirara, pero entonces ella se arrepintió de haber gritado por ver la forma en que su padre la miraba, se sentó derecha en la silla y siguió comiendo de su plato de cereales.

-Yo te llevo-le dijo Kiba, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-pero tienes que permanecer conmigo, y no comenzar a corretear ni a molestarme con que quieres ir allí, allá, ¿esta bien?

-Sí-contestó animada junto con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, así que terminó de desayunar lo más rápido que pudo.

-Papá, vamos a la playa-dijo al levantarse y tomar de manos a su hermanita.

-Esta bien, pero no entren al agua, quédense a la orilla, te conozco Kiba, eres como un pez en el agua de una vez quieres ir a lo hondo, y con Yuji no puedes hacerlo, así que quédense solo en la orilla, yo iré en un rato-ordenó Shaoran.

-Como usted diga señor-dijo con tono agudo y haciendo la señal de un soldado hacia su capitán.-vamos, vamos-y se alejó junto con su hermana.

El cielo vestía de azul, era un día fantástico para estar en la playa, el sol radiante, el viento suave y tibio, era un día esplendido. Las personas se divertían, jugando juegos acuáticos y playeros, soleándose, los niños jugaban con la arena, con lo cual Kiba entretuvo a su hermana, intentaban hacer un castillo de arena cuando la pequeña sintió ganas de meterse al agua.

-Vamos-le pedía a su hermano-por fis, por fis.

-Nos quedamos en la orilla, ven-caminaron hasta la orilla de la playa, donde ambos se sentaron. Yuji se divertía al chapalear el agua con las manos y los pies.

Kiba comenzó a rociarle agua en la cabeza, la pequeña ocultó sus ojos con sus manos, para que no le picaran por el agua salada.

-Es mejor que abras los ojos-le dijo Kiba-o sino no verás cuando venga un tiburón.

-¿Tiburón?-preguntó asustada.

-Si con los dietes afilados, que vienen por ti…

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh!!!-gritó aterrorizada, se levantó y comenzó correr.

-No, Yuji, ¡Yuji! Ven, solo jugaba-de igual manera se levantó para ir detrás de su hermana, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

-¿Dónde esta Yuji?-preguntó su padre.

-Corrió hacía allá-dijo al señalar con su dedo índice hacía donde había ido Yuji.

Shaoran rodó los ojos, y le hizo señas a su hijo para que fueran a buscar a la pequeña, Kiba corría para poder alcanzarla, al igual que Shaoran. Por un momento su corazón se endureció al pensar que podría meterse al agua sin que nadie la viera, y eso lo aterró, así que le dijo a Kiba que fuera más rápido.

-¡Yuji! ¡Yuji!-gritaban ambos.

La pequeña se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, y al mirar hacía atrás vio a su hermano y a su papá como corrían, entonces le pareció divertido y siguió corriendo.

-No, ¡Yuji ven!-dijo Shaoran.

-¿Esa no es tu hija?-preguntó Song-ju al ver pasar corriendo a la niña, desde un puesto de bebidas donde se encontraba junto con Sakura-y tu hijo, Kiba-comentó al verlo como perseguía a su hermana-y también…

-¡Shaoran!-lo interrumpió al gritar, al ver a su esposo corriendo detrás de sus hijos.

-Mami, mami-decía la pequeña al correr hacía los brazos de su madre-Mami, te extrañé mucho-le dijo al sujetarse de su cuello-Ma Feliz cumpleaños-dijo entre risitas.

&&&&&&

Respiró profundamente varias veces mientras intentaba controlarse, al ver a su esposo e hijos la había sorprendido, no se esperaba esto, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía enojada con él, por aquel comportamiento que había tenido en los últimos días, no entendía nada.

-¿Me podrías explicar qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó al tomar asiento en uno de los sillones de la recepción del hotel-¿no dirás nada?

-Ahora no….-dijo como si nada de lo sucedido fuera tan importante.

Sakura rodó los ojos incrédula ante la respuesta de su esposo, esta vez se había extralimitado, si pensaba que ella aceptaría cualquier excusa estaba equivocado, estaba vez se mostraría más severa, no daría marcha atrás y ni se sumiría por unos cuantos mimos y besos, no, esta vez sería más difícil.

-Niños, díganle a su "padre" que se quedarán conmigo en la habitación, así que vayan a buscar sus cosas.

-Papá, mamá dice….-empezó a decir la dulce Yuji.

-Dile a tu madre que no hay necesidad de eso, y que se quedarán conmigo, además ella puede llevar sus cosas a la nuestra-respondió Shaoran con el mismo tono enojado que ella, pero divertido.

-Mami…papi dijo que nos quedemos…-pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-Dile que se quede solo y con la habitación, que si es por mi dormiría el la última habitación del cuarto piso para estar lo más lejos de él-su enojo aumentaba más-y que si no fuera por sus….

-YA, ¿para qué me piden que les diga lo que dicen si ambos se escuchan?-se molestó Yuji-hermano, quiero un helado.

-Vamos, te lo conseguiré-le dijo tomando su mano-vayan a una habitación y resuelvan sus problemas-les aconsejó Kiba y se llevó a Yuji consigo.

Shaoran solo rió, ese hijo suyo era único. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando percibió la mirada enrojecida de Sakura.

-Podemos ir a la habitación-decía al acercarse a ella-y conversar, te prometo que te daré una muy buena excusa-acarició su hombro y apartó algunos mechones colocándolo con suma suavidad detrás de su oreja.

-No te creas que vas a reglar las cosas con eso-e hizo que este apartara su mano de su piel, la cual ya había mostrado cierta debilidad al sentir las yemas de sus dedos en ella.

-Ya veremos…-dijo para sí mismo al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo.

Sakura fue hasta donde estaban los niños, y le pidió a una de las encargadas de la guardería del hotel que los cuidara, mientras ella y su esposo subían a la habitación. Entraron al ascensor en silencio. Shaoran no dejaba de mirarla de manera divertida, sabía que estaba enojada, pero se veía tan linda con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas enrojecidas que se le era inevitable provocarla. Al salir del ascensor siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una de las puertas donde Sakura se detuvo. Ella tenía ganas de gritarle, de reclamarle por todo, ¿cómo era posible que a estas alturas ni siquiera un "felicidades" había salido de sus labios? Todo lo contrario, la provocaba haciendo que se enfureciera a un más de la cuenta.

-Realmente eres…-intentó decir al mirarlo decepcionada.

-¿Yo qué?-preguntó con ingenuidad.

Sakura soltó un bufido y se dio cuenta que no había solución alguna.

-¿Ni siquiera lo vas a decir? ¿Nada? Esto es el colmo…-abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró en ella, y enseguida la cerró para que este no tuviera oportunidad de entrar.

La puerta se cerró justo en sus narices, si eso era lo que ella quería….se recostó de espalda a la pared, quedando frente a la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y miró su reloj.

-20 segundos…-susurró.

Con la venas palpitándole de enojo cerró la puerta, deseando que el estuviera lo bastante cerca para que al menos se golpeara con ella, pero no tenía tanta suerte. Pensó en dirigirse al baño para lavarse el rostro, para ver si el agua fría podía tranquilizarla un poco, después de eso llamaría a la agencia para tomar el primer avión a Tokio y llevarse a sus hijos, dejándole a él solo, cuando quería ser vengativa lo era, quizás le dejaría una nota, pero no, quería que se preocupara aunque fuera un poco.

Esa nueva idea hizo que una pequeña sonrisa de malicia se dibujara en su rostro, si el vino sin avisar y sin ninguna excusa, ella se iría sin avisar, así estarían a mano. Cuando se dirigía al baño fue cuando pudo percatarse de algunas cosas. Varios ramos de rosas colocados en las esquinas de la cama, una pequeña cajita en medio de esta, junto con una tarjeta que llevaba su nombre. Tomó la tarjeta y leyó su contenido mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

"_¿Cómo lo olvidaría? Si fuiste tu quien le diste significado a mi vida, por ti haría posible lo imposible, eres mi todo, y me has dado tanto sin pedir nada a cambio, has sido mi único y verdadero amor, así… ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?"_

Tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo y al abrirlo sus ojos brillaron ante aquella belleza, era un hermoso collar, del cual colgaba un diamante, su sencillez lo hacía único y especial. Lo dejó sobre la cama y corrió hacía la puerta.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-le preguntó al verla parada en el umbral de la puerta-han pasado treinta segundos.

-Es que lo estaba asimilando-el sonrió y ella se abrazó a él.

-Felicidades-le susurró al oído-y gracias por escogerme, gracias por ser parte de mí…sabes que te amo.-ella no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenarán de lágrimas, aunque no había derramado ninguna…aún.

-Solo bésame ¿sí?-le pidió.

Él buscó sus labios para entrelazarlos con los suyos, los acarició, los hizo suyo con una apasionada urgencia, y ella se aferraba a él para que así el contacto fuera más profundo, y cuando recordaron que solo son simples seres humanos y que la respiración es vital, se separaron.

-He reservado una mesa para cuatro en el restaurante del hotel, cerca de la playa, tendremos una cena muy especial….y después mi recompensa.

-Eres único-le dijo la esmeralda al sonreírle.

-Por algo estas conmigo-dijo con arrogancia, se despidió con un suave beso, diciéndole que a las siete pasaría por ella, que él se encargaría de los niños.

&&&&&&

Estar todos como una familia, sentados en la mesa, era una sensación maravillosa y acogedora, hacía que su corazón se sintiera más cálido, deseaba guardar este recuerdo por siempre un su memoria, era una velada perfecta.

Los niños disfrutaban del postre en ese momento, la pequeña Yuji se deleitaba con cada cucharada de su helado de vainilla, mantecado y fresa, con chispas de chocolate.

-Al paso mi niña-le aconsejó su madre al ver la rapidez con que se lo comía.

-Déjala, además hoy es nuestra última noche acá-dijo Shaoran.

-Entonces, ¿no comeré más helados como este?-preguntó Yuji algo desanimada.

-En casa podrás comer helados tan deliciosos como ese-le aseguró Sakura-además, ¿no extrañas la casa, tu escuela?-le preguntó.

Yuji se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su helado. Así pasaron la velada, conversando, riendo, era el mejor cumpleaños para la esmeralda, y no olvidaría nunca todo lo que él había hecho por ella, para demostrarle cuan importante era para él, y no necesitaba palabras para confirmarlo, con su mirada y su sonrisa eran suficientes.

Poco después llevaron a los niños a la habitación, Yuji estaba agotada, así que se durmió desde que la acostaron en la cama, y Kiba permanecía despierto mirando la televisión.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Shaoran la había tomado del brazo al ver que Sakura se dirigía a la cama-nuestra noche apenas empieza…-le susurró al oído. Ella lo miró desconcertada.

-Pero…los niños…

-No te preocupes, estarán bien…Kiba tu mamá y yo…-comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por su hijo.

-Si, mientras ustedes se divierten y hacen de las suyas, yo me tengo que quedar aquí con mi hermanita cuidándola, vayan si lo van "hacer"….

-A veces creó que sabe demasiado-le susurró Sakura a su esposo.

-Es mi hijo, ¿qué esperabas? No salgas de la habitación, ¿entendido?-le ordenó Shaoran cuando ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-No tardaremos-le aseguró su madre.

-Si…como no…lo suficiente para darme un nuevo hermano-dijo al voltear los ojos cansado de lo mismo.

-¡Kiba!-exclamó Sakura.

-¿Qué? No dije nada….-se defendió.

-Te amo-le dijo Sakura, y sin poder resistirlo se acercó a él y antes de irse le besó en varias mejillas.

-Estoy grandecito para eso mamá…ya basta...también te amo-le dijo antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.

&&&&&&

-¿A dónde vamos?-le preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo del hotel.

-Al cielo…-le contestó al tomarla por la cintura y apretarla contra sí.

La noche estaba en su disposición, todo les pertenecía, porque ahora el mundo se había detenido solo para presenciar su amor, un amor verdadero y puro, el cual a pesar de todas las dificultades aún seguía vivo, y era aún más fuerte, porque ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro, y nada era más importante que sentirse vivo al sentir su respiración contra su piel, sentir sus suaves caricias, y como se volvían una sola alma.

-¿Aquí?-preguntó dudosa la esmeralda.

-El cielo será nuestro principal testigo…-le susurró al oído, para luego rozar sus labios con el delicado cuello de ella.

El sonido de las olas era música para sus oídos, la arena de la playa se había convertido en un suave manto de terciopelo que raspaba contra su piel, él la había recostado cuidadosamente en la arena, ella estaba bajo sus brazos, Shaoran se incorporó un poco, apoyándose de sus manos para obsérvala, era más de lo que deseaba. Se veía tan hermosa, su melena castaña esparcida por sus hombros, el lápiz de labios ya se había esfumado, pues no la había dejado de besar en todo el camino que los llevó hasta la playa. Esos ojos, los cuales lo habían hipnotizado desde el primer momento que los vio, supo entonces que ya no sería capaz de dejar de mirarlos.

Sakura tomó su rostro entre sus manos, amaba aquel hombre que la miraba con ansiedad y deseo, lo podía ver en sus ojos, era como si fuera una llama ardiente que quemaba, pero no hacía daño al tacto. Esos ojos ámbares, esos labios supieron muy bien como conquistarla, no solo una vez, sino dos, y sonrió al recordar todo el esfuerzo y empeño que él hizo para que ella lo amara de nuevo, para que lo recordara, y ahora se preguntaba ¿cómo lo pudo haber olvidado? Si con una simple caricia, él la hacía estremecer, la llevaba hacía lugares que solo pueden existir en la imaginación.

-Te….-intentó decir Shaoran, pero fue silenciado por los labios de la esmeralda.

-Lo se-le contestó al dejar de besarlo, pero aún seguía muy cerca de ellos.

Sin poder soportar más Shaoran fue en busca de aquellos labios tan exquisitos, que sin ellos le era imposible vivir. No se apresuró, quería dedicarle tiempo, que esta noche fuera especial, y por ello, la besó despacio, descubriendo cuanto ella lo deseaba a él también. Pero fue ella quien no resistió e hizo que todo el cuerpo de Shaoran cayera sobre el suyo para sentirlo cerca. El vestido que llevaba era el apropiado, pues la abertura que tenía le permitió entrelazar sus piernas con las caderas de él.

Shaoran besaba cada línea de su rostro, dibujándola con sus labios, besó la punta de la nariz y ella con los ojos cerrados sonrió, para luego sentir como el fuego cubría sus partes más íntimas al percibir como los dedos de Shaoran la acariciaban por debajo del vestido. Demasiadas cosas cubrían el cuerpo de él, ella empezó a desabotonar los botes de su camisa, y al ver que ella duraba tanto tuvo que separarse un poco, para así terminar de arrancar cualquier otra cosa que les fuera a molestar. Ella se incorporó para que el pudiera quitarle el vestido, y él así bajo el cierre del vestido muy lentamente, al tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban su espalda, mientras lo hacía la besaba en el cuello, y ella solo se aferraba a él.

Después de deshacerse de aquel estorbo, volvieron a tumbarse contra la arena. Aunque ya el conociera aquel cuerpo, que había hecho suyo tantas veces, para él cada vez era un nueva experiencia, y como si fuera la primera vez comenzó a descubrir las maravillas de aquel cuerpo, conociendo sus partes más erógenas. Descendió con su lengua hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, el cual se endureció con un simple roce de su lengua, lo besó y lo hizo suyo, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba y apretaba el pecho en descubierto. Sakura dejaba que el hiciese lo que quisiera con ella, y gimió al percibir el cálido aliento contra su vientre, llovía por dentro de ella, y necesitaba sentirlo mucho más cerca, y sin resistirlo comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos, para así sentir la virilidad de él como aumentaba. Él percibió su intención, pero no quería que esto acabara tan rápido, quería que su esposa disfrutara cada segundo, cada roce, cada tacto….

Ahora deslizaba sus dedos hasta el arroyo, el cual comprobó que estaba muy húmedo y ardiente, la acarició hasta tal punto de hacerle gemir, ella se mordía el labio mientras gozaba con cada roce de sus dedos contra su intimidad, y vio como de gris y blanco todo cambió a colores brillantes al sentir como él introducía sus dedos mágicos.

-Sh…aoran…-gimió, y tomó sus rostro entre sus manos para acercar sus bocas.

Lo besó con urgencia y pasión, sus lenguas llevaban una lucha constante, ella mordió el labio inferior de él, para luego él saborearlos. Sakura entrelazó sus dedos en los cabellos de él, y con su lengua acarició su cuello, para volver a sus labios que deseaba tanto sentirlos contra los suyos. Arañó su espalda, y al ver como ella se colocaba encima de él dejo que ella hiciese lo que quisiera de él, era todo suyo.

Sakura movió lentamente sus caderas, mientras él las sostenía con sus manos, al sentir aquel roce, las emociones de Shaoran enloquecían. Dejo caer algunos de sus mechones para que acariciaran el rostro de Shaoran, y luego mordió uno de los pezones de él al tiempo que no dejaba de mover sus caderas, y aquello lo llevó hasta el borde de la locura, donde gimió una y otra vez el nombre de la esmeralda.

Volvió a tenerla bajo sus brazos, era el momento de ser un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, y despacio se introdujo a mundo totalmente diferente, donde solo la pasión, el deseo, la locura y el amor podrían convivir juntas. Ella se aferró a él, pensando que ahí desfallecería, y sin dejar de besarlo ahogó en él uno de sus gemidos, cuando pudo al fin tocar el paraíso con sus manos.

Ahora era más rápido, y más delicioso cada vez. Shaoran llegó hasta puntos inalcanzables, había alcanzando el clímax junto con ella, y aún con la fuerza que le quedaba hizo que ella gritara su nombre al viento, y no había algo más excitante que ver a su esposa complacida, sonrió, sabiendo que haría cualquier cosa para hacer esa mujer feliz. Shaoran descansó sobre el cuerpo de ella, y recostó su cabeza entre los pechos de Sakura, y aún jadeando se incorporó un poco para besarla, fue un beso lleno de ternura.

-Te amo…-le dijo antes de acomodarse nuevamente entre sus brazos.

-También te amo-dijo al sonreír, y suspiró al sentir aquellos fuertes brazos apretándola, no podía pedirle nada más al mundo, era feliz, tenía unos hijos hermosos que lo eran todo en su vida, lo que más amaba, y claro, lo tenía a él, aquel hombre que la entendía y la amaba a pesar de sus defectos y debilidades, lo amaba tanto…no había nada más que pudiera pedir, si ya lo tenía todo.

**Un tiempo después…**

-Apaga las luces Eriol-le dijo Tomoyo al colocar el pastel con las velas en la mesa.

-¡Mamá!-reclamó Akemi, pensando que ya era lo suficientemente grande para dejar esas cosas.

-No tendría emoción entonces-le dijo Kiba al pararse al lado de ella, lo cual la puso algo nerviosa, siempre se sentía así cuando él estaba junto a ella.

Aún recordaba cuando eran niños, él siempre la molestaba y le hacía bromas, ella en ese entonces lo miraba como su hermano mayor, pero de un tiempo para acá, todo cambió. No se había dado cuenta en que momento el había pasado de ser de un niño inmaduro a "todo" un hombre. Era mucho más alto que ella, a pesar de que ella llevaba tacones en ese momento, a sus veintiún años era el deseo de toda chica, y no había dudas respecto a eso, porque ella era una de ellas, pero nunca se lo daba a demostrar, porque él solo la veía como su hermana menor, siempre la molestaba haciendo comentarios de que aún no era "muy" desarrollada, ya que a sus dieciséis años, los cuales cumplía ese día, sus pechos eran más como unas simples pequeñas colinas.

-Pide un deseo-le susurró Kiba cerca al oído-a ver si esta vez se cumple y creces un poco-sabía muy bien que no se refería a su estatura porque el dirigió de manera fugaz su rostro hacía sus pechos, a pesar de su apariencia no dejaba de ser infantil. Ella lo miró e hizo una mueca de enojo con sus labios, y en ese preciso momento su madre apagó las luces.

-No le hagas caso-le dijo su mejor amiga Yuji, y hermana del mequetrefe de Kiba, y a veces eso la hacía cuestionar si él no había sido adoptado. Le sonrió, y Yuji le respondió con otra sonrisa, haciendo que sus ojos ámbares brillaran más, se parecía mucho a su madre, solo había heredado el color de ojos de su padre; en casi todo, en el rostro, en la manera de caminar, era muy hermosa, con razón casi todos los chicos de la secundaria iban tras ella.

-Vamos a cantarle-dijo Sakura tratando de animar a la cumpleañera-vamos, que solo cumple dieciséis una sola vez en la vida.

Todos cantaron a la vez, algo desafinados y fuera de tono, exceptuando a Tomoyo, la cual a pesar de los años seguían siendo una mujer hermosa, y al lado de Eriol, a quien los años cubrían algunas hebras de su cabellera; se le veían aún más radiante. Sakura pudo observar como ella secaba rápidamente una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla, pero eran lagrimas de felicidad, ella sabía muy bien por todo lo que había pasado durante el embarazo de Akemi, y podría decir, que era un milagro que estuviera ahí ahora, y sabía que ella lo era todo para su amiga Tomoyo. Y al ver a Akemi le recordaba a su amiga, pues eran dos gotas de agua, con aquellos ojos amatistas capaces de cautivar a cualquiera, y ese rostro jovial, exceptuando que ella llevaba el pelo corto, a penas llegaba al cuello, pero aún así lucía muy hermosa, y más en aquel vestido de color lila con blanco en los bordes y en forma top, ya era toda una mujer.

Y lo mismo pensaba de su hija, a la cual la tomó de la mano antes de finalizar la canción, para luego besarla en la mejilla.

-Mamá….es vergonzoso-dijo sin evitar sonreír, y aunque ella mismo dijo que era algo vergonzoso, la abrazó de manera repentina-te quiero-le dijo.

-¿Y a mi? ¿Nada?-se quejó Shaoran, así que después que su hija soltara a su madre, él la tomó por la cintura y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Disculpen…-tosió un poco, pretendiendo que se aclaraba la garganta para así llamar la atención de sus invitados-este es el momento de Akemi, por favor-dijo Tomoyo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eriol…creo que tu esposa necesita un poco de cariño-dijo el ambarino en son de broma.

-¡Shaoran!-le llamó la atención Sakura al golpearlo con suavidad en el pecho.

-Yo estoy aquí…-decía Eriol, al abrazarla por la espalda-para darle todo lo que necesita.

-¡Papá!-dijo Akemi, ya era suficiente con los padre de su mejor amiga, y a hora ellos-por favor….hoy no…-pero fue interrumpida al sentir como la tomaban de la mano, y su corazón revoloteó al ver que Kiba la conducía hacía la puerta que salía al patio trasero, y solo la soltó cuando hubieron llegado hasta un arbusto.

Sus nervios incrementaron al verlo a los ojos, esos ojos ámbares que a pesar de todo, la dejaban sin habla. Aún sentía el tacto de sus dedos apretando su mano, aunque parecía ser un hombre fornido y fuerte, con aquel apretón no le hizo el menor daño.

-¿Qué pasa? por qué…-pero Kiba colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarla.

-Hablas demasiado-le dijo sin dejar de sonreír-quería darte esto, en privado, así que aproveché mientras discutían.

Ella observó la pequeña caja que él le entregaba, ella tomó el regalo y empezó a abrirlo.

-Espero que te guste, no sabía si…

-Me encanta-dijo emocionada, al ver el collar de plata, en el cual colgaba un pequeño dije con forma de corazón, con pequeñas piedras incrustadas en él-es precioso…pero ¿por qué?

-Es tu cumpleaños-le decía al tomar el collar-se supone…-hizo que esta le diera la espalda para así colocarle el collar-que las personas que te quieran te den regalos.

Akemi cerró los ojos por un momento al sentir la suave caricia de los dedos de Kiba al colocarle el collar, ella giró para quedar frente a él, apreció el collar al tocarlo, y luego fijó su mirada en la de él.

-¿De las personas que me quieren? Entonces…¿quieres decir que me quieres?-ella no lo dejaba de mirar, y por una extraña razón, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, se sentía tan nervioso frente a una chica, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, y por un instante miró el suelo para luego suspirar y volver a aquellos ojos amatistas que lo hacían perder la razón.

Y cuando estaba decidido a contestar, ella se puso de puntillas y le besó levemente en los labios, nunca había sentido un beso así, quizás era por la inocencia que lo albergaba y por su ternura, y aunque fue rápido él pudo sentirlo en algún lugar dentro de él. Ya no veía a la pequeña niña a la cual solía molestar, sino a una mujer hermosa, porque realmente lo era. Al ver que ella se sonrojaba y bajaba el rostro, lo llenó de tanta ternura, así que la tomó por la cintura, la sentía tan frágil y delicada, él le enseñaría ahora como besar.

Al sentir nuevamente sus labios contra los de él, ella sintió que el mundo daba vueltas, y para no caer colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kiba. Fue descubriendo que nunca antes había besado de verdad, pues él ahora le enseñaba, y despacio fueron conociéndose uno al otro. Sus labios eran dulces y apetecibles, y aunque para ella ese besó era más que suficiente, él estaba deseoso de más, así que en una oportunidad que tuvo entró en ella, y con cautela él descubría su interior, al encontrarse sus lenguas batallando. Ella dudó al no saber como moverse o que hacer, pero él le iba mostrado con sus caricias que podría dejarlo por esta vez tomar el control.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban respirar, él se separó, pero solo un poco, y tomó el rostro de Akemi entre sus manos, y al verla algo sofocada por falta de aire, sonrojada y sus labios aún húmedos, supo que ya no habría marcha atrás, y que él sería capaz de esperarla el tiempo que fuese.

-Eres hermosa-dijo al contemplarla-ahora…eres solo mía-y como para demostrar lo que decía la besó nuevamente, y al separarse ella lo abrazó y él sonrió por aquel gesto.

-¿Me esperarás?-le preguntó ella al levantar el rostro para mirarlo.

-Por supuesto-le respondió, y ella se puso de puntillas para así besarlo, uno en los labios, y él otro en la mejilla.-es mejor que volvamos.

-Pero…-dijo al sostener su mano-quizás ya se olvidaron de nosotros-la verdad es que ella no quería que el momento terminara.

-Seguro que no…-dijo al acercársele, y levantar con su dedo él mentón de ella-tú…nunca me olvides-le pidió, y ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza al tiempo que sonreía-quizás…-dijo al acercar sus labios-podamos quedarnos…un rato más.

Concluyó diciendo, para luego solo pensar que estaban ellos solos ahí, que el mundo les pertenecía, aunque solo fuera por un momento….

**FIN**

**¡Por Dios! ¡AL FIN! ¡LO HICE! Estoy llena de emoción al haber concluido con esto, pero al mismo tiempo tan apenada por haber durado "tanto" en publicar….lo se….no tengo excusa para disculparme. La verdad es que hacía meses que había empezado el final, pero hubo en un momento que me quede trancada, la inspiración se había esfumado, me había dejado abandonada y sin ninguna nota, ni un número a donde llamarla **

**Nuevamente les pido disculpas, estoy muy avergonzada por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo, pero espero, que haya sido de su agrado, gracias por compartir conmigo en todo este trayecto. Muchas gracias a quienes me apoyaron, vuelvo y les digo, lamento haberlas hecho esperar TANTO….¿será cierto lo que dicen de "más vale tarde que nunca"? espero que así sea. **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**Fue un placer para mi haber compartido con ustedes **

**Aquí hemos llegado al final de nuestra historia.**

**Att: Ina Black**


End file.
